Harvelle Supernatural
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Jo and her younger sister Skylar grew up most of their life at the Harvelle's Roadhouse. Jo was the extravert while Skylar is the introvert. During their young adult lives, the Winchester boys waltz into the bar catching both girls attention. See Skylar's point of view during the entire Supernatural series. (Rating might change in the future)
1. Chapter 1: Everybody Loves a Clown

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**So this is an experiment that needed to come to life. I had ideas about Jo having a sister and paired off with Sam. But I never had the motivation. So here it goes. Mainly Skylar tells her side of the story that you would inset to an episode. Some chapters will be a whole episode or a minor insert; others will be the blank spaces that we all been wondering. So hope you enjoy the story.**_

_**Summary: Jo and her younger sister Skylar grew up most of their life at the Harvelle's Roadhouse. Jo was the extravert while Skylar is the introvert. During their young adult lives, the Winchester boys waltz into the bar catching both girls attention. See Skylar's point of view during the entire Supernatural series.**_

**Chapter 1: Everybody Loves a Clown**

_Skylar's POV_

I sighed staring at my laptop while waiting for the slow internet to download of the latest news of the central Americana side of the US. These past few weeks there have been several mysterious deaths involving families where the parents are brutally murdered while the child is still alive. From what the children reported, the killer was described as a clown. So far there have been four familiars that have been victimized. All the parents brutally murdered, torn to shreds from the articles reported. So unless this is some sick person who has a machete and roughly cutting these parents, or somethin g paranormal/supernatural. The only connection of these murders in these three states is a traveling carnival, but police interviewed the staffs who all have alibies.

After printing the latest news and putting it in a folder, I took a deep breath and looked at the picture of an old family photo from thirteen years ago. My father, William Harvelle holding my older sister Jo while my mother held me. That was probably the last family picture before dad went on a hunt and died. I kissed my fingers then set them on dad's face.

My name is Skylar Jane Harvelle. The youngest daughter of William and Ellen Harvelle, and sister to Joana Beth Harvelle. Unlike most family who lost their fathers/husbands in war, tragic accidents, or illnesses, William died on a hunting trip. Although he wasn't hunting deer or animals, but a demon. The world is not what it seems. There are darker things that go bump in the night, for example, demons, vampires, werewolves, witches, and other monsters that feast upon the living. And it has been thirteen years since that tragic event.

Since then, my mother, Ellen, has been keeping the Roadhouse rolling. A local (practically deserted) bar in Nebraska, a common pit stop for hunters to drop by to buy some alcohol, chat and pair off with hunters, tell their stories, and gamble. So far, we girls are doing fine, though Jo has been becoming stubborn of becoming a hunter against Ellen's wishes. I wouldn't blame mom after losing dad, but Jo is a spitting image of him, with mom's stubbornness. Ellen tried to convince Jo of a normal life by sending her to college when she was nineteen. Sadly, during Jo's third semester, she withdrew saying all the students were looking at her strangely and her knife collection.

Now it's my turn to prepare for college. I am nineteen and waited a year to send my application. So far, I have been doing online community college course to pass the time. Now I'm working on applications for the colleges in Nebraska for photography, business, and history. I'm debating of what I wanted to be. If I do business, it would help the Roadhouse. Photography is a hobby I do, and so far I had people interested of my work on _Deviant Art_. And history…well let me rephrase that, _demonology_ should be the correct term. When I'm not working as a waitress at the Roadhouse, I am working on case files of demon or any supernatural related cases.

Jo complains that she and I should go out and solve these cases, but Ellen forbids it. And I am not interested of being a hunter. Unlike my sister who is physically fit of an athlete, I was weak. Born with a learning disability and low iron deficiency that I bruise like a tomato, the down side of being skinny without even trying. So research is my deed, which mom would give a solid case to a good hunter. A few weeks to a month later that hunter would return saying problem solved. The feeling of helping in exterminating a threat is welcoming.

Now I just need to find another hunter for this case. Especially one who isn't afraid of clowns.

"Come on, Sky, we got to open up the bar." Jo said, coming downstairs from the loft.

"Okay," I said, looking up.

So putting the papers in the folder, she and I walked out to the bar setting the chairs down and cleaning the tables. A body laid on the pooltable. Ash must had gotten blasted last night. . . again. Ash is an ex-MIT student who got kicked out from punching another story. His story in how he got into the hunter's world is complicating, but he does his fair share at the Roadhouse; either it is aiding hunters on clues or doing Ellen's bills. Jo and I looked at each other before doing rock, paper, and scissor shoot, in who would wake Ash up.

The moment we were going to draw on the next chores, there was a sudden screeched noise from outside. It wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning so there shouldn't be any costumers just yet. Then remembering the threat of a biker gang the other day, Jo and I split up to grab our guns. I got a revolver from the kitchen safety unlocked.

"Hey, Buddy?" a deep male voice said.

"I'm guessing that isn't Ellen." Said another male's voice.

"Yeah." The first one said.

Footsteps walked over to the kitchen and enter. The intruder looked like in his early twenties, tall, lean, and a mess of brown hair. Knowing looks could be descieving, from the possobilty of him of being possessed by a demon, I waited. He wander about till getting close. The moment he passed me, I stepped behind him aiming the barrarl against his head, cocking the latch. Instantly the man froze.

"The sign says close." I murmured.

"I don't mean any harm." The guy said, arms in the air hands on his head.

"Sure," I sarcastically said.

"Sam!" the first guy's voice exclaimed. "I need some help in here."

Jo must be handling her intruder just fine. I gestured this Sam fellow out of the kitchen. The revolver still aimed at his head. One wrong move and it's officially lights out. At the bar, a bulker guy bent over holding his nose while Jo aimed a rifle at him.

"Sorry, Dean." Sam said. "I can't right now. I um, I'm a little tied up."

Not a moment too soon mom came down with her gun aiming at the intruders. She helped a determine face to protect her children and the bar. After a second Ellen paused. "Sam? Dean? Winchester?"

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"Son of a bitch." Ellen said.

"Mom, you know these guys?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys." Ellen answered. She lowered her weapon and started laughing. "Hey, I'm Ellen. These are my daughters, Jo and Skylar."

Jo and I lowered our weapons as well. Meanwhile the Winchester's boys stared at us bewilders. Our family knows John Winchester. He used to come to the Roadhouse when we were kids, doing the usual hunters business.

"Hey," Jo said.

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean asked, arm still in a protective position over his face.

"Only if you strike first," I answered. "Or say something stupid."

"Well, that's gonna be hard." Sam said.

Ellen shook her head offering the boys to have a seat while Jo and Ellen leaned against the bar. I stood behind the bar getting glasses assembled to be washed. Mom got a clean dishtowel putting ice in it before handing it to Dean.

"Thanks." Dean said. "You called our dad, said you could help –help with what?"

"Well, the demon, of course." Ellen replied. "I heard he was closing in on it."

"Was there an article in the _Demon Hunter's Quarterly_ that I missed?" Dean sarcastically asked. "How do you know about all this?"

"Hey, I just run a saloon," Ellen said on the defense. "But hunters have been known to pass through now and again, including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once. "

"How come he's never mentioned you before?" Dean asked.

"You have to ask him that." Mom replied.

Dean's sunken for a second then said, "So, why exactly do we need your help?"

"Hey, don't do me any favors." Mom interrupted. "Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if . . . "She paused realizing something. That look of someone died in question. "He didn't send you."

Sam and Dean faces were filled with sadden. Sam looking at the ground for a moment before looking up at his brother who watched him.

"He's all right, isn't he?" Ellen continued to ask.

"No." Sam answered. "No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It just got him before he got it, I guess."

"I'm so sorry," Ellen said.

"It's okay. We're all right." Dean assured.

"Really, I know how close you and your dad—"

"Really, Lady, I'm fine." Dean said.

"So look, if you can help . . . we could use all the help we can get." Sam said.

"Well, we can't." Ellen said. "But Ash will."

"Who's Ash?" Sam asked.

"Ash!" I called out.

The dead drunk body on the pool table grunted, startled awake. Quickly the man with the two styled haircut stumbled off the table and looked up confused. "What? Closing time?"

"No, that was eight hours ago." I answered.

Sam paused looking at Ash pointing a finger at him. "That's Ash?"

"Mm-hmm." Jo confirmed. "He's a genius. "

.o0o.

Ash took a quick drink of a hangover remedy before joining the Winchesters at the bar. Jo swept the floors, while I continue tending the bar while mom check on the cash registers. Dean grabbed a larger leather folder and slammed it in front of Ash.

"You got to be kidding me. This guy's no genius." Dean said. "He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie."

"I like you." Ash replied.

"Thanks." Dean smirked.

I got three glasses and a pitcher of water filling them up. "Just give him a chance."

"All right." Dean sighed, taking a seat. "Well, this stuff's about a years' worth of our dad's work, so let's see what you make of it."

Ash grabbed the folder, pulling out years of worn out paper. His eyes examined the content for every detail. As he does this he spoke out loud." Come on. This crap ain't real. Ain't anybody can track a demon like this?"

"Our dad could." Sam injected.

"These are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross-spectrum correlations. I mean . . . damn. They're signs, omens." Ash explained. "If you can track them, you can track this demon – you know, like crop failures, electrical storms. You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun."

"Well, you shouldn't have been on the roof next to a lightning pole, with a kite and old key attach." I commented.

"Hey, that was just a mere experiment to prove Franklins theory." Ash countered.

"And a trip to the ER." I added.

"Any way, can you track it or not?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, with this, I think so." Ash answered, analyzing the papers. "But it's gonna take time. Uh, give me . . . 51 hours. "

With that said Ash collected the papers and headed to his room.

"Hey man!" Dean called out.

"Yeah!" Ash replied, stopping at the door.

"By the way, I dig the haircut." Dean complimented.

Ash smirked as he touched his hair, "All business up front, party in the back." Then left.

I chuckled washing glasses near the sink. My back turned to the guys near the police box. Jo walked by eyeing Dean, though I had a feeling this guy is like all the rest. It's common to have men over flirting with us. On occasion some would bring a case of beer, pizza, and some drug trying to woo us to get in our pants. And just like that Dean went off in pursuit. Ellen came over assembling the beer.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?" Sam asked.

I stared where he was pointed out. "A police scanner."

"No, no, no, no. The folder." Sam corrected.

Ellen walked over picking up the folder I just made this morning. "Uh . . . I was gonna give this to a friend of mine, but take a look if you want." Handing the folder to Sam.

"Thanks." He said.

Ellen nodded before walking off. I watched Sam from the corner of my eye seeing him analyze the contents in the folder. I was a bit hesitant since it is not fully clear on what the possible creature could be. I'm stuck with Shapeshifted or an angered spirit as an option, but the details on police records doesn't comply with their behavior.

After a few minutes, I walk over. "Um, not to be nosy or anything . . . but how is the info?"

Sam looked up getting the picture I made the folder. "Uh, it's good. You made this?"

"Yeah, it's like my second hobby. Mom doesn't let Jo and I hunt, so this is my contribution to the hunter community." I said.

Sam nodded looking at the papers, "What do you believe caused this?"

I smiled as he let me come over. I explained to him the history of previous kills this past year, also past records to similar cases. The only difference is that it was the entire family. Yet at the same time there have been witnesses of a clown walking about. Including the connection are carnivals for the pass twenty or so years. Sam seemed interested in the case.

"I think my brother and I would be interested." Sam said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered. Then turn to face his brother. "Dean, come here and check this out."

"Yeah." Dean said coming over.

"A few murders not far from here that Skylar caught wind of – looks to me like there might be a hunt." Sam explained.

"Yeah, so?" Dean said.

"So, I told her we'd check it out. " Sam said.

The look on Dean's face seemed priceless. So much for relaxation. So being generous and packed a small lunch for the trip they headed out to solve the case. I felt relieved that a pair of hunters will put an end this. Though I do hope they come back safe.

.o0o.

Two days later the bar was slow so Ellen let me off so I could work on my college application. I was not having a good day with this damn essay, if not mere anxiety of my SAT test scores. The scores were fair, but not average or high to get immediate attention. Let alone the sad scholarship I earned from a story competition, which is probably going into the first year of college.

I was banging my head figurally on the table trying to come up with a damn essay about myself. That's complicated, since I grew with hunters, bikers, and alcoholics all my life. So unless I want local authorities busting in, I need to come up with a good lie that can correlate what is true. The phone rang, and Ellen answered it.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse," she spoke. "…Sam, what can I do for you?"

Ellen stood there listening to what Sam Winchester is saying on the phone of the case so far. She nodded gesturing me to come over with my laptop. I nodded setting it on the kitchen counter, as she handed the phone to me.

"Hey Sam, what's the problem?" I asked.

"_I was wondering if you could look up about any creatures that can turn invisible."_ Sam asked.

"Invisible?" I repeated.

"_Yeah, the killer clown, we got to him and shot the thing with rock salt. That didn't work. And then he turned invisible and escaped."_ He explained.

"Okay, how did he turn invisible?" I asked.

Sam went over the details as I typed on the computer searching for possible creatures that could turn invisible. Ellen came over with dad's journal so the both of us work on it. Soon I found a website that deals with mythological deities and creatures. Going into the search engine typing the word invisible, clicking "Search." A few seconds later, ten creatures pulled up. The first five did not associate with their killing habits until finding a possible suspect.

A Rakshasa, a mischievous and homicidal imp. Its origins take back to Hindu culture. A rakshasa consume human flesh, sleep on a bed of dead insects, and has the ability of shapeshifting. However have vulnerabilities of invitation and brass. This could explain why the creature disguises himself as a clown. A majority of children love clowns that they would play with them instead of running away or cry.

"Sam," Ellen spoke. "What you boys might be looking for is a Rakshasa. I can't be sure, but Skylar looked it up. It's from Hindu mythology of ancient creatures. They appear in human form, feed on human flesh, make themselves invisible, and need an invitation to enter a home. Ways in finding it is that its bed is made out of dead insects. Let alone it eats roughly once in every twenty to thirty years."

"_And how do we kill it?"_ Sam asked on the speaker.

"With brass," I answered. "Back in ancient times the Hindu civilization had brass and a primary material. Any materiel used against the creature hardly work, except brass penetrating a vital organ. It's like silver to a werewolf."

"Thanks." Sam said.

With a few more words was the end of the conversation. Afterwards I got up and went to the couch working on my damn application essay.

.o0o.

The Winchester's came in today after defeating the Rakshasa. Although, I was busy working on editing my paper that I hardly pay attention to them. The application for college deadline is in two days and I'm close to having an anxiety attack while my ADHD is finally kicking in. Maybe I should head upstairs in a more quiet setting or bribe Ash a bottle of beer to edit my paper.

_Come on, Skylar, get yourself together_. I thought, taking a deep breath.

"You okay?" a voice asked.

I looked up surprised to see Sam standing across the table. Looking over to his side I saw Dean and Jo talking at the bar. Guess Jo kicked Sam out to talk to the older Winchester. Back to his previous question, I took a deep breath.

"College application paper," I muttered.

"Uhg, I know what you're feeling." Sam said, taking a seat.

"You went to college?" I asked.

"Yeah, Stanford," Sam answered.

My mouth literally dropped. Sam Winchester, a hunter, went to Stanford University. Damn, he must be that smart and got a good scholarship to get in.

"Hey, since you helped us on the hunt, why don't I edit your paper?" he offered.

"I . . . I don't know. My grammar is terrible." I muttered sheepishly.

"It's nothing to get embarrassed." Sam assured.

Taking a deep breath, I handed Sam my laptop so he could edit my paper. For five minutes it felt like hell as Sam edited the essay, typing insanely fast, while nodding now and then with a few frowns. After fifteen minutes, Sam stopped.

"This should do," Sam said. "I left some notes in parentheses to rephrase and such."

"Thank you, Sam." I said.

"No problem." He said, giving a smile.

I smile back glad to know I made a friend and someone to count on for questions about college.

Ash soon came out after seventy-two hours in his _Dr. Badass Room_. He looked at Dean and Jo, "Where you guys been? I been waiting for you."

"We were working a job, Ash." Sam answered. Ash looked at him strangely. "Clowns?"

"Clowns? What the –"

"You got something for us, Ash?" Dean interrupted.

"Yep," Ash said, popping the p.

Guess that is my and Jo's que to leave. So saving by to Sam and Dean, I headed upstairs with my laptop to finish my application essay. It was nice meeting the Winchesters; they are surely a breath of fresh.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do you guys think? Mainly the scenes are with Jo and Ellen, for now, like what their point of view through Skylar. Later on I would work on separate stories on the Harvelle's family. But for now, this is just the beginning.**

**Thanks for reading and make sure you leave a review. Reviews help bigtime. **


	2. Chapter 2: Bloodlust

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

**Chapter 1: Bloodlust**

_Skylar's POV_

Another day in the life of the bar. Luckily it's all hunters this time, as they clean their guns, gamble, drink, and share stories. Jo was off duty playing poker. By the looks on the men's faces of irritation, Jo has the upper hand. Meanwhile Ellen ran the bar, and Ash was in his room doing God knows what.

So taking a tray and passing around ordered drinks and small meals. Ellen was chatting with the clients having a good conversation. She chuckled shaking her head at a joke when the main phone rang. Waving at the patron she answered the phone. I was at the bar washing some glasses and filling them with fresh beer.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse," Ellen said on the phone. After a moment mom smiled, "Sam, it's good to hear from you. You boys are okay, aren't you? . . . Yeah shoot . . . Yeah, I know Gordon. . . He's a real good hunter. Why you asking? . . ." Suddenly moms face got serious. "Don't do that, Sam. . . Yeah, and _Hannibal Lecter's_ a good psychiatrist. Look, he is dangerous to everyone and everything around him. If he's working on a job, let him handle it and move on. . . No, Sam, you just listen to what I'm telling you, okay?"

Ellen nodded as she listened to Sam Winchester for a moment. I know who Gordon is. He comes here once in a while to get a drink when in Nebraska or listen for a case. One time he came up to me if I had caught wind of vampire activity. I did, but I gave the file to another hunter the previous day. Gordon, out of nowhere, got furious and grabbed my wrist demanding I get him a copy. Jo and Ash were lucky enough to get that abuser off of me, and then Ash got on my laptop and downloaded the case for him. We never told Ellen of this; though she had her suspicions after me wearing long sleeves for two weeks follow by an arm bands and tacky large jewelry.

I was about to make the next round of beer when Mom called me over. She handed me the phone mouthing, "Ten minutes."

I nodded and answered the phone. "Hey Sam, what 'sup?"

"_Same ole, same ole,"_ he answered. Then sighed, "_What can you tell me about vampires?"_

"Well, they don't sparkle in the sunlight that is for sure." I replied with a chuckled.

Sam chuckled on the other end, _"Anything else?"_

"Um, from what I heard they have retractable teeth. So you have to look at the gums. Also sun light doesn't really burn them, just irritates like someone waking up with a hard hangover. Only to kill them is beheading, and dead man's blood is toxic to them. Why do ya ask?" I said.

"_Dean and I found some vampires beheaded by Gordon and there is some connection with cow mutilation. It doesn't make any sense."_ Sam explained.

"Unless they are vegetarians." I joked.

"_Vegetarians?"_ Sam asked confused.

"Oh, just novels and media fiction of vampires that don't want to eat humans and thrive on animal blood. Ergo the saying vegetarians. But hey, blood is blood to any vampire." I said.

"_True,"_ Sam said.

"And Sam," I started.

"_Yeah," _he said.

"Be careful. Gordon, his mind is on tunnel vision. He'll do whatever it takes to kill every vampire. He's a vampire hunter, nothing else matters but vampires." I said.

" _. . . Thanks for the warning. I'll keep that in mind."_ Sam said. _"So . . . how did the application go?"_

"Sent all three and now waiting." I answered smiling a little.

"_Don't be afraid to call if ya need help with anything."_ He offered.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll text first and you call back, so I know you're on a hunt and such." I said.

"_Okay."_ Sam agreed.

We exchange a few words follow by trading cellphone numbers till the ten minutes were up. Afterwards, I went back to work handing out orders as usual. Once again Jo won the poker games earning herself a few hundred dollars. Knowing her it shall be at her Get Away from Here jar. She's been saving for when she has enough money, she'll head out and start hunting. Mom always taught us, is use credit cards wisely. Never use fake names and steal money that the IRS and cops will follow you. So Jo is saving to not deal with the bank.

I on the other hand save money for college, and probably a better future. Once I get a bachelor's degree I'm leaving the hunter community. That is what mom wanted. Us girls to grow up a normal life, have a college degree, get married, have kids, and grow old. No supernatural interference or anything to risk our lives. So that is what I'm planning. Sure, I'll keep my research and handing out cases, but once I'm accepted that is it.

"Hey Sky, another round!" Ash called from his corner, waving an empty beer bottle.

"And how many have you had?" I asked walking over to him.

"Um . . . five?" he answered.

"Last one, okay." I told him collecting the empty bottle and got him a new one.

"Thanks, Sky." Ash said.

"No problem." I chuckled, messing his hair then went back to work.

Another thing I'm going to miss when going to college is Ash. Maybe he'll be my go to for emergency homework contacts. Yet, to see him every day will be sad. Mr. Funny and Smart; an older brother figure these past few years. But it's the risk I got to take.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**I know, I know, this is a short chapter. But I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Simon Said

_**Harvelle's Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

**Chapter 3: Simon Said**

_Skylar's POV_

"Jo, are you seriously going to bet Ed on a shooting game?" I asked.

Jo simply smiled leading the hunter to the arcade corner. "How much are ya wagering?"

The hunter, Ed, a local customer, scratched his beard before coming up with an offer, "two hundred bucks."

"Deal," Jo said. "Hey Sky, you got a quarter?"

I sighed, digging into my apron and pulled out a quarter for her to use. She took it in mere seconds, putting it in the machine. Taking a deep breath I went over to the bar to clean some glasses. Tonight was low flow, though top costumers are here. Jo takes the opportunity to rob these sons of bitches in gambling bets.

So as I watched, cleaning glasses while Jo goes all professional on the game. Ed was bemused in every shot she got. About three minutes later, it was Game over, and the smile on her face says she won or got a good score from the bet.

"Damn, Little Lady, that was my room money." The hunter said, handing her the cash.

"Then I guess you're taking a truck nap tonight." Jo murmured, before walking away.

Ellen walked over to the poor man, "I'd have checked the high scores before I put your money down." As she pressed the score button. "Went and got yourself hustled, Ed."

Mom walked over to the bar pouring a glass of water. She took a sip then looked at me, "And you got demoted to second place."

"Aw man, it took ten quarters to finally beat her." I sarcastically whined.

Ellen chuckled shaking her head. She came around and rubbed my shoulders seeing how tense I was. "Relax, Skylar, the letter will come soon."

"It's been a month, mom," I said. "What if I don't get accepted?"

"Then we'll make another application and try another degree. Honey, you don't have to do business or economics. Do what feels right for you, okay." She added.

"I know, but with the economy." I started.

"Ignore it, and focus on what you want." Ellen interrupted.

"Okay, if not accepted, I'll look at an art institute." I said.

Ellen nodded tucking my brown hair, kissed my cheek before heading to the kitchen. I sighed, thinking about the future. Though noticing how much I'm starting to look like mom, from the brown hair, tan skin, and oval face, except the eyes. My hazel eyes belong to my dad, William. Funny how Jo inherit most of his traits except having moms eyes while it is the other way around on me.

Anyway, I continued cleaning glasses till hearing Jo greet the next customers. Looking up I saw the Winchesters. I smiled when seeing Sam. He and I are good friends now. On occasion we would call each other either it be help for a case or a minor conversation. Other times we text. But the main part is when he needed to left off some steam that he can't share with his brother Dean. I mean, there are some things you need to let out without getting punched or looked down upon.

Jo greeted Dean first, having that infatuated look. Ever since the Winchesters came to the Roadhouse, Jo has been head over heels on Dean. Well, not full on romance. Yet she admires him for looks and hunters spirit. They exchanged a few words, before Sam came in said something then headed to the back room where guest and Ash sleep at. Dean said something before following his brother, leaving Jo and bit left out. She walked over to me.

"Men," she said.

"They're hunters, Jo." I murmured. "They come and go."

"Yeah, but for once two guys come in who aren't itching to get in our pants." Jo stated.

"Whatever," I sighed. "Mom would have Dean ass and put it on the mantle if he tried asking you out. Also, isn't he a bit old for ya?"

"He's roughly five years older than me." She said. "And isn't Sam four years older than you?"

"We're just friends." I told her. "And even if there was something, it would probably be platonic and sibling like."

"Girl, you seriously need to increase your self-esteem." Jo said. "I mean, you're nineteen, and you still dress like a high schooler."

I stared down at my outfit seeing I was wearing boot-cut jeans, sneakers, and a printed shirt of the batman logo on the chest with yellow sleeves. As for Jo she stood there in a nice top showing her cleavage, skinny jeans, and boots. Sad to say, Jo got the curves. I on the other hand am to boney and flatted chested. Ellen and Jo make a joke saying I would get my curves after having a baby, but that would be a very long time before I consider having kids. So what I wear is what I wear.

So grabbing the dish rag and tossing it at her face, "Get back to work."

Jo chuckled taking the rag off her face and walked around doing her rounds.

.o0o.

After thirty minutes later, the Roadhouse settled down as Ellen, Jo, and I started cleaning up the place before closing. There were about five customers finishing up their drink so there won't be any more rounds. Ellen worked on the tables, getting the condiments refilled, Jo sweeping the floor, while I work on the bar. Dean sat at a stool drinking a bear.

"Can I have another refill?" Dean asked.

"Are you driving tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I only had one so far, Sky." He answered.

I sighed, taking his glass and filled it half full. He smiled winking before taking the glass and having a sip. "Aren't you young to be working at the bar?"

"What people don't know won't kill them." I said.

"True," he agreed.

We went back to our neutral silence. Jo went to the Jukebox, putting a coin in and played "I can't fight this feeling anymore" by R.E.O. Speedwagon. I sighed, rolling my eyes. For nineteen years I heard nothing but song from the eighties and under. There hasn't been any updated music on that machine and I practically know every song on that stupid machine.

Jo grabbed a tray of glasses of the table and set it on the bar. Dean looked at her, arching a brow. Jo stared back at him.

"What?" she asked.

"R.E.O. Speedwagon?" Dean asked.

"Damn right, R.E.O" Jo agreed. "Keven Cronin sings it from the heart."

"He sings it from the hair. There's a difference." Dean disagreed.

"That profile you've got Ash looking for?" she started, which Dean nodded. "Your mom died the same way, didn't she. The fire in Sam's nursery. "

"Jo, leave it." I told her. Talking about decease family members is a sensitive topic in the community. Mainly the majority of hunters got into the occupation because their loved one died because of the supernatural.

"Look, Jo," Dean sighed. "It's kind of a family thing."

"I could help." Jo offered.

"Jo," I warned her.

"I'm sure you could." Dean said. "But we got to handle this one ourselves. Besides, if I ran off with you, think your mother might kill me."

I snorted, looking over my shoulder to see Ellen staring at us. She probably heard the word "Mother" and 'Kill me." This is probably true. Dean gave a crooked smile rising a glass to Ellen to assure her nothing bad is going on.

"You're afraid of my mother?" Jo asked.

"I think so." Dean said, nervously chuckling.

We all chuckled knowing that is true. If Jo or I either plan on going hunting she would hunt us down and drag us back to the Roadhouse. The only times she can trust Jo of leaving this place are two things: errands and school. Of course, one time Jo took me out of state after graduating high school and spends a month on the road to California. Making a few pits stops at Las Vegas and Salt Lake City. Mom knew about it, and made calls, yet she still had Ash check on our credit and debit cards to confirm this alibi. Jo was so pissed she couldn't talk to Ellen for an entire month. I just let it slide; knowing mom is just being concern like all parents. Of course she wasn't please about the tattoos. Both of getting _Big Sister_ and _Little Sister_, with the dot of the "i" of stars, as the inks is stained on our hips. Since we used to tap our hips together when dancing or fooling around.

Sam barged in on the group holding a file, "We have a match. We gotta go."

"All right, Jo, Sky, see you two later." Dean said, finishing his beer and heading out.

"Bye guys, drive safely." I said.

Both nodded, and then headed out on their personal case. Jo sighed staring at the ground. About thirty minutes did the rest of the customers left leaving us Harvelle girls and Ash alone at the Roadhouse. Ellen walked over wrapping her arms around us.

"Come on girls, let's get some shut eye. Maybe sleep in tomorrow too?" she offered.

I nodded chuckling a little though Jo shrugged Ellen off marching to the upstairs loft. Mom took a deep breath not risking an argument. I sighed, locking all the doors, and made sure security was on.

"Night Ash," I called out.

"Night Sky." He shouted from his room.

I smiled then headed upstairs for bed.

.o0o.

The next day was the same, nearly empty, practically no customers and it wasn't even three in the afternoon. Jo fiddled on her phone playing some game, Ellen counted profit in the cashing machine, and Ash . . . Ash is doing something on his computer that was supernaturally related, while I checked out pictures on my camera. I woke up early this morning to catch the sunrise. Sunrise during the summer is quiet fascinating, and I spent all summer trying to catch the perfect shot. So it was the same old, same old, boring-practically lazy day.

When Ellen finished counting the money and putting what is required in the vault and what should stay in the cashier, she headed over to Ash.

"Hey Ash, mind doing me a favor?" Ellen asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Ash replied.

"I like to know what the Winchesters are up too." Mom said.

"Um . . . yeah, they asked me not to share. It's kinda personal." He sheepishly said, rubbing his neck.

"Ash, you tell me what those boys are up to or I'll put you on _sobriety ban_ on you. No alcohol for an entire month." She threatened.

Like a nut that's just been crack, Ash started showing Ellen what he and the Winchesters been doing. Let alone the case they are doing now. Jo came over sitting next to me as we watch Ash go full detail on everything.

"Seriously, how does mom do it?" Jo asked.

"Guys will do anything when their beer is endangered." I answered.

"Still," Jo said.

I shrugged, men are like pirates. They need to plunder, fuck, and drink. If the rum is gone, they go insane. I guess that how it goes in redneck country? Or mom just knows how men work in these parts. Let alone Ash's payment involves beer.

.o0o.

When the Winchesters came back a couple of days later, mom had a determine atmosphere. One that said, "I'm going to get answers." So knowing not to butt in, Jo and I continue our chores getting the Roadhouse read for tonight. It was the weekend, so possibly more hunters and bikers would be dropping by.

I was sweeping the floor as Jo cleaned the tables. The Winchesters were sitting by the bar having a drink, celebrating in solving their case. Ellen walked over

"Jo, Sky, go pull a case of beer." Ellen instructed.

"Mom. Can't Sky get—" Jo protested.

"Now," Mom insisted. "Please?"

Jo gave exaggerated sighed, but followed orders. I followed in pursuit in fetching beer. Although once we enter the kitchen. Jo stopped leaning against the screen door spying on the conversation. I came over listening as well, curious in what mom had to say to the boys.

"So, you, uh, you want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?" Ellen asked.

"Nope." Dean answered. "Not really . . . No offense. Just kind of a Family thing."

"Not anymore." She said, dropping a stack of paper in front of them. "I got this stuff from Ash. . . Andrew Gallagher's house burned down on his sixth month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?"

"Yeah, we think so." Sam said.

"Sam," Dean protested.

"Why?" She asked, concerned.

"None of your business," Dean answered.

_Uh oh_, I thought. If anyone dares says, "None of your business." They are in for a handful of scolding. Mom demands respect from Hunters and customers. No one dares holds a sharp tongue at her unless they want a scolding or bullet to the foot.

"You mind your tongue with me, boy." Mom scolded. "This isn't just your war. This is war. Something big and bad is coming, and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best, all we got is us –together. No secrets or half-truths here."

Quietly Jo went to get the case of beer then came back to listen to more on the conversation.

"There are people out there," Sam explained. "Like Andy Gallagher . . . Like me . . . and, um . . . We all have some kind of ability."

"Ability?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed. "A psychic ability. Me, I have, um . . . I have visions . . . premonitions. I don't know. It's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans?" Mom asked.

"We don't really know for sure." Sam answered.

"These people out there, these psychics, are they dangerous?" She asked again.

"No," Dean answered. "No all of them."

"But some are." Sam said, seriously. "Some are very dangerous.

"How many?" she asked.

"We've been about to track a clear pattern so far." Dean said. "They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's sixth month birthday."

Jo suggested we go out, not wanting to stall. So we came out with the beer setting it on the counter.

"Not's not true." Sam disagreed.

"What?" Dean replied.

"Webber or Ansem Weems or whatever his name is – I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. There's nothing out of the ordinary." Sam said.

"Which breaks pattern," Ellen noted. "So if there's any others like him, there would be nothing in the system, no way to track them all down."

"And so who knows how many of them are really out there?" Dean said.

"Jo, honey?" Ellen called out.

"Yeah," Jo replied.

"You better break out the whisky instead." Ellen said.

Jo sighed and went to get the whiskey. Once she did, Ellen poured five shot glasses giving each to everyone. No one said anything aw we took a swig. I took a smaller sip, cringing at the taste. Alcohol is not my thing, let alone strong drinks. Things are going to be crazy from here that is for sure. I just hope we all make it and none of us ends up dead and cremated.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do all think?**

**Please leave a review. I truly appreciate if somebody leaves a review either it be "Continue", "Great Story" or whatever you put.**

**Thanks for reading and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: No Exit

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

**Chapter 4: No Exit**

_Skylar's POV_

Do you ever have the feeling like something bad is going to happen? Let me clarify what I mean, like, another argument between family members. The tension built up when I woke up in the shared bedroom with Jo. She was sitting by the desk fiddling with my laptop.

"Jo, what are ya doing?" I yawned, checking the alarm clock on the end table. "It's five-thirty in the morning."

"Remember the news last month on missing people?" Jo asked.

"Not really," I muttered.

"Well, the girl who went missing, Katie Burns, she lived in Philadelphia. So I looked it up, and it turns out there have been six missing people for the past eighty years. All of them being young blond girls. And none of the cops could put a connection nor find the bodies. Sky, this could mean something. All this month's work and I found a case." Jo rambled about.

It's true this past month Jo has been going hard on this case when Katie Burns went missing. At first no one thought it was nothing, but abduction or something. But Jo remembered hearing the apartment names and recalled the News brought it up of another missing person from two years ago. Since then, she's been working hard and found a lot of documentation involving the apartment.

Now that Jo has clear information means one thing. Trying to persuade mom in letting her go and hunting down this thing. However mom is someone who won't let her little ducks leave her side. Or at least involving a hunt. Ever since dad died, hunting became out of the question. Sure we learned how to fight, shoot guns, and learned Latin (surprised that our school had a language course on it). But, those were precautions, just in case a demon or anything comes our way and we had to protect ourselves.

So now around nine in the morning, as we got the Roadhouse ready mom and Jo started having a fight. Jo straight out told mom about the case. At first Ellen thought it was simply a file to hand off to a hunter, but when Jo said, "I want to do it" the cat fight began. I tried my best ignoring their argument while taking chairs down; tough it was becoming difficult, especially them wandering around the bar.

"Over my dead body!" Ellen exclaimed, slamming the tray of condiments on the counter.

"You're flipping out over nothing!" Jo shouted. "Be reasonable!"

"I am your mother!" Ellen yelled. "I don't have to be reasonable!"

"You can't keep me here!" Jo yelled.

"Don't you bet on that, sweetie!" Ellen said.

"What are ya gonna do? Are you gonna chain me up in the basement?" Jo challenged.

"You know what; you've had worse ideas than that recently." Ellen countered. "Hey, you don't want to stay. Don't – go back to school!"

"I didn't belong there!" Jo yelled. "I was a freak with a knife collection!"

The door open and the Winchesters waltz in confused. I sighed, leaning against the counter arms crossed. I gave them a crooked smile, giving a hesitant wave indicating not to cross where they are unless they want to lose their heads.

"Getting yourself killed on some dusty back road – that's where you belong?" Ellen ranted.

"Um mom, we got company." I finally spoke out.

Ellen and Jo turned to face the Winchesters. Mom's face didn't look as pleasing as she took a deep breath. "Guys, bad time."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said.

"Yeah, we rarely drink before ten anyway." Dean agreed.

"Wait. I want to know what they think of this." Jo said. She walked over to the bar grabbing the file and handed it over to Dean.

"I don't care what they think." Ellen said.

And if our luck couldn't get any worse, a family of four came in, a mom and dad, with twins. All wearing yellow shirts that read, "Nebraska is for Lovers." This day just can't get any better. Next a demon will walk in possessing Justin Timberlake. Then again, I don't mind exorcism him and have a fan girl moment.

"Are you guys open?" The father asked.

"Yes!" Jo shouted.

"No!" Mom said at the same time.

The family jumped at their tone to a point the parents wrapped a protective arm around the twins. I sighed walking over to them.

"We're sorry, but you walked in at an important meeting. There's a rest area twenty miles down the road." I told them.

The father nodded, "Um, thanks. We'll just check out the Arby's down the road."

I nodded leading the family out. "Sorry for inconvenience. Hope you enjoy your vacation."

Once the family was gone, I went back to the group. Mom was pissed about to say something but the phone rang. A standoff stood between us on who is going to answer it. On the fourth ring, Ellen gave up and went to answer the phone. Jo took the opportunity to give the case file to Dean.

"Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment. " Jo said holding the file. Dean stared hesitant at the stack of paper. But Jo insisted. "Take it. It won't bite."

"No, but your mom might." Dean said.

Jo gave him a look which he sighed taking the file. She then continued as the boys take a peak. "And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years, six women have vanished – all from the same building. All young blondes. It only happens every decade or two. So cops never eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with one very old serial killer –"

"Who put this together? Ash? Sky?" Dean interrupted.

"If I did it, there wouldn't be a hissy fit." I said.

"I did it myself." Jo said proudly.

Sam took a look. "I got to admit. We hit the road for lot less."

"Good." Ellen said, joining in on the conversation. "If you like the case so much, _you_ take it."

"Mom!" Jo protested.

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough." Mom said. "I won't lose you, too. I just won't."

With that said, Jo headed upstairs to her room. Ellen sighed getting the Roadhouse ready. Meanwhile I got the Winchesters a quick breakfast ready before their next hunt. After twenty minutes, I set bacon and eggs, with two cups of coffee at the table.

"So what's up with them?" Dean asked.

I sighed pulling up a chair; I looked around to make sure mom wasn't in the room. "Ever since my dad died, things have been wary between Jo and mom. Jo idle dad, being daddy's little girl you could say. Always wanted to be like hunter: hunting monsters and saving people. But how dad died . . . it wasn't pretty?"

"Um . . . how did your dad died . . . if you don't mind me asking?" Sam asked.

"I don't know for sure, I was a mere toddler, but . . . he got possessed by a hellspawn and took a holy bullet. Mom said . . . the ambulance couldn't make to the hospital in time." I stopped taking a deep breath.

Jo was four years old and I was almost two. Ellen, Jo, and other hunters would tell me great stories about Bill, and how a great hunter he was. The only memory I have of my dad, are those rare nights upstairs in the loft, he would play with me. How he would pick me up, set me on his lap and badly sing the old western music as we play horse. Other than that, everything else was vague.

A hand gently grabbed my own. It was calloused yet warm. I looked up to see t was Sam Winchesters. He gave a sincere look, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." I said, wiping a tear away. "Now you boys eat."

I got up and starting cleaning up the joint before travelers come by.

.o0o.

Later in the night, practically three in the morning, I had woken up to some ruckus. A hand grabbed my shoulder. Instantly my eyes open and grabbed the knife from under my pillow slashing out at the intruder. The intruder jumped back and turned on the lights, revealing Jo.

"For fuck sakes, Jo!" I panted, putting the knife down. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Jo said.

"What do ya want?" I yawned.

"I'm heading out," she said. "Tell mom that."

"What?" Now fully awake. "You can't be serious, mom forbid you going on that case."

"Chill out, I'm not going to Philly," She assured. "I'm heading to Vegas."

"Liar," I said.

"I ain't lying; I need to blow off some steam. If you don't believe me, follow my credit card. But I need to get out and away from mom. So I'll be back in a week or so." She said. "Get some sleep. I'll call you for an update."

"Jo," I said.

"Please, Sky." She pleaded.

I sighed. "Don't do anything reckless."

She smiled, combing my brown locks, "Can't promise that."

"Fine, just don't get knocked up." I muttered.

Jo chuckled, "Deal."

She left afterwards with a small duffle bag. I knew she was lying since we made an agreement that if either of us goes to Vegas, we both go. That was our sister rule, that neither of leaves without the other. Since she didn't offer me to come, I knew she was going to Philadelphia and join the Winchesters. The Question is will she be safe?"

.o0o.

By morning around noon, Ellen came into the bar after running a few errands around town. I was working on running the kitchen, serving up a couple of sandwich that a couple of hunters older. Lucky mom headed out this morning not to realize Jo was absent. But the change in her footsteps could be heard, seeing Jo wasn't running the bar, but Ash.

Ellen barged in setting a couple of groceries bag on the isle. "Where's Jo?"

"She ran off for Vegas." I said.

"You sure about that?" She asked.

"That's what she said," I answered. "I checked her credit card; she bought a ticket for Vegas."

Ellen sighed, though there was a lot of force in that sighs. Meaning she doesn't belief it, but I was telling what Jo told me last night. So Ellen handed me two letters and then went to the phone. She dials a specific number then spoke in a serious tone.

"Is she with you?" She demanded. ". . . She told Skylar she's in Vegas. I don't believe it for a second. . . Dean?. . You sure about that? . . .Well, please, if she shows up, you'll drag her butt back here, won't you? . . . Okay. Thanks, hon."

As she talked to Dean, I stared at the letters from two colleges of Nebraska. My heart rate doubled as my anxiety came up. I open the first letter reading the notice only to tear up at the words, "We're sorry" and "Rejection". I open the second letter only to find the same result. Tears weld up as I sat on a stool, hands in my face, and taking deep breaths. I don't get it. I worked so hard, got in the top ten percent in high school, joined school activities, a 3.5 GPA, and a recommendation letter. Even a scholarship, yet none of the two schools accepted me.

Ellen came over and read the letters. She took a deep breath, and rubbed a hand on my back. "Oh Skylar, it's okay. There's one more school and you sent an application at Peru and one in Ohio."

"Yeah, but I worked so hard." I said, taking a deep breath.

"It's just the first round. Just give it time and you'll be going to college and following your dreams." She said, kissing my temple. "Come on, go upstairs and freshen up. I'll deal with the customers."

I nodded hugging her for a moment then went upstairs to clean up. Mom is right; it's only the first round of rejections. Sooner or later a college, university, or institute will accept me. I just need to keep my hopes up and work harder than ever before.

.o0o.

The following day, Ash and I were in the lounge just hanging out. He was playing some video game while I updated my Deviant Art account. Sometimes reading reviews helps calm me down as people comment on my work. My account is called Nebraska Home Life. As I take landscape, scenery pictures and objects of Nebraska.

Suddenly Ash's cellphone ranged checking it to see it was Jo. "Uh. . . Hey Jo, how's the . . . um . . . how's Vegas?"

I arched a brow. Is he seriously acting like I don't know that Jo is in Philadelphia solving that damn case with the Winchesters.

"Um, let me put you on speaker." Ash said, pressing the speaker button and setting the phone on the table.

"_. . . Don't!"_

"Hey Jo, how's Vegas?" I asked bitterly.

"_Doing great," _Jo lied_. "Saw the __**Men of Sapphires**__ last night."_

"Right, and _Danny Ocean_ and _Rusty Ryan_ came in with a duffle bag of a millions dollars from the MGM." I said.

"_Look, I need you and Ash to look up the history of a building in 19__th__century. It used to be a prison right next door of the apartment."_ Jo said. "_Find a list of deaths and executions if you can."_

"And why shouldn't I tell mom where you are right now and have the Winchesters bring your sorry ass in?" I asked.

"_Because I need to do this, Sky."_ Jo said. _"This is my only chance to see if I want to be a hunter or not. And please . . . a girl is taken and we only have hours before she's dead."_

I sighed, "Give us the address."

"_Thank you."_ Jo said, and gave us the address.

It took about thirty minutes but Ash and I found two websites about the prison in Philadelphia. Moyamensing Prison, built in 1835 then torn down in 1963. Before the apartment was even built, the lot was used to execute people by hanging. Roughly two hundred prisoners were hanged there. Let alone rumors of Edgar Allan Poe being incarcerated in that prison for alcohol abuse to appoint of disrupting the public. Abolitionist Passmore Williamson being center of the press in 1855 for his beliefs. And finally the gruesome death of H.H. Holmes, the first serial killer who died in 1896.

I inform Jo of the basic information.

"_Thanks Ash, Sky. Oh, and if you breathe a word of this to my mom –"_Jo started her usual threat.

"No, not my computers." Ash begged.

"_That's right. I will. With Pliers."_ Jo said.

"Bye Jo," I said, hanging up. "Bitch."

"Yep, but she's our bitch." Ash said.

I sighed and nodded. "You want a beer?"

"Hell yeah," he said.

I chuckled and gotten Ash a beer and me a root beer. We sat down next to each other as Ash talked about the good old days of MIT. I asked him college questions and he happily answered them the best he could. So nearly two hours of just talking everything seemed peaceful.

Sadly mom came in when we were laughing our ass off from a joke Ash said. I couldn't stop laughing. As the joke goes:

_A young couple were on their honeymoon in New England and decided to stop at a historic graveyard to look around. _

_After a few moments and knowing glances, they stripped off their clothes and went at it on a tomb._

_The next day, the wife had a backache from her adventures and went to see a doctor. The doctor asked her to strip and then examined her. "How old are you my dear" the doctor asked._

_"I am 22 replied the wife, why?"_

_The doctor replied, "Because on your ass it says that you died in 1755."_

I couldn't stop laughing, practically wiping tears away from the horrible yet funny joke. Ellen came down chuckling a bit and sat down next to me.

"I can't leave you two alone can't I?" Mom said.

"Nope," Ash said.

Ellen nodded till seeing the screen on Ash's computer of the Moyamensing Prison. She arched a brow, staring at Ash. She asked if Winchester called, which Ash answered yes, though his tone was off. Ellen arched a brow, before grabbing my laptop and went on our bank account. Before either of us could say anything, she spotted no updated changes of today's spending. Nothing Las Vegas or casino related till spotting a Philly's cheese steak. Furious she demanded Ash to tell her everything which he did. Afterwards she marched to the phone at the bar calling one of the three.

"You lied to me. She's there." Ellen scolded on the phone. "Ash told me everything. The man's a genius, but he folds like a cheap suit. Now you put my damn daughter on the phone. . . Yeah right. Where is she? . . . Where is she?!"

Ash and I flinched at Ellen's tone. We watched her expression changed to many emotions. Suddenly confusion filled her age face. "Get her back? Back from what? . . . Oh, my god. . . You promise? That is not the first time I've heard that from a Winchester. . . If anything happens to her - . . . I'm taking the first flight out. I'll be there in a few hours. "Afterwards slam the phone on the table.

She marched up to the loft. I followed after her, "Skylar, I want you to close the bar and don't open it till I get back. Don't let anybody in, and stay put."

"Okay mom," I said.

"Why does she do this to me?" Mom said, grabbing a small carryon and put an another days' worth of clothes and a box putting her gun and knives in. "After I told her countless time to not to."

I didn't say anything, not sure if that was a rhetorical question or not. After twenty minutes Ellen kissed my cheek and left the Roadhouse. I put up the close sign and locked the entire door. Afterwards started cleaning up the joint. Maybe a clean bar would lighten the mood when mom and Ellen come back.

.o0o.

A day and a half later the Impala showed up. Jo and Ellen came out first already arguing over the case. I came down stairs in case this gets physical. Mom literally dragged Jo in the arm, while the Winchesters followed in pursuit. Guess the car ride over was awkward, especially when mom is scorn.

"Ellen . . ." Dean started. "It was my fault. Okay? I lied to you, and I'm sorry. But Jo did good out there. I think her dad would be proud."

"Don't you dare say that – not you." Ellen said. She was dead serious and angry, standing there glaring at Dean. "I need a moment with my daughter – alone. "

Dean and Sam nodded as they left the bar. Once the door was shut, there was an awkward silence filled with tension. None of us three spoke a word for a moment. It was Jo who spoke first.

"You're angry. I understand." She said.

"Angry doesn't begin to touch it!" Ellen yelled.

"Let's just think about this." Jo said. "Everything's okay. I'm alive."

"Not after I'm through with you!" Ellen said.

"Is this about me hunting or something else?" Jo demanded.

"You let those boys use you as bait." Mom said.

"They were backing me up the hold time." Jo countered.

"_That_ is why you do not have a sense to this job." Mom yelled. "You're trusting your life to them."

"What are you talking about?" Jo asked.

"Like father, like son." Mom cried. "That is what I'm talking . . ." she stopped covering her mouth. Her eyes watery.

Jo and I stood there confused. We never saw her like this. Jo said the last time mom was this distress was when dad died. Since then she hardly cried. I walk over to mom, sensing she is hiding something.

"Mom, what are you talking about? Wasn't John Winchester your friend?" I asked.

Ellen couldn't look at us in the eye. "Yeah, we were. I'm sorry. I didn't mean –"

"Mom . . ." Jo interrupted. "What aren't you telling us?"

Ellen took a deep breath trying to control her emotions. She told us the whole truth in how dad died. It wasn't the Hellspawn that killed him entirely, mistaking a normal gun with holy sealed bullets. Bill went on a hunting trip with a partner, which is strange since he mostly worked alone. Well, his partner was John Winchester. John promised to bring Bill back before the holidays. But when the Hellspawn possessed dad . . . John said Bill wanted him to shoot him. Mom doesn't know the full story, but John Winchester shot our dad.

Jo and I stood there in shock to hear the entire truth. All this time we thought it was the Hellspawn that killed dad. But now to know the father of our friends, a family friend killed Bill. Now it explains why Sam and Dean never heard of us, or how we haven't seen John in over a decade. After hearing all this, Jo stormed out needing to clear her head. Mom on the other hand was in tears. As much as I felt angry at her for holding this secret for eighteen years, the sight of her crying hurt more than what I felt. So I knelt down and held Ellen as she sobbed.

About an hour later, I helped mom upstairs telling her to rest. When I came out I checked the others outside, except the Impala was gone. Sighing, I headed upstairs to my room and pull out my cellphone. I texted Sam asking him to call me. About twenty minutes later the device ringed.

"Sam…" I breathed.

"_Hey Skylar, I'm so sorry."_ Sam apologized. "_We didn't know."_

"I know, and I don't blame you." I said.

"_You sure, I mean after everything?" _he asked.

"Sam, how can I blame you when you weren't even there. You were what . . . nine at the time?" I said. "Look, it might be best you guys don't come here for a while. Not until things settle down…okay?"

Sam was silent for a moment, _"Okay, if you need anything don't be afraid to call."_

"Thanks Sam." I said. "Oh, and tell Dean not to beat himself up."

"_Will do,"_ Sam said. _"Bye Skylar."_

"Bye Sam." I said then hang up.

This secret definitely put a rift in our family. No doubt about it, and probably changed our relationship with the Winchesters.

''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**The Joke is what I heard from Billy Crystal's **_**700 Sundays**_**. It's a good show/play. If you every get the chance go see it. It should be on HBO.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hunted

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

**Chapter 5: Hunted **

_Skylar's POV_

It has been about a month since the whole Jo going on a hunt with the Winchesters. The tension was severely high that neither mom nor Jo could speak to each other for a week. And when Jo made the final decision . . . everything just crumbled from there.

"I'm going to be a hunter!" Jo yelled.

"Not under my roof you're not." Ellen yelled back.

"Fine," Jo snapped, grabbing two duffle bags and stormed off.

Since then we haven't seen her. On occasion Jo would send me an email updating on how she was doing. Though when it comes to Ellen, she would send a postcard. Still the Roadhouse feels empty and quiet without Jo here. She was the life of the party when it comes to poker. Now it's all business and such. Even the bedroom we grew up in seemed empty. As I wake up to an empty twin bed on the other side. I wander if I'm going to feel this more when I'm at college.

Anyway, the Roadhouse was slow as usual. No one was ordering serious meals, mainly drinks so I was on break. Ellen was working at the bar, while I sat on a stool with today's three large envelopes from Springfield Ohio, Peru Nebraska, and Chadron Nebraska. All from three different colleges, Springfield being a spur of the moment, since Ellen said my grandparents went there. So I thought it be interesting to see where my grandparents met and got engaged, for its sentimental value.

However I was still nervous thinking these three were rejection letters. The last two had me devastated that I had to take a day off to calm down. So hopefully these are acceptance letter. But I'm too scared to open them. Why am I scared you may ask? Well for a lot of things: rejections, leaving the nest, and growing up.

"Skylar," Mom said. "If you don't open those letters then I'll do it for you."

I chuckled, "I'm nervous."

"Sweetie, it's all right to be nervous. But it's now or never." She said.

"Can I have cranberry vodka?" I asked to settle the nerves.

Ellen lips twitches to a small smile. She poured a glass of cranberry juice and added a table spoon of vodka. I took the drink taking a large sip to settle my nerves before opening the Springfield letter. I read the couple of sentences only to gasped eyes wide open.

"Skylar, what is it?" Ellen asked. "Are you okay?"

"I got accepted." I said.

"That's great!" She cheered, taking my hand. "I'm so proud."

I nodded as we went over the letter unable to stop smiling.

The door opened catching everyone's attention. I looked up and couldn't help but smile when seeing Sam Winchester. I can't wait to tell him the news since he helped me out on my applications. However the look he had doesn't seem really good. He came over to mom and me, clearing his thought. Ellen didn't seem surprised as she continued cleaning glasses.

"Hi Sam," I greeted.

"Hey Sky, Ellen." Sam greeted back. "You don't seem that surprise to see me."

"You're brother's been calling, worried sick and looking for you." Ellen said.

"Yeah." Sam said. "I figured he might."

"What's going on between you two?" Ellen asked.

"So, um . . . How's Jo?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

Mom nodded smiling at Sam's lame defense. She took a deep breath, "Well, we don't really know. Or at least I don't."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I haven't seen her in weeks." Ellen answered. "She sends postcards and emails now and again"

"Well, what happened?" Sam asked.

"Well, after she worked that job with you boys, she decided she wanted to keep on hunting. I said, 'Not under my roof,' and she said 'Fine.'"" Ellen explained,

Sam sighed shaking his head. "So I'm probably the last person you want to see right now."

Mom and I chuckled at his words. As Ellen shook her head, "Oh, don't get me wrong. I wish I could blame the hell out of you boys. It would be easier. The truth is, it's not your fault. Sam, none of it is. I want you to know that I forgave your daddy a long time ago . . . for what happened to my Bill. I just don't think he ever forgave himself. "

"What did happen?" Sam asked.

I kicked Sam in the leg for talking about the actual death of dad is too much for mom. He flinched staring at me while I gave him a warning look. Meanwhile Ellen stood there watery eye lost in her memories for a moment.

"Mom?" I spoke.

"Um, so, why did you come here, Sweetie?" mom said, changing the subject after snapping out of it.

"I need help." Sam answered.

I sighed, "I'll get Ash."

I handed mom the letters to keep them safe behind the counter before going to the backroom. One door with the sign of "Dr. Badass is. . ." with another sign attached saying, "In". I banged on the door over the loud rock music those conflicts with the radio station at the bar.

"Ash!" I shouted. "Get your lazy ass out. Sam Winchester is here."

Three minutes later Ash came out fully dressed though hair a complete mess. Apparently, Ash likes to sleep in the nude. Learned that the hard way, when accidently entering his room in the afternoon to wake him up for work. Sadly I saw him naked in bed; luckily I caught his backside than front. Otherwise I might need red hot pokers to skewer my eyes out.

We joined Ellen and Sam, huddle in a group wile murmuring in what is going on.

"So, what am I looking for, Sam?" Ash asked.

"Other people, others . . . psychics like me." Sam answered, nervously. "As many as possible and I need a nationwide search."

"But I thought there was no way to track them all down." Ellen said. "Not all of them had nursery fires like you did."

"Well . . . no, but some had to. Start there." Sam said.

"Okie Dokie," Ash said, walking back to his room to do his work.

Ellen headed to the kitchen while Sam and I went to the bar. I pour him a beer which he accepted taking a few gulps. I chuckled before getting back to my letters. So far I got accepted to Springfield; now let's see what the others have to say. I opened Peru and read it smiling even more.

"What're you smiling about?" Sam asked.

I chuckled handing him the letter. He took the document reading every word and laughed, "Congratulations."

"Yeah, and I also got accept to Springfield University." I added, holding the other letter. "Now I got to check on Chardon."

"You know, the saying goes if you get a large envelope it means you got accepted." Sam said.

"Apparently so. Last month I got two small ones and was devastated. But now, to see these three . . . it just makes my day." I said.

"So what are you majoring in?" Sam asked.

"Arts and science," I answered. "Majoring in graphic arts and photography."

"Cool." Sam said.

"Hey, you went to Stanford . . . what were you majoring in?" I asked.

"Um . . . law. In fact about a year ago I got an interview for graduates. Could have gone to any law school," He answered.

"How come you didn't take it, if you don't mind me asking?" I said.

Sam sighed taking a sip of his beer, "My dad went missing and Dean asked me to help him out and search for him. We didn't find him and solved a case . . . but when I got back, my girlfriend Jessica was killed. She was murdered the same way as my mom, by the same demon."

"Sam, I'm so sorry." I apologized and meaning it.

Sam nodded staring at his cast that held the beer. "I was going to ask her father's blessing on Thanksgiving then propose to her during the holidays. And it's my fault that she's dead."

I place a hand over his. "Sam, don't blame yourself for something you couldn't predict. Jessica wouldn't approve of this. She's probably yelling or whatever she does when she gets angry at you if she saw you like this."

Sam stared at my hand then snorted, nodding to that. "Probably gives this look and smack me behind the head."

I chuckled, "I think most girls do that."

We changed the subject talking about normal things: from good books, authors, music, and movies. Apparently Sam is into both classic and modern music. Although Dean always control the radio that he is stuck listening to bands from the '80s and under. I told him I was more into today's alternative music, bands such as Muse, Nickleback, All-American Rejects, and such. We talk about Victor Hugo, Tolkien, anything that wasn't supernatural.

About two later did Ash come out of his cave. "Done . . . and done."

"That was fast." Sam said surprised till looking at his watch.

Time flies when you're talking. Then again, what would take two days' worth Ash could do in an hour. I think was learning to be a computer expert for the FBI or CIA or something. Anyway back to the main point.

"Well, apparently, that's my job." Ash said, taking a seat. "Make a monkey dance."

"Just tell us what you got, Ash." Ellen said, joining the group.

"Four folks fit the profile nationwide." Ash said, reading off a card. "Born in '83, mother died in a nursery fire, the whole shebang."

"Four? That's it?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Sam Winchester from Lawrence, Kansas, Max Miller from Saginaw, Michigan, Andrew Gallagher from Guthrie, Oklahoma, and another name – Scott Carey." Ash listed. As he tossed the card to Sam.

Sam caught it, looking at the card. "What? You got an address?"

"Kind of," Ash said. "The Arbor Hills Cemetery in Lafayette, Indiana. Plot 486."

"So he's dead?" Sam asked.

"Killed about a month ago." Ash answered.

"How?" I asked.

"Stabbed. Parking lot" Ash answered. "Fuzz don't have much – no suspects. "

Sam nodded taking a gulp of his beer, "All right. Thank you."

As Sam got up Ash tried to steal his drink. But I smacked him on the wrist which he pulled back dramatically. Ellen shook her head till spotting Sam is officially leaving.

"Where are you going?" Ellen asked.

"Indiana," Sam answered.

"Sam, I got to call Dean." Mom said. "I've got to let him know where you are."

"Ellen, I'm trying to find answers about who I am, and my brother means well, but he can't protect me from that." Sam said. "Please."

Ellen sighed, letting Sam go.

"Bye Sam," I said.

"Bye Skylar, good luck at college." Sam said.

With that said Sam headed off for his personal mission. I just hope it doesn't get himself killed. Of course mom called Dean the next day. As she said if I quote, "They say you can't protect your loved ones forever. Well, I say screw that. What else is family for?"

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tall Tales

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

_**AN: So I decided to make a change in one of the episodes in season two. Mainly, Skylar is looking into a college to finally decide where she will go. However she chosen to explore the college where the supernatural is happening without meaning too. So who does she call?**_

**Chapter 6: Tall Tales**

_Skylar's POV_

"Mom, chill out," I said into the phone. "I'm calling to let you know I'm at the university."

"Make sure you call me once a day," Ellen said on the other line.

"Okay," I said. "Love you."

"Love you too, be safe honey." She said before hanging up.

I sighed putting the phone back in my cellphone in my purse. I shudder making sure my coat is secured in the early winter. There was already snow and the winds were blowing. But luckily I brought warm clothes and secure a nice hotel outside of Springfield University. For the next week I'll be visiting the college for a program that they have to allow probable upcoming students to experience college life and a shadow. Sadly they ran out of rooms, but I asked the supervisor of the event if I could stay at a hotel and come in on the events. The supervisor said sure, and emailed me the schedule. So I won't be staying at a dorm, though I do have to meet up with the host.

The past few months I have taken a tour of the two colleges in Nebraska. Now that winter break is over, I need to check out Springfield College before the next term begins. Ellen suggested I spend a week in Ohio, taking any opportunities the university has before making a final decision. So here I am, in cold Ohio.

So all day I checked in at a hotel and arrive at Springfield University for the college tour. After two hours in traveling in the cold, I met up with my host Jen. A very perky woman who is studying psychology. Throughout the afternoon, she showed me the personal tour of the Arts and Science buildings. Get a chance to see the photography room and the computer lab for graphics. I couldn't stop smiling, as she told me about the parties and where to go for alcohol when underage. I was twenty now, but that didn't stop me from getting a drink now and then.

By the time it was getting late around eight in the evening, I said bye to Jen and headed out for the hotel. Day one was a completely a good experience. As I walked fast, there was a crowd building up at Crawford Hall. There were police officers, an ambulance, and students piling around. Curious I walked over to see what is going on. When I did, I saw two morticians put a dead body of a man on the gurney. The man looked like a professor with his skull cracked opened. By the looks of the crime scene of a single spot of a blood pool and glass, the professor fell out of the building.

"Oh no, the urban legend is true." One student said.

"What urban legend?" I asked the student.

"Like thirty years ago a girl committed suicide after having an affair with a professor. Sometime later he broke it off, breaking the girl's heart. She was so devastated that she committed suicide by jumping out of room 669. Since then her spirit haunts the building, killing and adultery professors or boyfriends." The student said.

"Um, how many deaths have been here?" I asked.

"The professor would add the total of four." The student said.

A bit unease looking up at the building. For a moment, I thought I saw a woman standing by the fourth floor wearing a white dress and having dark hair. I grabbed my phone taking a picture before she vanished then walked away. As I walked, I checked the picture on my phone and gasped, seeing a ghost in the picture. Her face practically decayed and eyes dull.

Quickly I ran to the hotel wanting to be far away from here as possible. I made a quick stop at drugstore buying salt. Once at the hotel I placed salt along the windows and the door making sure the room was secure.

"This can't be happening." I said pacing around the room. "For once can't I have one week of normalcy."

I debated if I should call Ellen and have her say in this. But I rejected that option, since she would immediately say come home now and I just got here. So I thought of my sister Jo, dialing her cellphone number. Sadly the moment I do, the connector says the person I'm trying to reach is no longer available. Damn it, Jo, why did you cancel this number. I know she is alive since she emailed me wishing me luck on my trip. So I text the only two people I could trust to solve this case and keep me safe. After ten minutes my cellphone rang.

"Sam," I said out of breath.

"_Skylar, what's wrong? Your text sounded urgent."_ Sam said.

"Where are you located right now?" I asked.

"_Uh . . . Michigan, why?"_ Sam said.

"How do you boys like to solve an urban legend?" I offered still a bit shaken. "One about a vengeful spirit who just killed a professor?"

"_Skylar, where are you?"_ Sam asked.

"I'm at Springfield University in Springfield Ohio. Think you boys could come." I answered.

Sam talked to Dean for a moment on the other end. _"Yeah, give us the address of where you're at and we'll be there tomorrow."_

"Thanks guys, I truly appreciate it." I said.

"_No problem."_ Sam said. _"Get some sleep."_

"I'll try." I said, and then hanged up.

I could barely sleep that night. I curled up in a ball with a knife made out of iron in my hand. The image of the ghost frightens me so. Never in my life have I encountered the supernatural. Sure I had read, researched, and documented creatures of both supernatural and paranormal, but never in my life have I encounter it. Ellen made sure of it. Hunters at the Roadhouse made sure of it. But this wasn't Nebraska where people own weapons against the unknown are. This is Ohio.

.o0o.

Knocking on the door caught my attention after getting dress and a long selfish shower. I finished putting on my stripe sweater then answered the door to see Sam and Dean Winchester holding a box of donuts. The apprehension I felt last night is lifted when see these two here.

"Thank you guys," I said, hugging Sam then Dean.

"No problem," Dean said, walking in. "So what seems to be the problem."

"Well Professor Arthur Cox was killed last night." I said closing the door.

"Cause of death?" Dean asked.

"Thrown out a window." I answered. "Police are calling it a suicide."

"Well, if evidence leave to a suicide then why are we here." He asked sitting down on the bed.

"Because I saw this, thirty minutes after his death," I said, pulling out my cellphone and pulled up the picture I took of the fourth floor.

Dean grabbed hold of my cellphone with Sam right behind him. They looked at the image of the ghost on the small screen. Dean attempted to zoom in but fail. Before he accidently breaks it, Sam took hold of the phone and got a better view.

"Yep, that's a ghost all right." Dean said.

"So are you guys gonna take the case?" I asked to be sure.

"We'll take it." Sam said.

"Wait, hold up," Dean spoke. "What about you, sweet cheeks, are you joining us or not?"

"Technically I just want to do the school program and go back home." I said.

"Then why don't you just go home, and we'll take care of this," Dean said. "Last thing I need is your mom on my ass again."

"Because I put five hundred dollars into this trip," I muttered, arms crossed. "Plus the plane tickets."

"That makes sense." Dean said shutting up.

I walked over to the coffee table grabbing my boots and putting them on, then my coat. The guys were talking in hush hush about the case while staring at me. Hearing my name like I wasn't in the room was a bit irritating. I then grabbed my backpack and then put on gloves and a hat.

"Well, I'm off to meet Jen. So . . . see you guys later." I said.

"Oh hold up, you ain't going anywhere without protection." Dean said.

"Are you serious?" I said. "So far what I hear, the ghost just haunts Crawford Hall."

"Still," Dean said.

I groaned checking the clock to see I was going to be late. "Then one of you has to escort me to the Arts building, have lunch, and then other location for the entire week. Because I can't miss out on a class!"

"I'll go with you," Sam offered.

"And I'll say hello to the bed." Dean said slumping on my bed. His body spread out on the full size bed as if he was making a snow angle. Suddenly his hand caught something under the sheets and pulled it out. My face became bright red as he held up my bra. No one said a word as we all stared at the article of feminine clothing.

"Out!"

.o0o.

After leaving a nice hand print on Dean's face I and Sam headed to the university. None of us said a word for I was too embarrassed in what just happened. If it was Jo she would ignore it and give some sort of a sarcastic remark like a bra was nothing. But for me, my undergarments are personal, let alone the lack of use they are. Including that Sam saw it! He's my friend and he saw it to which it made things awkward.

"Skylar," Sam started.

"Yes Sam," I replied.

"Sorry about Dean, he wasn't trying to be a jerk." He explained. "It's just how he is."

"Yeah, but still," I said.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he's trying to get a room right next to yours." He said.

I nodded then shuddered from the cold. It sucks to be a skinny person in my condition. You get cold so easily that nothing seems to keep you warm. Sam saw this, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder bringing us closer. I blushed, lucky for the scarf to cover it. After the awkward moment bass, I somewhat leaned against him.

When we reached the Arts building, Sam dropped me off at the lobby saying he'll pick me up around one in the afternoon. I said thanks and headed off for the shadow classes. To know that the Winchesters are here really helps.

.o0o.

Sam, Dean, and I went to the bar to meet up on Jen and her boyfriend Curtis. After doing the Shadow classes, Jen showed me around the dorms talking about the dorm room life. Once done with the dorm tour, she offered we should meet up at a bar to catch up. I asked if I could invite some friends who were in the neighborhood, (the Winchesters). Jen said sure, handing the address and the time to meet. Now here we are. Dean suggested we split up and find out more information about the professor or the urban legend. Sam was going to protest, but he made a dash for the bar. I chuckled shaking my head. We walked to the bar, ordering drinks. I ordered a coke and Sam got some water. As I was about to pay, Sam stopped me.

"I got it." Sam said.

"You don't have too," I said.

"No, I got it." He assured, handing the bartender the money.

"You know it's sad." I started. "I live in a bar, but I can't legally afford it here."

Sam chuckled shaking his head, "Ironic."

We walked around bar searching a group of students to interview. There were a lot though some seemed less interested than their own group. It wasn't until I spotted Jen sitting next to some guy wearing a sports jacket. By the three Greek alphabets, I could only assume he is in a fraternity.

"Skylar, over here!" Jen called out.

We walked over to Jen to a small table. As we took a seat, she arched an eyebrow. "Oh, is this your boyfriend?"

"Uh, no, um we're…" I started.

"We're just friends." Sam finished a hint of blush on his cheek.

"Yeah, Jen, this is Sam he works for the local paper." I added.

"Oh, sorry," Jen said. "Well, I'm Jen and this is my boyfriend Curtis."

"You two don't mind if I ask you questions about Professor Cox?" Sam asked pulling out an audio reordered.

"No go ahead." Curtis said.

"So did you know the professor?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we both had the professor for 'Ethics and Morality.'" Curtis answered, slouching in his seat and took a sip of beer.

"So, why do you think he did it?" Sam asked.

"Who knows? He was tenured, wife and kids. His book is a really big deal." Jen answered. "Then again, who's to say it was suicide?"

"Jen, come on." Curtis said.

"Well, what else could it be?" Sam asked.

"Well, you know about Crawford Hall." Jen said.

"No, I don't, actually." Sam said.

"It's a bunch of crap." Curtis injected. "It's a total urban legend."

"Well yeah, but Heather's mom went to school here, and she knew the girl." Jen defended.

"What girl?" I asked.

Jen leaned forward, "Like, thirty years ago, this girl was having an affair with some professor. He broke it off. She jumped out the window and killed herself."

"You know her name?" Sam asked.

"No." Jen answered. "But they say she jumped from room 669. Get it? You turn the 9 upside down . . ."

I snorted choking on my coke. I don't think the number 666 of the devil comes to mind. At least not the last two digits being 69. Curtis had the same thought as well, as he laughed against his beer. Sam seemed to take the slight detail more seriously for Jen's concern.

"So now she haunts the building," Jen continued. "And anyone who sees her . . . they don't live to tell the tale."

"Well, if no one lives to tell the tale, then how does the tale get told?" Curtis asked.

"Curtis, shut up!" Jen snapped.

"You know what? Uh, thanks a lot guys." Sam said, grabbing the recorder and got up. "Excuse me."

"Well, see you tomorrow Jen." I added following him.

We interview a couple of students about the case. Sadly not many knew much about Professor Cox and said it was such a tragedy. So having nothing to add to the pretense of the interview we went over to find Dean. At the bar Dean lean against it taking shots of purple nurples.

Sam and I stared in shock to see Dean just consumed three shots of Purple Nurples in a row.

"Dean," Sam said, slightly disgusted. "What are you – what are you drinking?"

Dean burped, "I don't know, man. I think they're called Purple Nurples

When Jo came back from college after dropping out she showed me how to make a Purple Nurple. If I remember correctly, the ingredients are: Malibu coconut rum, triple sec, Blue Curacao liqueur, and cranberry juice. Holy shit, he just drank three types of alcohol in a shot glass. Who knows what else the bartender added to make it a house specialties.

"And how many have you had?" I asked.

"Uh. . . .Like six." Dean answered, chuckling.

I gawked staring at him. Why couldn't he take a damn Jell-O-shot or a basic beverage of a beer for Pete's sake? What was he doing this past hour, flirting with a female graduate student? Like hell am I going to let him sleep with a student from here? Last thing I need, if I go here is him ruining my experience and have students say, "Hey aren't you the girl hanging out with that drunk?"

"I think we should check out the professor's office." Sam said.

"Oh, no, no, no. I can't right now. I've got a feisty little Wildcat on the hook. I'm about ready to -zz! – Reel her in." Dean said.

Sam and I stared at the girl behind him. She looked to be about a grad-student in her twenties. Blonde, of course to Dean's taste. Yet she wore a black fashion top showing off her cleavage, a demine skirt, legging with a diamond print, and heeled boots. When she turned around, she seemed a bit buzzed, but not intoxicated as she took a sip of beer.

"Starla. Starla, hey."" Dean called out. The girl name Starla turned around taking a chug of a purple nurple her friend gave her. She slammed the glass on the table. "This is my shuttle copilot, Major Tom and his girlfriend."

_Did he just use a David Bowie song Space Odyssey?_ I thought. I bet Dean forgot her actual name and used the first thought that came to mind that sounded similar. Then I recalled him calling me Sam's girlfriend. Well, that just ruined my college experience. If this girl can remember after tonight, she might remember me.

"Major Tom, Skylar – Starla." Dean introduced.

"Enchante," Starla greeted. Thought she tripped stumbling against Dean in attempted to catch herself. "Oops, sorry, first time with these wild drinks." She then covers her mouth. Taking a deep breath. "Sorry, just trying to keep my liquor down."

"Hi," Sam said.

"And good news, she got a sister." Dean added.

"Okay. Bye Starla," I added.

Then I leaned forward grabbing Dean by the ear and dragging him out of the bar. Dean protested, but Sam walked behind him. The oldest brother of the bunch is completely wasted and I am utterly flustered in what just happened. God, after this week I don't think I can go to this college thanks to this damn drunken asshole.

.o0o.

The next day was spent as usual with Sam walking me to the Arts Building. Dean hardly woken up from the amount of alcohol he consumed, and bet he'll wake up with one hell of a hangover. Neither Sam nor I could speak, since I was too pissed at Dean from last night. I specifically asked him not to do anything to ruin this trip for me. Just solve the case and hit the road. But no, he had to get fucking drunk and flirt on a grad-student who was ready to hurl. I probably did that girl a damn favor; otherwise she would consider sleeping with Dean as an embarrassment or call it rape. And last thing Sam or I need is paying bail.

So I spent the rest of the day in the photography room listening to the professor go over the objective of the class, the portfolio required to graduate, and do a lab experiment. When lunch time came, I headed to the lobby waiting for Sam. Sam arrived on the dot and we headed to a local restaurant.

"So, is asshole still asleep?" I asked.

"No, he's awake." Sam answered. "But with a damn hangover."

"Good, he deserves it." I said.

Sam sighed rubbing his neck. "I'm sorry, Skylar. I know this trip is important for you and Dean is making it uncomfortable, but he means well."

"I know, but still," I said. "This is very important. For once, I like to experience college without worries of the supernatural. Not to have to look over my shoulder, sleep with a weapon under my pillow, or hold rosary beads in my purse. And I'm not even catholic."

Sam nodded, "And we'll make sure of it."

I nodded. A waiter came over asking if we decided in what we are going to have. We both order sandwiches and water, keeping things cheap. The waiter nodded and left to fetch our ordered. The mean time I looked at my phone sending a text to mom to keep her on the update. From keeping secrets, I failed miserably and told her what happen. Fortunately, Ellen decided not to force me back after I told her the Winchesters are here, and they escort me to and back from the hotel to the college. Of course she had to have Sam promising that, fortunately she said Okay.

.o0o.

Later that day, the Winchester headed to Crawford Hall to investigate the crime scene. Of course I was at the hotel doing research about the school on any deaths on my laptop. When the boys came back they had a lot to say, as we met in their room late in the night. Apparently the janitor gave a lot of information, of seeing Professor Cox enter the building with a young lady, but she never left the building. But what they found didn't fit.

"Well, no traces of EMF, that's for sure." Sam said.

"And that room 669's a load of crap." Dean added.

I snorted for I couldn't resist the last two digits. Whoever tried to create this urban legend really had a perverted thought. Probably tried to get laid when a hot chick came over to him and he tried to woo her with stories. Anyway, Sam and I sat down at the table while Dean went to the fridge getting a bottle of beer.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked. "The professor's just a jumper? A legend's just a legend?"

"But, it doesn't explain what I saw and the picture I took." I said.

"Well, the girl that the janitor described - that's pretty weird." Dean agreed.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"We out to check out the history on the building," Dean suggested. "See if any coed ganked her there."

"Already have," I said opening my laptop. "So far there have been four deaths at the building, but here's the thing. None related to a student jumping out of the building. So far two of the four where professors having heart attacks or strokes, then there was a student who died from a harsh hazing, and then Professor Cox."

Sam nodded as he opened his laptop to do his own research. When he lifted the lid, his eyes furrow. "Dude, were you on my computer?"

"No," Dean answered, confused.

"Oh, really?" Sam said, not believing him. "Cause it's frozen now on busty_Asian_ ."

Dean paused trying to remember if he did or no. Then shrugged walking away to the bathroom. Sam called out his name in protest.

"Would you just – don't touch my stuff anymore, okay?" Sam said.

"Why don't you control your OCD?" Dean countered.

I clapped my hands to catch both of their attention before a fight begins. "How about you boys shut up and focus on the case." I went to my laptop switching user to guest, handing it over to Sam. "Here Sam, you can borrow my computer. I emailed you what I had discovered."

I got up heading to the door, "Night boys, and don't kill each other."

I don't know how Jo handled these boys when solving the H.H. Holmes case. But the Winchesters are starting to get on my nerves.

.o0o.

The next few days on this case just got weirder and weirder. Either Sam, Dean, I, and the entire university got high from something in the water, or this case is messing with us. The days start as usual with Sam walking me to a precise building, the boys do research, Sam picking me up, and then we all do more research on Crawford Hall and the university in general.

Then this happen. Jen's boyfriend Curtis announced he got abducted by aliens. No one believes him of course, saying he either took some drug or got drunk. But it doesn't explain the aliens circle in front of Crawford Hall. Anyway the Winchesters went to see Curtis using the paper as a pretext. What they got from Curtis was that he blacked out, lost tracked of time, and woke up to an unknown room surrounded by grey aliens while being strapped to a table. The "aliens" did test on Curtis and probed him. And afterwards . . . they made him slow danced. Like the tacky eighties prom with "Lady in Red" by Chris DeBurgh playing. Although one student told the Winchester, that Curtis is the pledge master at the fraternity and put the frat boys through hell.

So there is a connection between the two victims. The professor sleeping with his students and Curtis being the haze master of his group. Or as Dean put it, "They're both dicks." And then Sam's laptop officially goes missing, leading to another dispute between the brothers.

And then another incident happened on a research scientist in animal testing. Another dick, fitting the pattern and his office is by Crawford Hall. From what the rumors are saying, his left arm to his torso is gone, body practically ripped to shreds right next to the sewers. When the boys went to the morgue to get a better look of the victim . . . they found an alligator scale. So now alligators in the sewer?

This is getting ridicules. Practically this case is all about urban legends. I'm close to losing my mind for I only know supernatural and paranormal phenomena, not science fiction. Anyway, there was no event at the university, so I helped Sam do research on what is going on here. We just got back from the library printing and renting books, follow by parking the impala while Dean went to investigate the sewer.

Broken hearted ghost girl on perverted professor. Alien abduction on frat boy. Alligators in the sewer on a research scientist. All three men having a "dick" personality. Wait of minute, why does this sound familiar. Not the Urban legends, but how they are performed. I grabbed my laptop going to my old documents on literature and myth I did for an online college course. I scroll down to a save notes and it came up on tricksters. Other than Loki, the trickster in other cultures is ones he attack the villain. Ergo, if we are dealing with a trickster, then he is targeting people who are dicks.

Dean barged into the room furious, "You think this is funny?"

"It depends. What?" Sam said.

Dean made mocking mumbling sound before the saying, "The Car!"

"What about the car?" Sam asked.

"You can't let the air out of the tires." Dean scolded. "You're gonna bend the rims!"

"What," I said. "The impala was fine when we parked it a few hours ago."

"Oh yeah, then how did I find this." Dean said, showing some money in a silver clip.

Sam's eyes widen as he got up checking his pocket. When he found nothing he looked at Dean, "Hey, give me back my money."

"Oh, no, no." Dean said. "Consider it reparations for, uh, emotional trauma."

"Yeah, very funny. Now give it back." Sam said, chasing after his brother.

"No." Dean refused.

"Dean, I have had it to here with you." Sam said.

"Yeah? Right back at you!" Dean countered.

The boys started getting into a childish game of grab it, only it lead to a full out fight on the bed. That's it. I had had it with these two. All week has been arguments, fights, drunken embarrassment and stress. So getting up and walking over to them, I took the money, but they continue to fight. Taking matter to my own hands, I got the glass of water and poured all over it on them.

"Stop it, both of you!" I exclaimed. "I did not call you here for a hissy fit."

Sam and Dean realized what is happening or that I am still in the room and got off of each other. I handed Sam his money while glaring at both of them.

"All week you boys have been a couple of dickheads. I asked you guys to come here for a professor just died, and I felt unsafe. But now I see I made a huge mistake." I said.

"Sky-" Sam started.

"Don't." I snapped. "Don't say anything."

I was so angry that I couldn't control what could come out of my mouth. So I grabbed my purse and jacket leaving the two alone. I didn't know where I was going. The anger blinded my vision that I just walked, and walked till passing Crawford Hall. When I stopped, I took a deep breath trying to calm down. I grabbed my cellphone checking the time to discover it was late. Looking around, there was nobody and the cursed building was behind me.

"I should head back," I sighed. Turning around to go back to the hotel. However before I made a step, arms wrapped around me, while a cloth pressed against my mouth and nose suffocating me. The fumes were intoxicating, that the more I breathed, the more tired I become. Chloroform. I desperately tried to fight off the intruder, but he had a good hold over me. Then everything went black.

.o0o.

Everything was cold. I woke up feeling cold and wet. When I open my eyes everything seemed hazy, impossible to see clearly while smelling the intoxicating fumes of chloroform. Moving slowly, rubbing my eyes till my vision got back in ordered till discovering where I was. I was in a bathroom, in a bathtub . . . filled with ice. All around the bathtub were medical supplies and a cooler.

_The kidney heist_, I thought, looking at my body discovering my shirt was gone. All I wore were my undergarments and pants. But that didn't matter, as I look at my torso where my kidney should be. There was no incision, or any signs of medical surgery. Therefore, the creep that took me . . . he didn't start just yet. Quickly and quietly I got out of the bath tub, and walked to the door creaking it open to peek. From what I could see, a man dressed in medical garb stood by the kitchen sink sterilizing medical utensils.

I gulped closing the door silently and went over to the window. The window won't open. As I look at the mantle to discover they were nailed shut. Panicking, I search for anything to use to break the window. There was nothing much that was strong or hard, till spotting a shower rod. Quickly I locked the bathroom door and used as much force to yank out the metal rod. The amount of force knocked me off my feet, slipping on the wet tile and knocking over a medical tray.

_Shit_, I thought in panic. Not a moment too soon the creep was at the door trying to open it. Not wanting to deal with wannabee Jack the Ripper, I smashed the window pane, doing it a couple of times till having a larger hole to escape from. Luckily we were on the ground floor, but it didn't help as I climbed out, cutting myself allover half naked. The moment I got out, the Creep barged in. There was no way to identify him, as he wore medical scrubs and a medical masked. The only thing I could depict was that he was Caucasian, dark curly hair, and dark eyes.

He lunged forward, but I smack him in the face with the shower rod causing him to fall back. Taking this opportunity I ran, trying to find help. I ran in my undergarment in Feburary weather not giving a damn. When I got out of the alleyway making a left turn did I realized I was recently in Crawford Hall.

"You got to be kidding me." I cried.

"Skylar!" Yelled a voice.

I turned around to see Sam, Dean, and another fellow. Instantly I ran towards them, tripping on wet concrete which resulted in scraping half my body. However, I manage to get up running towards them crying. I collided into Sam sobbing as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Where is the bastard?" Dean demanded.

"In there," I cried pointing at Crawford Hall.

"Sam, take her back to the hotel." The other man who looked to be in his middle ages ordered.

Sam nodded, taking his coat off and wrapped it around me before picking me up and running back to the hotel. I sobbed, holding on tight to Sam. What happened just a moment ago scared me to oblivion.

.o0o.

Sam never put me down as we enter my hotel room. He lied to the hotel receptionist, saying I was drunk and went crazy. Knowing there was a college, he let us slide and handed a copy of the key. Once we were in the bedroom, he set me down on the bed. No words were said, as he removed the jacket to expose the cuts and bloody scrape from the escape. I was so tired, practically exhausted that I could barely sleep.

"You're freezing," Sam noted.

"Bathtub full with ice," I muttered.

"What . . . happened?" he hesitantly asked.

"I don't really. It's like he was trying to steel my kidneys." I whispered.

Sam sighed, as he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He set me down on the toilet then started the shower. When the shower was at the right temperature, he left saying he was going to get a first aid kit. I nodded, though scared, thinking the Creep would come back. But I had to remind myself that Sam is here. So with a deep breath, I got in the shower, taking the ripped pants off, and sat there in fetal position while hot water poured over me, washing away the blood.

Not a moment to soon, my eyes started to become watery and then I cried, sobbing some. I can't believe this happened. I was almost killed and it was because I got so angry at the Winchesters. Dean said I should go out with one of them for safe measure, but I didn't listen. And the consequences almost had me in an urban legend fiasco. Even when it broke pattern, I didn't care.

Not a moment too soon, Sam came in. His eyes widen in how distress I was, if not me being in a bra and underwear. He took a deep breath, turning off the water, and then wrapped a towel around me. Once I was dry enough, he lead me to the toilet and started treating my wounds. Applying iodine and Neosporin on gashes, medical tape, bandages, and gauzes on my arms, back, and feet. Though it was difficult since I couldn't stop shaking.

Sam realized this, and took my hands. "Hey, you're safe now."

I nodded, swallowing some air. It just was hard to believe in what just happened. After treating me, Sam got me my pajamas, helping me putting them on then led me to the bed. I laid down still curled into a ball. Sam being generous enough to tuck me in.

"Get some rest, I'll be next door." Sam said, about to leave.

"No, don't go." I panic grabbing his arm.

"Skylar," he hesitated.

"Please," I begged.

Sam paused thinking about it then sighed, He took off his boots and flannel shirt before turning off the lights and lying down next to me over the blanket. Immediately I curled up against him, head resting on his chest meanwhile Sam wrapped a protective arm around me. We didn't say anything as we cuddled until I fell asleep.

"I promise," Sam murmured. "We'll get the guy."

.o0o.

The next morning I woken up feeling warm. I open my eyes facing the window while somebody is pressed against me, practically spooning. At first I was going to react, but then I remembered last night, almost being whatever creatures Urban Legend, escaping, and Sam taking care of me. I remembering asking Sam to stay, afraid the creature would come back. We cuddled, and afterwards I fell asleep until now.

_So this is what it likes to cuddle against someone?_ I thought. _To feel safe and protected._

I sighed planning to go back to sleep until there was a flash of a camera. Groaning, I looked over my shoulder to find Dean holding a camera. He was smirking, as he took another picture of Sam and I. What the hell? Last night was crazy, and he has the balls to come into my room and do this shit? He's sure asking for it.

"Rise and shine, princess!" Dean called out.

"Dean, go away." Sam muttered, hugging me tightly to his form. I blushed feeling something hard pressed against my back, and I'm sure it is not a knife. My gasp brought Sam back to reality, and finally wide awake falling off the bed. "Oh God, Sky, I'm sorry."

"It's alright; it's natural for you guys." I muttered.

Dean laughed, "Well, let's hope your mom doesn't castrate him if I don't show her the evidence."

"Get out; I'll see you two in twenty minutes." I grumbled, throwing a pillow at Dean.

Dean chuckled as he left follow by Sam who gave an apologetic look. I sighed, getting out of bed, taking a quick shower, and dressed before meeting them in their bedroom. That is when I saw a familiar face from my childhood.

"Bobby?" I asked.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Skylar Jane." Bobby greeted.

I smiled, walking over and giving him a hug. Bobby Singer is a good hunter who time and again comes over to the Roadhouse after a hunt. He was a good friend of my dad, and always talked about his hunts as if they were generic.

The boys stared at us shock, as Dean Spoke, "How is it, you know everybody?"

"Just lucky I guess," I answered. "Bobby is a regular at the Roadhouse."

"Yep, knew Skylar for most of her childhood." Bobby added.

"Unbelievable," Dean said.

Anyway, we sat down talking about the case. We are indeed in fact dealing with a Trickster. A demigod with a sick sense of humor, creating chaos and mischief as easy as breathing. Practically dozens of them from Loki to Anansi, and other cultures; all being immortal, hold a human appearance, create things out of thin air, and have a mean sweet tooth. As tricksters target the high and mighty, ergo the professor, head frat boy, and leading scientist. Bobby noted that it had us so turned around, that we were at each other's throats. Well mainly Sam and Dean. The laptop, the tires, the attempted kidney heist. Bobby figured the Trickster went after me, breaking pattern to scare me off or out of the picture.

"So how do we kill it?" I asked.

"We stake it, with the blood of its victim." Bobby answered.

"After of not finding Mr. Ripper, we stopped at the morgue to dip the stakes in the scientist." Dean said.

"And the plan," Sam asked.

"Sam and I are going back to undercover as the electricians. We'll convince him we are still being fooled, and then trap him at Crawford Hall. You know the usual fight and separation." Dean answered.

"Okay," I said.

Everyone nodded going into detail of the plan. Once that was settled, Sam and Dean left to keep to the plan while Bobby and I got ready and have everything packed. I decided to ditch any opportunity course at the university. After what been going on here, I don't think I'll be attending. I mean, who you go and study at a college almost having your kidneys stolen?

.o0o.

It was late in the night as we prepared to kill the trickster. Sam, Bobby, and I waited outside the hall of the auditorium while Dean talked with the Trickster. Earlier Sam found and _Weekly World News_ in the Janitors locker, confirming that's our guy. From what we could see, you could tell is a man's fantasy. As two scantily clad women lay on the bed, begging their man to join them while "Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe" by Barry White with a disco ball. Very tacky and cliché if you ask me.

"They're a peace offering." The trickster said. "I know what you and your brother do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before."

"Well, then you know that I . . . can't let you just keep hurting people." Dean said.

"Come on!" Trickster whined. "Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards."

"And Skylar?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I was going to scare her. Give her a haircut is all. After all, she did call you here." Trickster said. "But you and Sam – I like you. I do. So treat yourself . . . Long as you want. Just long enough for me to move on to the next town. "

"Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that." Dean said.

"I don't want to hurt you." Trickster said. "And you know that I can."

"Look, man, I – I got to tell you, I dig your style, all right." Dean started, chuckling a little. "I mean, I do. I mean, and the slow-dancing alien –"

They both started laughing. I looked at Bobby in how familiar Dean was becoming with the Trickster. Bobby merely shrugged not sure what else to say.

"One of my personal favorites." Trickster laughed.

"Yeah, but, uh, I can't let you go." Dean said.

"To bad," Trickster sighed. "Like I said, I like you. Sam was right. You shouldn't have come alone."

"Well, I'll agree with you there." Dean said, giving the que.

Sam, Bobby, and I walked in blocking out any possible exits. We pull out of stakes, showing that this is the end of these harsh pranks. They aren't funny anymore. Just dangerous. Trickster stared at us amazed in what just happened.

"The fight you guys had outside…that was a tick?" he asked. Dean shrugged pulling out his stake from under his coat. "Hmm. Not bad. But you want to see a real trick?"

Trickster waved his hand with the candy bar, all of the sudden a giant man wearing a rag sack holding a chainsaw appeared behind Sam. What the hell, the Chain Saw Massacre, Leatherface, is on the tricksters to do list? Sam quickly jumped out of the way, trying to avoid o Leatherface's chainsaw. Dean lunged at Trickster, except one of the fake women grabbed hold of him, leading to a game of punching pong. Bobby ran to help Sam, as I went to aid Dean.

However the moment I cross the Trickster, he waved his hand as if by magic and pinned me to a chair. I tried getting up, except the force was to strong. Trickster laughed, now being two chairs from me. "Relax dear and enjoy the show. Maybe afterwards I'll give you a confidence lesson. You're gonna need it where you're going."

"Boys!" I yelled.

Watching Sam and Bobby dealing with o Leatherface while Dean gets beaten up by amazon women. If this was another situation with Dean and these two girls, I would be laughing. But add Leatherface into the picture, I'm freaking out. Sam managed to tackle Leatherface as Bobby took the chainsaw away. As for Dean, Miss Blonde grabbed him by the collar of his jackets and tossed him across the auditorium as if he weighed nothing.

Trickster laughed, clapping for his girls who strike a pose. "Ha! Nice toss, ladies!" he then got up, chanting Dean's name. "I did_ not_ want to have to do this."

However while Trickster was side tracked by his ladies, Sam tossed Dean the stake. Instantly Dean got up and impaled the monster in the chest, right into the heart. Trickster gasped, staring at his death until, as Leatherface and the two porn models vanished, and the spell holding me down was released. Dean yanked the stake, letting the demigod fall into the chair death.

Instantly I got up joining the brothers and Bobby, it's finally done.

"You guys okay?" Dean asked.

"Uh huh," I said.

"Yeah," Bobby answered.

"I guess." Sam said.

Dean nodded wiping the blood off his lip, "All I got to say, he had style."

I rolled my eyes, "Can we go before somebody shows up?"

Agreeing to the idea we grabbed the stakes and ran out of Crawford Hall. We ran straight to the impala not looking back, as Bobby open the door letting me in the back. The boys tried to give their gratitude, except Bobby stopped them. "Let's just get the hell out of dodge before somebody finds the body."

"I second that." I said.

"Look, Dean, um . . ." Sam started. Dean paused outside the driver seat, while he continued. "I just want to say that I'm, uh . . ."

"Hey," Dean said. "Me too."

Bobby got out the car, "You guys are breaking my heart. Could we please just leave?"

And with that said we left Springfield University, Springfield and dropped Bobby off at his car. We said goodbye to Bobby, then drove to the airport. Once there, Sam and Dean helped me out, and my carryon. Both looked at me a bit nervous.

"What's chewing you?" I asked.

"Uh," Dean said. "I want to apologize in the way I've been behaving."

"Same here," Sam said. "You called us for help, and we well, um, screw it up."

I smiled sincerely and walked over giving them a hug, "Thanks guys, I truly appreciate it."

"So, does Springfield University sound interesting?" Dean asked. "They have awesome Purple Nurples."

"I think I'm gonna pass, and stick to Nebraska. Instate tuition and all." I chuckled.

Dean nodded rubbing his neck not sure what that meant while Sam chuckled as well. We said our goodbyes, and I headed to the airport, promising to text them once I'm at Nebraska. Now I just need to figure out an excuse to explain to mom in how I got all these cuts. Maybe lie and say I got drunk at a frat party, and while dancing on a glass coffee table, it shattered. That sounds reasonable, don't you think?

You know what? I think I also learn something about myself on this trip. I'm definitely not hunter material.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**And with that said, I'll leave it to there. Something different to pass the time? Hope you guys enjoyed the story.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7: All Hell Breaks Loose

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural.**_

_**A/N: Read the end of the chapter. There's an important question!**_

**Chapter 7: All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Skylar's POV_

It's May 2, 2007. I sighed as I looked at my schedule coarse for the semester in the summer. It's a high risk to start so early, but with Jo gone and Ash getting serious in his job, Ellen suggested I go as soon as possible for College. So I have less than a month of freedom before I'm trapped in books, computers, and all that jazz of college, studying graphic arts and photography. Just last week Ellen and I made an account filled with thousands of dollars from my wages.

Somehow I find this hard to be true. All the hard effort to get out of this life style, get out of the Supernatural means something. Especially what happened in mid-Feburary with Sam, Dean, and Bobby against the Trickster, it proves I'm not hunter material. I'm just a girl who knows how to search through documents, not how to hunt.

Then again, what has me in the Blues is finally growing up and leaving the nest. Not seeing Mom, Jo, Ash, and the hunters on a regular basis. It might be boring at first, but I think I can manage. Sam says the first semester is rough, but once you get a hang of it, it'll be a breeze. The thought of Sam had me sighed. Dean called a few days ago saying the Demon, the one they've been hunting got Sam. Now Dean and Bobby have been looking everywhere, while Ellen, Ash, and I keep our eyes and ears open at the Roadhouse.

Suddenly Ash barged into the bar running fast to the phone.

"Whoa, Ash, slow down." I said.

"Can't do, Sky, got to call Winchesters." Ash said dialing one of the numbers.

"Okay, Listen. It's a bit negatory on Sam." Ash said to the phone. " . . . Listen, Dean. I did find something." Now in a whispered voice. "I can't talk over this line, Dean. . . . Make time, okay? 'Cause this . . . What's up? What's going on?" As a hunter walked passed Ash then walked away, and then went back to the phone. "Almost definitely help you find your brother, this is . . . It's huge. So get here now. "

Afterwards he hung up fidgeting some. I got up and went over to him, "You okay, Ash?"

"I'm fine," Ash said, looking at his watch. "Oh, uh, Ellen told me to tell you, we're out of pretzels. Mind going and get them?"

"Sure," I said. "You want to come?"

"No thanks," Ash said, leading me to the door, handing me my coat and then purse. "Be safe, okay, Skylar."

"Okay," I said to Ash.

Suddenly he has me a bear hug that is unexpected. I don't know what to do, not sure what is going on, but returned the hug, patting his back. Once he let go, he escorted me my car then stopped tying his shoes near the tires. I waited for a moment till Ash headed back inside. I was still confused, though didn't look back as I went to the nearest town, stopping at a grocery store to buy a box load of pretzels and other snacks.

When I put the food in the trunk of the car, I noticed one of the tires was inflated. Getting a better look, I realized the tire was slash. Somebody slashed my tire! You got to be fucking kidding me. So opening the trunk I check to see if I got a spare. Seeing I don't, I did what I mostly do, and called mom.

"_Hey, Skylar, you got the pretzels?"_ Ellen asked.

"Yeah, but I got a flat." I told her. "Someone slash one of the tires. Can you come over and bring a spare?"

"_Sure, where are you?"_ She asked.

I told her where I was and waited in the car fiddling with my laptop. It was about an hour later did mom show up in her truck with a spare tire. For the next thirty minutes we worked together in fixing my tire, secure the groceries and started driving back to the Roadhouse. As we drove home, I had this bad feeling something bad is going to happen. I felt it in the pit of my stomach.

When we reach the Roadhouse, it's like my childhood went into flames. Stopping, we witness The Roadhouse, our home in flames. The building was on fire as hunters who made it out were cursing at the existence of Demon. Others rolling in the dirt on fire, while some try getting on the road.

I got out of the car looking for Ash. "Ash." I screamed. "Ash, where are you."

"Skylar!" Mom yelled, grabbing my arm. I tried fighting her, thinking Ash was still in the building. However the moment I manage to yank myself free, the Roadhouse collapsed. Ellen and I stood there in horror, hearing the cries of good hunters dying in the flames. Hearing Ash scream. I collapsed onto my knees crying as so did mom. When the fire settled down, Ellen told me to wait here and ran to the back where the basement door was. Ten minutes later, she came back with a duffle bag filled with stuff that we kept in the safe.

"Honey, we're going on a trip." Ellen said, putting one the bag in my car. She got a piece of paper, writing some address down. "Go to this address, its Bobby's house. I'll meet you there."

"But mom, what about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." Ellen assured. "Just go straight to South Dakota, and do not stop. No matter what, do not stop unless you have too."

We hugged for the last time and I got in the car. I put the address in the GPS then drove north to South Dakota. A gun was in the glove box, a jug of holy water in the passenger seat, and an iron knife in my pocket.

.o0o.

I drove nonstop to South Dakota only stopping to get gas and rest-stop. A never ending consumption of coffee, soda, and junk food. So much sugar and caffeine that I couldn't see straight, practically music blaring loud manage to keep me awake for the several hours. Once I was in South Dakota, I stopped at a town called Sioux Falls. I called mom, letting her know to which she said okay and would meet me there.

So tired, I check into a motel and fell asleep instantly on the mattress. All night I had nightmares of the fire. Hearing Ash scream along with the other hunters. I gasped waking up, covered in sweat when somebody banged on the door. It was five in the morning. Grabbing my gun, I cautiously peeked through the door to see Ellen. Not entirely sure if it was her, I grabbed a flask of holy water. Quickly I open the door, splashing holy water on her. Ellen stood there confused, wiping wet bangs off her face.

"I think I taught you to well," she sighed.

"Sorry mom," I said, letting her in.

"Hey, I don't blame you." Ellen said.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I took a different route. Making sure demons don't follow you, honey." Mom said, taking a sit on the mattress.

"Oh," I said.

Ellen nodded giving a yawned. She must be tired, driving nonstop from Nebraska all the way here. So I offered she rest for a bit, then we'll go see Bobby. Mom agreed as she lay down on the bed falling fast asleep. At the meantime, I grabbed my cellphone in attempt to contact Jo.

"_This is Jo Harvelle; I'm not here right now. So leave a message."_ Jo message machine said.

"Jo…The roadhouse is gone. I don't know what happen, but Hunters who escaped said Demons burned the place to the ground. Mom and I are safe…but Ash . . . Ash is dead. Please call as soon as you can?" I said, leaving a message before hanging up.

I sighed, double checking the salt lines of the door and windows before going back to bed. Back to the nightmares.

.o0o.

Later in the day, mom and I took the truck to Bobby Singer's place after dropping my car off at a rental storage unit, keeping any important documents, weapons, and money in the trunk. We reached what looked like a junk yard outside of Sioux Falls. There was a sign that was practically rotten that said, "Singer Auto Self Service Salvage Yard."

I looked at mom to see if she was sure this is the place. Ellen nodded, parking in a hidden spot. We got out, taking the back entrance hoping to find Bobby here. He is the only hunter we can trust right now. One who holds demon knowledge than anyone else?

Argument could be heard when entering the junk yard. Ellen and I could hear Bobby clearly while assuming the second voice sounded like Dean Winchester. We followed the sound of their voice hoping to catch them in time. Sadly, I tripped over a metal door that was on the floor, mom caught me, except a loud clank could be heard. We continued walking.

The next thing we know, we were ambushed by Dean and Bobby. Bobby grabbed my mom while Dean held me. They looked at us shocked, surprised to see us. They must have gone to the Roadhouse when Ash asked them to, and found it in flames. Probably thought we were dead as well.

"Ellen? Skylar?" Bobby asked.

We both nodded, receiving a hug from Dean. I hugged back, breathing heavily to know he was okay. Those fourty hours of not knowing and anxiety if he was alive or not.

"Come on, let's get you ladies inside." Bobby said.

Ellen and I nodded, following Bobby inside to his house where we saw Sam. The sight of Sam being here after getting the call had me relieved that I ran up to him giving Sam a hug. Sam stumbled, groaning a little, but hugged back.

"Thank god," I whispered. "I thought you were dead."

"Yeah," Sam said. "Same here."

"As much as I like a happy reunion, we have to make sure you girls are not possessed." Bobby said.

"What?" I asked confused, pulling away from Sam.

Bobby didn't say anything, leading Ellen and I to a table. We sat down, while Bobby got a flash, and filled the two with holy water. He slides them over. I stared at mom and the others confused, not sure why we have to do this.

Ellen picked up the glass, "Bobby is this really necessary?"

"Just a belt of holy water. Shouldn't hurt." Bobby said.

"Cheers," I sarcastically muttered, Ellen and I drank the entire shot. The taste was stale, follow by a hint of minerals, if not the after taste of alcohol. Afterwards we slammed the glass on the table.

"Whiskey now, if you don't mind." Ellen suggested, sliding back her glass.

"Ellen, what happened?" Dean asked across the table. "How'd you girls get out?"

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else." Ellen said. "But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. So I sent Skylar to fetch some, but an hour later she calls about having a flat tire. So I went over with a spare . . ."

"Sheer dumb luck," I muttered.

Bobby poured two shots of whiskey, sliding them over to us. Mom took a gulp of the entire shot while I took a minor sip. After everything, I gave mom my drink which she gladly accepted.

"Anyway, that's when Ash called, panic in his voice." Ellen said, then sighed. "He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time we got back, the flames were sky-high, and everybody was dead."

I didn't know Ash called her. He must have called when we were driving back to The Roadhouse. Otherwise I know.

"Some escaped, saying it was demons before rushing out." I added. "Probably went to hunt them down."

"We couldn't have been gone more than an hour." Ellen said.

"Sorry Ellen," Sam apologized.

"A lot of good people died in there." Ellen said, sadly. "And _we_ got to live. Lucky me."

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe." Bobby said.

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement." Mom said.

"Demons get what was in it?" Bobby asked.

"No." Mom answered, pulling out a map from her jacket. She unfolds the map and set it on the table with the help from Dean. It was a map of Wyoming with five "X" marks.

"Wyoming?" Dean said confused. "What does that mean?"

"I'll look it up," Bobby said, getting up to do research. Ellen follow suit along with Dean.

I sat by the table checking my phone, praying Jo would respond. It has been nearly four months since she called, and right now I need to hear her voice. I need to be assured that she wasn't dead or possessed by a demon.

"Damn it, Jo, pick up." I whispered.

"I'm sure she's fine," Sam said. He took a seat next to me.

I nodded, "So what happen these past few days?"

Sam started explaining how the Demon, Yellow-eyes, kidnapped him and other psychic children in a sick-twisted way of a beauty pageant. As all of them had to fight to the death in Cold Oak, South Dakota, an abandon ghost town that was believed to be hunted? He, Andy Gallagher, Ava Wilson, Jake Talley, and Lily tried to figure a way out, except they all started being killed by an Acheri Demon. Lily went down first, being hanged, follow by Andy who was brutally murdered by the Acheri demon. Except it was Ava who killed them for she had been in Cold Oaks far longer, killing them and children who had abilities, and developed her abilities from visions to controlling demons, Fortunately, Jake snapped Ava's neck before she killed any of them. Yet, before Dean and Bobby came in, Jake stabbed Sam in the back. That was all Sam could remember. All this to find the perfect soldier. Not soldiers.

I asked Sam if I could take a look. He nodded, turning around lifting his shirt to show me the scar. Sam said Bobby healed him good and how lucky he was. However, I look at the two inch scar…confused. If Sam was stabbed two days ago, would the wound be open or have stitches, let alone the location. The penetration is located at the primary part of the spinal cord. If my biology is correct, it would have severed the heart and lung. And the scar being circular meant Jake turned the blade, decapitating the cord severely.

"Sam, this doesn't add up." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"If you were stabbed a few days ago, then this wound would be fresh. It looks like you had it for at least a year. Also there are two ways this kind of wound would go." I stated.

"Meaning?" Sam asked.

"You should either be dead or paralyzed, Sam. Hell, maybe in a coma if Bobby and Dean got you to a hospital. Even then you would be there instead of here." I said.

Sam lowered his shirt down and looked at me deep in thought. My words were sinking that no human could possibly heal this wound naturally. This was magic. So either Dean or Bobby found a willing witch to tend his wounds or somebody made a deal with a crossroads demon. Those are the only two options in how Sam is alive as we speak.

.o0o.

Throughout the day we all had done nothing but research. Trying to figure out the five locations Ash draw out on the map. I was on my laptop seeking through the internet on the possible address only to discover they were rundown churches from mid-19th century. Bobby saw this, thinking he found something and went to grab a book. He pulled one out, reading every word till found what he was looking for.

"I don't believe it." Bobby said, catching everyone's attention.

We huddled around him at the table where he set the book down.

"What? You got something?" Dean asked.

"A lot more than that." Bobby answered. "Each of these X's is an abandoned frontier church – all mid-19th century and all of them built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt, the demon-killing gun making Samuel Colt?" Dean asked to be sure.

"Yep." Bobby confirmed. "And there's more, he built private railway lines connecting church to church." He took a sharpie connecting the five X's together to create a pentagram, as he said, "It just happens to lie out like this."

"Holy shit," I said. "Is that-"

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dean said.

"It's a devil's trap." Sam said. "A 100-square-mile devil's trap."

"That's brilliant." Dean complimented. "Iron lines demons can't cross."

"I've never heard of anything that massive." Ellen commented.

"No one has." Bobby said.

"After all these years, none of the lines are broken?" Dean asked. "It still works?"

"Definitely." Sam answered.

"How do_ you_ know?" I asked.

"All those omens Bobby found." Sam answered. "The demons, they must be circling and they can't get in."

"Yeah, well . . . they're trying." Bobby said.

"But why?" I asked.

"What's inside?" Ellen asked as well.

"That's what I've been looking for," Dean answered. "And uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle." As he pointed at the pentagon shape of the pentagram.

"Well, what's so important about a cemetery or . . . what's Colt trying to protect?" Sam said.

"Is his body or somebody famous buried there?" I asked.

"No, unless . . ." Dean started then paused.

"Unless what?" Bobby asked.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep demons out?" Dean suggested. "What if he was trying to keep something_ in_?"

"A gateway," I thought aloud.

"Now that's a comforting thought." Ellen said.

"Yeah, you think?" Dean replied.

"Could they do it, Bobby?" Sam asked. "Could they get inside?"

"This thing's so powerful; you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it." Bobby answered. "No way a full-blood demon gets across. "

Sam paused having an idea. "No. But I know who could."

"And who is that, Sweetie?" Ellen asked.

"Jake." Sam answered a hint of loathing in his mouth.

"Shit," Dean said.

With that said, we all rushed to get out weapons and tools quickly before Jake makes it to the cemetery. I road with Bobby and Ellen while Sam and Dean drove in there impala. There were hardly any pit stops except a couple of station. Usually we took turns driving while the rest sleep.

As I drove, I thought about Ash and how he behaved the day he died. How he said I needed to get pretzels, and tied his shoes at the rear of the car. Did Ash slash my tire and getting mom out? Did he plan this? I could only assume he saved Ellen and my life in his own way. The idea made my eyes watery. Ash was like a big brother, a good friend even with his crazy ideas and spontaneous personality. But those five years with him were special in an away. And now he's gone.

By nightfall we reached the Devil's Trap. We got our weapons ready as I pulled out a gun. A Ruger Mark III Target Rimfire Pistol; its light weighted, holds ten bullets, and such. Dean chuckled holding a stainless steel 45 caliber Colt MK IV Series 80 1911 pistol with ivory grips. I rolled my eyes, showing him the engrave details of vines and mother of pearl stock grip.

"Now where does a girl like you, get a gun like that?" Dean asked.

"Jo," I answered. "Not something you expect on your 20th birthday, yet useful."

Dean chuckled shaking his head. Anyway, bobby came over handing me a leather string necklace with a small charm. I examined the charm to find its design of a tribal sun with a pentagram in the middle. I looked at Bobby.

"Anti-Possession charms." Bobby said. "Last thing we need is any of you possessed."

"That'll do," I said, putting it on.

Double checking out weapons we went to the cemetery.

We spread out and hid throughout the cemetery waiting for Jake. Mom and I stick together by the trees while the guys took the tall tombstones. As time went all, we waited. Yet the crypt up ahead gave a dark presence. One that should not be messing with or you'll regret it. Not a moment too soon, an African American man came in holding the colt. We remained silence waiting for the Winchesters to give their mark.

Sam quietly walked behind Jake till he reached the door. "Howdy, Jake."

Soon Bobby, Dean, Ellen, and I joined in, aiming our guns at Jake. We be damned if Jake opened the door. For the last thing we need is what lies in that crypt out. Jake stared at us bewilder, but most importantly at Sam who stood there before him, as if seeing a ghost.

"Wait . . . you were dead. I killed you." Jake said.

"Yeah? Well, next time, finish the job." Sam said.

"I did," Jake confirmed. "I cut clean through your spinal cord, man. You can't be alive. You can't be."

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son." Bobby said.

"And if I don't?" Jake challenged.

"Wait and see." Sam yelled.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden?" Jake taunted. "What are you gonna do – kill me?"

"It's a thought." Sam said.

"You had your chance. You couldn't." Jake said.

"I won't make that mistake twice." Sam assured.

Jake chuckled looking at the five of us. How can this man be smiling when there are five guns aimed at him. Let alone two have a personal score.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean asked.

Jake looked at mom and me. His eyes utterly focused on Ellen, "Hey, lady. Do me a favor." His eyes flared gold for a second. "Put that gun to your head."

Ellen shook trying to fight a seizure or something. As she shook her hand holding the gun started moving to her head. She aimed right at her left temple with her left hand.

"Mom," I exclaimed.

Jake laughed, "Seems that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there are all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go." Sam ordered.

"Shoot him," Ellen said, her voice trembling.

"You'll be mopping up a skull before you get a shot." Jake informed.

"Mom," I cried.

She can't die. I lost my dad as a toddler, Jo is out somewhere hunting, and Ash is dead. I can't lose my mom right now. Not after everything that happened. Jake saw this, seeing that Ellen is my mother. For a mere second Jake hesitated, but it vanished as he said. "Everybody put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart."

Quickly I dropped my gun being the first to falter. Then Bobby follows by Dean and Sam.

"Okay," Jake said. "Thank you."

"Now let her go," I ordered.

Jake looked at Ellen, who was still shaking with a gun aimed at her head. Not taking a second glance, Jake ran to the crypt. Instantly I, Bobby, and Dean ran to Ellen, Bobby grabbed her by the waist, Dean grabbed the gun, and I pulled her arm back. The gun fired, luckily it didn't shoot us. Meanwhile Jake inserted the colt into the key, unlocking it. However Sam stood behind him, shooting the marine soldier in the back four times. The demon soldier fell back dead while Sam continued aiming his gun at him, then walked over to his body aiming at Jakes chest.

"Please . . . don't," Jake begged.

But Sam looked into his eyes and shot him over and over and over again.

I stood there in shock watching Sam kill a man. In the Hunter's community we don't kill people. We try our best to save them until all options are gone. But Sam…he didn't show mercy. His green eyes said so. Everyone walked over to Sam, meanwhile the door to the crypt, its elusive design kept moving. Suddenly it stops, as the vine detail created a pentagram.

"Oh no," Bobby said.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked.

"It's hell." Bobby answered.

"Shit," I cursed.

The door made rattling noises. Dean quickly grabbed hold of the colt trying to turn it the opposite direction to lock it. However, the colt slide out and the rattling noise continue to echo. Ellen grabbed hold of my arm, yanking me away from the entrance.

"Take cover, now!" Bobby ordered.

We split up, as we took cover behind the largest tombstones. Like we were dealing with a bomb. However this was no bomb or misuse of fireworks. No. The doors burst open gushing black smoke that moved around like savage animals from here and back. Like a rocket jet.

"What the hell just happen?" Dean yelled.

"That's a devil's gate, a damn door to hell!" Ellen called out. "Come on! We got to shut that gate!"

All of us got up and ran to the doors. Mom, Sam, and I took the left door wile Bobby took control of the right. A harsh wind blew out from the door, making it difficult to seal it shut. As we tried to close the damn thing, demons in black smoke or apparition stormed out for freedom.

"Dean!" Sam called out.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Dean wounded leaning against a tombstone while the demon with yellow eyes approached him. Sam stormed off, trying to help his brother leaving the rest of us to shut the door. I turned around, pushing backwards into the iron alongside with mom.

Time seemed to pass bye, yet Bobby, mom, and I manage to close the door. At the same time, there was a gun fire. We turned around to see the man who was possessed by Yellow-eyes l dropped dead on the ground with Dean Winchester aiming the colt at him. Sam tumbled on the ground panting staring at what just happen. And finally there was a new player on the field. A man looked like Sam and Dean.

"John," Mom whispered.

Sam and Dean got up and walked over to John Winchester. This must be the first they have seen their dad since he passed away last year. John smiled, walking over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder. He then looked at his youngest son giving him a nod. After an emotional moment, John stepped back and disappeared in a ball of light.

I panted, and then hugged my mom for dear life. Ellen chuckled as she hugged me back, combing her fingers through my hair. I almost lost her. Just standing there while Jake did mind control on her to aim a gun to her head. The thought of her pulling the trigger scared me.

"I love you, mom." I said.

"I love you too, sweetie." Ellen replied back.

Well back looking at each other and smiled. Although the moment was ruin when Bobby coughed. We glared at him to a point he shifted.

"Well, let's get out things and prepared to burn the bodies." Bobby said.

Ellen and I nodded, as we collected out guns, and then got Jake and Yellow-eyes vessel lined up. Their bodies had to be cremated so their souls could officially be at peace. Also they don't come back as a ghost. Last thing we need is a damn haunting. After getting that assembled, we went to check on the Winchesters.

Sam and Dean were by the impala as usual talking. Us three went over to them as Ellen spoke, "Well, Yellow-eyes demon might be dead, but a lot more got through that gate."

"Hundreds, thousands," I said.

"It's an army." Sam said. "He's unleashed an army."

All eyes went to Bobby, "Hope to hell you boys are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun."

"Well then . . ." Dean smiled. "We got work to do."

I rolled my eyes shaking my head in how lame that sound. I could only wish them good luck on this battle.

.o0o.

After getting Jake and the vessel cremated, Bobby stood by the fire with Dean making sure the fire doesn't spread. It was almost dawn, and mom and I were exhausted as we headed to the car. We walked till Sam came up grabbing my hand. I turned around to look at him.

"Can we talk?" Sam asked.

I looked at him then at Ellen who nodded, "Okay."

Sam nodded leading the way to the impala. Once there we leaned against the door staring out to the cloudy sunrise. No words were said for a moment, till Sam finally spoke.

"So you're going to college, Peru?" He asked.

"Yeah, I start next month." I answered.

"Nice," he said.

"Yeah, though I'm nervous." I said. "After what just happened and all."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sam sighed, rubbing his neck. "I promise I'll do my best and fix it."

"Sam, don't overdo yourself. Okay." I said. "Last thing I or anyone wants is you dead again."

Sam nodded, though not believing it. I sighed, leaning forward, having to push on my toes and kiss him on the cheek. Like a chain reaction, Sam pulled back, blushing a little. I chuckled taking his hand assuring him it wasn't serious.

"Please be careful." I said.

"Uh, yeah, I will." Sam said.

I nodded as we stared at each other. Here was a slight pull pulling us closer than we normally are. Sam leaned forward bowing his head some. I closed my eyes expecting a kiss. Sadly he kissed me on the forehead, in a friendly matter. Somehow I felt a pang of disappointment, but didn't show as he pulled back.

"Good luck at college, Skylar." Sam said.

"And good luck on your hunt, Sam." I replied back.

We went our separate ways after that. Ellen, Bobby, and I drove back to South Dakota. Sam and Dean took their impala going the direction the demon storm went. As Bobby drove home, I sat in the back seat staring out the window lost in deep thought.

I thought about the Winchesters. How this might be the last time I'll ever see them in a very long time. There maybe a few calls, text, and emails now and again. Although, to see them in person would be years if none of them gets themselves killed. I just Sam will be alright. Whatever happened to him…he needs to keep a clean head.

.o0o.

The rest of May was spent on the road. Ellen and I stayed at Bobby's for a week till Jo came over. It was a family meeting, which resulted our fate. Jo still wanted to continue hunting. I still wanted to go to school. Yet mom was crossed between a fork in the road. She wanted to stay in a somewhat normal setting, but after what happen in Wyoming…the taste of adventure got her addicted. Let alone the dangers Jos is getting herself into.

After a days' worth of talking it was decided. I would go to college and continue a safe path. Ellen and Jo on the other hand will continue hunting. Mom said since the devils gate was open, the hunters are going to need all the help they could get. So the remainder of the months was spent on insurance of the Roadhouse, which Ellen split into three accounts for each of us. Then we went to on a slight road trip for the remainder of May going to Vegas.

When June came along, we were back in Peru Nebraska with a truck load of clothes and supplies. All three of us girls, went to the dorms unpacking in nice size place. Jo placing a vault under the bed to keep my gun, iron knife, and any hunters utensils. Once we unpacked, I stared at them.

"Well, this is it." Jo said.

"Yeah, it is." I said.

Ellen came over giving me a hug, "God, when did you grow up."

I chuckled hugging her, "I'll be okay mom."

Ellen pulled back, "If anything happens you call."

"Got it," I said.

Jo came over giving her hug, "Remember to stick with the same drink and if anyone offers you brownies don't take it."

"I know, stop pestering." I said.

She laughed messing up my hair then let go. A few words were exchanged before Ellen and Jo left the dorms. I sat next to my bed staring out the window watching them leave the dorms to the truck. A tear fell, knowing I'll be safe while they go hunting. We knew this would happen that one of us will have to live a normal life. No demons, ghost, vampires, werewolves, tricksters and other supernatural beings.

Suddenly my cellphone buzzed indicating a text. I pulled out my message seeing who it is from.

**Good luck. College will be rough, but know I'm a phone call away to help. –Sam. **

I smiled and text back.

_**Thanks – Skylar. **_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

**Thanks for reading guys. So one of you asked for more Samlar so I gave you guys some Samlar. There's gonna be a time skip. Unless you guys want me to insert Skylar in another case with Sam and Dean. Let me know on your vote. **

**If I insert in a case would you like her to be in:**

**3.14 Long-Distance Call**

**4.11 Family Remains**

**5.02 Good God, Y'All**

**5.06 I Believe the Children Are Our Future**

**If there's a case you want to see Skylar in, post it in a review?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Jus in Bello

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

**Chapter 8: Jus in Bello**

Feburary 2008.

I was laughing with my dorm mate, Cheryl as a frat party went on in the dorm building. We were taking Jell-O shots, after shots loosing ourselves, having fun. The dorm having a Valentine's Day party. All around us college students from the ages of twenty to twenty-three danced around, drinking booze, and all that jazz in your stereotypical party.

After swallowing a fruit punch Jell-O shot, I sighed, leaning back in my chair thinking over the past year. Since June 2007 I have been focused on my college life, studying photography and graphic arts, if not a minor in business. A never ending focus, only taking a break from on during the winter, spent with my family. Jo and Ellen stopped their hunting, as we went to South Dakota to visit Bobby; of course he gets a phone call from the Winchesters about an evil Santa. Of course it was a pagan god stealing dads and eating them. At least the monster had the decency to spare the mother and child. After Christmas we headed to New York City for the New Years. I got to say, it was the best winter break I ever had with family and friends.

Now speaking about Winchester, I haven't seen them in a long time. Not since May. Although Sam and I do keep in contact on a weekly bases. Having an hour long chat on Saturday or Sunday about cases he recently did with Dean or his thoughts. I remembered Sam calling just last week about a case he had in Broward County, Florida. Giving a heads up that the Trickster is still alive although promised not to bug us. I was going to argue, till Sam continued to talk about the pain he felt in living a "Groundhogs day" film. Spending an entire year watching Dean get killed, and when to think the cycle is broken, Dean dies officially and another year of a personal hell till confronting the trickster.

From the news update the boys encounter quite a bunch of interesting people. Well, two annoying people both being women. Bela Talbot, a thief who steals supernatural artifacts and sells them to the highest bitter. Then a demon who was once a witch, name Ruby. She has been helping the boys with solving Samuel's Colt, owning a dagger that could kill demons, and knows a way to break Dean's contract. I don't like the sound of this. I did some research and there is no way to break a crossroads contract. Once the contract seals, it's done. And I worry this Ruby is using them.

And let's add the usual demons, changlings, cursed rabbits foot, coven of witches, a sleep deprive maniac, trickster, and vampires. When Sam said Gordon was gone . . . I was relieved. Yes, it sounds wrong, but I never liked the guy for he hurt people and killed innocents. Let alone hurting me that sprained my wrist from his grasp. Otherwise, they really didn't ask for my help. Saying Bobby got the resources. So our conversation is mere talk and stress relief from the college life and supernatural. I find it strange that none have come over here hunting me down. Ellen and Jo dealt with demons, bringing up the Devil's Gate, Bobby dealing with them, and the Winchesters on a daily basis.

I must be lucky. However, I still worry about them. Afraid to get that phone call of one of them are dead because of demon activity. With a sigh, I grabbed a water bottle chugging it down.

"Why a long face?" Cheryl asked.

I stared at Cheryl; she was in her twenties with blond hair that had color stands of blue, fair skin covered in freckles, and blue eyes. The typical cowgirl, with curves in the right places. If Dean were here he would be drooling. Anyway, Cheryl and I have been roommates since fall. In fact we have become fast friends, as she studies Journalism.

"I'm just thinking about some friends." I said. "Afraid they're gonna get in deep water and all."

"Those brothers who travel a lot?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well, take my advice. Focus on yourself, be selfish. I mean, you already deal with family drama. So screw them, let them deal with their own problems." She said.

I stared at her appalled. Cheryl doesn't know about my life. When we met, I told her I was a girl born and raised in Nebraska, living in a family run saloon. Lost my dad as a toddler, lived with my mom and Jo working from age sixteen. Having friends who travel AKA the Winchesters, Ash, and all normal stuff. Cheryl bought it, giving her condolences and told me her American white picket fence story. Since then we never pestered about the past, and concentrated on the now. Though the past few days from getting dumped by her boyfriend she's been acting strange. A bit of a bitch. Although I ignored it, thinking her parents are butchering her about changing careers, let alone being dumped before Valentine's Day.

"Okay, I'll consider it." I muttered.

"I mean, don't take it the wrong. You and Sam, like, you talk as if you are a couple, and he's off somewhere with his brother screwing with other women." She explained.

I felt a pang in the heart. Somehow I have developed a crush on Sam Winchester. If the phone rings on his ring tone of Kansas, "Carry on Wayward Son." Just hearing it has my heart beating fast. Hearing his voice gets me excited. And when he gives a compliment, blush starts to form. Hopefully this will pass when Mr. Right comes by and sweeps me off my feet. As much as I like Sam . . . I don't want to live in that life style. Not the life Ellen went through, when dad left for a hunt and wait for his return, not sure if he'll come back alive, injured, or worse dead.

"We're just friends, Cheryl." I assured her. "He's like a brother."

"I'm just saying," Cheryl said, taking another Jell-O shot. "And you need to get laid."

I scoffed, practically choking on water. I guessed my sex life hasn't been that great. I popped the cherry during the summer at a college concert with one of my news friends. Derick, he was kind, smart, and has a sense of humor. We became an item, not romantically, but platonically. Anyway, there was a concert we went to that had us drunk. When we return to the dorm, we sat on a bed talking about how love sucks, how it's difficult to keep a relationship or even starting one, and such. And then we got touchy, and afterwards we got to kissing, and third base, and finally home run. Don't judge me, we used condoms and I was okay with it. I don't regret it or anything, and neither does Derik. We became friends with benefits until he found himself a girlfriend in November. And when he told me, I felt a little bit of hurt, yet I passed after meeting the girl and knew she was perfect for him. We're still friends, and no hard feelings. But since then, I had zero intimacy whatsoever and it fucking sucks.

"Cher, life is not about sex." I said.

"C'mon, Sky, remember the three f's. Feeding, fighting, and fucking." She said, using her fingers, counting down each F word. "And speaking of fucking."

I turned around to see a guy staring at us, more at Cheryl. I sighed, shaking my head, "Go get him, tiger."

"Oh, I will," she said. She got up and went over to her knew target for utter bliss.

I chuckled taking another sip of water. The music started to get too loud and a migraine started to form. Deciding it's best to hit the hay; I got up and went upstairs to my room. The room was small, having two twins, two desks, a closet, and one window. My bed was by the window, where salt settled on the mantle. Cheryl asked about that, so I told her I was one of those spiritual people that believe in elements and healing properties. She bought it, along with the poster of a demons trap.

Grabbing my pajamas, a towel, and toiletries, I headed to the bathrooms. The bathroom was empty. Guess it's my lucky day as I went to one of the shower stalls, staring the shower to the right temperature and set everything down on a stool. I undressed and went into the shower, sighing at the hot water spraying down over my body.

Time went by as I showered loosing track of time. Suddenly the door opens, suspecting another girl is getting ready for bed. So ignoring them, I rinsed off getting out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. Before I could wrapped another towel for my hair, the curtain slide opens revealing Cheryl.

"Damn it, Cher, you scared me." I panted, with a hand over my chest. "What happen to the guy?"

"He was an ass." Cheryl answered, walking in. "In fact, all men are asses"

"I think we know that." I said.

"Yes and all humans are meat suits." Cheryl added.

I stopped looking at Cheryl who stood there full of confidence, a smirk on her lips. Before I could say anything, her blue eyes turned solid black. Shit, I knew this day would come. I just thought not right now. Quickly the demon lunged at me with renowned strength pinning me to the tile wall. I gasped trying to break free from her hold, but the demon laughed.

"I got to say, it was so easy to fool you." The demon said. "All week I've been by your side and you haven't noticed my presence. Shame, usually those Winchesters or your family would have noticed."

"What do ya want?" I demanded.

If this demon has been here for a week then I or other people should have been dead. There was something different about this demon, especially how it interacted so humanly compare to other demons. The demon chuckled as she traced her hand over my collar bone then grabbed my hair. I yelped in pain, and then glared at her.

"To deliver you a message," The demon murmured. "Stay out of this. Sam and his brother don't need you to solve their problems. I can handle it."

"Ru—Ruby?" I guessed.

"That's me," she said.

"And are you gonna tell Sam about Dean's contract?" I asked.

"Sooner or later he'll figure it out." Ruby said. "But right now I need them to concentrate on Lilith and killing her. So be a good bitch and stay out of it."

Did she just call me a bitch? I thought angrily. Without another word, I kneed her in the gut and punched her in the face. Ruby stumbled back falling over the bathroom stool and slipped on the wet tile. She looks up hissing, but I grabbed my anti-possession pendant and the cross speaking in Latin:

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_

_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_

_infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_

_omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._

_Ergo draco maledicte _

_et omnis legio diabolica_

_adjuramus te._

_Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,_

_eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare."_

Ruby seizure in Cheryl's body trying to fight off the exorcism. But I took the crucifixes off my necklace and pressed it on her chest, continuing the chant. Ruby screamed, as she opened her mouth and causing black smoke to splutter. Once the demon was out, I continued the chant making she doesn't possessed anyone. She would probably return to her original vessel wherever that is.

I panted fixing my towel when Cheryl groaned. "Whoa, my head hurts."

I sighed, trying to figure out how to explain to her that she got possessed by a demon. Cheryl sat up, only to place a hand over her mouth, kneeling over then vomited. I closed my eyes as puke coated my legs. Or maybe I'll say she drank too much and blame it on the hangover.

.o0o.

The next morning I woken up hating the world. Ruby attacked me with a warning. Somehow she considers me a threat. Although I'm trying to figure out why put herself here knowing I am part hunter. Was she really risking it, or is there something more too all this madness?

I sighed looking over at Cheryl who snored in her bed all snuggled up. After the exorcism and vomiting, I got both of us cleaned up and off to bed. Though stayed up a bit later to put salt by the door, and used a dry erase marker to put a demons trap in front of the doors. It has become a debate if I should contact Dean and Sam in what just happened, or even Ellen and Jo, or Bobby. However, if Ruby managed to come here under the radar for an entire week . . . whose say she won't do it again.

Great, I'm cross between a rock and a hard place. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my laptop and got on today's news. I scrolled around to see if there were any demon activities. When I saw the breaking news in Monuments Colorado caught my attention, remembering the Winchesters were heading there to catch Bela. Clicking on it hoping it's not what I'm thinking it is. What I saw shocked me as the news woman stood behind a destroyed police station with firefighters scavenging the facility.

"_Breaking News, in a small county called Monument, Colorado a terrible explosion occurred at Monument Police station. The community is still reeling of the tragedy that just happened a few hours ago. Authorities believed a gas main ruptured, causing the massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff, including Sheriff Melvin Dodd, Deputy Phil Amici, and Secretary Nancy Fitzgerald, as well as three FBI agents identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy, and Victor Henriksen. Two fugitives in custody were also killed. We'll continue to the following the story here at the scene, but for now, back to you, Jim."_ The news woman said.

Two fugitives . . . I hope she doesn't mean Sam and Dean. Seeing it was almost ten, I Immediately grabbed my cellphone and called Sam, ditching the text first then wait rule. Not a moment too soon did the other end picked up.

"_Skylar,"_ Sam greeted.

"Thanks heavens, Sam" I breathed heavily. "I just watched the news in what happened in Colorado and . . ."

"_Yeah,"_ Sam breathed. "_And so is Dean."_

"Good," I said. "How are you . . . doing?"

For a while Sam just let go and talk how he is feeling about the incident. I tried my best to give him comfort from a long distance. After fifteen minutes Sam said Dean got out of the shower and they had to leave soon. I said goodbye and hanged up. To know Sam and Dean are safe is one thing. It's the fear of losing them is another thing.

''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do you all think?**

**Please leave a review for reviews help so dearly.**

**Thanks for reading and please LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Long-Distance Call

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

**Chapter 9: Long-Distance Call**

_Skylar's POV_

I can't believe I'm spending my spring break in Ohio. It was the middle of March and what I thought would be time spent with Ellen and Jo didn't go out as plan. Mom called saying she and Jo got stuck on a case and won't be able to come and visit. So I asked Cheryl if she had plans and if not we go to Florida. But sadly she and her folks are heading off to Europe for Spring Break. At first I was considering to just head to Chicago or some landscaping area to add to my portfolio. However, Bobby called asking me a favor.

Knowing I can't reject Bobby, I said sure. Bobby asked me to go to Milan, Ohio to meet up with the Winchesters. Apparently series of people are receiving phone calls from dead loved ones. I heard about this on the news, the heaven call, but never took it seriously until now. Then a banker who lives the all American dreams commits suicide. Before he died which Bobby believes is an evil spirit. So I flew to Ohio and waited at the airport for my favorite men. At four o'clock in the morning.

Although this mean I'm ignoring Ruby's threat. Hell, screw her and all demons. Anything that rots in hell is a damn liar and a soul eating thief. No offence Dean. As if I'm letting that bitch near Sam or Dean. Also this wasn't a demon case…I think.

After spending twenty minutes in the waiting terminal I saw familiar vehicle come forward. I smiled, adjusting the carryon and waited till they parked. Once the impala parked, Sam came out of the passenger side. Instantly we shared a hug, glad to see him in person. Last time we saw each other in the flesh was Devil's Gate. Almost a year.

"Hey Sam," I said.

"Hey Skylar," Sam said. "Sorry you got drag into this."

"Don't worry, it's not like I had anything planned." I said.

Sam nodded as he took my carryon and placed it in the trunk. We got in the impala, with me in the back. Dean turned around and smile. "Damn, you look hot."

"Don't go there, Dean." I chuckled.

I indeed have changed over the past year. What they say about the _Freshman Twenty_ is true. Forced three square meals a day, fast food joints on campus, ready greasy pizza, and tons of alcohol. That entire weight went to the right places that I look much healthier than I was a few years back. I'm a breast size up and have hips, if not working out in the gym getting some muscles. Also I cut my long hair to shoulder length in layers, if not dyed to a golden brown with caramel highlights. Although it looks like I have three shades of brown.

"What, can't say my favorite girl is growing up." Dean teased.

"And you're still a stud." I countered.

Dean placed a hand over his heart, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Let's go, we're holding up traffic." Sam sighed, shaking his head.

Dean rolled his eyes and started driving from the airport to Milan.

"So you guys got my I.D's?" I asked.

Bobby said the boys are making an I.D. for me for this investigation. Dean smirked attempting to hold back his humor while Sam hesitantly open the glove box, and handed me the I.D. cards. I took it, taking a look of the picture I sent to Sam of me dressing professional with older make-up, and then read the FBI card.

"Clarice Starling, seriously?" I asked.

"And take a look at the other," Dean chuckled.

I looked at the other one and gawked, "Gracie Lou Freebush."

Dean burst out laughing his ass off while Sam shook his head giving an apologetic look. Dean must have created the I.D's for Sam would give a reasonable name. Not one that is based off a fictional character. Sure _Sandra Bullock_ and _Jodi Foster_ are great actresses, but seriously. If I didn't know any better, Dean likes to pull on my leg. Or in this case,** yanking **on it.

"I should have gone on that class trip to Miami." I muttered, slouching in the back seat arms crossed.

"Sorry Sweetheart, but you're stuck with us." Dean snickered.

.o0o.

When we reached Milan, we got two motel rooms that had a door to connect us. Dean said we got to meet the victim's wife at seven. Saying okay, I enter my room and started to make myself mature. After taking a quick shower, I blow-dry my hair and used a curling iron to curl it. Once my hair is curly, I brushed it gently to tone it a little and put it in a French twist along with tone of hairspray. Next makeup, as I did contouring makeup, using shadows and highlights to enhance my facial features. Lipstick that is a shade darker than my own and mascara. Once makeup was done I put on some skin tone tights, a tank top, white sheer button-front pleated blouse, a ruched blazer, and a high pencil skirt. And to end of it all is a pair of heels.

I stood in front of the mirror correcting my appearance. All this stuff made me looked a few years older than I actually am. As I stood there being a 21 looking as if I were 25 or something. A was securing a gun holster to hide under my blazer when a knock could be heard. I shouted them to come in, as Dean and Sam enter dressed in suits. Their mouths literally dropped when seeing me.

"Holly shit," Dean said.

"What?" I asked. "It's just makeup."

"Yeah, but damn, you look hot." He complimented.

I blushed, begging to god that the makeup covered it. Sadly it didn't as Dean laughed. Although Sam remained quiet, staring at me. The attention became too much, that I put on my blazer, concealing my Ruger Mark III. Quickly Sam shook his head taking a deep breath.

"So, are we ready?" I asked.

The boys nodded as we left the motel and got in the impala. Sitting in the back I read the police report Sam acquired, "Ben Waters, aged fourty and married with two kids. He works for the bank, having a major salary, and easy life style."

"How did he die?" Sam asked.

"From what the police report says he shot himself, barrel under the chin facing up. Blood toxin report his alcohol level was at 0.02. From what police could tell on his psychological level that he seemed normal, no changes in behavior until two weeks ago, saying he was acting agitate." I answered.

"Well, maybe Mrs. Waters might know something." Dean said.

I nodded, reading more into the report. The gruesome photograph of the victim was unsettling. Yet I managed to read the reports only to find all evidence lead to suicide. Hopefully Mrs. Waters could fill in the gaps that the police left out.

When we reach the house, Sam rang the doorbell. A moment later a woman in her late thirties answered the door. She looked upset, probably from losing her husband.

"Mrs. Waters?" Sam asked.

"That's me," she answered.

"I'm Detective Raimi, and these are my partner Detective Campbell, and Detective Starling. We're here to investigate your husband's death." Sam said.

"Oh, I gave my testimony to the police." Mrs. Waters said.

"Yes, but we like to hear it from you and swoop the crime scene." Dean said.

Mrs. Waters nodded, letting us inside. We walked to the office where the crime scene took place. I analyzed the office and living room noticing a dreadful atmosphere.

"I found him . . . there." Mrs. Water said, pointing at the studies near the desk.

"Why don't you just tell us everything you saw, Mrs. Waters?" Dean asked.

Mrs. Waters stopped arms crossed, as she turned around to face us. "You mean besides my dead husband?"

"Well, just everything else . . . you saw, please." Sam clarified.

Mrs. Waters sighed, "There was, uh, blood . . . everywhere. The phone was ripped from the wall, his favorite scotch on the desk. What else could you possibly want to know?"

"Why was the phone ripped from the wall?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"You mind if I take a look?" Sam asked.

Mrs. Waters waved her arm dramatically giving consent. Sam walked over to the desk while Dean and I remained put. However, Mrs. Waters seemed a bit irritated. "I already went over all this with the other detectives."

"We'll be out of your hair in no time, Ma'am." Dean assured.

Sam picked up the phone going over the caller ID list. His quirk a brow at something he saw, "Ma'am, what time did your husband die?"

"Sometime after 11:00." She answered.

Dean and I looked at Sam as he gestured his pointer finger to the phone. A spirit must have made contact through the phone. It could explain why the phone was ripped out of the wall, let alone Mr. Waters's death. A spirit could have possessed him to commit suicide or persuade the man to do it.

"Has there been any strange phone call?" I asked. "You received any of those lately?"

Mrs. Waters looked confused, so Dean further into the question, "Weird interference, static, anything like that?"

"No," She answered in a high tone.

Lie. There are many traits you can tell if a person is lying. The individual would touch themselves, avoid eye contact, fidget while standing, change the pace of their speech, and the tone of their voice. Mrs. Waters crossed her arms, swaying a little, while her tone went high. In other words she's lying.

"Mrs. Waters, withholding information from the police are a capital offence." Dean warned.

Sam cleared his throat. Did Dean actually use the law card? That's low even for him. I mean this woman just lost her husband, it's not like she's part of the drug cartel or something low stream.

"In some parts of the world, I'm sure." Dean murmured.

Mrs. Waters sighed, "A couple of weeks ago, um, there was this . . ." she took a deep breath after all eyes were on her. "I woke up one morning, I heard Ben in his study. I thought he was talking to a woman."

"What made you think that?" Sam asked.

"Because he kept calling her Linda." Mrs. Waters snapped. "The thing is . . . I picked up the other line, and . . . nobody was there. Ben was talking to nobody."

"There was nothing." I clarified. "Just static."

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Did you ever speak to Ben about this phone call?" Sam asked.

"No. I should have, but, no." She answered, almost in tears.

"Did he ever say who Linda was?" Sam asked again.

"What difference does it make?!" She yelled. "There was no one on the other end?"

"And you husbands behavior changed after that phone call?" I asked.

Mrs. Waters took a deep breath, "Yes."

After a few more questions we left Mrs. Waters house and return to the motel. The boys changed into more comfortable clothes, while I just took off my shoes and blazer; we started doing research. Dean went on Sam's laptop searching for Linda. Meanwhile Sam and I research on spirits that could manipulate phone lines on the beds. As Sam borrows my laptop to find the owner of SHA33 while I try to figure out what type of spirit we're dealing with. Especially Mrs. Waters stating when she listens into her husband's conversation, she heard nothing but static, except Ben could hear Linda.

An hour later Dean spoke, "Linda's a babe . . . or was."

"You found her?" I asked.

"Yeah, Linda Bateman." Dean answered. "She and Ben Waters were high-school sweethearts."

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"Drunk driver hit 'em head-on. Ben walked away." Dean answered.

"So, what, then – dead flame calls to chat?" Sam guessed.

"Very Shakespearian." I muttered.

"You would think, but Linda was cremated." Dean said. "So why is she still floating around?"

Sam scoffed, "You got me?"

"What about that, uh, caller I.D.?" Dean suggested.

"It turns out it's a phone number." Sam said.

"It's no phone number_ I've_ ever seen." Dean said.

"Yeah, because it's about a century old. From back when phones had cranks." Sam explained.

"So why use that number to reach out and touch someone?" Dean asked.

"You got me there too," Sam said. "But either way we should run a trace on it."

"Well, how the hell are we gonna trace a number that's over 100 years old?" Dean asked.

"Ring ring, Operator." I suggested.

The phone company may be a good start to search. So we got back in out outfits and prepared to go to the nearest phone company in town. When I got dressed and waited by the impala, I gawked to see the boys in matching uniforms of cheap black suits. Nothing like their detective suits this morning. But full on suit and tied.

I couldn't stop smiling as they came over and we got in the car. Dean buckled up, and then turned his head to see me smiling still. "What're you smiling at?"

"I love a man in uniform." I replied.

Dean snorted while Sam chuckled shaking his head.

.o0o.

We were at the phone company following Clark Adams the supervisor of this facility. A man in his late forties, almost bald, fair skin, and tall. He wore professionally and spoke as one too. Anyway he continued to lead us down to the basement where the technician room was.

"We don't get to many folks from H.Q down here." Clark said.

"Yes well, the main office mentioned that there would be lunch." Dean added.

_Seriously,_ I thought. Is he going play that card?

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange something. The man you gentlemen and lady want to be speaking to is right this –"Clark spoke only to be interrupted by flies. A fly came over into Sam's personal space. He swatted at the annoying insect. "I know. Sorry. Got something of a hygiene issue down here, if you ask me."

We then enter the technician's room. And my god what a mess it was in. There were piles of papers, garbage, and overflowing trash bins. Flies flying everywhere and let's not forget that rotten smell. At the main computer a man stared at many monitors exposing pornography and spam to uncensored sight, as the man gazed over panting. His hand on his lap, and if he turned around it might be touching his genitals.

"Stewie?" Clark scolded. Stewie jumped trying to close off the porn sights. But his boss caught him anyway. "What did I tell you about keeping this place clean?"

"Spam mail. Spam mail." Stewie muttered.

I gaged grabbing a tissue from my purse and covered my mouth. The Winchester looked at the scene either bewilder or laughing at the situation. How can this company keep an employee who can't keep hygiene regulation, let alone abuse the internet for pornography? If I were the manager I had this man fired.

"Stewie Meyer—"Clark introduced. "Mr. Campbell, Mr. Raimi, and Miss Freebush . . ."

"I don't know how all this got here." Stewie interrupted.

Clark yanked at Stewie's black hair getting his attention, and finished his sentence. " . . . From headquarters."

"Oh," Stewie said turning around. Got to say the man is a slob. His clothes were wrinkled, some stains on his pants. And a logo shirt underneath that polo shirt. There was a ring on his finger indicating he was married, though I wonder how Mrs. Meyers takes it that her husband is a pervert.

"Give these people whatever they need." Clark instructed.

Dean, Sam, and I said our thanks as Clark left the room. I coughed, for the smell gotten worse. Yet I managed to hold down lunch.

"So, can I help you?" Stewie asked.

"Is that, uh, _Busty Asian Beauties_?" Dean asked.

"No." the man answered, and then turned his head to see the spam on the monitor. Instantly he closed it. "Maybe."

"Word to the wise – platinum membership worth every penny." Dean said.

"Can we get back to business?" I said a bit disgusted on the male race.

"Right. Anyway, um, we're here to trace a number." Sam said, handing Stewie the number.

Stewie analyzed the number and scoffed. "Where did you get this?"

"Off a caller I.D." Sam answered.

"Oh, no, that's impossible." Stewie said.

"Hasn't been used in a few years. We know." Dean said.

"'A few years.' It's prehistoric. Trust me. Nobody's using this number anymore." Stewie said.

"Sure. Could you run it anyway?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Why don't I just rearrange my whole life first?" Stewie sarcastically said.

I scowled walking over to him to a point I was standing right there and knelt down. The man leaned back into his chair, now intimidated by the neutral face I was giving. "Mr. Meyers, shall I inform you that you are violating six employee-code violations down here. So unless you prefer I report this to the area manager about this, including missed use of the company's internet for pornography, I recommend you run that number. Or Mrs. Meyers shall get a phone call about her husband being a pervert."

Stewie's eyes widen looking at me, then the Winchesters to see if this was some kind of joke. Sadly we held our pokerface, therefore he lost the battle. He took a deep breath and ran the number through the computers. I sighed, walking back to the guys arms still crossed. A minute later the monitor showed a lot of names and addresses.

"Holy crap." Stewie said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you where the number comes from. But I can tell you where it's been going." He said, standing up and headed to the printer.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Stewie handed us copies of the locations receiving the number. "Ten different houses in the past two weeks all got calls from the same number."

We looked at the addressed finding this strange. What kind of haunting is this? Usually a spirit haunting a person takes a house or a specific person. But this, how can a spirit be haunting ten residence, one of which being Mr. Waters. This doesn't make sense.

"So, are we done here?" Stewie asked. "Cause I was sort of busy."

Eew, men are pigs.

.o0o.

Sam suggested we split up and visit the residences of these houses. Dean agreed, ditching Sam and I at a rental shop before getting the head start. Unable to comprehend what just happened, Sam managed to rent a car a business man would obtain for a trip. So getting in the car, we headed to the first address being the Greenfields. There have been a dozen calls the past week, hopefully the family may help.

"I can't believe a company keeps a guy like Meyers." I said, in slight disgust.

"You're telling me," Sam agreed. "Also you were scary back there."

"Hey, I was close to vomiting if we didn't get anything." I said with a shuddered.

Sam nodded as he continued to drive. "So how is college?"

"We're solving a case and you want to talk about college." I said.

"Uh, if you like." Sam said.

I sighed, "It's okay, though hard to avoid the distractions. Let alone other temptations. I have good professors, although one professor is a bore."

"How so?" Sam asked.

"He talks like Ben Stein," I answered.

Sam chortled shaking his head. It's true, my professor in photography talks like Ben Stein. You could fall asleep instantly when he talks about how to use a camera or labeling the parts. Practically need a five hour energy drink.

Anyway, we reached the Greenfield residents. We got out and walked towards the door, ringing the doorbell. A moment later Mr. Greenfield and his son stood open the door.

"Yeah," The man said.

"Hello, sir." Sam greeted. "We're with the phone company. "

"Uh, we didn't call the phone company." Mr. Greenfield said.

"Oh, no, sir. So, seem we're calling you." Sam corrected. "We've had a lot of complaints from the neighborhood lately."

"Complaints?" Mr. Greenfield asked.

"Yes, sir." I answered. "Complaints about dropped calls, static, or even strange voices on the other end of the line. Have any of these things occurred?"

"No, we haven't had any of that here." Mr. Greenfield said.

"Nothing?" Sam asked just to confirm.

"No," he confirmed.

"Great, we thought we check. Thank you for your time." I said.

"No problem," Mr. Greenfield said.

As the father talked to his son closing the door, a girl stood there in shock. She must have listened to our conversation and probably experienced the events we listed. However, Mr. Greenfield shut door. So with nothing further to say, we left the residence heading to the car.

"So much for that house." Sam said.

"Hey, they might have missed calls." I said opening the passenger door.

"No way, you work for the phone company." The daughter said out of nowhere.

"Sure, we do." Sam said.

"Since when does a phone guy drives a rental or wear a cheap suit? Or a phone girl has a Kim Kardashian makeup." She noted.

Sam chuckled knowing the cat is out of the bag. Damn, this girl is observant. Like Sherlock Holmes observant.

"Yeah? Well, maybe we're all keeping secrets." Sam challenged.

"Why'd you ask my dad if we heard strange voices on the phone?" She asked.

"Why? Did you hear something?" I asked.

"No." She answered.

"Our mistake," I said. "We thought you did."

"Well, I didn't, okay." She said.

"Okay. Sorry to bother you." Sam said.

With that said we got in the car. The girl still stood there arms crossed, swaying a little practically fidgeting. Knowing those are signs of apprehension, I gestured Sam to continue talking to her. He saw this and got out.

"Hey, if you did, then I would have told you that I've been right where you're standing right now." Sam said. "Hearing things, even seeing things that couldn't be explained. Maybe I would have been able to help out a little bit. Anyways . . ." as he was about to get in the car.

"Hey, wait." The girl said. "Maybe . . . Maybe_ I've_ been talking on the phone . . . with – with my mom."

"Well, that's not so strange." Sam said.

"She's dead." She said.

I lowered the window down to join the conversation. "How long?"

"Like three years now dead." She answered, scared.

"How often does she call you?" Sam asked.

"A few times," she said. "It started a week ago. I thought I was, like, crazy or something."

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote my cellphone number to a prepaid phone and gave it to her. "Well, I can assure you one thing, and you have to go with us on this, you're not crazy. This is my number; call me ASAP if your mother makes contact. Okay dear?"

"Okay," she said. "Um, what's your name?"

"My names Gracie and this is Raimi." I introduced us by the undercover names.

"I'm Lanie." She said.

I nodded, assuring Lanie that everything is going to be all right. After a quick conversation she headed inside while Sam and I drove off to the next person on our list. Sam asked me to call Dean. So using my actual phone I called Dean and put him on speaker so Sam could hear.

"What you got, Dean?" I asked.

_"Dude, stiffs are calling people all over town._" Dean answered.

"Yeah, tell us about it." Sam said.

_"I just talked to an 84-year-old grandmother who's having phone sex with her husband . . . who died in Korea_." Dean said.

"Gross," I muttered, trying to keep the image out of my head.

"_Completely rocked my understanding of the word 'necrophilia._'" Dean said.

"So, what the hell's going on here, Dean?" Sam asked.

_"Beats me, but we better find out soon. This place is turning into spook central."_ Dean answered.

"Yeah. All right. I'll call you later." Sam said.

"Bye Dean." I said.

_"See ya."_ Dean said before hanging up.

I put my phone away and looked at Sam. "I don't get it. Why would spirits want to kill their loved ones? Sure, Linda died young and Ben Waters survived. But Lanie and the grandma, it doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense." Sam agreed. "Any ideas?"

"The only theory I'm coming up is somebody is controlling the dead. It's the only logical solution. A witch or a demon?" I guessed.

"Probably," Sam said.

The rest of the day was spent at four other residents who had the same caller, SHA33. None of them said a word, though their bodies say otherwise. They must be afraid of admitting the dead is contacting them or they don't want to lose contact. Either way, none of them spoke.

When we got back with lunch I changed out of my suit and put on jeans and a t-shirt. I joined Sam as we ate out of the box Chinese, researching any of Milan's obituaries that fit into SHA33 time period. Suddenly Dean barged into the room rushing to change in the bathroom and came out.

"I need to talk to Sam," Dean said.

"Um, okay, I'll be in my room." I said, picking up the box of chicken lo mein and headed to my room.

I sat on the bed turning on the TV to watch the local news. Maybe the media could tell us. However they just talk about the miracle of hearing loved ones from the other side. Thirty minutes later, Sam knocked on the door saying I can come back in. I nodded, joining him in his room.

"What's up with Dean?" I asked.

"He thinks our dad called." Sam answered. "But I'm not so sure."

"Huh," I said. "Do you believe it?"

"I don't know." Sam sighed, sitting on the couch going back to his lunch.

Three hours later and we found nothing in our research. There was no Indian burial ground, witch trials, massacres, or anything to make Milan to have a paranormal phenomenon. We even did research on individuals to find no satanic worshipers or anything.

Suddenly Dean came barging in causing Sam and I to jump.

"Find anything?" Dean asked.

"After three hours, we have found no reason why anything supernatural would be going on here." Sam said.

"Wow, you know, you think a Stanford education and a high-school hookup rate of zero point zero would produce better results than that." Dean said.

"Hilarious." Sam muttered.

"Guys, you're just looking in the wrong places." Dean said.

"Oh really, and where did you find the right places?" I asked.

"Motel pamphlet rack." Dean said, taking a pamphlet out of his jacket and tossed it at Sam. Sam picked it up to be the advertisement for Milan's historical museum. "Milan, Ohio –birthplace of Thomas Edison."

"Yeah, right. So what?" Sam asked.

"Keep reading." Dean ordered.

Sam scoffed and opens the pamphlet. What he saw had him wide eye, "You kidding."

"What, what is it." I asked, taking hold of the pamphlet and read it. "Seriously?"

Dean wiggled his eye brows.

.o0o.

"And we're walking. And we're walking." The tour guide said at the museum dedicated to Thomas Edison. The guys and I follow the tour guide all over the place. I suggested we just buy the entrance fee and wandered around the faculties to find this damn Spirit Phone. But no, Dean considered a tour. I debated if he was actually interested in the history or just wanted to get under my skin. So we spent thirty minutes walking around to Miss Perky throughout the house.

Supposedly Thomas Edison invented a device that could communicate to the dead. I find that hard to believe. Sure Edison made a better lightbulb, but he wasn't that much of a man. I mean, Nikola Tesla had a better understanding of electricity. If you don't know, Edison considered electrocution as a humane death. Tell that to William Kemmler.

Anyway, we entered a room where center stage is the Spirit Phone sitting on a pedestal. It looked like a gramophone. How is this musical device supposed to communicate with the dead?

"And here we have one of the museum's most unique and treasured possessions – Thomas Edison's 'Spirit Phone.'" The tour guide said, using air quotes. "Did you know that Mr. Edison, while being one of America's most beloved inventors, was also a devout "oculist"? Oh-woo"

"What's with the quotey fingers?" Dean asked, quietly.

"Theatrics," I whispered.

"He spent years working on this, his final invention, which he was convinced, could be used to 'Communicate' with the 'dead.' Pretty spooky, huh?" The tour guide asked, and then looked at her watched. "And we're walking. We are walking." As she lead the tour to the next room.

Once the room was secured, Sam, Dean, and I went over to the Spirit Phone. Sam pulled out an EMF detector moving it gently above the object.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Sam answered, putting the EMF away.

"What do you think?" Dean asked.

"Honestly, it kind of looks like an old pile of junk to me." Sam answered.

"It's not even plugged in." Dean said.

"Maybe it doesn't work like that." I said.

"Maybe it's like a radio tower, you know, broadcasting the dead over town." Dean said, continuing to believe that this gramophone is connecting the spirit realm to ours.

"Could be," Sam said.

"Well, you know, the caller I.D.'s 100 years old, right?" Dean said. "Right around the time this thing was built."

"Yeah, but why would it all of a sudden start working now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean replied. "But as long as the moldys are calling the freshes around here, it's the best reason we got."

"I don't know, I think its peer coincidence." I said.

After I said that my cellphone ranged. I stopped as my phone continued to ring over and over again. The boys looked at me wondering why I'm not answering it. Well, here's the thing, I turned off my cellphone because it was low on battery. So how does a turned off device start ringing?

I pulled out the cellphone seeing the caller I. D was SHA33. I showed this to the guys, before walking outdoors. The guys followed, till we found a secured place. How could the dead be communicating with me? And then I thought of Ash. Maybe Ash is helping us?

So I answered it, putting it on speaker so the boys could hear.

"Ash, is that you?" I asked nervously.

"_Sorry my little princess, but this is not Ash."_ A deep voice replied. The voice sounded familiar, as if from a dream. But I don't know who the owner of that voice is.

"Who is this?" I asked.

A chuckled could be heard, _"I wouldn't be surprised if you don't remember my voice. You were young when I died."_

". . . Dad?" I gasped.

"_Yeah, it me,"_ The voice said.

"Dad . . . uh, what, how can this be?" I said.

"_You could say I used my one phone call."_ Bill said. I couldn't manage a single word. I couldn't comprehend what is happening. _"I want to see you."_

"Dad, that's impossible. Mom cremated you and it's a long journey back to Nebraska." I said.

"_No, I want to see you now."_ Bill said.

"How?" I asked.

Bill said something that shattered my world. Unable to accept it I threw the phone, practically screaming. Instantly Dean went after my phone while Sam came forward embracing me. I sobbed as I tried to understand what my father just said. No father should have said something like that. That is not in the father's rule book.

"Why would he say that?" I cried. "Why?"

"Skylar, calm down." Sam said. "What did he say?"

"You didn't hear?" I asked confused.

"No, all I heard was static. You looked like you were in a trance." Sam said.

"What?" I said surprised.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

I panted trying to understand what happen. Sam opens the back seat door to the impala letting me sit down. I put my head between my legs taking deep breaths as I fell into minor shock. I was dumbfounded what just happened.

"Skylar?" Sam spoke.

"He said, take my gun and go to the woods." I mumbled. "There I shall see him."

"Well it's nothing to overreact about." Dean came back, handing over my cellphone. "So this just proves our dads are contacting us."

"News flash, my dad's been dead for almost twenty years and cremated." I murmured. "How am I supposed to see him in the woods if he's a pile of ash, in an urn, buried in Nebraska?"

Sam saw how distress I was and decided we should head back to the motel and sleep this through. How can Bill say that to me? _Go to the forest with your gun and there you shall see me_. It doesn't sound right. It's like he wants me to go there and commit suicide. Just shoot myself and I shall meet him in heaven. As much as I love my father… it's not my time of dying.

.o0o.

Throughout the night my phone has remained silent. I had a hard time sleeping thinking the phone would ring. Sometimes I would doze, but when a dream got so vivid had to wake up. And when I wake up I would cry thinking about my father. I was two years old. Just two years old and I could barely remember him. The only thing I could remember is him playing with me singing westerns.

Suddenly my cellphone rang; I paused looking at the device on the end table. It vibrated over and over and over again, until it stopped. I sighed going back to sleep. The moment sleep consumed me, the phone ringed over and over and over again. Grabbing the phone to check on the caller I.D. to find it was SHA33. So taking the risk, I answered it.

"Dad, what do you want?" I asked.

_"Princess, I want to see you."_ Bill answered.

"How do I know this is really you?" I asked. "And not some copycat spirit."

Bill deeply chuckled,_ "I wouldn't blame you. You were two when I passed_."

"Still," I said.

_"When you were a toddler, you had a hard time sleeping. I used to take you on night rides in my truck till you managed to fall asleep. Your mother would have fits, yelling at me about staying up late. Though I shrug it off, and carry you back to bed."_

"Oh god," I said.

Ellen used to talk about me having sleep problems, especially being a colic baby. When mom wanted sleep, Bill would sneak me out of the house as I cried nonstop. He put me in the baby car seat in his truck and drive around the highway playing Elvis Presley. How the King of Rocks music such as "Can't help falling in love with you" made me go to sleep.

_"Skylar, princess, it's okay._" Bill said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

_"I want to see you."_ He said.

"But I can't, not in a very long time." I said. "It's impossible."

"_No it ain't,_" He said. _"Princess, listen, go to the woods and bring your gun. I'll be there_."

"You want me to shoot myself." I said, voice now breaking.

_"No, I want you to come to me. Come to me, Skylar. Come to me . . ."_ Bill said.

Over and over like a broken record player he continued to say "Come to me". Unbelievable to take it, I disconnect the call. I place my hands over my face and sobbed. This can't be happening. It just not possible. Bill Harvelle became a hunter to keep his family safe. Why all of the sudden does he wants me dead.

Several knocks on the door interrupted my train of thought follow by the cellphone ringing. I didn't realize the phone was still ringing with the same caller ID. Ignoring the phone I answered the door to find Sam. He instantly walked on grabbing my phone and answered it.

"Harvelle," He said. After a few seconds he hangs up. "I thought so."

"Sam, what is going on?" I said.

"I don't know, but we got to keep a clear head." Sam said. "Are you alright."

"No, I don't know anymore." I said, wiping away tears.

Sam came over giving me a hug. Instantly I embraced him holding on tight as I sobbed quietly not wanting to wake Dean. Sam moved us to the bed, still holding me as his hand rubbed my back. This doesn't make sense. Dean gets a call from John and I with Bill . . . but Bill wants me to commit suicide. My brain says this is some kind of trick, but my heart says it's true.

Suddenly my cellphone ranged. We stopped as my purse continued to vibrate on the table. Cautiously I got up and grabbed the device to find the caller I.D being ten digits. Sighing in relief I answered it.

"Gracie Lou Freebush?" I spoke.

_"Gracie?"_ Lanie asked, crying some.

"Lanie, what's wrong?" I asked.

_"It's my mom, she hasn't stopped contacting me. She's on my computer constantly saying "Come to me" over and over again."_ Lanie sobbed.

"Is she on the computer right now?" I asked.

_"Yes,"_ she cried.

"Lanie, turn off your computer and disconnect it from the outlet. Take the battery out of your phones and put them in one place. Then sleep in another room. If she contacts you call me. Raimi and I will be there be there in the morning." I told her.

"Okay," she whispered before hanging up.

I put my prepaid phone down and look at Sam. "Who was that?"

"Lanie and her mom is stalking her." I answered.

.o0o.

The next morning I grabbed some breakfast from the local bakery nearby snagging a couple of croissants and pastries. After the spook last night, I could hardly go back to sleep. Sam being Sam stayed with me, convincing me to go back to sleep. I barely believed it until he said, he would stay with me in case the phone ranged. So taking the idea to consideration, we laid in bed as I cuddle against him and he wrapped his arms around me. And just like he said, the phone didn't ring.

Now being almost noon, still exhausted, I thought the boys and I could use some caffeine and sugar. Once paying the baker I headed back to the motel lost in thought of this case. Why would spirits want their loved ones to die? It doesn't make sense. The more I thought about it, the more I'm starting to think these calls aren't from the departed but an individual. But why?

When I reached the motel, there was yelling in the Winchesters room. Using a spare key I enter to find the boys arguing once more. This dispute wasn't like the one in Springfield, but more emotional.

"Wow, Man! A couple of Civvies are freaked out by some ghost. News flash, Sam – people are _supposed _to be freaked out by ghosts!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam sighed, "Dad tells you where to find the demon?"

"I'm waiting on the call!" Dean yelled.

"Look, Skylar told Lanie we stop by." Sam said, turning around to leave.

"No, you go hangout with jailbait. Just watch out for Chris Hansen." Dean said. "Meanwhile, I'll be here, you know, getting ready to save my life."

"Dean," I said surprised.

"Come on, Sky," Sam said, grabbing my arm gesturing us to leave.

"You're unbelievable, you know that." Dean called out. "I mean, for months we've been trying to break this deal. Now dad's about to give us the freakin' address, and you can't accept that?! The man is dead, and you're still butting heads with the guy!"

"That is not what this is about?" Sam said, stopping at the door.

"Then what is!" Dean shouted.

Sam turned around walking over to Dean. "The fact is, we got no hard proof here, Dean. After everything, you're still just going on blind faith!"

"Yeah, well, maybe! You know, maybe that's all I got, okay?!" Dean said.

"Boys, enough," I finally spoke.

The boys became quiet not looking at each other. Never had I ever seen them fight like this. Not even in Springfield. With days passing by who wouldn't be scared of demons collecting your soul. Let alone a one year life span compared to the usual decade. But right now we're on a case. And if we don't act fast, Lanie will be dead or anyone in Milan.

Sam took a deep breath, "Please. Just please don't go anywhere until I get back, okay, Dean?"

Dean didn't answered, just standing there watching us. Unable to get an answered, Sam lead us outside. Quickly I place the cup of coffee and his donut on the table before following Sam out. No words were spoken. The argument left an imprint that Sam could barely eat. I nibbled on a croissant, except couldn't finished it.

When we reach the Greenfield residents, Sam parked the car. However he didn't unbuckled or move. I remained in the passenger seat not able to say anything. After what felt like an eternity. I looked at him taking his hand.

"We will find a way." I said softly. "It just takes time."

"He only has two months, Skylar." Sam said. "And I have a hard time believing our dad found a way to break the deal."

"Like it's a coincidence." I noted.

Sam nodded, "I just don't know what I'm going to do without him."

I squeezed his hand. "You have people, Sam. You have Bobby, Jo, Ellen and I. We'll always be there to lend a helping hand. Remember that, okay?"

Sam nodded squeezing my hand before letting go. We got out of the rental and headed to Lanie's house. The girl let us inside, informing us her dad was at work while she was babysitting her brother Simon. Lanie asked Simon to play in his room while she talked to us privately in her room. The boy complied while we head up. In her room; Sam went to check on Lanie's computer to see if there were any clues of last night's affair.

"Have you told your dad about this?" I asked her.

"And bother him at work? No." Lanie answered. "He wouldn't believe me anyway. He'd just chuck me into therapy."

"So what did your mother say?" I asked.

"That she wanted to see me. So, at first, I thought I was supposed to go to the cemetery." She answered.

"Did you?" Sam asked, not finding anything on the computer.

"Nothing happened." She said. "But then she started asking me to do _other_ things."

I paused looking at her, "Like what?"

Lanie took a couple of deep breaths, her eyes started to become watery, "Bad things."

She started crying pacing around her room. Did Mrs. Greenfield ask her to commit suicide?

"Lanie, please. Tell us what happened. It's very important." Sam said.

"Mom told me to go to dad's medicine cabinet." Lanie cried.

"And?" Sam continued.

"Take his sleeping pills – take _all_ his sleeping pills!" She yelled.

"She wanted you to kill yourself?" Sam asked.

Lanie covered her mouth nodding rapidly. "Why would my mom want me to do that?"

"I don't know." Sam said.

"Sam, my dad said something similar to that." I whispered to him.

"I mean, just so I could come to her?" Lanie said.

Realization struck Sam, "What'd you say?"

"She wanted me to come to her." Lanie repeated.

"No, no, no, no, no. How did she say it exactly?" Sam said.

"'Come to me –', like a million times." Lanie cried.

_Come to me_, Bill's voice whispered in my head. _Come to me._

"Lanie, that's not your mother." Sam said.

"Sam, if it is not her mother, then who is it?" I asked.

Sam didn't answer as he stormed out of the room. Lanie and I followed after him, as he walked around making sure all the lines in the house were disconnected.

"All right, listen to me." Sam instructed. "Don't answer the phone. Don't answer the computer. Don't do anything unless I say to, all right?"

Lanie nodded as we make our way down stairs. But the girl stopped by one of the bedrooms gasping, "Where's Simon?"

I walked into Simon's bedroom finding no phones in there. As I walked out I noticed a toy phone on the ground. Picking it up, I looked at the small monitor reading the caller I.D. SHA33. I cursed looking at Sam. "We need to find him."

"Skylar, watch Lanie. I'll find Simon." Sam ordered, rushing out of the house.

Lanie ran after Sam; however I grabbed her keeping her inside. She struggle d at first, but soon calmed down. None of us spoke as we waited for Sam and Simon. Lanie started asking questions in why I called Raimi, Sam, and why he called me Skylar. Taking a deep breath, I lied and told her that whatever is contacting us is using our names to make a solid connection. So if it hears a fake name, it wouldn't make a connection. Lanie bought the lie though not sure what is going on.

Twenty minutes later Sam came back with Simon. Both were scraped, but nothing to serious. Lanie held onto Simon scolding him to not to leave the house without telling her. Simon apologized; saying mommy called, and wanted to see him. How mommy said to walk to the park and don't stop walking. I look at Sam as he said the boy would have been run by a truck if he didn't get to him on time.

I nodded, before both of us ran out of the house to the car. "Sam, what are we dealing with?"

"Skylar, when your dad called, what did he say?" Sam asked.

"Go to the woods, bring a gun, and you shall see me." I listed then remember what Lanie said. "And come to me. He reiteratively said 'Come to me.'"

"Sky, that's not your dad." Sam said.

Suddenly my cellphone rang with the caller I.D. of SHA33. I looked at Sam not sure if I should take it. He nodded, saying I need to trick him. Try to make the voice answer a complicated question that I would only know. Doing so I answered.

"Dad," I said.

"_Skylar, have you thought about seeing me?_" Bill asked.

"I'm still thinking about it?" I answered. "I'm not sure. What about mom or Jo?"

_"They have each other,_" Bill said. "_But I want to see you."_

"And what next?" I asked.

_"Whatever you like,"_ Bill answered. _"Heaven is like a dream._"

"And we'll go on car rides, and you'll sing 'Hurt' by Presley for me?" I asked. "Like you did when I was a baby?"

"_Of cour-._" Bill said.

Instantly I hanged up. Sam looked at me waiting to know what happened. "You're right. It's not my Dad."

"How did you know?" Sam asked.

"My dad sang "Can't help falling in love with you."" I answered. "It was kinda like my lullaby."

Sam nodded telling me to call Dean using his phone. I grabbed Sam's cell having Dean on speaker.

_"Sam, what is it."_ Dean asked on the phone.

"Dean, it's not dad." Sam said.

"_Then what is it?_" Dean asked.

"A crocotta," Sam answered.

_"Is that a sandwich?_" Dean asked.

"Some kind of scavenger – mimics loved ones, whispers 'Come to me,' and lures you into the dark and swallows your soul." Sam explained.

_"Crocotta – right_." Dean said_. "Damn, that makes sense."_

"Dean, look. I'm sorry, man. I know—"

_"Hey, don't these things live in filth?_" Dean interrupted.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed.

_"Sam, the flies at the phone company_." Dean said.

"Stewie Meyers." I said. "Shit."

It explains everything: the filth in the technician's room, the flies, and how the crocotta could enter the phone lines to communicate. Nothing was said after that from Dean. I hanged up looking at the road comprehending what we're dealing with. Never heard of a crocotta, probably because I'm use to the basics hunters' manual.

"So how do we kill it?" I asked.

"By stabbing it in the neck." Sam answered.

.o0o.

Around closing time Sam and I reached the phone company waiting for closing time. Sam sharpens a knife while I got a pocket knife ready. I asked Sam how he knows of a crocotta. Sam hesitated then told me when he was a kid, when Dean and John went hunting he ran away. He just continued to run never looking back till staying at an abandon cabin at Flagstaff with a dog he named Bones. One night; he heard voices in the woods. A woman's voice. He recognized the voice from a video camera to be his mother Mary. He and Bones went out to investigate, hoping to see Mary, except he saw a crocotta instead.

"And you stabbed it?" I asked.

"Dumb luck." Sam said. "I pushed it hard that a branch got through."

I nodded. Sam and I had some things in common that it hurts to think about. We barely know our parents. Sam was only a baby when his mom died by the Yellow-eye demon. I lost my dad at two years old to a Hellspawn. We never officially grew up with our folks, never getting a chance to have those experience or memories. Only lived off what our family says and videos. And this crocotta race had us fooled. Deep down I wanted to see Bill, but now is not my time.

Roughly around seven did we get out. Sam led the way as we walked down to the lower regions where the technician's room would be. Near the windows, we stop to find Stewie finishing up last minute work before turning off the computers to leave. Suddenly there was a loud noise. We paused, waiting until Sam gestured to keep moving.

At the parking lot, we found Stewie's car, being the one filled with trash in the back seat. We hid behind some cars waiting. It wasn't long when Stewie came out walking to his car. Sam tried contacting Dean, "Dean, we're in the parking lot. He's here. Hurry." Once Stewie reached the driver side searching for his keys, Sam came up to him, pinning to the vehicle with the dagger aimed at his neck.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Stewie yelled.

"I know what you are." Sam said.

"Wait, mister, please." The thing said.

"And I know how to kill you." Sam added.

"Okay, wait, wait." Stewie panted. "If we're overcharging you for the call-waiting or something, I – I can fix that. I'm your friend."

_Wait, what?_ I thought. Usually when a supernatural being gets caught they panic or gloat, especially if a blade is at their throat. But Stewie, he's freaking out, almost in tears and making a big deal about hacking into the phone company.

"Sam…I don't think he's a cro-"Out of nowhere something hit me knocking me unconscious.

.o0o.

"I'm - I'm sorry, Clark," Stewie's voice cried. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. I'm sorry. Please."

I woke up to find myself tied to a chair. Next to me was Sam in the same predicament, while up ahead was Clark walking around Stewie holding an ancient knife? The supervisor is the Crocotta; you got to be freakin' kidding me. Clark Adams office was squeaky clean. Not like Stewie's technicians' room.

"Wait! Wait. Don't do it." Sam pleaded.

Clark placed a hand on Stewie while standing right behind the weeping man. He smiled, "You're awake. "

"You're not a killer, Clark. No!" Stewie cried. "There's a – there's a good man inside of you. I know it."

"What do you think, Sammy, Sky?" Clark asked. "Am I a good man?"

"Just let them go." Sam said.

"I would. I really would. If only I'd had more than a salad for Lunch." Clark said. "See . . . I'm starving."

Instantly he slashed his arm out and stabbed Stewie in the chest. I gasped in horror while Sam yelled at the monster. The poor man died instantly, mouth ajar, eyes closed. When the crocotta twisted the blade, Stewie's head bent forward mouth gushing blood. Clark stared at us smiling until unhinging his mouth exposing rotten razor sharp teeth creating a bone cracking sound. It turned Stewie around facing him, before leaning forward and consuming the dead man's soul. I looked over my shoulder to see myself tied up in cable wires. Quickly but not violently working on making the restraints frail. Twisting my wrist around to loosen them. Once done the crocotta mouth closed back to a normal human appearance.

"My last call with Dean – it was you." Sam noted. "You led us here."

The Crocotta cracked his neck looking at us. "Some calls I make, some calls I take. But you have to admit, I had you fooled for a while. All that Edison phone crap . . ." he chuckled walking over to the server. "Oh, well." When his hands touched the server, everything went on to full throttle.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded.

Carl swoon his head, "I'm killing your brother. Or maybe I'm killing another guy. We'll just have to see how it goes."

Sam and I couldn't do anything as we watch how the crocotta hunt his pray. How the beast sways in a trance, lips moving, mimicking the sounds of a little girl. Oh shit, if a little girl died that means the parent will be furious. Any dad would want to kill the man who killed their little princess. When he finished he walked over to Stewie's body retrieving the dagger.

"You know, mimicking Dean's one thing." Sam said. "But my dad – that's a hell of a trick."

"Let alone adding my dad into the picture," I added.

"Well, once I made you three as hunters, it was easy." Clark said, pushing Stewie's body aside. "Found Dean's number, then yours, then your father's number, then to E-mails, voice mails, IP address – everything." As he listed he wavers over till the knife was in my face. "You see, people think that that stuff just gets erased. But it doesn't. You be surprised at how much of yourself is just floating out there, waiting to be plucked." Tapping the dagger on my nose.

"Dean's not gonna fall for this." Sam said. "He's not gonna kill that guy."

Clark turned his head facing Sam, "Then the guy kills him."

The crocotta pulled back from us pacing waiting to collect the soul of the two victims in his devious game. Sometimes walking over, tracing the blade along our skin. "Technology . . . makes life so much easier. It used to be I'd – I'd hide in the woods for days, weeks, whispering to people, trying to draw them out into the night. But they had community. They all looked out after each other. I'd be lucky to eat maybe one, two souls a year. But now when I'm hungry, I simply make a phone call. You're all so connected . . . but you've never been so alone. "

He then knelt down to my level tracing the dagger over my collar bone. He snapped his jaw open exposing large teeth. Instantly I kicked upward getting the bastard in the chest causing me to roll back. At the same time, Sam broke free from his restraints tackling the beast.

Desperately I ripped the wires getting them off and getting out of the way. I watched in fear for Sam, seeing how strong the crocotta is. He managed to pinned the beast to a monitor, except, the crocotta punched Sam off him. Crocotta raised his dagger ready for the kill, yet Sam jumped out of the making the creature tumbled forward to the rack. They struggled, yet Sam was stronger making the creature walk backwards. And out of nowhere, Sam did a hammer fist, punching the monster in the head. Suddenly blood spurted out from his neck from being stab by a hook.

Sam panted glaring at the crocotta. A few minutes later he turned around walking over towards me. Not saying a word, he took my hand leading the way out of here before security or anyone comes in to find the body. Once we were in the car Sam drove back to the motel.

"Are you okay?" Sam finally spoke.

"Yeah," I breathed. "And you?"

"Yeah," he said.

None of us said a word. My hands shook slightly from witnessing Stewie's death. Never in my life had I witness a person died. Yes I have seen pictures, footage, and stories of death, but see it in person or how it was committed. Especially the professor's body at Springfield University. But to seeing how the crocotta kills got to me deep to the very core. On the way over we pull off to the side of the road, grabbing the first aid kit to mend out wrist. Both of them were bloody from the cable wires, though a little of water, Neosporin, and gauzes wouldn't do the trick. Luckily no bones were broken.

When we reached the motel, the impala was parked outside the driveway. Dean must be back, we enter to hear the bathroom sink running. I sat on the bed rubbing my wrist finding them tender now. Sam walked to the bathroom to check on Dean.

"I see they improved your face." Dean said.

Sam chuckles, "Right back at ya."

I chuckled shaking my head. The boys came out taking a seat, though Dean grabbed three beers out of the fridge.

"So, crocotta, huh?" Dean said.

"Yep," I said, popping the p.

"That would explain the flies." Dean said.

"Yeah, it would," Sam agreed sitting next to me, while Dean handed us our bottle before sitting on his bed. "Hey, um . . . look, I'm sorry it wasn't dad."

Dean scoffed, "I gave you both a hell of a time on this one."

"Ah," Sam said.

"No, you were right." Dean said.

"Forget about it." Sam assured.

"I can't." Dean disagreed. "I wanted to believe so badly, that there was a way out of this. I mean, I'm staring down the barrel at this thing . . . you know, hell . . . for real, forever, and I'm just . . ."

"Yeah," Sam understand.

"I'm scared, guys." Dean confessed. "I'm_ really_ scared."

"I know," Sam said.

"I guess I was willing to believe anything – you know, last act of a desperate man." Dean said.

"You weren't alone on that one." I assured him. "There's nothing wrong with having hope, so you know."

"Hope doesn't get you Jack Squat." Dean grumbled. "I can't expect Dad to show up with some miracles at the last minute. I can't expect anybody to, you know. And the only person that can get me out of this thing is me."

"And me." Sam added.

Dean stared at his brother, almost a sentimental moment, until he just scoff saying, "And me."

"What?" Sam said confused.

"Deep revelations, having a real moment here, that's what you come back with – 'And me'?"

"Do you want a poem?" Sam offered.

"Moment's gone." Dean muttered. Grabbing the TV remote turning the television on. "Unbelievable."

I burst out laughing. No matter what, these guys do know how to make a person laugh without meaning to. So nothing else to do, we just relaxed in the motel room, drinking beer, and watching television. A normal night without anything supernatural.

After an hour of TV Dean turn off the television. "What are we doing?"

"What?" I replied.

"Sky, you're on spring break. We should be out partying, going to the beach, or whatever college students do on break." Dean said.

"So?" I said.

"I say we pack our stuff and go to some student vacation sight, dance around, drink like crazy, maybe get some action. What do ya say?" Dean offered.

"You're serious?" I asked.

"When he says _get some action_, I think he's means it." Sam murmured.

"Well, alright then." I said, finishing off me bear.

"That's my girl." Dean praised.

, o0o,

The rest of the week was spent cross country down to Tennessee. For three days Sam, Dean, and I hangout in Memphis and Nashville. Dean had a field day picking up the ladies at bars that Sam and I had to share a bedroom so the younger brother doesn't scar for life. So when Dean is sleeping off the hangover, Sam and I become tourist exploring the attractions, such as the Elvis Presley's Graceland. Being where the King lived at meant something, bringing memories of my dad. And that being day one, the rest of the two days was in Nashville, sightseeing the Pantheon and music districts.

At the bars we got cheap beers listening to country music and the blues. One night, we drank at the bar on Broadway. Dean was close to being drunk having his beer goggles on while flirting with a woman. Sam and I hang out at side bars listening to a blues band.

"This is fun," I said, taking a sip of beer.

"Yeah, Dean sure picked a good joint." Sam agreed.

"You guys ever had this much fun?" I asked.

"Not really," Sam confessed.

"Huh, I'm must be on lucky girl then." I snicker.

Sam nodded finishing his beer. Nothing was said after than just listening to the Blues. Dean came over with a babe, saying he'll be meeting us back at the motel later. Sam hesitated, but I assure him to let the dying man have some fun. The brother sighed shaking his head. After another hour of music, we decided to head back to the motel. We were so buzzed, that we stumbled or sway a little. Okay, I'll admit, I'm somewhat tipsy, but I can still pass a sobriety test.

When we got to the motel Sam checked on his room finding no Dean. He sighed in relief, before escorting me to my room. "Guess you can have your own room tonight."

"Guess so," I breathed.

Sam nodded, "I'll see ya tomorrow then."

"Yeah," I said.

I grabbed my key ready about to unlock the door. When Sam didn't move or headed to his room I stopped, turning around to face him.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" I asked.

Sam gawked, debating if he should kiss me or not. I stood there waiting, feeling nervous that he would reject me. God, he must be thinking I'm drunk or something to say that. Before I could say never mind, he placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his green eyes as he stared down into my hazel hues. Sam cradles my cheek then leaned forward kissing me gently, which I kissed back. My hands resting on his chest clutching his shirt he wrapped his arms around my waist. Our lips locked in simple kisses sending shivers down my spine.

When we pulled back to breathe, Sam kissed my forehead and let go. "Night Skylar."

I smiled opening the door, "Night Sam."

And we went to bed in our separate rooms.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**OH MY GOD! This is like the longest chapter I ever written. **

**So what do guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the Samlar moment. If there is a case you like to see Skylar in, put it in the review. Options are:**

**4.11 Family Remains**

5.02 Good God, Y'All

5.06 I Believe the Children Are Our Future

If there is an episode you want to see her in, let me know in the review.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10: No Rest for the Wicked

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

**Chapter 10: No Rest for the Wicked**

_Skylar's POV_

May 4, 2008, that was when I got the phone call from Bobby. I was in my dorm study for upcoming exams. The past few weeks were brutal of finishing this semester's portfolio. Now it was time to study for upcoming exams. So after classes I would be in the library or my room cramming to a point my brain hurts. However, that wasn't the only thing. I was distracting myself for the past seventy-two hours since Dean Winchesters contract is expire. And last night at midnight, I felt something like I never felt before. A jab and scratches all over my body.

I jumped out of my chair ripping my clothes off to find scratches all over me. I panicked from the sight of vivid red lines, like the media version interpretation of a demon attacking its victims. When Cheryl came into the room, the scratches vanished. After Cheryl left to meet up with her date, I scavenged the entire dorm room in searched for a damn hex bag or cursed object. Except after trashing the entire room, I found nothing. What the hell?

And now here I am; in my dorm concentrating on my textbooks, failing miserably when the cellphone is right there. I grabbed my cellphone unlocked it, a second later it rang. The past twenty-four hours these strange things have been happening to me. Like I know things are going to happen before they do, but not in vision, but instincts and markings.

Back to the phone call, "Bobby?"

"_Skylar…"_ Bobby started but couldn't finish.

"Dean's dead, isn't he?" I finished.

"_Yes,"_ Bobby sighed.

"I'll inform Ellen and Jo," I murmured. "How's Sam?"

"_. . . He's not doing well. After burying Dean, he just ran off._" Bobby said. _"Can you try to contact him or keep an eye out?" _

"Sure, Bobby." I said. "And Bobby . . ."

"_Yeah,"_ Bobby said.

"Never mind," I said. "Thanks for the update."

"_Uh, very well, good luck at college, kid."_ Bobby said then hanged up.

I ended the call looking at the paper in front of me. A picture I took on a Polaroid of myself yesterday. My face seemed normal, though my eyes seemed sharper. This summer mom and Jo are going to come over for a visit, so we could spend time together. I need to ask Ellen if she knows anything about this. If this was family or . . . demonic?

.o0o.

Two weeks later.

Exams were almost over, leaving one final before the end of the semester. Fortunately it is a project for graphic arts. A teamwork project with one group on a movie assignment. I've seen the film that was good, now it's my turn to work on the poster. So after finishing my exams, I spent the entire day on my project of a horror film. I truly hated this assignment, for I rather do some cheesy romantic comedy than this. But the group saw my dark photography and wanted me to do the photo-shoot. So now I am altering the image of a girl drenched to the bone wearing a tattered dress. The movie was a paranormal flick, a found-footage genre. So I have been trying to photo-shop the image to appear frightening.

I sighed, zooming into the eyes to change the pupils into a different color. I was in a zone, that's when I finished, the entire eye were black.

"Fuck!" I yelled, undoing it. "God, I hate demons."

I grabbed my cellphone unlocking it then it rang rings. Caller I.D. being Sam. Quickly I accepted the call, "Sam?"

"_Sky,"_ Sam said. He sounded different, almost intoxicated and in pain. "_I need you to help me." _

"What? Sam, where are you?" I asked.

"_In Nebraska,"_ Sam mumbled.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"_Yesterday,"_ he answered, before giving a small sob. _"Sky, please."_

"Okay, just give me the address…" I said, saving my project and wrote the address down. After he called, I told him to stay where he was. With that said, I packed some clothes in a backpack follow by my laptop. I left Cheryl a note saying I would be gone and inform Derik I'll email him the poster sometime next week.

Sam is top priority now. Two weeks of no contact since Dean's death. Whatever happened to him afterwards is unknown until now. So dropping everything and drove to the location where Sam was. Three hours later, I ended up outside a motel seeing the impala parked. Parking my car next to the impala, I got out and went to room 13 on the second floor, running in the rain. I pounded on the door begging for Sam to be okay.

The door swung open to see Sam intoxicated, "Sky-lar."

"Yeah, Sam, it's me." I said.

Next thing I'm greeted is a splash of holy water. I stood there drenched to the core from holy water and the rain. Sam stood there eyes widen to realized that I am not a damn demon. Taking a deep breath, I marched into the room finding bottles of whiskeys, maps with locations of crossroads, Dean's signature jacket on the second bed, and the medallion.

"Oh god, Sam." I said turning around to face him.

The sight was painful. Sam stood there head down. He looked like hell. His clothes were dirty covered in blood, dirt, and vomit. His skin all scratched up, his knuckles cracked. Hair practically oily and bruising under his eyes as if he hasn't slept for days. Walking over, I took his hand cautiously leading him to the bed. Once we sat down, I embraced him in a hug rubbing his back. Just then and there he broke down crying.

Time went by; no words could be said after that. Sam mourned for his loss while I soothed him, rubbing his back holding him close. No one could possibly understand a hunter's life. How death of a love one fuels the flame. But to witness the death or being the one to killing the loved one . . . it's painful.

After a few hours, Sam fell asleep. I sighed maneuvering him so he could lie on the bed. Once he is tucked in, I started cleaning up the place, getting rid of all the alcohol, organize documents, and pitched the bottles. Next I got my phone dialing home base.

"_Yeah?"_ Bobby answered tiredly.

"Yeah, Bobby, it's Skylar." I said quietly.

"_Skylar, do ya know what time it is?"_ He asked follow by a yawned.

I looked over to the end table to find the digital clock saying 1: 49 am. "Sorry Bobby, lost track of time."

"_No problem, what can I do for ya?"_ He said. _"I doubt I can help you with your homework unless it' Japanese or hunting."_

I chuckled, "No, I . . . um, I'm just letting you know I'm with Sam."

"_. . . How is he?"_ Bobby asked.

"Worse for ware, if not drunk," I answered. "He's asleep now."

"_Anything else?"_ Bobby continued.

I stared at the maps and circled crossroads. All over the crossroads had X's. I could only assume were fail attempts of making a deal with a crossroads demon. Let alone the dagger on the table covered in blood. Going with my gut feeling, I answered, "Just desperation and fails."

Bobby sighed on the other end_, "See if you can cheer him up. He's gonna need all the help he can get."_

"Okay," I sighed. "I'll keep you updated."

"_Night Skylar,"_ he said.

"G'night, Bobby." I said, hanging up.

Hanging up, I locked the doors and doubled check the salt barriers before arranging the couch. I grabbed a spare pillow and blanket from the closet before lying down and going to sleep.

Five hours later I was awoken to an all familiar sound. Waking up to find the bed empty along with the bathroom door open, I got up and went to the small kitchen taking a dishrag drenched in cold water. Next went to the bathroom finding Sam vomiting in the toilet and came up behind him place the wet ran on his neck. Sam flinched grabbing my arm, turning his head to see me. It took him a moment to remember before returning to the head puking.

I sighed, standing right behind him making sure he was okay. Once he was done, I grabbed a paper cup filled it with water and hand it to him. He gladly accepted it drenching it down. Afterwards we stayed in the bathroom, him sitting on the tile floor while I leaned against the door watching him. This was pitiful, let alone painful. The past few years of knowing Sam to be a strong hunter now crumbles.

Several minutes go by with nothing said. The tensions being uncomfortable, I spoke, "You were hunting crossroads demons . . . weren't you."

Sam nodded his head, looking down ashamed. "Yeah."

"What else have you done?" I demanded.

"I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Skylar, but no demon would deal." Sam listed. He smacked his hand on the tile. "Dean's rotting in hell . . . and I couldn't stop it."

"Sam," I sighed, sitting down and took his hand. "Dean wouldn't want ya to do that."

"I know . . . but it's my fault." Sam choked.

"No it's not." I said. "This isn't your fault and no one is blaming you. You got to understand-"

"But Dean," Sam interrupted.

"Dean chosen his fate," I said. "He had chosen to protect you no matter the cost. Don't let his death be in vain."

"I can't," Sam cried, his eyes becoming watery close to tears. "I can't."

I took a deep breath, "Maybe not right now, maybe never, but some day Dean may come out like your dad did, or sheer luck." I cradled his face so he could look at me. "This is how it's gonna go. You're gonna mourn, you're gonna hate yourself, drown your sorrows in alcohol, find what you can, and etcetera. But somehow along this journey you'll move on. You'll continue to be a hunter or go back to normal, either way, you'll pass through this."

"I don't want to be alone anymore." Sam mumbled.

"And you're not." I said. "You got Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and . . . me. We'll help you through this. Just remember you're not alone."

Sam sat there in a daze comprehending what I just said. After sometime he nodded. Smiling a little, I kissed his forehead and instructed he go take a shower and freshen up. Like a zombie, Sam did as I asked while I left the bathroom to fetch him fresh clothes. As he showered, changed into clean clothes, suddenly the door opens as Sam came out. I was in my underwear just finishing putting on a bra. Hearing the door open to see Sam in jean staring at me wide eye. His eyes ogled from my face down to my feet, then back up stopping at my waist.

"Sky..." Sam said.

I covered my hip where a tattoo of the anti-possession charm symbol was. "It's just a tattoo."

"Is there more?" He asked.

"Sam," I chuckled nervously, and then sighed. "I didn't feel safe one time and took to the next level of protection. Just, don't tell my mom. She's not a huge fan on ink."

"Sure," Sam chuckled.

Rolling my eyes I finished getting dress then headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. It's kinda ironic that I am insecure about my tattoo than the actual fact that Sam saw me in my undergarments. Probably because he saw in my bra and Underwear back in Springfield also the mishap of him walking into the bathroom while I was in the shower. Luckily the shower glass was opaque.

Anyway, once we were dress and ready, I took drove us to the nearest diner for breakfast. Sam cringed in the bright summer sun of Nebraska. Still having a hangover, I handed him my sunglasses. He muttered thanks putting them on. My goal is simple, get Sam on his feet again and limit his consumption of alcohol. It would be hard, yet I have faith in him. We'll just take this one step at a time.

.o0o.

The next few days were a battle. Sam dealt with the withdrawal from his addiction to alcohol, but I managed to limit his drinking. On the second day, after breakfast we mainly drove around Nebraska as I took him to areas I went to clear my head. There I took pictures while he either sat on the bench looking or in the car asleep. On the third day, we tow the impala back of my car to Peru, dropping my vehicles and got supplies for our journey. On day four was nothing but constant driving in Nebraska, radio playing modern music, while none of us say a word.

Sometimes we stopped at a tourist destinations or town to stretch out legs. Other times we just sit in the impala eating a cheap meal. Either way, Sam remained in the passenger seat mourning while I sat there to lend a hand.

On the fifth day, I was furious. We were staying the night at a motel. At first it was the usual habit, Sam laying on one of the beds reading John's journal trying to figure out a way to free Sam or on his laptop. Meanwhile I work on my project. Time went on like nothing happened; not realizing Sam left the room. When I clicked send to Derik of the poster did I realize he was gone? Panicked, I searched for the keys, lucky to find them still in my purse. But where did he go?

Grabbing my purse I ran out of the motel searching around town to find Sam. All over I looked from street to street, even pubs, until spotting him enter a liquored store. Furious I marched over to him, seeing Sam grabbing bottles of whiskey and taking it to the cash register.

"Sam," I yelled.

Sam cursed turning around to see me. "Skylar, I can explain."

"No, you just blew it." I said.

I grabbed him, apologizing to the cashier, before we went. It took a lot of effort, but I managed to Sam to the impala. Once he was secured, I got in the passenger seat driving. So furious, I ignored Sam excuses, yells, and drunken rants.

"Why do you even bother saving me if I don't want to be saved?" Sam yelled.

"Because that's what friends do." I said.

"Then help me save Dean," he said.

"You know I can't do that." I said. "Hell, I don't even know how."

"What's the point then," He yelled, slamming his fist into the arm rest. "You don't know how it feels."

"Yes, I do." I said.

"No you fucking don't, you haven't loss a brother or your entire family." He spat.

That struck a nerve. I slammed the brakes stopping in the middle of the road. Instantly Sam lunged forward, luckily the seatbelt saved him from a head smash to the dash board. Not saying a word, I made a K-turn going the opposite direction from where we are going. At first this was going to be a minor drive to a clear point, but now things just got personal.

"Where are we going?" Sam demanded.

"Home," I hissed.

"What home? None of us has a home." Sam muttered.

"Just shut up!" I snapped.

Sam instantly shut up after that. Good, because I'm furious beyond belief right now. And nothing he said could solve it. An hour later we were out in the open road on a forgotten route. Halfway through the road, I parked at an abandon gravel lot. There was nothing here, only gravel pavement, piles of debris, and a trailer that was cover in graffiti from travelers or biker gangs. I got out of the car, walking over to the passenger side, opening the door.

Sam got out looking confused, "Where are we?"

"Think," I said.

Sam walked over to the debris. He stumbled tripping over a prick, yet managed to catch himself. He walked more till reaching a small pile of dead flowers on a several crosses. Sam knelt down reading the worn out papers and rusted plaques of people who died here. After a few minutes, he got up staring at me.

"The Roadhouse?" He asked.

"Yes, Harvelle's Roadhouse." I said, leaning on the hood of the impala arms crossed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"After the demons burned this place to the ground, the hunter community came over to collect the bodies and brought them home. Then the state had the Roadhouse bulldoze for safety regulation. It was two weeks after Devil's Gate did Ellen get the call to claim Ash's body. He died here having no family to claim him. The only family he had was Ellen, Jo, and I. Ash was like an older brother to me, and he died right where you're standing. Five years he called this place home. Having Jo and I like sisters. When this place was on fire, I heard Ash screamed to his death. I watched this place burned, and a lot of good hunters died here. I have damn nightmares of that night to this day. " I said, holding back tears. "Don't you dare say I don't feel your pain, Sam Winchester! I had lost my dad, Ash, and now Dean. So grow up and get on with your life. Not Dean or Ash would want to see you like this."

Tensions grew high between us. We stood there in some western standoff, only weren't waiting who will pull the trigger, but who is going to talk. Unable to take the dominance, I walked over to Ash's memorial. I knelt down, dusting off the dirt on the plaque of the names of hunters who died. Ash's name being the first on the plaque. A tear fell in seeing his name.

.o0o.

Sam and I ate dinner are a bar. None of us spoke a word after the Roadhouse. Probably because of our fight and scare tactic gone wrong. Being generous, I let Sam have a beer, which he drank instantly. Meanwhile I had a cape cod. We just ate our greasy food and drink light.

"I'm sorry," Sam finally said.

"He speaks," I sarcastically said.

"Skylar, I mean it." Sam murmured. "I shouldn't have said that."

I sighed, "Sam, I worry about you all the time. I fear someday a demon or whatnot is gonna kill you and destroy your soul. I may not be a hunter, but I know the dangers out there. And the last thing I want is getting a phone call from Bobby saying you're dead."

Sam didn't reply to that. Taking a deep breath I grabbed his hand squeezing it. "We'll get through this, together."

Sam nodded squeezing my hand. Thinking we both having a bad day, I got up going to the bar. I order a bottle of tequila, two shot glasses, salt, and a lime. Sam looked confused as I brought the tray over.

"What are ya doing?" he asked.

"We're going to have an old fashion hunter's salute." I answered. "A shot for each person we loved and loss, okay?"

Getting the hint, he nodded. So I poured the shot glasses. We both sprinkle salt on our hands saying each person's name, staring with Dean. Saying Dean's name, we licked between our thumb and fingers. Shake a bit of salt on out skin. With the tequila shot and lime wedge in hand, we licked the salt and shoot the tequila follow by the chaser of the lime sucking on it. I shuddered from the strong pure taste of tequila. Usually I just have it in a margarita, but pure on is strong. Sam didn't seemed phase by it, though laughed at me. I stuck a tongue at him pouring another round of shots.

We continued our salute for people we have loss so far. A shot of Ash, another for John Winchester, Bill Harvelle, and Marry Winchester, shot after shot of people we loved and loss over the years. The special children came next, from Lily, Andy Gallagher, Ava Wilson, and even Jake Talley, even if he tried to kill Ellen and stabbed Sam in the back. The poor soldier was Yellow-eyes pawn. And finally on the salute Jessica was brought up. Sam sighed sadly just taking the tequila.

He stilled love her even to this day. I felt mixed emotions for some unknown reason. Either way, her death got Sam back to hunting. Sighing, I took my shot and started pouring another around, except the bottle was now officially empty. Damn, how much did we drink already?

Feeling a bit buzz, I checked the time finding it almost eleven O'clock at night, "We should probably head back."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

So placing a ten dollar bill as a tip for the waitress, we got up and left for the motel. Luckily the motel is just down the block. We walked together walking like to drunken people laughing at nonsense, or at least I was, while Sam shook his head. When we reached the motel, getting on the elevator did things settled down. Our room was on the fifth floor, although the elevator was slow.

I took a deep breath and looked at Sam who was staring at me. I stared back keeping eye contact with him. He gave a small smile, leaning in and tilted his head and kissed me. I closed my eyes returning the kiss. When he pulled back, he stared at me with dilated pupils and I'm betting mine are the same as well. I debated were this would go. If we should stop and call it a night. But once he kissed me, all logic went out the window.

Instantly our bodies molded together in a heated make out session. Sam picked me up, pinning me to the wall. His hands roaming my covered body, then hands slid down lower, all the way down to her thighs, before going up, bringing up my sweater touching skin. He then came down to my ass and squeezed it, bringing me up so that I was supported by his arms and the wall behind me, his lips never leaving my own as Sam wrestled with my tongue. Automatically I wrapped my legs around Sam's waist. Meanwhile my arms circled around his neck as my hands went to his hair. The taste of tequila, salt, and lime easily noted, but none of us cared.

_Ding!_

We broke apart to breathe, seeing the elevator door open. I lowered my legs down, and took his handed leading the way to our room. On the way, Sam would pin me to the wall, kissing me, while I kissed back, nibbling on his bottom lips playfully. At out bedroom door, we were in a deep make-out session again, as his hands roamed my body, grinding into me while I worked on the zipper to his sweatshirt. Quickly we pulled back, taking the key to unlock the door, going inside for the climax of the drunken affair.

All of the sudden three people charged out of nowhere grabbing Sam and I. We tried fighting them off, except they were stronger. As a tall guy wrapped his arms around me, locking my arms back. A bulky man came after Sam throwing punches. Sam almost had him till a tall woman in a black coat came in, kneeing him in the stomach. We panted glaring at our attacks, as the woman felt us, searching for something. No doubt these people are possessed by demons. The woman checked Sam, smiling as she took the knife out of his belt.

"Thanks for keeping this warm for me, Sam." The woman said.

"Ruby." Sam noted.

Ruby came up standing in between us facing Sam, "It's nice to be back. Where I was, even for hell, it was nasty. I guessed I really pissed Lilith off. Imagine my relief when she gave me one last chance to take it topside. And all I had to do was finding you and kill you."

"Fine," Sam growled. "But let her go."

Ruby turned to face me. I glared at her trying to shake this demon off me. She smirked, "I see you haven't heaved my warning."

"Fuck you, bitch." I hissed.

"Shame, I was gonna let you be, but now-"

"Let her go." Sam demanded shoving himself forward at Ruby. "Go ahead. Do it. But let her go."

Ruby turned around eyeing him. She grabbed hold of his shoulder, ready for the kill, as she swing the knife back. I gasped about to scream, when the demoness made sharp turn and stabbed the bulky demon instead. His body lit up then crumbled to the ground. Immediately the tall demon let go of me, charging at Ruby, however she yank the knife out and stabbed him in the heart.

Sam and I stood there dumbfounded. We looked at Ruby confused. She panted staring at us, "Grab your keys. We got to go. Now!"

Doing as she said, we grabbed out backpacks, computers, and keys, leaving the motel for the impala. At the car we tossed our things in the trunk then got inside. Ruby claimed shot gun, smirking at me to sit in the back. I growled, wasting no time as I got in the back seat buckling up. All in Sam drove out of town. No one spoke for an hour that is until Ruby spoke.

"You know what sounds good? French fries." She said. "I'm starving. I just escaped hell. I deserve a treat."

Sam or I didn't reply. We were both angry that demons attacked off. Pissed that Ruby had to save out assess, let alone back from hell. And let's not forget the alcohol in our system right now enhancing our emotions. Why does this bitch have to be back? Of all the people, we prefer Dean possessing somebody or him in general. Not this witch-demon-bitch.

Ruby noticed the tension, "You know, a "Thank you" would be nice."

"Who asked for your help?" Sam muttered.

"You have no idea what I've been through." Ruby said. "When Lilith gets pissed, she gets creative. You want to hear about the corners of hell I've seen, Sam?"

"No, I don't." Sam answered harshly.

"And the things I had to do to convince her I was sorry?" Ruby continued. "That I could be trusted?"

"Well, this'll definitely get you a fat Christmas bonus." Sam countered.

"Very funny," Ruby muttered. "I'm a fugitive . . . for _you,_ Sam. I took all of this risk to get back to you, so yeah, I deserve a damn "thank you.""

_Wow, am I that invisible_. I thought. I cleared my throat. "You don't deserve a thank you. After what you did to Dean."

"Oh shut it, bookworm." Ruby snapped. "I'm just trying to help."

"Can you help me save Dean?" Dean asked.

Ruby paused, "No. Nothing I know of is powerful enough to do that."

Sam absorbed this nodding. He made a quick turn causing the tires to screech as he pulled off to the side of the road. "Then I have no use for you."

"What?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Get out." Sam ordered.

"Sam." Ruby started.

"Whose body are you riding, Ruby?" Sam interrupted.

"What do you care? You've never asked me that before." She said.

"I'm asking now." Sam said seriously.

Ruby sat there baffled of Sam's question. Hey blue eyes widen analyzing him if this was a drunken question or he means it. I think after the demon thing at the motel an hour ago, all the alcohol in his system decreased. Burned off from being angry right now.

"Some secretary," The demoness sighed.

"Let her go." Sam said.

"Sam . . ." she started.

"Or I send you right back to hell." He interrupted.

Sam meant every word of it. Ruby analyzed the situation that she was in a vehicle with two hunters who want nothing to do with her. She asked to be drop at the next town. Doing so we went to the next town, stopping outside a bus terminal. She tried to persuade Sam to let her come with us, more like him, but Sam grabbed the bible handing it to me. Too mad to read.

I nodded, starting the exorcism. Ruby's vessel jerked as she tried to fight it off. After saying the fourth verse, she gave up releasing the vessel in a screen of smoke going who knows where. Sam picked up the secretary and took her inside the bus terminal.

I sat in the impala checking the time to be two in the morning. I sighed, thinking about how crazy today was filled with emotions. I mean, after the drinks things were going swell until Ruby came along. And thanks to her, bringing up how she escaped hell, Sam is back where he started.

When Sam returned he buckled up and looked at me. "I'm taking you back to Peru."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, if demons are searching for me. The last thing I want is you to get hurt." Sam answered, as he started the ignition and drove back to college. "I'm sorry, Skylar, I . . . I just can't risk it."

"I . . . I understand." I murmured.

All night Sam drove up to Peru. The impala was engrossed in silences. None of us could say a word or think clearing. During the drive I fell asleep. Keeping an ear open incase Sam needed something or sirens blaring. When I woke it, it was six in the morning outside of the university.

Sitting up straight staring at Sam who seemed half asleep. Quietly I unbuckled leaning over turning off the impala. Luckily he didn't wake up violently like the last time. Instead he shot his head up. I pulled back immediately so we didn't collide.

"Skylar," Sam breathed.

"Hey," I whispered. "We're here."

Sam nodded rubbing his neck and looked at his watch. "I'll walk you back to your dorm."

I nodded not opposing to his command. We got out of the impala, grabbing my things before heading inside the dorms. No words were exchanged and the tensions were quite awkward. When we reached my dorm, I open the door finding the room empty. Cheryl must have spent the night at her dates. So taking advantage, we enter the room quietly not to wake my floor mates. Sam set my backpack on the desk the stood there uncomfortable.

"I um, I uh, should be going." He said.

"Sam, you're exhausted," I said. "You should rest."

Sam was going to protest, but I took his hand leading him to the twin bed. Hesitantly we both lay down on the bed, probably looking awkward since we barely fit the bed, especially Sam being tall. But we somehow managed, as I lay on my side with Sam lying beside me with a protective arm around my waist. The moment his head hit the pillow he instantly fell asleep. I smiled sadly, watching him sleep before going to bed.

When I woke up later in the afternoon Sam was gone. Next to me was a note. Picking it up, is said:

_Skylar,_

_Thanks for everything. Sorry I couldn't stay long, but it is for the best. I'll try to call you, keeping up the update. Take care now and enjoy you're summer vacation._

_Sam_

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do you guys think?**

**So what do ya guys think is happening to Skylar?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Another Family Secrete

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

**Chapter 11: Another Family Secrete**

_Skylar's POV_

"So where shall we go?" Ellen asked, driving down the open highway. "California, Texas, Louisiana, Nevada, Florida, or how about Canada?"

"I'm thinking of Hawaii." Jo suggested,

"I would too if we only had the money." Ella sighed. "So Sky, where do ya want to go?"

I was reading Sam's text message on his whereabouts. It is the middle of June, practically a month since I last saw him. For once a week he called, saying he was alive and all. But now…he just texts me. I worried he has fallen back to alcoholism. After Ruby appearing out of nowhere, bragging how she got out of hell, it just made things complicated. Sam was starting to move on. Stopping his crusade in finding a way to save Dean in a desperate behavior. Now . . . I don't know anymore.

"Skylar Jane, don't make me take that phone away from you." Ellen called.

I snapped out of my daze, "What?"

"Where do ya want to go?" mom repeated.

"I don't care." I said.

Jo reclined her chair back, though the chair wouldn't move. She jerked a couple of times on the lever to go back, but it just wouldn't budge.

"I wouldn't do that," I said.

Jo yanked on the lever and suddenly the chair automatically reclined back. She gasped from the sudden force banging her head on the headrest. I chuckled, shaking my head from the show. Lately I've been having strange moments of knowing something bad is going to happen. Call them spidy senses if you will. For example, I can tell if a guy pours GHB in drinks, when somebody is driving fast on the road, and such.

"Damn it, why couldn't we take my car." Jo complained.

"Does your muscle car can hold three people and four luggages?" I asked.

Jo opens her mouth then shut it and added a middle finger. I chuckled shaking my head at her childish behavior. No matter the situation, we tease each other to a point its ridicules. I'll be expecting a frozen bra tonight or later on this week.

"You two behave and pick a place we can go." Ellen muttered.

"Maybe Florida, we never actually went to a theme park or aquarium before." I suggested.

"Florida it is," Ellen chirped.

Jo sat up typing the coordinates to Orlando Florida. It would be nice to be out of the Wild West and go somewhere different for once. I think we ever been to a place like a theme park before. Sure we went to a few carnivals, fairs, and concerts, but never a theme park. With nothing else said, we all went to a comfortable silence.

Suddenly I had that gut feeling again and sitting up straight. I looked around seeing if there were any signs of trouble. A road sign said the speed limit is 80 miles per hour. I looked at the dashboard to find mom driving at 65 miles per hour. That is when the road shakes.

"Mom off the road," I yelled.

"What?" Ellen said confused.

"Mom, get off the road." I yelled, leaning over and turning the wheel so we were on the rest lane.

Not a moment too soon a trucker zoomed past us going 90 miles per hour. A blast of wind shoved the car forward, luckily it didn't topped us over. We panted clenching our seats in what just happened. First of all, we were on a trucker's route. Second a trucker zoomed by almost pulverizing us. And third, Ellen and Jo looked at me as if I've gone insane.

"Skylar Jane, what is going on?" Ellen demanded.

_Guess the cat's out of the bag,_ I thought.

.o0o.

Mom hardly said a word as she drove to Illinois. At first we thought we were going to Chicago, but when she drive past the five exits to the Windy City, did I realize we weren't getting a deep dish pizza.

I told mom what has been happening to me since Dean Winchester soul was dragged to hell. How I felt a jab, follow by being covered by scratches like being attacked by a dog. Or in this case, hellhound. Ellen ordered me to tell her everything that has happen since May 2. I told her about her about answering my phone before it rings, telling if a drink has drugs, moments when bad things happen.

"So, does this mean you're psychic?" Jo asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Well, you can be useful on hunts now." Jo said.

"Jo, I told you before and I tell you again, I don't want to be a hunter." I said.

"Girls, enough." Ellen scolded "This is serious."

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Something your father and I feared," Mom said.

_Something she and dad feared?_ I thought. Now I am scared.

.o0o.

Ellen ranged the doorbell having a smile on her face. When the door open, a woman in her thirties answered the door. She had curly dark brown hair, tan skin, and vibrant blue eyes. She dressed between rocker and bohemian with a pair of ripped jeans, a rock band tank, beaded belt, and a shell necklace. The woman laughed as she hugged Mom.

"Ellen!" she said.

"Pamela, nice to see ya again." Ellen chuckled as she hugged the woman. They pulled apart facing Jo and I.

Pamela crossed her arms, "So, are these your girls?"

"Jo, Skylar, this here is Pamela Barnes." Ellen introduced us. "A good friend and best psychic in the state."

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," Jo greeted.

Pamela smiled, "Mmm, mmm, mmm. You girls look a lot like your daddy."

Jo smiled from the compliment. "Thanks."

"And I assume this is no friendly visit. Skylar Jane, you been holding secrets you don't understand." Pamela noted.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly.

Pamela nodded, "Come on in."

We entered the house finding it normal than expected of a psychic. Usually when thinking of psychics there are this entire gypsy and voodoo accessories to capture poor unfortunate souls or those who believe in this stuff. I would have thought psychics were mere cons, doing cold reads on an individual and asked the right question. But after meeting Sam who once had visions of people's untimely death, there must be gifted people . . . without the demons blood of course.

"Have you heard anything?" Ellen asked.

"Well, I Ouija-ed my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know how your girl got that vision or why." Pamela answered shutting the door.

"So, what's next?" mom asked. "A séance?"

"First let see what I can figure out with Skylar first." Pamela said. "Like a crystal ball without the crystal."

Ellen nodded wanting to figure this out as much as I do. Last thing we need is discovering I had somehow consumed demon blood. Because I made sure I drank one type of drink, and went at parties, it's the same beverage and no one else served it but me.

Anyway, Pamela brought us to a small room that looked like a study with book shelves, a fire place, and an artist portrait of a woman above the mantle. A room crossed between to eras of the Victorian floor planning with a splash of modernism and gothic. Center of the room was a table. It made me think that is where she does her séances and such with her clients. She gestured me to sit down at by the table, and she sat down next to me while Ellen and Jo took their seats.

"So, when did the scratches happen?" Pamela asked.

"Um, midnight on May 3rd or 2nd, I'm not sure." I answered. "Supposedly the same time Dean Winchester, a friend of ours died."

"And where were they located?" She asked.

"Nearly my entire body." I answered. "And they look like claw marks, except they vanished."

Pamela nodded, "Anything else?"

"Just this weird instinct." I said. "Like I know something is going to happen but I don't know what it is."

"Yeah, she can answer her cellphone before it rings." Jo added.

Pamela nodded, "May I see your hands."

I hesitated, yet lend Pamela my hands so she could read them. She traced her black painted nails on the imprints reading what my future or life bestows. Her expression was difficult to read, keeping a poker face. After what felt like forever she stood up and looked into my eyes.

"You have stream eyes," She noted.

"Um . . . thanks." I mumbled.

"Pam," Ellen spoke catching the psychic's attention. "What did you think?"

"Well, I can conclude she hasn't drunk demon blood." Pamela assured. "But I'm thinking little Miss Skylar Jane is gifted."

"Gifted?" Jo repeated.

"Yes, gifted like me." Pamela said. "But to be sure, I like to run some test."

All day Pamela ran some test on me. Some were cheap street games like three cups and a ball. I watched very closesly seeing where the ball goes, getting it right, and somehow knew if she was cheating. Next was the card game memory, as I complete the simple game in less than five minutes, not making mistakes or wrong pairings. Then a strange brain teaser of reading names of colors that were differently colored than its original shade. I was supposed to say the name of the color and not the word in general. Which somehow I passed. Then Pamela asked Jo to go upstairs and say something. As Jo did so, I heard nothing other than her footsteps. Pamela noted this, and went to the kitchen asking what she is taking out of the fridge. Again I don't know.

When she came back, she seemed pleased. As we all gathered around the table. "Well, I think Skylar is clairvoyant."

"Clairvoyant," I repeated.

"Yes, clairvoyant, but not just any clairvoyant," Pamela said. "You're claircognizance."

"Is that good or bad?" Ellen asked.

"Claircognizance is nothing dangerous." Pamela assured. "It's the clairvoyance of knowing. It is the ability to know something without a physical explanation why you know it. Although your version is short term."

"Short term? So it would pass?" I asked.

"No, when I mean short term, I mean your knowledge is what happening now. Say you walk down the street late at night. Unknowingly to you there's a mugger hiding in a dark alley and a crosswalk to the left. Your apartment is just two blocks away if you go straight. But all of the sudden you stop and take the crosswalk. Yeah, it's a longer route to your apartment, but your instincts prevented you from getting mugged. Like spidy-senses." Pamela tried to explain.

I comprehend what she was saying. If I'm Claircognizance, then how come I didn't sense Ruby and the other demons when I was with Sam? Was it because I wasn't open or it was the tequila. Either way, I worry this ability would put me in danger. I looked at my family finding them both concern. Although Jo held a natural look, eyes narrow meaning she was jealous. As for Ellen she seemed worried, afraid of my safety, but also that look of knowing the cause.

"If you like, we can do a séance?" Pamela offered. "See in who did the deed or its mere mutation."

"Yeah, let's do that." Ellen said.

Pamela nodded grabbing a black tablecloth with a pentagram and symbols on it. She then placed five candles center of the table assembling them into a star. Once that was done she sat down, taking a deep breath then exhaled.

"Right," Pamela said. "Take each other's hands." We did as she instructed. "And I need to touch something our mystery friend touched."

"I don't think it left a mark." I said.

"Well, guess I be touching your eyes." Pamela suggested.

"What!" I gasped.

"Kidding," Pamela snickered, as she placed her hand on my face, adding pressure to my temple.

I rolled my eyes to Ellen who gave an apologetic look. Mom squeezed my hand assuring me this will be all right. I took a deep breath and nodded. Here goes nothing. As we all held hands letting Pamela do her specialties.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you – appear into me before this circle." Pamela ordered to the spirit realm. "I invoke, conjured, and command you – appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you – appear into me before this circle. I invoke-"

Suddenly birds started appearing outside the window, and not just any birds, but owls. As Pamela continued her commands the table started to shake.

"Athena?" Pamela said. "Athena, are you the one who has given Skylar clairvoyance?"

"Athena, as in the goddess of wisdom?" Jo asked.

"Yes, she's speaking to me." Pamela said, her eyes still closed. "Saying Skylar is not the only gifted person in this room?"

"What does she say?" Ellen demanded.

"That Skylar and Jo are her specials: her warrior and artist. That they inherited their abilities from their father." Pamela interpreted. "Skylar being claircognizance and Joanna being clairaudience. Athena, are the girls in danger?" the psychic paused then respond, "Very where, I shall send the message."

And with that Pamela broke the circle breathing heavily, removing her hand off my face. She smiled, "Athena passed her message along, saying no harm shall come to the girls unless they seek it. You have nothing to fear if you keep a steady path."

"That's it?" Ellen asked.

Pamela nodded, "Now who's in a mood for drink. I know I am."

The psychic got up heading to the kitchen. All eyes were on mom. Ellen knew about this for some reason. She knew it the moment I told her about my experience with Dean death.

Ellen sat down looking at Jo and me with pity. We were confused in what mom meant that dad is at fault. Another round of secrets. We sat down across from her asking what dad did. What did he do that had Jo and me acting like this? How I can know things happening without even trying. Why Jo can sense a presence?

"Before Jo was born, your dad went on a hunt of a specific creature, an arachne. Unlike most monsters, this one was clever. It knew how to hide, when to hunt, and when to strike. It wasn't like other arachne, from what your dad told me, this one knew how to act human. How to blend in like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Before the victims died, all their secrets were exposed in the gossip news. Your dad spent weeks searching for this thing. Nearly every time he got close to it, it managed to escape. One night down in Nashville, Bill got whiff and thought he could trap it. Yet again, it got away." Ellen said.

"Mom, what else happened?" I asked.

"The fail hunt got Bill angry to a point he drank at a bar. I don't know the precise details, but he said a woman came up to him offering aid. At first your dad thought this woman was another hunter. But she exposed herself as a goddess."

"Athena?" Jo asked.

"She said her name is Athena. At first your dad tried to kill her, but Athena had him pinned trying to assure him she meant no harm." Ellen said.

That's right. Even gods were considered monsters. Unlike my literature and myth professor saying the gods thrived on worship, and consumed ambrosia and nectar; the turn of the millennia and worship changed everything. After the birth of Christianity, the immortal beings survived on humans. Not by worship, but by cannibalism. If Athena came to dad, he would have thought she was eating people too.

"Athena knew the monster killing people in the south west. And it wasn't just any arachne, but the first, Arachne. The goddess of spiders. Mother of all Arachnes. She offered aid to catch Arachne, saying in order to catch the creature that can see the worst truth in a person, let alone . . . other things. So your dad took the offer getting all the help he needed. Sadly, Athena wasn't planning of going on the hunt, but given him aid." Ellen explained.

"Like what, a sword, Pegasus?" Jo asked.

"No, Athena gave him an ability of clairvoyance," Ellen said.

"Like see the future clairvoyance?" I asked.

"No, more like extra-sensory perception." Ellen clarified. "And thanks to Athena, your dad managed to kill Arachne. However Athena never told Bill how long the ability would last. He had a hard time adjusting to his ability, able to know-sense things before they actually happened. A month later it all stopped and we were expecting little Jo."

"And somehow we inherit that ability." Jo noted.

"Yes, why your senses are sharper, apparently hearing and Skylar is more open." Ellen said and got up. "That is why I never want you girls to be hunters. I feared one day some witch or demon would use you for their personal game. Now that Jo is a hunter, it has come in use." Afterwards mom went to get a drink from Pamela.

Thinking about what mom just said about dad, clairvoyance, Athena, and Arachne, I chuckled. Ironic, that Jo and I inherit some of the goddess characteristics.

"What's so funny?" Jo asked.

"Don't you find it ironic that you inherit the warrior side and I got the artistic side of Athena?" I explained.

Jo paused comprehending what I just said and laughed as well. It explained practically everything. Maybe enhance the personality of our parents, yet it still correlates to what Athena represents. Jo being the hunter meant she inherits courage, law and justice, strength, and strategy. Meanwhile I, the normal sister inherited wisdom, inspiration, civilization, and art. Now the question comes to which clairvoyance either of us got. I thought clairvoyance is clairvoyance, guess I am wrong.

Now that I think about it. It all started when coming back from Spring Break with the Winchesters. Sam and I went to the Pantheon. The statue of Athena. Dad went to Nashville and met Athena and killed Arachne. And Jo said she did a case in Nashville a while back when she went cross country. Guess the city of country music trigger our abilities.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**So I thought of adding a twist. Jo is clairaudience having sharp hearing to hear the paranormal. Think about No Exit, how she could hear H.H. Holmes. And Skylar being claircognizance able to know things are going to happen in present moments. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **

**Reviews motivate me to continue. **


	12. Chapter 12: Lazarus Rising

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

**Chapter 12: Lazarus Rising**

September 18, 2008. I am a sophomore now at Peru living in the dorms with Cheryl. Luckily we got a better deal costing an extra hundred dollars, but we get our own rooms, shared bathroom, and a den. Although we got an extra flat mate. Either way, I liked the whole single room for me. Don't have dorm mates questioning about the salts or demon traps painted on the floor underneath a carpet.

Although, the past four months had me apprehensive. Sam has barely contacted me for three months. Sure I get a couple of emails and text now and then, but no oral communication. I tried calling him, except he would reject my call. Ever since Ruby came back things have changed and my new found abilities keep making my anxiety worse.

A knock on the door brought me out of my attention. "Come in."

Cheryl came in, "Hey Skylar, you want to go get some grub?"

I checked the clock seeing it was almost noon. And then my stomach growled. I couldn't help but chuckled on the idea of lunch. I've been so focus on my reading to lose track of time. "Sure, why not."

Cheryl smiled, nodded as we grabbed out purses then headed off to the city. We walk chatting about our new classes and what we did on summer vacation. Cheryl said she and he folks went to California meeting relatives, which she babysat most of her younger relatives, earning cash and saying hi to Mickey Mouse. I told her me and my family went down to Florida at a condo relaxing on a beach, a few amusement parks like Disney World and SeaWorld, and other activities. Although I didn't tell her those other activities involved hunting a ghost, a vampire, and don't laugh . . . Kuchisake-onna. Translated, it means Slit-Mouthed Woman.

I shuddered, the case started in July in Miami as young men in their twenties were being killed. All of them have in common were their mouths slit opened or cut in half and they died from blood loss or damaged to the organs. I mean being cut in half is easy to die. At first, Ellen thought it was a serial killer. But then a video leaked on a man being killed by a woman with her mouth slit opened cutting the guys mouth with a pair of scissors. Jo couldn't resist and went hunting for this merciless spirit called an Onryō. An urban legend from Asia of a woman being mutilated by her husband and haunts the area seeking revenge. She came back from the dead wearing a medical mask, wandering the streets till finding her pray seeking a compliment. Although, I don't think her returning the compliment or rejection is suitable.

The woman will stop the person and ask, "Am I pretty?" If the person answers no, the individual is killed with a pair of scissors that her husband used against her. If the person answers yes, the woman pulls away the mask, revealing that her mouth that slit from like a Cheshire cat and asks "How about now?" If the person answers no, they will be cut in half. If the person answers yes, then she will slit their mouth like hers. It is impossible to run away from her, since she will find you and kill you.

Anyway, we investigated the case. Ellen went to the police station with Jo as FBI agents while I stayed in the condo doing research. After seeing the security footage and zooming in, I remembered the urban legend of the Slit-Mouthed Woman and contacting Bobby to be sure, which he confirmed the spirit we're hunting is an Onryō. Sadly there was no knowledge in how to kill a vengeful spirit unless locking it in a willing vessel or secured in a jar blessed by a temple priestess. Ways to survive a Split-Mouthed Woman is answering her question by saying "You're average" or "So-so." She would get confuse and walk away, another option is asking her if you're pretty and that she would leave. Also offerings of fruits and candies would make her vanish.

We spent three days finding the damn jar bless by a priestess at a Japanese community. Then comes finding the girl which resulted me dressed like a boy. I was pissed, though Jo used the Skylar's clairvoyance's shall detect trouble. Ellen didn't want me to do it, but I did it hating every moment of it. I walked nonstop around Miami trying to attract Slit-Mouthed Woman till waltzing into an abandon alleyway. That is when she came asking me the question.

"Am I pretty?" She asked.

I stood there looking at her. An Onryō standing before me as a young woman dressed in a white summer dress, black long hair in a tangle mess, pale skin, and vibrant blue eyes, and blood on the ends of her cheeks behind a medical mask. My heart beating fast as such a poor unfortunate soul. How could a man do this to his wife? All because of some stupid misunderstanding and accused of an affair.

"You're average." I answered.

The Slit-Mouthed woman stood there arching her head confused. "Average?"

On cue Ellen and Jo came in. Jo held the jar while Ellen held her cellphone where Bobby's voice enchanted the Japanese spell to trap the Onryō in the sacred jar. After a days' worth, we dropped the jar at a temple in Florida where the monks assure they would keep the jar safe.

My spidey senses were tingling as I grabbed my cellphone. A moment later the phone ringed with an unknown number. Cheryl chuckled shaking her head, she found this new trick amusing, thinking I put the phone on vibrates and then it rings. Anyway back to the call.

"Skylar Harvelle," I said.

"_Sky, it's me, Dean."_ The person on the other line said.

Immediately I hanged up. That was impossible. Dean was dead and his soul rotting in hell. There was no way this could be Dean Winchester. So it must be a demon possessing Dean's body since Sam buried him instead of cremating or a shape shifter? It's the only logical explanation.

My phone rang again, same caller. I told Cheryl I'll meet her at the café. Cheryl hesitated but went on anyway to the café. I sighed stopping at an alleyway answering the phone.

"_Sky, listen to me."_ Dean said_. "I know this is strange, but it's really me." _

"Prove it," I sneered.

"_Mid Feburary 2007 you went to Springfield University for some college program. There a professor died and you called Sam and me to investigate it. We drove you insane and mad that you left and got kidnapped by the trickster who was into _Weekly World News_, and he attempted to scare you off with the Kidney Heist. You somehow got away running in your bra and jeans, and then Sam took you back to the motel tending to your wounds while Bobby and I went to find the damn baster. The next day I found you and Sam spooning, took a picture and teased you both to the very end. I think Sam had a boner as well."_ This supposes Dean said.

No demon could possibly know that. Then I remember he had the anti-possession tattoo. So no shifter or ghoul could possibly know specific detail of that case. But I had to be sure this was no con-monster.

"What drink did you get drunk at the college?" I asked.

"_Skylar, seriously?"_ Dean asked.

"What drink?" I demanded.

"_Purple Nurples,"_ Dean muttered. _"And you pulled my ears because of it_."

_Yep, that's Dean alright_. I thought then said, "Dean…how…I mean…"

"_How am I out of hell, sweetheart?" _Dean finished.

"Yes," I said. "Bobby and Sam…they said you were dead."

"_That's something I like to know,"_ Dean muttered. _"But that's not why I am calling. I can't contact Sam and Bobby won't answer my calls."_

"Dean, you've been dead for four months." I clarified.

"_. . . You think you can give me Sam's number?"_ Dean asked.

"Sam doesn't call me anymore." I said.

"_What the hell do ya me?"_ Dean asked. _"You're like his psychiatrist."_

"Well, he only texts me through prepaid phones and emails me. Anytime I try contacting him I'm greeted by an answering machine." I explained.

"_Damn it, Sam,"_ Dean cursed. _"Can you try contacting Bobby, tell him I'm coming."_

"_Okay, Rick Grimes, I'll let him know you're coming."_ I said.

"Thanks Sky," Dean said.

"_Oh, and Dean,"_ I said.

"_Yeah?"_ he spoke.

"When you see Sam, can you punch him for me?" I asked.

"_Uh, sure,"_ Dean said.

"Thanks." I said.

We hang up and I called Bobby letting him know that a hunter name Rick Grimes would be coming over for help on a case. Bobby said sure. I thanked him before hanging up and went to the café to meet up with Cheryl. I hated that I would be lying to Bobby. But if I said Dean was coming over he would be offended.

So hopefully Dean has his strength.

Five days later I get a picture on my phone of Sam rubbing his swollen cheek. A comment underneath said: _**Punched him for ya -Dean**_

Well, Dean sure knows how to keep his promises.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do ya think? Leave your thoughts in the review**


	13. Chapter 13: Monster Movies

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

**Chapter 13: Monster Movies**

_Skylar's POV_

I was asleep having this strange dream about angels. Or at least that is what I think I'm dreaming. I was lying on a marble table with three angels around me. It was impossible to see their faces, thanks to the bright light obscuring their features. The only thing I could see was their wings. Long beautiful white wings.

"She possesses pagan magic," A deep male voice said. "Why must we waste our time with her?"

"Raphael commanded it so," a monotone voice replied. "She may be part of this if things don't follow as planned."

"Still, she is nothing but a mud monkey, Castiel." The first deep voice said.

"You shouldn't call her that." The voice belonging to Castiel said.

"Ah, it's what they are, savages, just plumbing on two legs." Uriel stated.

"You're close to blasphemy." Castiel warned.

"Gentlemen, now is not the time to argue." The third person said. "All I ask of you is to keep an eye on her once in a while. She may be useful."

"Yes, Zachariah," Castiel said.

"Now, let's get her back before her abilities grasp this." Zachariah ordered.

One angel leaned forward placing his hand on my head. A whooshing feeling zapped me out of my dream state and back into reality. I gasped sitting up from my bed looking around to see I was back in my dorm room. Suddenly a headache form to the most extreme migraine.

"What the hell?" I grumbled.

So getting out of bed. I quietly went to the bathroom grabbing an aspirin from the medicine cabinet and a glass of water. I took a big gulp of water then slide the pill in before swallowing. With a sigh, I went back to my room, double checking the salt lines, the protective hex bag against demons the Winchesters gave me, and turned off my laptop playing the classic horror film.

In the spirit of October, my photography professor recommend everyone to watch the classic 1930's and 1940's monster/horror film. Most of my classmates are doing Bela Lugosi, _Dracula._ I decided to observe Boris Karloff, _The Mummy_, from 1932. Mainly observe how the camera angles portray the plot and settings. From my perspective, it's like watching from a stage, full frontal view and angled.

Sighing, I made sure the laptop is off before going to bed.

.o0o.

The next night I was in my room up late watching another monster classic of _Frankenstein._ I got to say, John L. Balderston really knows how to trap you into a story. Even if the film is a bit cheesy or cheap to modern terms. But back in the day, it's probably top blockbusters. Especially when the film was made during the great depression.

When _Frankenstein_ was over I put in Dracula on. I've heard great tales of this classic monster. As people considered Count Dracula to be the original monster movie character. Let alone how closesly accurate the plot is to the original Brom Strokers novel. Although, I barely read the book. Yeah, sue me. I was more focused on _Harry Potter_ and school recommended books throughout my teenage life.

Anyway, I was watching the scene where Dracula introduces himself to Mina Murray. When I got the urged to pick up my cellphone and unlock it. On cue, my cellphone rang. The caller I.D. showed being Sam Winchester. Well, now the jerk finally speaks to me. I debated if I should answer his call. But after the fourth ring, I give answering.

"Road kill cafe, you kill'em we grill'em," I said.

A deep chuckled could be heard on the other end_. "Very funny, Sky."_

"And the hunter finally makes contact." I said. "What an honor to receive your message, sir."

"_Okay, Skylar cut it out."_ Sam said.

"Cut what out?" I asked innocently. "Tis what . . . five months since you last called me?"

"_Sorry, just been…sorry, Skylar_." Sam tried to say.

"Well, at least Dean handed you the message." I chirped.

After Dean called last month from the grave I asked him to punch Sam for me. For avoiding me for nearly four months and refusing to answer my calls. A week later I get a picture of Sam rubbing a swollen cheek with a comment underneath saying: **Punched him for ya.** Got to say, Dean is a man of his word. Unlike a certain Winchester who is on the other end.

"_Yeah, he did_," Sam muttered.

"So, why're calling?" I asked.

"_I, uh, just need some normalcy."_ Sam answered. _"I forgot having Dean back means crazy things coming out of his mouth."_

"Oh, so I'm your rock of human reality." I dramatically said. "Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

Sam snorted, probably shaking his head. "_You know Dean sometimes thinking with his dick than his brain_."

"Oh, what did he say now?" I asked.

"Well, uh, he's said things that ever since he came out of hell he's clean as a baby's bottom. And then states that his virginity is intact." Sam explained. "Saying he has been re-hymenated."

I burst out laughing from hearing this. Did Dean Winchester proclaim that his virginity is intact? I didn't know he was a woman and had a vagina. So unless Dean Winchester is one ugly woman or is a hermaphrodite, I doubt he has his virginity. Sorry, but once his dick penetrates something he's no longer a virgin. And with his dirty mind, Dean is no virgin.

So make Sam laugh, I said, "Sam, I didn't know Dean was your older sister."

Sam chuckled, "Nope, though Dean will not abided to it."

"Lord have mercy on the girls sex life," I teased. "Anyway, other than Dean's epiphany, what are you guys doing?"

Sam said he and Dean are on a case in Canonsburg, Pennsylvania during Oktoberfest. A dead woman with a bite mark on her neck, body drained of blood, and a witness who proclaims that it was a vampire. Although Sam has a hard time with the world coming to an end and all hell breaking loose and Dean wanted to solve a simply case like the good old days, a little family bonding. A straight-forward black and white case.

Yet when they examined the victim, her neck did not have thirty-two circular bites mark that of a vampire. Instead they found two marks precisely on the jugular. As Sam said this, I looked at my laptop screen where Dracula was on draining a victim's blood. Seriously what a coincidences that the boys would be on a case with a cliché vampire folklore. Next when they talked to the witness, Ed Brewer stated he saw the murderer dressed like Dracula with a Romanian accent.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry, I'm watching _Dracula _before you called."

Sam snorted, "That's strange."

"Yeah, back to the case, it doesn't sound like your typical vampire." I said. "Unless he has good control to retract his fangs to two or you're dealing with a Dracula wannabe. Or maybe it's Dracula himself coming for a comeback from the dead? Legend said Vlad the Impaler became a stigoi."

"What have you been reading?" Sam asked dramatically.

"Nothing," I said, turning my head where a Stephenie Meyer's novel, _Twilight _rested on my end table.

Yeah, Cheryl and my roommate Amber were shock that I haven't read any of the _Twilight Saga_. What can I say, when you live in the supernatural world, the last thing you want to read is more supernatural literature when not researching. Unfortunately my friends forced me to read it, and now I'm on _New Moon._ It's really addicting for some unknown reason. But I'm not going to tell Sam that otherwise he or Dean would laugh at me.

"Do you need me to do some research?" I asked changing the subject. "Maybe it's not a vampire but some kind of creature that can inflict two puncture wounds?"

"No thanks, you focus on college stuff." Sam assured. "But thanks for the offer."

The past year I feel like they don't want me to get involve. Yeah, I'm trying to stay in the safe zone, but now and then I get involved. Ellen and Jo contact me constantly to do research and talk to the professors at the college. Sometimes it's translating characters of an ancient language or identifies a culture and time period. Now with the Winchesters, the only time they get my help is when Bobby's calls asking favors. Seriously, the surrogate dad is calling for their help instead of them boys.

Either way, I'm always there for them.

"Skylar, we're gonna go to a pre-Halloween party. You wanna come?" Cheryl asked, with Amber right behind her. Both were dressed in casual clothing mix Halloween accessories. Cheryl dressed up like a witch wearing skinny jeans, purple halter top, witches hat, and boots. Amber wore a black rib cage tank top with skeleton black leggings. Both were smiling wickedly holding a red devil tail and horns.

Sam managed to hear this, "Go have fun."

"And you stay safe," I added.

He hanged up and so did I. The girls had fun dressing me up in a black top with red panels, black lace overlay, with sheer cap sleeves and ruffle trim. Dark skinny pants, red shoes, and a choker necklace. And then the devil accessories. We all did our makeup looking dark and mysterious for this early Halloween party. As we dressed as Lock, Shock, and Barrel from the _Nightmare Before Christmas. _

And somehow I became the devil.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**A short quick chapter.**

**How you guys enjoyed.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Family Remains

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

**Chapter 14: Family Remains**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Yeah?" _Dean's voice answered.

"You boys interested in another case?" I asked.

"_Keep talking, Sweetheart."_ Dean gleamed on the other end.

"Stratton Nebraska, it's a farm town. A man name Bill Gibson was killed to death with an axe in a locked room inside a locked house. Police reported no signs of forced entry. And only the victims fingerprints on the axe. So either a Lizzie Borden wannabe is taking the next verse to a nursery rhyme or I got us a ghost." I reported.

"Why not give it to Jo?" Dean asked.

"Because she's in Oregon dealing with Wraith." I answered. "And I contacted Bobby and he recommended you boys. So are you boys interested or not? Because the next family who's gonna live in the house next week."

"Uh, Sky, where are ya?" Dean again asked.

"Stratton Nebraska." I replied. "And I'm on a clock. So are ya in or not?"

". . . See you tomorrow." Dean confirmed.

I gave him the address to where to meet before hanging up. I sighed staring at the cheap motel room a couple miles away from the house. Luckily it was the weekend, and I seriously needed a break from reality. Last month was crazy with a project gone terribly wrong. A professor accused me of plagiarizing a photograph I took and now I am being investigated. I told the professor and the dean of the arts department I did no such thing. All my photographs are genuine and they all have a signature piece in every one, with my initials in the back. But somehow, the professor is saying another student had turned in a picture a day before me, and he too is being investigated, since the photo is well known on the internet. Apparently, the cyber-plagiarism scanner is real.

So instead of spending a week doing nothing in my dorm. I am taking the weekend on a case to clear my head. I swear I didn't plagiarize anything off of someone. I gave the dean my Deviant Art Account to assure him any online documents are mine, just to be sure. With nothing else said, I packed my things and waited here in the country.

Life sucks.

.o0o.

Out in the old country fields outside a house as the sky was partly cloudy with light winds. I lean against the hood of my car, fiddling with my phone waiting for Thing 1 and Thing 2. Let alone any message from the school about the situation. Sighing, I looked at my watch seeing it was almost noon. I have been here for two hours in a dead zone internet.

Not a moment too soon did the Impala drove up parking next to me. I smiled putting my phone away. Sam and Dean came out walking over.

"Well, long time no see." I said.

Dean came over giving me a hug, "Never thought I see your ugly face."

"Dick," I muttered.

"Wench," Dean countered.

I laughed punching him in the arm then looked at Sam. He stood there out of place not sure what to do. Must be because I'm a bit angry at him and what Dean told me a couple of weeks ago. Apparently Sam has been working with Ruby and has been using his psychic powers against demons. Although he's helping people, vanquishing demons out of the vessels which most of them survive . . . It's the fact he let Ruby in to help him that bothers me. Ruby is a demon, a witch-demon, one who lied to the Winchesters and got Dean into hell. And his stupidity with collaborating with her bruises my ego.

I mean, I helped Sam in the beginning when all else failed with the crossroads demons. I was there when he picked up the phone. There to comfort him as he mourned. There to supervise his drinking. And he had chosen a demon over me.

"Hey Asshole," I said.

"Hey Skylar," Sam said.

"Are ya gonna come here and give me a hug or stand there like an idiot?" I asked.

Sam chuckled slightly, walking over and gave me a hug. The hug was short, but we could manage for now. Once the whole friendship reunion is over, we headed up to the house preparing to investigate the house. Dean took out his pocket knife fiddling with the lock until he got it. We enter the building finding it empty and bare. The only thing you see is four months-worth of dust.

Inside we walked into the living room, greeted by floral wallpaper. Yikes, I don't know what is terrifying, the history of the house or the wallpaper? Let alone the squeaky floors of each step you take. And with two men weighing over 175 pounds, it's loud if not noticeable.

"Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide." Dean said. "This place is gonna sell like hotcakes."

"Well, the new owners got a good deal." I said. "A homicide means dropped price."

"Huh," Dean noted.

We walked into the kitchen greeted by yellow. The walls were painted yellow, the flooring uneven with linoleum tile, and white cabinets from the 70's with cheap laminate. Yikes, Gibson surely doesn't know how to maintain a house. We spread out looking into the cabinets to see if anything was left behind. Dean walked over to the sink area searching for anything till noticing something off with the wall. There was a rectangle indent that was plaster over.

"Hey, check this out." Dean said knocking on the wall making a solid sound, except the small rectangle area sound was hollow.

"Huh," Sam said, touching it. "It's probably a dumbwaiter. All these old houses had them."

"Know-it-all," Dean muttered.

"What?" Sam said.

"What?" Dean repeated.

"You said . . ." Sam stopped.

Dean looked at him, "What?"

"Never mind," Sam grumbled.

I chuckled shaking my head from these boys' antics. We went back to investigating, finding nothing on the first floor. So we headed to the second floor. Sam pulled out his EMF searching for any source of paranormal activing. We enter the master room finding it pristine. Strange for how quick this house got on the market and refurnished after the victims deaths.

"Well, no bloodstains, fresh coat of paint, this is a bunch of bubkes." Dean announced.

"Needle's all over the place." Sam said, as the EMF went off.

"Yeah – - power lines." Dean pointed out the window where power lines were.

"Well, if there's no ghost here, the owners will have the feeling of it if they have electromagnetic hypersensitivity." I said.

I went to the closet and open the door. There appeared to be nothing, until looking down greeted by two beady eyes. I gasped jumping back from the spur of the moment scare. Sitting on the floor was a vintage dolls head with its hair cut near bald, that you could see the hair plugs. The boys came over giving a disturbed look.

"Ugh." Sam said.

"Well, that's super-disturbing." Dean said.

"Think it got left behind?" Sam asked.

"Or one mean move in prank." I suggested.

"That, or Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads." Dean said.

Sam and I chuckled on the creepy thought. So closing the door we were about to leave the room. That is until we heard a sound of vehicles approaching. Going up to the window we saw a SUV and a mover's truck coming in from the drive wave.

"Uh-oh." Sam said.

"Skylar, I thought you said the new owners won't be here for another week." Dean asked.

"Apparently, they came early." I guessed.

Quickly we came out to make sure the new house owner doesn't enter the house. It's cruel, but it's better than them being murdered in a house by a vengeful spirit. As we came out, there was a family of five outside awing at the new house. I grabbed my I.D. just in case they asked for credentials. From my research the house now belongs to Brian and Susan Cater, who have two children.

"Can I help you?" Brian Carter asked.

"Hi. Are you the new owner?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. You guys are . . . ?"

We pulled out our I.D's, as Dean introduced us, "This is Mr. Stanwyk, Miss Freebush. I'm Mr. Babar. County Code enforcement."

"We had the building inspected last week." The man said confused. "Is there a problem?"

"The second floor has popcorn ceilings that were tested, which the tox-report came in yesterday indicating asbestos." I answered. Which the boys stared at me to such knowledge. What can I say; I watch the _HGMI channel_ when nothing is on the top five.

"Yeah, I'd say we got a problem." Sam agreed.

"Asbestos?" Susan asked. "Meaning what?"

"Meaning until this house us up to code, it's uninhabitable." Sam answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Brian said. "You're saying we can't stay here?"

"It's a health hazard. You don't want to." Dean said.

"Hold up." Another man said, walking up to the first. "We just drove 400 miles."

"There's a motel just down the road." I said. "Until this gets cleaned up, I recommend you stay there."

"All right, and if we don't?" Brian challenged.

"Well, you get a fine, you go to jail." Dean threatens casually. "Pick your poison."

Brian Carter sighed staring at his family. The two children one being an adolescent girl and the other a preteen boy looked exhausted from their travels. Susan shrugged not wanting to deal with the authorities while the other man barely believed us.

"One night." He answered. "One night, and I'll take care of everything, A.S.A.P. – I promise."

"Yeah, you do that." Dean agreed.

"_Another_ Motel?" The girl complained. "Awesome dad. I hope this one has a hooker sheets, like the last one."

_Wow,_ I thought.

I turned facing the boys who were surprised what the girl said. But that is not the problem. We probably got less than fifteen hours to solve this case before the family moves in. Otherwise local authorities would get involved. And the Winchesters are wanted criminals, if not presumed dead. Try explaining that to the cops of ghost and demons and stuff.

.o0o.

We waited till the Carter family got in the SUV heading to a motel leaving the truck. Once they were gone we changed into detective clothing, and I with the makeup, then headed to the witness who found Bill Gibson's body. Mrs. Curry. She was the caretaker of the house.

She lived in a trailer home a couple of miles away from the haunted house near town. She seemed a bit welcoming though stood behind a screen door. Sam started asking questions with Dean next to him, while I stood behind the boys with a notepad taking notes.

"What did the room look like when you found it, Mrs. Curry?" Sam asked.

"I already told the local boys - - there was blood . . . everywhere." Mrs. Curry answered.

"And Mr. Gibson - - where was he?" Dean asked.

"Everywhere," Mrs. Curry answered.

"How long have you been cleaning Mr. Gibson's house?" Sam asked.

"Mm. About five years." Mrs. Curry answered.

"So you knew him pretty well." Dean stated.

"Oh, not really well. He was real private. Not the easiest man. Not that I blame him." Mrs. Curry said.

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

"His wife dies in childbirth. Daughter hangs herself in the attic twenty years later. I'd be bitter, too." Mrs. Curry answered. "I think I got some pictures." She left for a moment to get the pictures. The boys and I waited until she returned with two sets of photos. "Here." Mrs. Curry said, opening the door some so Dean could have the pictures.

"Thanks." Dean said, analyzing the pictures. "Can we keep these?"

"Suit yourself." Mrs. Curry said.

"Now, why'd the daughter kill herself?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. That was before my time." Mrs. Curry answered.

"Did you ever notice anything off in the house when you were cleaning it?" Dean asked, handing me the pictures.

"Like what?" Mrs. Curry replied.

"Like, you know, like lights going on and off, things not being where you left them." Dean listed.

"No," Mrs. Curry said, then remembered something. "Well, maybe there _was_ one thing."

"What's that?" I asked, while taking notes.

"Well, sometimes, I thought I heard a . . . rustling in the walls." Mrs. Curry answered.

"Like a rat?" Dean suggested.

"Yeah," Mrs. Curry believed.

"Must have been some big sons of guns out there, huh?" Dean joked.

"Wouldn't know. Never saw any." Mrs. Curry comeback.

"Do you happen to know where Mrs. Gibson and her daughter were buried?" I asked, changing topic.

"Ah, they were both cremated." Mrs. Curry answered.

A few more questions and we left Mrs. Curry to her cooking. Well, that helped a little.

"All right, so it probably wasn't the mom or the daughter." Sam said.

"Unless their soul is attached to something," I added. "Like the creepy doll head."

"Yeah, but if not them, whose ghost was it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean answered. "But I say we give that place a real once-over and see."

Withthat said, Sam got in my car while Dean drove the impala. We headed back to a motel to continue our research. Although, the drive over was quite uncomfortable with Sam. We hardly spoke as I drive and he read over the research I found about the house. From what I discovered, the house was not built on an Indian burial ground, no traces of rivers, lime stone, or any source of paranormal battery other than the power lines, and here's the thing, Mr. Gibson was arrested for domestic violence. Neighbors called it in, after witnessing the man punched his daughter Rebecca, let alone the school reporting anti-social behavior. But investigators couldn't confirm the allegation.

"Skylar, can I ask you something?" Sam asked.

"Maybe," I answered.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be studying for exams?"

I sighed, "I'm being investigated at the school."

"For what?" Sam asked surprised.

"Apparently, the school believes I plagiarized on a photo and so did another boy." I answered

"Did you?" He asked.

"No," I yelled. "Why on earth would I plagiarize when my hobby in general is photography? Somebody stole my work and is getting me in trouble."

Sam took a deep breath not sure what to say. Silence engrossed the vehicle as I continued to drive. Although Sam finally spoke again, "I'm sorry I haven't communicated with you all summer. I didn't want to get you in danger."

"Yet you had Ruby to the picture." I sneered.

"Dean shouldn't have told you that," Sam muttered.

"Well, that's what friends do. They tell their friends for help. He simply needed to blow off steam. But Sam, don't you get it. Associating with a demon is like tying the noose. Look what happen to Jake. And the demon blood, we don't know what the side effects are. Last thing anyone need's you dead and your soul in hell." I stated.

"So you think I'm a freak," Sam accused.

I stiffened when he said that. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," he continued, not believing me.

"Sam, I don't." I ground out.

"Skylar," Sam started.

"Damn it, Sam, you're not the only freak in this car." I snapped. "So shut up, and focus on this damn case."

Nothing was said after that. Fortunately we made it to the motel otherwise I would have to explain what I meant. Last thing I want is the Winchesters to know that I am clairvoyant and my powers derive from Athena. So once this case is over and done, we can move on and start over again. I slammed the door marching to my room to change out of this damn outfit.

"What's up with her?" Dean asked outside the door.

"I don't know." Sam answered.

.o0o.

When I calmed down I took a shower washing away the cosmetics and blow-dry my hair. I got dressed in a pair of jeans, tank top, black long sleeve shirt, and boots. I was about to put on my holster when there was a knock on the door. Quickly I fasten my gun into the holster and put on a jacket before answering the door. Dean and Sam stood there waiting to begin our ghost hunt.

Nothing to say, we took just the impala and headed off to the farm house. I sat in the back seat reading more about Bill Gibson's daughter's suicide. From what I read this girl went through hell from the autopsy. Signs of fresh and old bruising, scars, and burn marks, but those are not the only thing. The mortician noted that Rebecca's pelvis was wider than a normal twenty year old female. She was petite and skinny, yet her pelvis was wider and breasts were slightly larger. Wait . . . those physical signs that means . . .

"Crap," Dean cursed.

Looking up at the haunted house lights were on and the SUV in the parking lot. You got to be kidding me. I thought we told the family it was not safe. Come on, Asbestos is deadly; it could cause lung damage and extensive fibrosis. And a ghost be deadly too.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"We could tell them the truth." Sam suggested.

Dean and I look at him as if he grown a second head.

"Really?" Dean said.

"No, not really." Sam said.

_Great, just great,_ I thought. Sam suggested we walk around the perimeter to make sure the area was secured. Dean liked the idea, though we had to make sure none of the family members spot us. So for the next thirty minutes we did nothing but walk around the house searching for any clues of a paranormal spirit or anything supernatural.

"Hey, Sky," Sam whispered quietly. "Can I ask you something?"

I sighed, "What is it?"

"What did you mean I wasn't the only freak in the car?" Sam asked.

I took a deep breath stopping where we were. Me and my big mouth. Why do I word vomit when I'm angry? Seriously it's going to get me in trouble.

"I'm clairvoyant," I whispered.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"I'm clairvoyant. Well, the psychic said claircognizance, same difference." I muttered. "I know things before they could happen. Like Spiderman."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked.

"I tried, but you were either ignoring me or on a case." I answered.

"And it just happened, just like that?" He continued.

"Yep," I said popping the p. "Look, it's nothing serious. And right now I want to focus on the case before another Amityville horror repeats itself."

Sam nodded understanding what I am going through. He had been there, trying to comprehend what these psychic powers mean and how to use them. But we are different. Mine was genetic inherited by my father who got his ability from Athena. Sam was unknowingly got his ability as a baby from the Yellow-eye demon. Either way we both are dealing with the complication on how to use these gifts. Only I fear for Sam, because one false use and he may end up dead.

Suddenly there was a scream inside the house. Quickly Sam and I ran to the house follow by Dean. Dean pounded on the door immediately. The door opens revealing the second man who was confused. Not bothering permission we marched in the living room. The daughter, who I think the mom called her Kate, seemed distraught as the mother tried to sooth her while the son who name I believe was Danny stood there confused.

"We heard screams." Dean said. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you three! Did you touch my daughter?!" Brian demanded, after seeing us.

"What? No." Dean answered.

"Who are you guys?" Brian demanded.

"Relax, please." Sam said. "You have a ghost."

"A ghost." Brian said sarcastically.

"I told you!" Kate said.

"It's the girl!" Danny said.

"Both of you, relax." Brian told his children. "What are you guys playing?

_Wow, what an optimistic man._ I thought.

"Your family's in danger. Yu need to get out of the house _now_." Dean said.

And then, the lights go out. Just like that. Seriously, ghost surly like to be dramatic when haunting a damn house, don't they.

"Nobody move!" I instructed.

Suddenly there was whimpering. A dog whimpering and barking practically hysterically. And the dog suddenly yelped in pain.

"Buster!" Danny yelled, escaping his mother's grasp in search for his dog.

Immediately the family ran out in search for the dog leaving the Winchesters and me in the house. Wow, they surely love their dog. We ran after the men who went outside going around the house hearing the dog whimpered. Buster whimpered till yelp going silent. When we reached the other side of the house, there was a trail of blood on the grass, while on the truck written in red, "Too Late."

"Buster!" Danny called from the balcony follow by Susan and Kate.

"Go back inside." Brian ordered.

Susan nodded, wrapping her arms around the children leading them inside.

"We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger." Dean said.

"First thing's first," Sam said. "You got to get your family out of here."

Brian looked at the warning and the other guy, who I assume is probably the uncle. Both quickly thought about this, and nodded. Quickly we got the rest of the family out of the house escorting them to the car. If a ghost can perform a warning in dog's blood, there's no doubt this spirit is pissed off. And an angry ghost means a powerful one.

"Head to the motel I told you about." I told the family. "You'll be safe there."

"What are you three gonna do?" Brian asked.

"Oh, no . . . "Dean said, running to the impala. The impala front tires were inflated, though Dean got a closer look finding all four tires slashed. "Oh, come on!"

"Check your cars," I told the Carter family.

They did so while Sam went to the trunk opening the hood. I walked over and gasped. All of the weapons the Winchesters had were gone. All the guns, knives, and sharp objects that could kill have completely vanished. All that remains were the herbal remedies and salt.

"Dude, the guns are gone." Sam told Dean. "So is the . . . Basically, _everything_ is gone."

"Truck's no good." The uncle yelled running back to the group.

"Both tires slashed." Brian added about the SUV.

"What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheel?!" Dean yelled.

"What's going on?" Kate asked scared. Suddenly she screamed. "She's there! She's there!"

"Where?" Susan asked.

"She was right there in the woods." Kate yelled.

We all looked at Kate's visual direction seeing nobody. The boys and I pulled out our flashlights to get a better look. In the end we found nothing.

"What's a ghost doing outside?" Dean asked.

"You want to stay and find out?" Sam replied.

"Shit, everybody inside." I instructed the family.

"Are you crazy? We need to get the hell out of here!" The uncle yelled.

"In what?! This ghost is hunting us!" Dean shouted. Everybody back inside now? Move!"

Back inside we got the family into the living. Dean went to the fireplace looking for any source of iron. Meanwhile Sam and I grabbed the salt we brought and started making a large circle. Ghost and demons are unable to cross salt, since it purifies evil. So it's the only protection this family got until morning. Since the power it out and there is not cellular signal for miles out.

"Whatever's outside, it can't get in this circle." Dean explained, after making a fire and held a poker. "As long as the salt line is unbroken, this is the safest place to be."

"Safe from ghosts?" Brian asked, unconvinced.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Dean answered, irritated.

"Okay. I'm not listening to this anymore. Come on." Brian said, walking out of the room. "I got to get my family out of here. Let's go."

"Nobody's going anywhere until we kill this thing." Dean ordered as he got up.

"Sir, please. This is what we do." Sam tried to reason. "Just . . . trust us."

"You hunt ghosts?" Danny asked.

"That's right." I answered.

"Like Scooby-doo?" Danny asked in awe.

"More like Ghostbusters meets Men in Black." I answered, smiling

Sam walked over to Kate taking out the two pictures of Mrs. Gibson and Rebecca. "You saw her outside, right? Okay. Does she look like either one of these girls?"

Kate looked at the photos getting a better look. She then pointed at one of them. "Her. She was paler and a _lot_ dirtier, but that was her."

"That's the girl in the walls." Danny confirmed, after seeing the picture.

"So it's the daughter?" Sam said.

"That girl in the picture - - She-She's dead?" Susan asked.

"She killed herself inside this house." I answered.

Susan showed signs of sympathy while the rest of the family became disturbed. Who wouldn't after finding out, not only the owner died here, but the daughter committing suicide and now is haunting the place. But why stay after this. Rebecca got her revenge, so wouldn't she have move on . . . unless her spirit is trapped to something.

The Winchesters and I walked away to figure this out.

"So, what. The maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?" Dean asked.

"Unless her spirit just attached to something inside the house." Sam guessed.

"She hung herself in the attic, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's what the police report said." I answered.

"You want to babysit? We'll check it out." Sam offered to Dean.

Dean nodded thinking it's the best option. Although, the uncle, Ted, wasn't taking more of this. "Look—I don't care who hung themselves where. Maybe something is going on here, but— "

"It's a spirit, man." Dean corrected.

"No, it's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go all "Deliverance" on my ass." Ted said.

"Well, nobody's leaving the house." Dean said.

"Stop me," Ted challenged, walking out of the room.

Suddenly Dean lunged forward, grapping Ted and pinned him to a wall. "Listen, man. I've got a gun. You don't get your ass back in that circle, you're gonna have yourself a third hole."

He let go of Ted who shoved his shoulder and went back into the circle with the rest of the family. Sam and I went over to Dean. That was not cool.

"Dude, you don't have a gun." Sam whispered.

"And?" Dean replied. "I'm not letting that bastard or anyone die tonight."

"Actually," I whispered, unzipping my jacket to show them my gun.

"What type of bullets?" Dean asked quietly.

"Iron, ten bullets in total." I answered, handing it to him.

Dean pulled out the magazine just to be sure then handed it back. "You keep it. It's your gun, and you two are up there."

I nodded putting the gun back in the holster.

Sam looked at Dean concerned, "You cool?"

"Go," Dean simply said.

Sam and I nodded going upstairs to the attic. Once up there, I coughed at the amount of dust and cobwebs filtering the air, let alone some mildew here and there. But for the small attic, there were boxes upon boxes of the previous owner. I got in first, though when Sam tried to get in, he banged his head.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," he muttered, rubbing the bump on the noggin.

"Down side of being tall," I teased.

Sam rolled his eyes holding the flashlight while I dig through boxes. Most of the boxes were filled with clothes and mothballs. I asked Sam aimed to the corner which he did, showing a box with Rebecca's name on it. I crawled over since it was in the small space of the attic. Sam cleared his throat turning the light away.

"Sam, light." I called out.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled, aiming the light in my direction.

I grabbed the box and dragged it back to where Sam was. When opening it, we found Rebecca's stuff from books, clothing, and figuring's. Although when opening the box, the first thing we were greeted was a headless doll.

"Uhg." I said.

"Guess we know where the head goes to." Sam muttered.

"Yeah," I said, taking the doll out and lifted the clothing. After searching I found a leather-bound journal. Breaking the girl world code of privacy, I open the journal reading the first entry that was a diary. "Found the diary."

Out of nowhere there was screeching. Quickly Sam and I went downstairs to find the family gone and Dean wrestling with a girl. The girl was pale with tangle brown hair, wearing a dress from the seventies. She held a knife swinging wildly at Dean, screeching like a banshee. Dean tripped, holding the iron poker in defense while the girl raised the knife, ready for the kill.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, holding a flashlight aiming at the girls face.

The girl saw the light and screamed covering her face. She scurried out of the light, running to the closet. Sam went over to capture her, except she vanished. What the hell? What type of ghost are we dealing with?

"What happen?" I asked.

"Turns out, we're dealing with the phantom of the opera." Dean muttered, getting up.

"What?" I said confused.

"We're not dealing with a damn ghost. It's a girl." Dean explained.

"And she's gone." Sam added.

Dean went over to the closet confirming what Sam said. How could this girl vanish if she's not even a ghost? From what Dean could tell from the encounter, we're dealing with an actual human. Not taking another catfight, we went outside. Brian came over confused.

"Where is everybody?" Dean

"Hiding," Brian answered.

"Alight, go get them. Go. Go get them." Dean said. Brian nodded getting his family. Us three went over what we just learned. "It's not a ghost."

"So, it's just a girl?" Sam asked.

"It's not just a girl. It's Psycho Nell." Dean answered.

"Who?" I asked, never hearing that name.

Dean waved his hand meaning forget it. "I'm tell you, man - - humans."

"So, who is she then?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the daughter, Rebecca." Dean guessed. "Maybe she didn't hang herself."

"No she would be fifty by now." I said.

"Well, I don't know. What'd you find in the attic?" Dean said.

"Some old junk. Skylar found Rebecca's diary. That's about it." Sam said.

"I wish you'd found a howitzer." Dean grumbled, taking a deep breath. "Listen, we got to get this family safe. I mean, it's just a human, so they can make a run for it. We just got to hold her off."

Sam pointed out the Carter family was back. Still scared out of their wits about the situation. However two members were missing. Brian called out for Danny and Ted, telling them let's go. Only Ted came in joining the group. Susan called her son over and over again, but the boy was a no show.

"I told you it was some crazy bitch." Ted muttered.

"Yes you did," Dean said bitterly.

"Whatever," I spat.

"Hey, uh, head to town. We'll take it from here, okay." Sam said to the family.

"Danny, come on, baby! We're leaving!" Susan called out.

"Danny, we gotta go!" Brian yelled.

Yet the boy didn't return. There was silence waiting for the boy, thinking he either typing his shoes or ran farther and is coming back. But he wasn't coming back.

"Brian, where - - where is he?" Susan asked.

"Danny!" Brian yelled.

The parents panic calling for their son. Brain tried to calm Susan before she ran back inside, "We will find Danny. I promise you. Take Kate and go now."

"Not without Danny!" Susan cried. "No way!"

"I'm not going out there with mom alone!" Kate said.

"She's right. She's right." Dean said trying to stop the fight, separating the parents. "Until we find your son, the safest place for you right now is in the shed."

Kate looked at him as if he were stupid, "I am not going in there, either."

"Yes, you are. It is the best defense. The windows are boarded up. It's got one door. It's our best shot right now." Dean explained. "Trust me."

"Susan, Kate . . . go." Brian told his family.

"Skylar, I want you to join them." Sam said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, go join them and make sure they're safe." Sam answered.

I nodded, running with the girls until we got in the shed. I looked around, examing the area for any hidden doors or loose areas the girl in the wall, would get in. Finding none, I told Susan and Kate not to lean against the wall, as I locked the door. We waited for the guys to return, as I had my gun close safty unlocked, while sitting on the ground, holding a flashlight reading Rebecca's diary.

As I read, I held a straight face not to frighten Kate and Susan, except what Rebecca wrote was a complete nightmare. This girl lived in hell, full with abuse, neglect, and . . . incest. Bill Gibson did more than abuse his daughter; he raped her and . . . impregnated her. The abuse gotten worse during the pregnancy, and Gibson called her worthless, a whore, and will hide the baby inside the house so no one will now in this small religious town.

When Sam and Brian knocked on the door, I let them in and showed Sam what I just found in Rebecca's journal. He read the entry of Gibson raping his daughter and the baby being his in shock. He quickly hid this before any of the Carter family saw his reaction. We're not dealing with Rebecca; we're dealing with Rebecca's daughter. And add the incest to the mix, the girls psychological behavior is out of whack.

"Look . . . why are we just standing here?" Brian asked, pacing around in the shed. "Let's go in. Let's check the house.

"We have to wait for those guys to get back, okay?" Sam said.

Suddenly rapid knocking bang on the door. "Sam, it's me. Help me out." Dean voice said.

Quickly Sam opens the door letting Dean in. However he came in alone. Ted was not with him, and look on Dean's face meant he was dead.

"Did you get Danny?" Susan asked.

"No." Dean answered.

"No…" Susan said. "W-well, where's Ted?"

"He's outside." Dean answered. His head bowed not looking at Susan or anybody.

"Well, why doesn't he come_ inside_?" She asked.

Dean took a deep breath looking at Susan, "Because I had to carry him out. I'm sorry."

The Carter Family gasped, comprehending what Dean meant. Ted was dead.

"What does that mean that you're sorry?" Susan asked.

"Are you saying that he's dead?" Brian asked.

"No. No, he's not saying that he's dead. You're not saying that, are you?" Susan said, denying this.

"We were in the walls and she attacked." Dean confirmed to Brian question.

"Oh my god," Susan gasped.

"And I couldn't get to him in time." Dean finished.

"Uncle Ted is dead?" Kate asked in shock.

"I shouldn't have left him alone. I'm very sorry." Dean apologized, before getting out.

.o0o.

An hour later we waited for Dean. Sam and I read the diary to get a better picture in what is going on. Meanwhile Kate paced in the shed, while Brian soothed his wife Susan. It wasn't helping with Susan assuming her son is dead, since Rebecca's daughter killed her brother Ted. Yet Brian reminded her, that Danny said, The Girl in the Wall wanted him to stay and the rest of the family to go. So hopefully Danny is still alive.

"No. No. I just don't understand why this happens to us. I mean, we're good people. We're a good family." Susan mumbled.

"What happened to Andy happened, okay? I cannot change that. But I will find Danny, I promise you. And when I do, we are gonna be fine. You and me, the kids, we're gonna be fine." Brian said.

"Okay," Susan nodded.

Sam and I who listen to their conversation when back to reading.

Brian went outside saying he needed some air and see if by any chance Danny got out. A moment later, Sam went outside to make sure he doesn't get kill. I leaned against the wall closing the door. Ten minutes later I finished reading the last diary entry. My god, Rebecca lived in hell. Bill Gibson destroyed his daughter in every direction that leads to her suicide. No, what he did was her murder, killing every ounce of innocence and forced her to death.

I told Susan and Kate to stay here and went to find the boys. I found Sam telling him that we need to tell Dean about what is written. We walked to the front of the house finding Dean with Brian. They looked at us.

"Dean, we gotta talk." Sam said.

Dean nodded telling Brian to go back to the shed. We hunters headed inside to discuss about the diary and what we're dealing with.

"What is that?" Dean asked, seeing the diary.

"Rebecca's Diary. We just finished reading it." I said, a bit disturbed.

"And?" Dean asked, going to the closet to make sure the girl in the wall wasn't there.

"Thar girl back there - - We're pretty sure she's Rebecca's daughter." Sam said.

"Rebecca had a kid?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Kids," I corrected. "Twins. Although, she wrote one of the kids was too ill and assumed the child died."

"It's all she talks about - - being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant." Sam said.

"Geez. Rent 'Juno.' Get over it." Dean muttered. "Wait – why kill herself after the babies."

Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up. Where nobody could ever see it." Sam said.

"Also back in the day, woman who weren't married and had children were frowned upon." I said. "But that's not it."

"And what else?" Dean asked.

"Well, um . . . he's not just grandpa." I answered.

Dean's eyes widen, "Oh, gross."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"So the daddy was the baby-daddy, too?" Dean asked to understand.

"He was a monster, Dean." I said. "He put her through hell the moment she turned twelve."

"Why twelve?" Dean asked.

"Seriously, did you pay attention in middle school health class?" I asked.

Dean caught what I mean and shuddered. Yeah, ever since Rebecca's menstrual cycle started, Mr. Gibson went all at it. Since some people believed when a girl bleeds she became a woman.

"Wow. A story ripped from Austrian Headlines. Humans, man." Dean said, shaking his head. "So she's been locked up in this house for her whole life?"

"You saw her eyes." Sam said. "Has she ever seen light? She's barely human."

"Okay, what then. She's kept caged up like an animal. And then she busts out and ganks dear, old dad/granddad?"

"Apparently," I said.

"Well, can't say I blame her." Dean said.

"I'm sure her life was hell, Dean. It doesn't mean she gets a free pass for murder." Sam reminded.

"Like you know what hell's like." Dean snapped.

"I didn't" Sam started.

"Forget it." Dean said.

"Boy's focus." I reminded them both. "Right now we need to save Danny and figure out what are we gonna do with the girl. Our options are killing her ourselves, or get the kid out and have the local authorities handled this?"

"So, where do we find her?" Sam asked.

Dean paused thinking about it. "Kid's gotta eat, right?"

"What?" I asked.

"He kept her hidden, locked up, but he had to feed her, didn't he?" Dean said.

"I guess," Sam answered.

"I think I know where." Dean said. "Sky, get Brian and protect the girls."

"Aye, aye, Captain." I said, going out as instructed.

.o0o.

The men were inside the house in search to get Danny. I stayed with the girls keeping watch. The chest blocked the door, the window sealed and board, and any source of possible entry was blocked. I sighed, sitting on the chest holding my gun making sure it was together properly. Kate and Susan sat on a bench, as Susan tried to calm her daughter.

"It's all right." Susan murmured, combing her fingers through Kate's hair. "It's alright."

And then the gut feeling of something bad is going to happen.

Out of nowhere the lonely window burst open, causing glass to shatter everywhere. Kate and Susan screamed, backing away from the window. Susan pushed Kate back while I got my gun standing in front of them aimed at the window. The area was engrossed in silence. Nothing happen though my spidey-senses were tingling, pointing at the wall where the girls leaned against.

"Get back!" I ordered.

Suddenly a knife punctures through the wall between Kate and Susan. The women screamed jumping back. I fired my gun, hoping I got her. Silence again, only this time you could hear whimpering.

"Stay center of the shed." I told them.

Kate and Susan nodded as they stood center of the shed away from the walls. I walked around leaning closely, but not too close to listen for the girl. There were footsteps leading to one side of the wall in the bottom corner. Looking down hearing a creaking, until a board started shifting.

"Mom!" Kate gasped.

"Fuck," I cursed, bending down trying to keep the board down. I sat on the ground and pushed my legs against the board. Susan came over with a rake, pushing the metal brush on the bottom as well. We pushed hard against the girl's entry, trying to prevent her from coming in.

However the girl pushed back practically running through the board causing both Susan and I back. I pushed Susan aside, as the girl in the wall crawled in raising her knife at me. I grabbed her hand mustering all my strength to keep her hand back. She growl, leaning forward attempting to bite me, except I head butted her. She cried pulling her head back, though added much strength to her hand with the knife.

"Gun!" I yelled at Kate.

The gun was by her foot. Kate kicked it over to me. I grabbed the gun, leaning to the side as the girl stabbed forward to the ground. I grabbed my gun shooting her in the gut, causing the bullet to be through and through. The girl gasped, holding her stomach and raised her knife for another kill. However something grabbed her leg dragging her out.

Kate and Susan grabbed me pulling me off the floor away from the whole. We remained silent, listening to the girl scream as somebody stabbed, sliced, and killed her. The boys must have come after hearing the gunshot. And after another cry, there was silence. We stood there listening hoping this was all over.

Pounding on the door surprised us. Yet when hearing Brian yell for Susan, us girl relaxed. Susan and I went to the chest moving out of the way before answering the door letting Brian in. He walked in covered in blood while holding a knife.

"She's dead," Brian said. "And Danny is safe."

Susan cried walking over to her husband but he lifted his hand, "Maybe after I clean up."

His hands were shaking. A common sign of shock after a first kill. Hunters told me the first kill no matter what it is shaken people. Let alone the blood on him, must had been a massacre of adrenaline. We got out of the shed as the women headed to the steps where Danny was, while Brian and I moved the girl's body. However, the moment he saw her, he froze. I told him to stay where he was as I moved the girl's body, dragging her near the bushes.

She laid there, body spread out. I got a better look of her, seeing she was in her thirties. A woman trapped in a frighten child's mind and on instincts. Skin pale as snow, eyes an ice blue shade, and veins exposing all over her body. The way she lived her life inside the walls. The isolation from the sun and society had indeed turned her into a ghost. A vengeful ghost in a taboo body.

A hand rested on my shoulder. I flinched, turning around to see Sam. He gave a concern smiled, leading me away from the girl's body, back to where the others were. After ten minutes of comprehending what had happen, Brian suggest he calls the police. Dean advised him to wait, allow us hunters collect our weapons and leave. Brian hesitated, but said okay allowing Dean to fix the two tires on the impala while Sam and I dealt with collecting the weapons.

Sadly, I being skinny and shorter had to go into the filth of the crawl space collecting guns, knives, and bullets. I cursed at Sam who waited at the dumbwaiter laughing at all my girly shrieks when touching a dead rat or stepping into something that isn't an animal. I even screamed in seeing a dead body over of a boy. Sam mention Dean killed the twin brother, but he didn't say where boy was laying.

After an hour I managed to collect all of the hunting gear out of the basement. Sam lowered the rope, as I wrapped it around my waist and he pulled me up. Once out, I got a better look of myself, as my clothes were now ruin being cover in mud, blood, and shit.

"You owe me a pair of new boots," I grumbled.

"I'll add it to the Christmas list." Sam chuckled.

"Size 8," I said.

"Come on; let's see if Dean got the impala fix." Sam said, grabbing a duffle bag filled with gear, and then wrapped his arm around me, leading the way out.

We walked outside as Dean finished swapping tires. It was seven in the morning, as the skies were grey and the sun up. We put the hunting gear in the trunk of the impala making sure everything was secure and we had everything. Last thing we want is police finding a silver bullet or a gun casing with rock salt. That would make things complicated for Mr. Carter to explain to the local authorities. And speaking of the devil, Brian and Susan came out all clean.

Dean got up after taking the impala off the jax. "Thanks for the head start."

"Why doesn't it surprise me you guys don't like the police?" Brian said.

Sam chuckled, "Sort of a, uh . . . mutual-appreciation thing, really."

"Well . . . thank you." Brian said, shaking our hands.

"Thank you." Susan said, shaking my hand.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"No. We're the opposite of okay." Susan answered. "But . . . we're together."

As she and Brian held hands.

So with our final goodbyes we headed back to the motel. None of spoke as we went to our separate rooms, showering and putting on clean clothes. Hell, I even took a five hour nap when my cellphone rang. I was so exhausted that my six senses didn't realize it was going to ring. Answering the phone, I was greeted by the dean of arts, who discuss about the investigation. Apparently the guy who turned in my photo first, stolen it from my deviant art account thinking the professor wouldn't notice. Also my style of artwork was similar to another photographer, only difference is the vase in the far corner. It's hardly noticeable, but after a game of "Find the difference" it was clear that it didn't plagiarize or stolen another artist art work. I thanked the dean before falling back to sleep again.

.o0o.

The next morning I met up with the boys outside the motel packing all my things into the car. They stood there helping out with putting the duffle bag in the trunk and such.

"Thanks for giving us the tip," Dean said.

"No problem," I said. "Though I should be thanking you guys for helping me out on this one."

The Winchesters nodded. Dean came up and gave me a hug, until he decided to give me a nuggie messing up my hair. I whined, smacking him on the chest as he laughed at it. Rolling my eyes, Sam came over and gives me a hug.

"Call me if your ability scares you. I promise I'll be there this time." Sam whispered into my year.

I nodded, knowing Sam hasn't told Dean about this. It's probably for the best right now, with the world on his shoulders and the aftermath of hell. Last thing Dean wants to know is that his friend is a freak as well. Also Jo having paranormal hearing.

When Sam and I pulled back, I smiled. "You boys stay out of trouble."

"That's gonna be hard." Dean said.

I sighed shaking my head. Dean laughed though it didn't sound real as before. Not bothering to point it out. I got in my car as the boys stared at me.

"Smell you later!" I called out, and then drove back to college.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;llllllllllllllllllllllllll;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**What do you think? Pick the next case you want to see Skylar in.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15:After School Special

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Chapter 15: After School Special**

_Skylar's POV_

Cheryl was surly enjoying the spot light along with Amber. It was difficult to keep a straight face as I took pictures of them for my assignment. My photography professor told the class to take a picture of friends in a comforting environment. When I told this to my roommates, they went all at it. So now we were in our dorm living room fooling around with accessories while listening to Cyndi Lauper song "Girls just wanna have fun."

I bet our neighbors are probably going insane with this entire ruckus. Amber grabbed a feather boa with a beret, and drew a French mustache. Unable to hold it anymore, I started laughing like crazy. It's been a while since I laughed like this. With all the college and supernatural drama there was no room for real laughter.

It has been nine days since helping the Winchesters on the Carter case. Had to be careful around my friends having bruises and cuts all over my body, from The Girl in the Wall. Yet I manage to suffice and wear conservative clothing. Cheryl, who was into fashion, wasn't please in the layers when hanging out at frat parties.

"So Sky, what are ya doing for Christmas?" Amber asked.

"I'm heading to South Dakota, meeting up with my family." I answered.

"Really, that must stink." Cheryl said.

"Yeah, but we have a friend there and he's offering us to stay over and celebrate with him." I said.

"You know, you can always come with me," Cheryl offered. "My family and I are going to Vancouver for a ski trip. You should come."

"I'm fine; it's rare to see my mom and sister." I assured her.

"Yeah, but you spend so much time at college. I mean you hardly go out of state or anywhere." Amber noted.

"Guys, my family . . . they have high hopes for me to succeed. And they travel a lot, cross country." I defended.

My spidey-senses tingled, as I grabbed my phone and turned it on before it rang. Cheryl and Amber looked at me amazed, wondering how I do it. Anyway, caller I.D. said Sam, seeing it was late in the night, I told the girls I have enough photos for the day and went to my room to talk with Sam. Amber realizing my behavior to be serious of the call started making a kissy face. I flicked my middle finger at her, entering my room.

"Hey Sam," I said.

"_Hey Skylar,"_ Sam replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"_I just burned the bones of my friend."_ Sam answered.

"What?" I said confused.

Sam told his story that in November of 1997 he and Dean were students of Truman High. There for that one month, he became friends with a boy name Barry Cook. Sadly Barry and Sam were bullied by another boy name Dirk McGregor. They looked out for each other in that short time. Trying to live the freshmen year of high school.

Now there was a case at Truman High of a spirit possessing the victims of bully to injure or kill the abuser. The first victim being an obese girl killing a once cheerleader in the first floor girls bathroom. Then the next being a smart boy shoving a jocks hand into a blender. The only death of the school was Barry Cook, who died two years later after the Winchesters left, committing suicide in the girl's bathroom on the first floor.

And right now, Sam is feeling guilty for abandoning Barry in a shark tank of bullies. From what the guys found on the mortician reported; Barry was on every anxiety drug and antidepressant of the 90's. Let alone his parents divorcing, and add bulling…life was hell for him.

"_If my dad had let us stay just a little while longer, maybe I could have helped the kid, you know?"_ Sam said.

"Sam, it's not your fault." I said. "Things happen and what Barry went through is complicated. I mean, back then there wasn't much support against bullying. It's was about fight or flight . . . and Barry took the other option. If you were there, would you have still been able to save him?"

Sam paused, thinking about the question. Would he have been able to save Barry if he stayed longer? The unknown is something we ponder. The question of "What if?" Nearly everyone asks that important question throughout their life. "What if?" What if I stayed? What if I did something? It is those two words than we only question if we had known what the future bestowed.

Sam sighed, _"I don't know."_

"Life's hard, Sam." I said. "Not everyone can be saved."

"_I know . . . but-"_

"The world is cruel, and high school is crueler." I said. "The best you can do is keeping his memory going. Remember the good times. Never the bad."

"_Thanks, Sky,"_ Sam said. _"I needed that."_

"You're welcome," I said, with a small smile.

We talk for a moment until hearing Dean's voice in the background telling Sam to shut up and get some shut eye. I chuckled, checking the time to see it was midnight. So not wanting to make the bull frustrated, Sam and I said goodbye before hanging up.

When I put down my phone I thought about high school. I know what it was like to be victimized from bullying. Being the girl who lived in a bar, not wearing the top fashion, wearing hand-me-downs, and knowing the top media. Jo knew how to blend it, keeping to the average group. But for me, and my learning disability of ADHD, I was slow, not able to catch up. Girls would try to rile me up to a point I would get upset over nothing.

One time a girl picked on me because I got injured on the track field in P.E, scraping my hands, knees, and face. She called me a klutz over and over again. Using any reference of the event, let alone calling me a mummy when I came to school in bandages. It got out of hand; I hid in the bathroom sobbing. Jo found me completely upset she found the girl and shoved her against the wall, threatening her to leave me alone or else. Of course it stops the bullying temporally. Although, when Jo started showing her hunter side, which many people avoided her until graduation. Meanwhile I just look and murmur now and then. But no one bothered me.

It's not easy being a hunter's child. There are some traits you can barely understand.

I sighed, deciding it was time to go to bed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Another short chapter.**

**Don't forget to leave a review. Reviews actually motivate me to write more.**

**IF there is a case you want to see Skylar in post it in the reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16: When the Levee Breaks

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

_**A/N: There is a notice on the bottom. **_

**Chapter 16: When the Levee Breaks**

_Skylar's POV_

I felt like shit.

I curled into a ball, chills all over my body, and my stomach hurting. When I went to the college infirmary, the nurse said I had the stomach flu and said I should be on bed rest. But here's the thing…I don't know how I got the stomach flu, let alone being in contact with anybody who recently had. And the worse of the symptoms was my blood boiling.

My bones ache. My body's cold. And my blood burns.

If this was the flu it came from hell.

Amber would check on me once in a while. She would bring ice, ginger ale, and crackers. I told her to stay away, but she wouldn't listen. As she made sure I had ginger ale and ice.

Another round of vomit hurled up my throat, as I got up and ran to the bathroom. I knelt down over the toilet and puked what remaining contents were in my stomach. However, it wasn't ginger ale and crackers that came out. Instead I was puking blood. The bitter copper taste of blood flowing out of my mouth. When I open to see the blood, I gasped. It was dark, almost a blackish red.

Black red blood . . . that could only mean demon blood.

"Skylar, you alright?" Cheryl's voiced called out.

I look up at the door. "I'm fine."

Then I look down at the toilet to find no blood but basic vomit. What the hell? I swear I saw blood. I puked blood! I got up slowly, flushing the toilet, and went back to my room. This flu has me hallucinating. Come on, Skylar, this is just probably exhaustion. A side effect from lack of sleep. So I went back to my bed.

These past few months have been difficult. The Winchester's call nonstop about daily events, let alone of my family updating or asking for research. Too much family drama for me. I mean, the Winchesters dealt with a siren that tested their bromance almost killing each other if Bobby hadn't got involved. But both brothers told me, the Sam felt like Dean is weighing him down. Of course Sam denies it, saying it was the Siren. Then a few days later, I get a call from Bobby announcing Pamela was dead. She was the psychic who helped me understand my powers. I asked Bobby how, and he said she got stabbed by a demon. It could explain the spontaneous jab in the rib I had on December 21.

I went to the funeral with Ellen and Jo, seeing Sam, Dean, and Bobby, along with Pamela's closes friends and family. Her body was cremated and she had a joined waking and funeral. Police are calling her death and mugging gone wrong. The mugger thinking he could rob a blind woman so easily. Yeah, Pamela became blind after Dean got resurrected from Hell. Said she laid eyes on an angel and her vision gone black. But truth be told on her death, was that she unwilling helped Sam and Dean stopped another seal from being broken. Yet a demon tried to intervenes so the guy's souls would be stuck in the afterlife as ghost for all eternity. If it weren't for Pamela…they would be dead.

I tried to console Sam as we waited in the back room. We barely spoke, just mourned for Pamela. He asked me how I know her, and I told him the event. Sam did the same with me. Sometimes I wonder how Ellen knew Pamela. Mom was almost ten years older than her; the date given would make Pamela fifteen. Mom said, Bill was working on a case of a witch killing women. So he needed help from the spirit realm, and Pamela was discovering her abilities. So a win win of protection and solving the case.

After the funeral, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and I went back to South Dakota celebrating Christmas…although it wasn't as festive as last year. Once Christmas came and went; my clairvoyance took over that I fell from the stairs at Bobby's place feeling like somebody was beating me up. When opening my eyes, I saw a tall sunken man with a bear, muttering nonsense about hell as he punched me. When he grabbed hold of me, I screamed slashing out, except my nails attacked Bobby who was trying to help me. That was when I along with Ellen told Bobby I was clairvoyant. That I have the ability of knowing, knowing if something bad is going to happen. The next day, Sam called saying Dean was in the hospital after being attack by Alastair. A white eye demon. The general of torture and interrogation. January and Feburary went by and nothing happen. Just minor cases from Jo and Ellen asking me to talk to a professor in the language department on translating ancient runes.

_Then March came around, and I had this strange dream. I dreamt I was working as a bike messenger, name Audrey Athens a recommended carrier for Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. Audrey was an only child, born from Nashville Tennessee, mom killed in a fire, and her father name Bill, a repair man for the neighborhood, a war veteran, both living on hard times as Audrey gave up her college life, to help her dad, taking online community college courses to get a teaching degree while being a messenger to support her dad. There I meet Mr. Dean Smith and Sam Wesson who look a lot like the Winchesters. At first I drop off the CEO, Mr. Alder packages, which he hands me a letter to deliver to Mr. Smith, a serious man of his work as director of sales and marketing and health addict. He would ask me how my day was then give me a tip before sending me off on my next errand. _

_As times goes by, I get these strange dreams that related to my past case. In the dream as Audrey, I stopped at the building after delivering a letter only to be met by Sam Wesson, a tech supporter. He stared at me for some time till asking if he know me. I told him no, along with "As if." Before getting off to deliver Mr. Alder's package. Of course news broke out of two deaths in the building, both being tech support members. Later on, I get a call from Mr. Smith of delivering a request order of buying salt and iron. So I got salt, rock salt for the winter, and iron pokers at his apartment. I found it strange, but hey, got me a hundred bucks. The next morning, I get a call from Mr. Alder, saying he needed me to pick up a package. I told him it was late, but he insisted, saying he'll pay me extra. So I go over to Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. to meet Mr. Alder a man who was middle age, slightly bald, dressed professionally._

"_Ah, Miss Athens, Thank you for dropping by on such short notice." He said with a package on the table. _

"_No problem, Mr. Alder." I said._

"_Please call me Zachariah," Mr. Alder said. "How are you feeling Audrey?"_

"_Uh, a bit tire, but okay." I said._

"_I could tell, been working hard, I gather." He said._

"_Um, yeah, streets are crazy this time of year." I stated._

"_And your dad, I heard he's not doing well?" He continued. _

_I stared at him. This morning Bill's hip hurt that I had to rush him to the ER. An old wound from the past, when serving in the Gulf War bothered him. Back in Desert Storm, he got shot, almost got him kill him, but a soldier name John rescued him._

"_Yes sir," I answered. _

"_Audrey, you have been a loyal messenger for what now, two years?" Zachariah asked._

"_I believe so," I answered. _

"_And I know today's recession has been hard. Since you have been dedicated to us, I wanted to help. That's why it's important to me that you're happy." Zachariah, writing something on a business card. He then handed to me, and I gasped, reading the message $10,000. "How's that for a bonus?"_

"_Sir, I . . . I don't know what to say." I answered._

"_Purely selfish, I want to make sure my best employees don't go anywhere." Zachariah said. "All you have to do is be dedicated, loyal and not get involve, Miss Harvelle."_

"_Pardon?" I asked. "My last name is Athens."_

_Zachariah chortles, shaking his head, as he lifted his hand snapping his fingers. Suddenly the door slam shut and three men in black suits came out of nowhere. One grabbed me, pinning my arms from behind. I tried fighting them off, using self-defense, but the guy held me tight._

"_Skylar. Skylar. Skylar. You surprised me when I made this spell on the Winchesters." Zachariah said then tap my forehead as all memories came in._

"_What the hell," I said confused then looked at my attire seeing I was wearing spandex and bicycle gear. _

"_Calm down, Miss Harvelle, nothing bad is going to happen. I just have a few words." Zachariah said._

_I took a couple of deep breaths, his voice sounded familiar along with that dream last year. "You…you're an angle."_

"_Yes, they weren't kidding about your clairvoyance. Luckily your powers went to the safety on the road than here." Zachariah._

"_Sam, Dean . . ." I panicked._

"_They are all right, my dear." Zachariah assured. "But we need to talk."_

"_Why?" I demanded._

"_Believe me; I had no interest in popping down here and into one of these smelly things. But after the unfortunate events, I felt it necessary to pay a visit - - get my ducks in a row. I realize you are the Winchesters source of humanity. I thank you for that, but I've noticed how connected you are to the Winchesters. Not just emotionally but physically, during their feeble hunts."_

"_So, it's not like I asked for it." I said. "Was this some sort of test? Very creative." _

"_You should see my decoupage." The angle said. "But you were not meant to be in this test intentionally. Yet you play the part as the messenger, following orders. The bond you have with the Winchesters is strong. Something that may be useful."_

"_Like hell am I gonna help ya," I sneered._

"_My dear, you have strayed off the path of being a hunter. You have a gift, and you're wasting it away in this silly nonsense of school. Skylar, let's be real here – you're a hunter. And if apocalypse arrives, you have to be ready."_

"_I have enough of this," I said. "I am no one's pawn. I'm a girl trying to live a normal life."_

"_You'll do everything you're destined to do." Zachariah said, staring deep into my eyes. _

"_If she said she doesn't want to be involved, she doesn't get involve." Said another voice._

_Zachariah eyes widen as if seeing a ghost. There were two groans and thuds. The angle who held me let me go, as we turned around to see a woman standing by the door arms in the air. She was tall s practically statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the athletic yet sophisticated form you see in magazine, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was brown, gently waving to the middle of her back. Skin olive tone, and eyes a piercing ice blue. She wore a tunic top, jeans, and boots._

"_Athena, what are you doing here?" Zachariah asked, venomously. _

"_Came to claim my special child." She murmured, voice sounding wise, lowering her hands. "Now we can do this the easy way as intelligent deities or the hard way." When she said the hard way, a golden speared magically appeared into her hand out of thin air. "Besides, your protégé has walked into the facilities."_

_The angle glared at Athena but nodded. Athena smiled as she walked over to me, and lace her arm around my shoulders. "A wise decision."_

Next thing I knew I was awake in my bed back in college. I debated if that was a dream, until finding a golden owl pendant on my table. Athena . . . why am I so special to her? I called Sam right away, and he said he and Dean experienced the same thing, also remembering me being there. I asked them is Zachariah talked about destiny and all that bullshit. Sam said he didn't, but Dean called me later saying he has. We don't know why the angels are after us. And it's bugging us to a point of insanity.

Then a couple of weeks later, Sam called informing there's a book series called "_Supernatural"_ by Carl Edlund about them, and some of the books having me and my family in it. I debated if I should look these books up. Yet my curiosity got the best of me, as I search for these obscure books and look at their summary. So far in these summaries, I am in _Everybody Loves a Clown, Bloodlust, Simon Said, No Exit, Hunted, Tall Tales, All Hell breaks Loose_, and _Long-Distance Call._ I mean shit, the author wrote a frontal view of me in my underwear and bra size. Oh, and there are actual fans. Some being harsh critics while others, very observant. Oh, and this gets insane, there are "Sam" girls, "Dean" girls, and a slash fan. As in Sam-slash-Dean…don't these fans know they are brothers…apparently the fans don't. Eew. And then I came across another pairing: Samlar.

I clicked on Samlar, to discover these people were interested in Sam and me getting together. I clicked on the link as fans debated on why Sam and I should be together. Taking examples from _Tall Tales_ and _Long-Distance Call,_ let alone moments from earlier chapter. And the gestured of kissing forehead and cheek from _All Hell Breaks Loose_. Oh my God . . . this can't be happening. Unable to resist, I read_ Tall Tales. _And I don't want to know to say. But I know I won't be reading certain books, for the last thing I need is reading a sexual scene. After reading _Tall Tales_ I checked on fans opinion leading to a website of writing fan fiction. Some were okay, but then it got serious. When I read rated-R stories, I gawk and close the sight. There are perverts out there.

And then on April the Winchesters discovered they had a half-brother name Adam Milligan who lived in Minnesota. This was a complicated case. I mean, who wouldn't find this hard to discover a long lost brother and the secret your father hold. It's sad when the case involved about a ghoul who killed Adam and his mother, impersonating them for revenge on John. Luckily the boys took care of that . . . though sorry about Adam.

Now I am sick as a dog. I continued to sleep the flu away. _I was lost in a nightmare unable to wake up. In the nightmare I was tied to some medical bed, body strap by leather bands with markings while arm spread out. Also I was naked, the leather straps covering over my privates and breast. Panic, I tried to break free except the restraints were too tight. Looking around, I was in some dark room with only source of light above me. The room was freezing cold that you could see your breath._

_A man from before, Alastair walked over to me with a knife. I screamed under the restraint over my mouth, trying to break free. Alastair smiled tracing the blade over my abdomen delicate sliding skin. I grunted, grinding my teeth from the pain. _

"_Stop!" I screamed. "Please, stop!"_

_He stopped, smiling, as he leaned over, "So polite. Very nice. I appreciate that."_

"_Why? Why?" I cried._

"_Because I'm not really torturing you." Alastair murmured, and then dug the blade deeper._

_I screamed arching my back in pain._

"_**Skylar, wake up!"**__ Amber's voice called out._

I open my eyes to see Amber looking at me concern. I looked around to find myself not in the dark room, but my own dorm room. Pajamas on and laptop playing a movie. I panted touching my stomach feeling the pain of being sliced, except there was no blood or flesh wounds. Amber placed a hand on my forehead.

"Holy shit, you're burnin' up." Amber panicked. She grabbed a thermometer from the bathroom and handed it to me. I place the device under my tongue and waited. Once it made a beeping noise, Amber took the medical tool and read the temperature. Her expression was in shock. "A 105, oh god." She then turned to the door. "Cheryl, call the doctor."

"Why?" Cheryl asked coming to the door.

"Sky is 105, hurry." Amber ordered.

Everything was a blur afterwards. My body hurt and blood boiled. Cheryl and Amber tried desperately to get me to the hospital, as one boy volunteer to carry me out of the dorms to the car. My breathing became heavy, almost difficult to breathe, and my head hurt painfully. When we reach the hospital, into the emergency room, nurses checked on me before taking my temperature, blood pressure, and heart rate. Her eyes widen as she called a doctor. After that everything went black.

.o0o.

A hand combed through my fingers while soft voices could be heard. I tried to wake up but my body was too weak to move. So I laid in a comatose state listening to the conversation.

"I have never seen a flu go this far before." A male voice said. "Has she gotten her flu vaccination?"

"Yes, she has." Ellen's voice answered.

"Well, we will wait for her blood results to come in. Until we find out, I can only assume we're dealing with a virus. Has she been to any tropical location?" the male, probably a doctor asked.

"No, but we did went to Florida during the summer and we travel cross country during the winter break." Ellen answered.

"…Thank you, Mrs. Harvelle." The doctor said and left the room.

Footsteps paced around the room. They were agitated, almost panicking unable to stop moving. Meanwhile Ellen who was sitting next to me continues to comb my hair. She sighed sadly, unable to murmur how I needed to wake up.

"This got to be supernatural." Jo's voice spoke. "Or her ability."

"Joanna Beth, we don't know that." Ellen said.

"Mom, she's been telling us her ability was scaring her. How she knows if we're hurting or not. I mean, just last week, I got stabbed and she felt it. Hell, maybe something is happening to the Winchesters. She tends to feel their suffering." Jo listed.

"Maybe, but right now we need to focus on Skylar." Ellen said.

"How!" Jo asked.

"I don't know." Ellen sighed.

Jo groaned leaving the room leaving me in a comatose state while Ellen kept combing my hair. A moment later she leaned forward into my ear, "You have to wake up, honey. Please, I can't lose you either. I lost your father. I can't lose you. You deserve better. You deserve to grow up, get a degree, have a job, fall in love, get married, and have kids. I remember you telling me how you want to be married by age twenty-five, have kids before thirty. One of each. Naming the boy after your daddy." She paused. "So you have to wake up."

Slowly I open my eyes, "Mom."

Ellen face brightened staring at me, "Skylar."

I lean forward to hug her, only to feel a painful stab to the chest. My body felt like they were shattering, cracking allover. Ellen face fell into horror as she called a doctor. As the nurse came in, my body was shaking violently in a seizure. Flapping around like a fish out of water.

The medical team ran over trying to stop the seizure, as they rolled me onto my side restraining my body as the doctor's yelled saying I need 4mg of Ativan. He injected the drug into my arm. Not a moment too soon my body calmed down from the seizure.

"Mrs. Harvelle, does your daughter have any cases of Epilepsy?" the doctor asked.

"No, she just has ADHD." Ellen answered.

"Any medication?" he asked again. "Concerta, Adderall…"

"She use to take concerta, but after dealing with a side effect, she went to herbal remedies." Ellen answered.

The doctor asked why type of herbs and mom listed all the herbs I used. Could it be possible my herbal remedies aren't helping me. Or . . . did that demon Ruby did something to me. She doesn't like me and I don't like her.

.o0o.

_Sam's POV_

Sam was tied up and shackled to the bed. His heart rate went out of control as the demon blood course through his system trying to pump in his veins desperately. The withdrawal was taking its toll on him. He doesn't remember what just happened. Although a moment ago, Dean was down here calling him a freak, a monster. Saying he was the chosen on, the one God picked to save the world not Sam. This hurt Sam, especially when Dean called him a monster. Not his brother.

Now awake he looked around from the bed in case Bobby or Dean were in here. He wanted to be alone. Want to get out. Want to get revenge on Lilith.

"Sam," a familiar voice called his name.

Sam turned his head to see Skylar in the corner. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a graphic shirt, and converse. She looked worse for wear, skin pale, eyes sunken, and most importantly, eyes slightly bloodshot.

"Skylar?" Sam panted. "How did you get here? No you're a hallucination."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. It's up to you to decide." Skylar said as she walked over to him taking a seat on the corner of the bed.

"Are you here to scold me, because Dean beat ya to the punch?" He muttered.

"I'm not here to scold ya," she said, her country accent could be heard. "In fact…I don't know why I am here."

"What do ya mean?" he asked confused.

"Sam, I am at a hospital right now." She answered.

"What?" he gasped.

"Somehow, I am experience what you're going through. I feel your pain, your hallucinations, and nightmares."

"I'm sorry," Sam said, looking at Skylar.

The past two years he found Skylar as his best friend since leaving Stanford. She is smart, caring, and special that not many people could see. How every time he needed to get something off his chest and doesn't want to blurt it out to Dean or Ruby, Skylar was the one! She would listen and give advice. A person who he wanted out of the hunter's life. To him, her innocence being important to him for some reason. The urge to keep Skylar safe no matter the cost.

"Sam, what are ya doing to yourself?" She asked, placing a hand on his leg. "Why?"

"Because I need you to be strong in order to kill Lilith," Sam answered.

"There are other ways to kill the bitch other than falling desperate and drinking Ruby's blood." She said.

"No there wasn't." he snapped.

"How do ya know?" Skylar asked getting up and walked around the bed. "Because Ruby said so? Damn it, Sam, why do you always listen to her. She's nothing but a liar. She lies to get your attention. Ruby told you she could save Dean from being drag to hell. And look, Ruby told Dean the truth, which he told you."

"What are you saying?" Sam asked.

"She's a parasite." Skylar hissed. "Sam, look what she has done to you. She made you into an addict. She gave you a mental disease. Just three weeks after Dean's death, the moment I got you back to your senses, you pushed me aside after Ruby shows up. Saying she can help you. Make you stronger, by drinking her blood. Isn't that a red light?"

Sam didn't answer unable to look at Skylar. She had a point. Since his hallucination began, there have been two sides: that he's doing the right thing or the wrong. His mother said he was doing the right thing. Dean saying the wrong thing. His younger self agreeing with Dean. And now here is hallucinating Skylar talking not about the demon blood, but Ruby.

"I don't get it." Skylar said. "You had Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and I . . . and you tossed it aside. And when Dean comes back…you still follow the same path."

"Ruby's says she knows how I feel." Sam countered.

"Really," Skylar said. "Has Ruby told you about herself other than selling her soul to be a witch? Hell, Ruby might not be her actual name."

"Sky-" Sam started.

"No, Sam, listen. She doesn't know how you feel. She doesn't know what true loss is. Has she told you how her parents died or what their names? What about siblings? Did a hellhound drag her to hell or did she die because of the plague. All you know about Ruby is that she lived during the black plague and was a witch. She is a bad cocktail of trouble and you drank her poison." Skylar said. "The moment she possessed that brain-dead patient, she seduced you, use you."

"No," Sam growled.

"She's nothing but a manipulator." Skylar said, sitting back down.

"Sky…" Sam tries to reply.

"Sam," she said, leaning over curled up against his body. Like they did a few times, although Sam couldn't hold her. "I am real. I am true flesh and blood. My soul runs my body. No other being controls it. No demon or angle controls me. I and everyone else had been there for you. Why can't you see that? Please, no matter how much this hurts . . . come back to me. Come back clean."

Before Sam could reply Skylar was gone.

.o0o.

_Skylar's POV_

I became conscious again. I open my eyes to find Ellen and Jo talked in a corner. It was difficult to hear at first, but I managed to comprehend what they were saying.

"Bobby said Sam was going through demon withdrawal." Jo said.

"Demon withdrawal?" Ellen repeated quietly. "Like Ghost sickness."

"Don't know, I asked him about it, but he said he doesn't know for sure." Jo answered. "It could explain why Skylar is like this. Her ability I knowing what Sam is feeling. Mom, we need to break this gift. It's been four days."

"I'll talk with Bobby." Ellen sighed.

"What are ya guys babbling about?" I asked.

Instantly Ellen and Jo were by my side. Never have I thought they would be here over a damn clairvoyant attack. They hugged me carefully making sure nothing triggers another attack. I hugged them back, glad to see them again. I haven't seen them for months, since Christmas. Sure we communicate, yet to see them in person is better.

However, our happy moment ended two days later. We were in the patient room waiting to be discharge. The doctors had no clue what is wrong with my condition. They even tested for swine flu, which came out negative. All they could assume was my herbal remedy might have been tamper or I drank something with drugs in it unknowingly. So with a doctor's prescription of my old medication, I was allowed to leave.

As we waited, Jo turned on the TV which was on the news. The news lady talked about current events, of an unexplained stream of light bursting to the sky outside of Baltimore, in a town called Ilchester. Leaving to an explosion of an abandon convent that has been closed down for thirty years. People believe it was a terrorist attack. ". . _. Governor O'Malley urged calm, saying it's very unlikely an abandoned Covent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown."_

Jo looked at us as we listen to this. She then changed the channel to another news report_. "Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area . . ."_

Next channel, ". . _. announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear_…"

Nearly every channel was on an emergency alert. All over the country there has been series of storms, unexplained explosions or fires, swine flu, and so forth. All of this happening in one day? It was like somebody gave an energy drink to chaos.

Unless, this was the Apocalypse?

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**So this is more of a run through. What did you guys thinks about this chapter? So, was Skylar actual there with Sam or was he hallucinating. **

**This is an important notice. In three to four chapters I'll be changing the rating to M. I shall put a notice the chapter before the M. And if you like to read pass the intimate scenes I'll put a reminding notice. So you guys know.**

**Also I would appreciate your reviews. Reviews motivate me to continue. So please leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17: Good God, Y'All

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

**Chapter 17: Good God, Y'All**

_Skylar's POV_

I sat in the back seat having a hard time comprehending what has been going on. The past several days have been hard for me after experiencing Sam's withdrawal. Ellen tried to contact Bobby in what the hell is going on, however we lost contact. Jo and I tried to contact the Winchesters; however we are met with a voice message. Unable to understand my clairvoyant powers, Ellen took us to see one guy who could help since Pamela passed away.

So having no say, I got dragged out of college kicking and screaming. Sure I finished all my exams, but my graphic art assignments weren't finished. Luckily Cheryl and Amber bought the lie, saying I had to go early after the episode. They thought leaving was the best option. So they would turn in my assignment when I email it to them. I guess I have the best friends.

Anyway, I sat in the back seat listening to my IPod. Earlier, Jo asked Ellen where we were going. Ellen said we are meeting Bobby's friend name Rufus. A man who knows things before they even happen. Ellen believes he might be clairvoyant or Claircognizance like me. So it's a none stop journey to Canaan, Vermont.

Again my ability took control, "Mom, phone."

Jo counted to three backwards before Ellen's phone started ringing. Ellen shook her head, answering. "Ellen Harvelle . . . yes, I need your help about my daughter … look, wait, how do you know. Damn it, so you'll help us if we help you. . . . All right, where are you?"

After a strange phone call, Ellen hanged up. "Jo, type in River Pass, Colorado."

"Is that where Rufus is at?" I asked.

"Yes, and he got a case for us." Ellen answered.

"About what?" Jo asked.

"Demons running a town and omens. They are gonna need all the man power they're gonna get." Ellen explained.

"What type of omens?" I asked.

"The river suddenly got polluted and something falling out of the sky." Ellen answered.

"So we're gonna fight ET?" Jo teased.

"That would be something." Ellen chuckled. "How are ya doing, honey?"

I was laying in the back seat now feeling my stomach queasy all of the sudden. My spidey-senses were tingling to a point I felt back seat car sickness.

"Skylar, you okay?" Ellen repeated.

"I got a bad feeling." I muttered.

Jo saw the motion sickness and lowered the back windows before handing me a bottle of water and some aspirin. I thanked her before closing my eyes going to sleep seeing if this would help. Although I feel like this wasn't a demon case, but something more.

.o0o.

The next day we reached outside of River Pass. I was sitting in the passenger seat going through my laptop researching about the town while Ellen drove towards it. Meanwhile Jo sat in the back going over her Latin.

What I found about the case, the towns water pollution started recently on Wednesday. No source could be detected in what caused the pollution. No illegal dump of toxic waste, no mineral found to cause poisoning, no red algae, practically the river created its own poison. From what Colorado States Health Department, symptoms lead to nausea, stomach pain, migraines, and all the basic symptoms. But here's what caught me off guard. The symptoms last within fourty-eight hours…two days.

Then I started to wonder why demons would be polluting the river. It's something they wouldn't consider. Most demon behavior when tormenting a human soul is either a) have the person kill a loved one, b) get them involve of a massacre, or c) cause trouble. Otherwise, they are using the vessel and minor abilities to make life miserable. Why pollute the river?

When we were nearing the town I got a bad feeling again. "Mom."

"Yeah Skylar?" She replied.

"Don't take the main entrance." I murmured.

Ellen paused looking at me, "You feel it, don't you."

"Yeah, we shouldn't take the main rout." I said.

I pulled out a map out of the glove box. I looked for any possible entries to Rivers Pass. Sadly there was only one route which was a bridge. Then I came across a camping sight two miles outside of River Pass. I suggest we go there to be sure.

.o0o.

It was a two mile hike when we reached Rivers Pass. The town was in chaos or at least the aftermath of chaos. Cars were abandoned, some on while others flipped over. Doors of houses on Main Street bashed over and windows shattered. Jo, Ellen, and I had our guns in hand; feeling like a riot would be around the corner.

As we passed one car, I stop to stare at the blood smeared on the concrete. Going around, I gasp in horror to find a baby stroller under a tire wheel. A surge of emotion filled me with sadness. There was so much blood. Just too much of an innocent child. There was no body, so hopeful they took the dead baby and buried somewhere comforting.

"Skylar, we got to keep moving." Jo said, taking my arm and lead me out.

I nodded following her lead. In the end the image will haunt me for eternity. Death of an adult is one thing. But a death of a child…it is too much. We continue to explore the town searching for Rufus. Where the hell is everyone? It's like a ghost town. Ellen got nervous and pulled out her cellphone in attempt to contact Rufus. Sadly the signal was low.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ellen thought aloud.

Out of nowhere, bullets started flying. Panic Jo, Ellen, and I took cover to the closes source of shelter. We hid behind a car watching Dark skin man running down the street with a teenager. They were firing bullets at four men marching after them. I took a closer look, feeling the anxiety rise up and adrenaline pumping in my veins.

"Rufus!" Ellen gasped.

She tried to lead us where Rufus was trying since the teenager appeared to be wounded. We went through the alleyway seeing if there was a short cut. Sadly, we were ambushed by three men. They had us in a tight hold. I look at the two holding my family and saw their eyes were black. Demons.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus-" I growled out trying to fight the demons off.

The demon who had Jo looked into her eyes and nodded to his friend taking her away. I cried out for Jo as Ellen and I try to fight off our opponents. The demon who held me, wrapped his arms around my neck crushing my windpipes. I gaged, scratching my nails into his arms. The demon growled tightening his hold.

Then suddenly a guy ran into the fight punching the demons in the face. A man in his late twenties, short dark blond hair, and slight beard. He came out of nowhere helping me, by tackling the demon off me and started punching the demon. Afterwards, he wrapped his hands around the demons face and neck and snapped the vessel neck in half. The demon let go of Ellen charging at the man, only failed having the same fate.

Ellen and I were on the ground panting staring at the man. He got up turning around to face up. He wore a chain necklace around his neck. Getting a better look, I realize it was a dog tag. Military. How lucky we are saved by a military soldier. The man walked over handing me his hand. Being grateful, I accepted the gestured getting up.

"You girls are lucky. If the pastor hadn't spotted you, you might have been dead." he said.

"Pastor," Ellen said. "There are others?"

"Yeah, twenty of us." The man said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Austin," he answered. "Yours?"

"Skylar and this is my mom Ellen." I said.

"So how did ya guys get here?" Austin asked.

"We got a call from a friend of ours seeking help. Saying demons were taking over the town." Ellen answered.

"Demons?" Austin said confused.

And here we go again.

Welcome to Demonology 101!

.o0o.

The rest of the day was complicated. Austin helped us search for Jo, as we try to explain to him what we are dealing with. He explained that last week Friday, the people started fighting against each other. It started out minor things, like domestic violence, bar brawl, and assaults. Then the next week came and riots started breaking out, and finally the bridge collapsed and many trees blocked the roads. Impossible for cars to evacuate. And after that…people started killing each other. Ellen asked what happened to the bodies. Austin took a deep breath saying those who didn't have black eyes took the dead to the town hall. Sometimes the enemy is taking the dead with them.

_Demons taking the fallen with them?_ I thought. That's odd. Demons would leave the dead and save their sorry asses than risk their lives.

Unable to find Jo, Austin lead us back to the location where the twenty remaining refugees were. He led us to the church where the pastor was saying a prayer of strength to his neighbors. Once we enter the room all eyes were on us. They were shock to find Austin with two strangers who aren't from this town. It took a lot of convincing of the situation as Ellen and I explained that Rivers Pass is invested with demons. Ellen had to show off the symbols while I expose my tattoo on my hip explaining this sigil prevent demons from possessing me. Ellen was surprise to see the tattoo before giving a stern look. I merely shrug till seeing a pregnant woman. Fearing what the demon would do to her unborn child if possessed, I gave her my anti-possession charm to protect her and the baby. Although just to be safe, Ellen told everyone to drink holy water to confirm there are no demons in the group. Luckily there wasn't.

Knowing it was our hunter's duty to get these people out of here. Ellen came up with a plan to evacuate the town by going to the woods towards the campsite. Many people were hesitant, except the longer we stay here the chances of being killed or possess are greater. Austin and the Pastor convinced people we should start moving. So packing provision and whatever weapons we could find we left during the night. Sadly once we reached the river outside the town we were ambushed.

A man in a business suit tripped on the rocks. Demons with guns aimed at Roger, but I got in front shooting at the entity getting him in the shoulder. The demon cried running away. Quickly I turned to Roger offering him a hand. The moment he took my hand I felt a jolt of adrenaline and anxiety surged in my system. I stumbled back falling into the river in shock. My hands started shaking, ears boiling, and heart accelerated to beyond necessity.

I climbed out of the river panting feeling so much rush it was like a high. Getting out, I saw five people dead on the ground. Austin was kneeling over a woman, Maryanne sprain her ankle. A demon came up aiming a gun at them. I jumped in shooting at the demon of an older man killing him in the chest. The demon recoiled firing his gun. A burning sensation grazed my shoulder sending a burn of pain in my left arm. I hissed, biting my tongue to prevent a scream. With nowhere to escape Ellen called for a retreat.

Back at the church, Ellen and I work nonstop of painting devils trap on doors and floors. Next was salting windows and doors and finally have the pastor bring out the entire rosaries and put them in water jugs blessing the water. Afterwards, I sat down feeling my arm in pain. I took off my jacket examining what supposed to be a minor graze turned out to be a nasty gash. Ellen gasped surprised that I was injured and didn't tell anyone. The adrenaline must have blocked the pain until now.

The pastor came over with a first aid kit while Ellen tried to clean the wound. There was going to be stitches, but we had no sterilized utensils. That is until Austin got in asking the pastor for vanilla extract from the kitchen and asked old Rick for the whisky from his flask. Vanilla extract and whisky. Austin told me to drink the whisky which I did, before he grabbed the bottle of vanilla extract and poured it on my wound. I hissed at the major sting on the wound while using the rest of the whisky to sterile the needle and string before Austin starting stitching up my arm.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" I asked him as he stitch up my left bicep.

"Fallujah," Austin answered.

"Iraq," I confirmed. "So you were a medic?"

"No, just a soldier," Austin said.

I nodded letting him continue his first aid training on my arm. Once he wrapped the gauze around my arm saying to go easy. Ellen then ordered me to get some sleep. Although it would be hard when seven people are dead and Jo is out there.

.o0o.

I sat in the churches bell tower with a gun at hand. I kept a guard out, searching for any demons coming near. Funny that the church was supposed to represent hoy ground. No evil should step foot on sacred ground. Well, that is one legend proven wrong and a lot of people hoped for it.

Suddenly two guys walked down the street surprised at the condition of chaos. I pulled out a pair of binoculars to get a better look to see who these strangers are. Ever since demons took over the town, it was impossible to figure out who is a demon and who is human. Let alone, the last words Rufus said before being separated was that he called in for backup. So looking into the binoculars, I saw two familiar faces.

"Well, I'll be damn." I whispered. "Those bastards are back."

Quietly, I walk down the steps to the church basement where twenty of the remaining survivors are. I walked over to Ellen who was checking on the pregnant woman, Susan. Any day she could deliver. So it's important to get her and the baby out. Last thing we need is baby's blood consumed by demons.

"Mom," I whispered. "Can we talk?"

Ellen nodded as she led the way to one of the corners. "What is it?"

"The Winchesters are here." I whispered.

Relief covers her, "Stay at the door. I'll get them."

I nodded as we told the refugees to stay here and to not tamper the salt lines. We headed up to the main entrance as Ellen headed out to get the boys with holy water while I stayed here keeping watch gun at the ready. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door three times. This confirmed this was mom, as I open the door letting Ellen, Sam, and Dean. Once the door was closed, Ellen looked at the Winchesters with a straight, before giving Dean a hug.

"Real glad to see you boys." She said with a shakily voice. When she pulled back, she smacked him in the face. "The can of whup ass I ought to open on you."

"Ow!" Dean protest, rubbing his cheek.

"You can't pick up a phone? What are you - - allergic to giving me a peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Skylar?!" Ellen scolded,

"Sorry, Ellen." Dean apologized.

"Yeah, you better be." Ellen said. "You better put me on speed dial, kid."

"Yes ma'am," Dean replied.

They stared at each other for a moment before Ellen led the way out. Sam stared at me, his expression seemed different. It wasn't apologetic or worries, but guilt. I never see him give me that expression before. Usually it's the basic emotions, except this feels different. We haven't made contact in a while, not even during or after the demon withdrawal. But something tells me he knows about it and feels guilty.

We walked down the steps heading to the basement of the church. As Ellen took the lead, Dean spoke, "What's going on Ellen?"

"More than we candle handle alone." Ellen answered.

"How many demons are there?" Sam asked.

"Most of the whole town, minus the dead the refugees." I answered.

"So . . . this is it, right?" Ellen asked at the bottom of the steps looking at the Winchesters. "End times?"

None of the boys answered.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said.

"Seems like it." Sam confirmed.

Ellen nodded, and then walked over to the seal door giving a knock and saying it's us. The door opens by Austin letting us in. The people of ten stared at us, cautious when seeing Sam and Dean. Who wouldn't when two new faces come into town? Not knowing if they are demons or not.

"This is Sam and Dean." Ellen introduced. "They're hunters - - here to help."

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" Austin asked, holding his gun.

"Yeah. Are _you_?" Dean replied.

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal." Roger said.

Again my senses were having a hard time believing him. He acted distance, a bit harsh, yet he is not a demon since he walked past the salt and devils trap. But I still can't trust him for some reason. I don't know what it is, but the atmosphere around him makes me agitated.

"All right, catch us up." Dean said.

"I doubt I know much more than _you."_ Ellen said. "Rufus called - - said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden the whole _town_ was possessed. Me, Jo, and Skylar were nearby - -"

"You're hunting with Jo?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Yeah, for a while now." Ellen answered.

Dean looked at me. Oops must have not told him of that slight detail. Well, if they asked me how my family was doing then I would have been clear. Then again, I'm a busy college student trying to get a passing grade.

"Well, the place was like you see it." Ellen continued. "Couldn't find Rufus. Then we got separated. I was about to go out looking for her when Skylar found you."

"We didn't see Sky?" Sam said.

"I was up at the bell tower keeping watch." I said.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Dean promised.

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here. We got to get them out _now._ "Sam said.

"No, it's not that easy. We've been trying." Ellen said. "We already made a run for it once."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"There used to be twenty of us." I said.

Sam's eyes widen when hearing this. He looked up at the ten remaining survivors in the room. Dean saw this taking a deep breath.

"Well, there's four of us now." Dean said.

"You know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody. " Ellen warned.

"What if we get everyone guns?" Sam suggested.

"What – are you gonna arm up a baby bump over here?" Dean asked, referring to the pregnant woman who was rubbing her swollen belly.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away." Sam answered.

Dean looked at the people in the room then back to the conversation. "There's a sporting-goods store we passed on main on the way in. I bet they got guns."

"All right." Sam said clearing his throat. "You stay. We'll go."

"What about - - " Ellen started.

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back." Sam interrupted.

"Oh and Sam," I started.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Can you bring some previsions and aspirin?" I asked.

Sam looked at me giving me those sad eyes, "Yeah."

With nothing else to say, the boy grab two sets of guns before leaving the room. I walked over to a chair taking a seat. My body still felt sore after a week from the hospital. Let alone the wound on my left bicep from the bullet. Ellen walked over till the pastor came over asking her questions. I took off my jacket and check on the wound. The inflammation settled down, though bandages needed to be change.

Austin came over taking a peek of the wound. How lucky we are that this soldier took first aid training while in Fallujah. He pulled out the first aid kit, wrapping it over my arm.

"Thanks," I said.

"After taking the bullet, it's the least I could do." Austin said.

I nodded, and then put my jacket back on. Taking a deep breath I got up to the book shelf in the room seeing if there were any books I could do for research. My instants slide along the books till stopping at one and grabbing it. When pulling it out, I looked at the cover and paused…the holy bible? Shaking my head I put the bible back and see what else the pastors collected.

Thirty minutes later the Winchesters were back with previsions and weapons. We split into four groups, as Sam, Dean and Ellen taught people how to use a gun. I went over in how to create rock salt bullets. The next hour has been all bout preparations for the next escape. Roger who was standing next to me learning how to use shot gun, fumbled a few time.

Again the atmosphere around him bothered me. I felt adrenaline rushing through my veins. My hands shaking and sweat covering my skin. Unable to take more of it, I got up and went over to Sam. He sat on the stage looking at us deep in thought. I sat down next to him drinking from a water bottle and swallow some painkillers.

"Why the long face?" I asked.

"At the store those demons were possessing teenagers. I mean, I had to slit some kid's throat." Sam answered.

"Oh," I said.

The hard part about demons is when they possess a human. There used to be two ways to kill a demon. An exorcism or kill the vessel. Sometimes an exorcism doesn't work that it would kill the person. Either way, the majority of possessed people end up dead. So when that vessel is a teenager or child…it becomes complicated.

"How are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm doing fine," I answered.

Sam hesitated before asking, "Were you in a hospital?"

I looked at him surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Uh . . . Bobby told me." He answered.

"Yes, I was at the hospital about a week ago." I said.

"Was it because of your ability?" Sam asked quietly.

I nodded, "Apparently I connect to people. . . .I heard you went through a painful withdrawal."

"You can say something like that." Sam said quietly. "Though I think you meant felt."

I sighed taking another sip of water. "You got me. I felt most of it. The worse stomach flu in history."

"Sorry," Sam apologized.

"Hey," I said quietly taking his hand. "I don't blame you. But I need to know . . . what caused it?"

"I fucked up big time." He whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I drank demon blood." He said quietly. "I thought I had control over it but I was wrong. You were right about Ruby. She was using me."

I nodded not wanting to shove it in his face.

"What happen to Ruby?" I asked.

"Dean killed her with the knife." Sam answered.

_Ouch,_ I thought. Way to use ones weapon against them.

Nothing was said after that. Sam didn't feel like talking after he somehow discovered I was in the hospital because of the clairvoyant ability connecting to his demon detox. Although, I had this strange gut feeling that Bobby didn't told him about my experience. When Jo contacted Bobby in what is going on, also any ideas, she just got one sided answered. Jo never put specifics what was happening to me to Bobby. Only spoke of my condition not my location.

Sighing, I felt another headache rolling. Damn migraine, ever since entering this town I have headaches and migraines nonstop. Taking a deep breath I got up to get another aspirin. After swallowing the pills, Ellen came over to me.

"Skylar, I'm gonna go find your sister." She said quietly.

"But mom," I started.

"Not buts," she whispered. "If I don't come back, make sure you get everyone out of here and call for backup. Contact out friends."

"Mom-"

"Skylar Jane, please do as I say." She interrupted, giving the final say.

Ellen grabbed a battle of holy water and a riffle before heading off to the Winchesters. They were having a deep conversation till Ellen interrupted. The looked at her confused.

"I'll be back." Ellen announced.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somehow." Ellen answered. "I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here. "

As she made a turn the boys got up. Sam spoke first, "No, wait. I'll go with you."

"Whoa. Hold on." Dean said, looking at Sam. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Sam sighed as the guys left the room to the other side of the door having a serious conversation. I was about to eavesdrop when Susan panted in pain rubbing her stomach. Panicked, her husband grabbed her hand begging if this was a contraction. Luckily she shook her head, saying false alarm, just a minor Braxton hicks. Everyone around us sighed in relief. Last thing we need is her going into labor. Hell, we need to get her to the hospital in case all this stress is hurting the baby.

Suddenly there was a sound of slam. All eyes went to the door to see Sam pushed Dean to the wall. Whoa, what's biting them? Ever since they came to help things have been tensed than ever before. Sam said something to Dean, but stopped to angry to finish before coming back in to retrieve a gun then he and Ellen left to find Jo and Rufus.

Sighing, I got up making sure all the guns were accounted and how many people we have. Pastor, Susan, Eric, Austin, Maryanne, Tempest, Caleb, Old man Rick, and Dominic. Wait, there is one missing. Where's Roger?

I went to the kitchen finding it empty. Then I went to the back room finding it empty as well. Last place to check was the hall leading to the restroom. There was only one bathroom in the basement. So hopefully he's using the head otherwise I would be having suspicions. I knocked on the door, going with the pretext that I needed to use the bathroom.

"Somebody is in here," Roger replied.

"Oh, sorry." I called back.

I stood next to the door waiting for my turn. A minute later Roger came out adjusting his glassing. Again I shuddered, feeling the surge of adrenaline down my spine. My heart racing as anxiety pumped into my system.

"You alright?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, just hell freezing over." I answered.

"More like a battleground." He said.

"Why do ya say that?" I asked.

Roger shrugged, "Just feels like it."

"Have you've been to war?" I asked out of curiosity.

Roger had this strange expression written on his face. The lower half from the nose down showed he has, experience the trauma of death. As his lips harden to a thin line, liking biting his tongue from a bloody memory. However, his eyes, they wrinkled up with glee. A sparkle of enjoyment.

"Yes," He forced out.

"Mind if I ask which one?" I asked again.

"Gulf War," he answered. "Civilian serves."

I nodded, "Thank you for your serves."

Roger nodded heading back to the room. Once he was gone, I took a deep breath feeling the adrenaline pass. Something about him was strange. I know it. But I don't know why. He passed the demon test. Yet my gut is telling me he is not human. Yet he touched silver, iron, nearly any hunting material ever used and no reaction.

Shaking my head I went to the bathroom washing my face then came out walking over to Dean. He seemed a bit tense since Sam and Ellen left ten minutes ago.

"You need to loosen the leash." I murmured.

Dean sighed, "After everything…I'm just afraid to lose him."

"Still, the more you smother him, the chances grow higher." I said.

"You don't know what is going on." Dean countered.

"Other than you boys bringing up Armageddon. I think I would no." I said.

Dean sighed rubbing his neck. We have twenty minutes to go until we leave. I walk over to the book shelf picking up the bible going to revelations. Since the Apocalypse is upon us, we better know what we are dealing with. Letting my clairvoyant powers takes control till stopping at Revelation 6:3-4:

_When He broke the second seal, I heard the second living creature saying, "Come." And another, a red horse, went out; and to him who sat on it, it was granted to take peace from the earth, and that men would slay one another; and a great sword was given to him.  
><em>

_War?_ I thought. _Why would my ability lead me to here?_

Confuse, I look up to find Dean pacing by the door while the Pastor was doing a prayer. Checking my phone on the time, it was close to evacuating. Ellen, Sam, Jo, or Rufus hasn't come back yet. IF they don't show up in three minutes, then Dean and I got to get these people to safety. Head to the campsite and drive to the closes town.

Suddenly somebody banged on the door. The atmosphere became intense as Dean grabbed his gun, sliding the peephole open to see who it was. He opened the door letting Ellen in.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

Ellen placed her rifle on the table and shook her head. She took a seat panting.

"They took him?" I asked. "Demons took him."

"Oh my god, what if they are in here?" A woman asked.

"Could they get in?" The pastor asked.

"No, Everybody sit tight. I got to . . ." Dean answered. He held a serious look, grabbing the gun and marched out the door. Before he even opened it, he stopped. A second later he turned around walking back to the table. "Okay, we need to get a plan together. Tell me everything."

"Dean one of them is in Jo. We got to get it out without hurting her." Ellen started, and then scoffed. "It called me a bitch."

"Bruise a little easy, don't you think?" Dean replied.

"No, that's not what I meant." Ellen said.

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

"It called me a _black-eye_ bitch." Ellen answered. "What kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, by she's not stupid."

"Also she wears an anti-possession charm." I added. "She can't be possessed."

"It's all kind of weird, right?" Ellen said.

"The whole thing's off." Dean agreed.

"What's your instinct?" Ellen asked.

Dean gawked, "My instinct? My instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help. Or Sam."

"Well, tough. All you got's us, and all we got's you. So let's figure it out." Ellen said.

"Alright," Dean said. "Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific omen?"

"He said something about water." Ellen said.

"Yeah, the towns river got polluted by an unknown substance." I added.

Dean nodded then looked at the Pastor. "Padre, you know about what they're talking about – the water, river?"

The pastor came over. "Uh, the . . . the river - - ran polluted all of a sudden."

"When?" Dean asked.

"Last Wednesday." Austin answered. "And the demon thing started up the next day."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Maybe. But it's pretty random." Austin answered.

"Good. Random's good." Dean assured.

"Shooting star – does that count?" Austin said. "Real big. Same night - - Wednesday."

"That definitely counts." Dean said. He reached forward grabbing the bible from me. When he saw the page I was on he gave a questionable look, the bible was on revelations. I tip my head to the bible which he skimmed through the pages till seeking the verse.

"So, uh, you think that all this comes from outer space?" Austin asked.

"This isn't 'X Files,' pal." Dean muttered. He then found what he was looking for, reading it aloud. "_And there fell a great star from Heaven, burning like a torch. And it fell upon a river, and the name of the star was Wormwood, and many men died."_

"Revelation 8:10." Pastor noted. "Are you saying that this is about the . . . Apocalypse?"

"You could say." Dean answered. "And these specific omens - - they're prelude to what?"

"The four horsemen." The pastor confirmed.

"Conquest, War, Famine, and Death." I listed.

"And which one rides the red horse?" Dean asked.

"War." The pastor answered.

"…_a red horse, went out; and to him who sat on it, it was granted to take peace from the earth, and that men would slay one another; and a great sword was given to him."_ I quoted. "Revelation 6:3."

"That cherry mustang parked on Main?" Dean suggested.

"You can't think that a car –" the pastor started.

"It's the way _I'd_ roll." Dean interrupted.

"And the word mustang means feral horse." I added.

Those who were in the conversation paused to realize we were dealing with demons. We were dealing with a horseman. War. So all those people we killed…they weren't possessed. They were fully human.

"I mean, think about it." Dean continued, standing up. "It all makes sense. If war is a dude and he's here, maybe he's messing with out head."

"Turning us on each other." Ellen said.

"You said Jo called you a black-eye bitch." Dean said which Ellen nodded. "They think we're demons. We think _they're_ demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other?"

"Wait - - just back up." The pastor said. "It's the Apocalypse?"

"Sorry, Padre." Dean muttered.

"Fuck," I muttered. I looked up checking everyone was in the room till noticing one person was missing yet again. "Where's Roger?"

"Must have gone to use the bathroom." Pastor guessed. "And please no foul language in the house of the lord."

"Sorry." I apologized.

Austin and the priest had a hard time comprehending this. If you ask me who is in charge of this small group, you're looking at them. The soldier and the priest. Ironic having one being a warrior while the other is a peacekeeper. The walk around asking us hunters questions of the situation.

"So, now you're saying that there are no demons and that war is a guy." Austin stated.

"You believed crazy before." Dean said.

Suddenly there was pounding on the door. "Open up! Let me in! It's Roger."

Austin checked the door then let Roger in. He stumbled worse for wear with blood dripping from his forehead. Again I felt that adrenaline rush and anxiety the moment he stepped in panting. "I saw them - - the demons. They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one."

"Wait, wait, wait. What?" Dean asked confused.

"I thought you said there _were_ no demons." Austin said.

"There's not." Dean snapped.

"Where did you go?" I asked Roger.

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!" Roger yelled.

"Where did you see the demons, and what did they say exactly?" Dean asked.

"We just sit here, we're gonna be dead." Austin reminded.

"No, we're not!" Dean said.

"They're gonna kill us - - unless we kill them first." Roger said.

"Okay, hold on. Hold on." Dean said trying to get everything under control.

"No, man, we got people to protect." Austin disagreed. "Alright, the able-bodied go, hunt some demons."

"Guys, wait, let settle this. If there are demons, hunting them immediately is not the answer." I said.

"And this is not a demon thing." Dean reminded.

Already the men and volunteer women started loading up weapons. I looked at Roger wondering if he was going to participate in this witch hunt. However, he just smirk lifting his left hand and turn a golden ring. Afterwards, his wicked smile turned into false horror as he stumbled back.

"Look at their eyes!" Roger said, pointing his finger at us. "They're demons!"

Everybody in the room stared at us in horror. They gasped, forcing the younger woman in the back while the men started unlocking the guns. The pastor cocked the gun aiming at us. Shit. Dean yelled at Ellen and me to run, quickly before bullets started firing. A gun shot fires but we made it out running as far away from the church as possible. We hid in a motel lobby panting.

"Anybody wanna bet that was War?" I panted.

"I second that," Ellen agreed.

"Third." Dean agreed as well.

"What now?" I asked.

"We go to where Rufus and Jo are and see if we can snap them out of this…hallucination." Dean said.

"Only they got the guns and we got…" Ellen started. "What three guns, five magazines and a demon knife."

"Guess we gotta use our intuition." I suggested.

"With you honey, you gotta be wide open again." Ellen said.

"What are ya talking about?" Dean asked.

"It's complicated." Ellen said. "We'll talk later."

Right, Dean doesn't know I'm clairvoyant. So catching out bearing we left the motel to the house where the other supposes demons were hiding. Ellen lead, I was in the middle, while Dean got out backs. We snuck into the side of the garden, keeping the lookout for any guards. Finding none on the property we walked silently to the houses patio. Dean was about to turn the nob, when my spidey-senses tingled.

"Don't, it's trapped." I whispered.

Thinking about it as we walked to the window. He got a better view of what appears to be a pipe bomb. Thinking, he took a look at a gnome on the patio. Guess Travelocity is gonna have a big bang. Standing back, Dean grabbed the gnome and threw it through the window shattering it, which trigger the pipe bombs destination. Through the cloud of smoke, Ellen and I snuck in quickly then hide.

We watch Jo and Rufus regain themselves grabbing their riffles and walked towards the damaged windows. Rufus headed in first, inspecting the damage for there were no casualties. Although, when he got too close to the window, Dean lunged forward and grabbed him out.

"Rufus!" Jo yelled.

Mom and I grabbed Jo, causing a three way wrestling match. I wrapped my arms around Jo, putting her in a head lock while Ellen dealt with the gun. Jo fought hard, but with a head-butt, Ellen managed to pin Jo and I to the wall. I winced on the impact, feeling blood oozing out of my wound. But I ignored it, focusing on holding Jo.

"No, you listen up, Joanna Beth Harvelle." Ellen said. "We are not demons. Not when we have our anti-possession charms and tattoo."

"Then how, bitch?" Jo spat.

"Jo, listen. The omens, it is _War_. He's turning everyone against themselves. You're under his spell. You need to focus and remember that no holy water, salt isn't working." I listed.

Jo paused taking our words in. A minute she calmed down, looking at mom in shock for almost killing us. Ellen and I sighed in relief, glad to have our family back together. We pulled apart catching our breaths. The door opens unannounced that Ellen aimed the gun at the intruder. Luckily it was Dean and Rufus otherwise they might have lost their head.

"We all on the same page?" Ellen asked.

"Good." Dean breathed. "Hi, Jo."

"Hey," Jo replied.

"Okay . . . we got to find War before everybody in this town kills each other." Dean started only to get interrupted by a gun fire. We duck just in time as a picture shattered on the wall.

"Dam it. Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"Upstairs." Rufus answered.

Ellen handed Jo the gun, as she and Rufus secured the door. Ellen went to the back while I went to the side area in case anybody sneaks through the other window. My gun ready as I hid behind a couch watching the large windows. Gunfire echo everywhere while bullets fly.

"People cease fire!" Rufus voiced boomed out. "Stop shooting. Stop!"

As I waited, I saw Austin run past by the window. Shit. Getting up I ran outside to the back door where Ellen was. When I got out I saw Austin pinning my mom to the ground with a knife aimed at her throat. I ran out, grabbing my gun and aimed it at his head. Just looking at him for a second I thought his eyes were black. Yet this was only War's hallucination.

"Stand down, soldier." I ordered. "And drop the knife."

Austin pulled back turning his head at me with hate. A moment later his hatred vanished as he looked at me in shock. The adrenaline, anxiety, and all the internal emotion vanished off everyone. As if the weight is lifted off our soldiers.

"Father!" Tempest cried.

Ellen ran over to the girl and pastor checking is wounds and making sure he'll survive this battle. Although, even if War influences was gone, I continued to aim the gun at Austin just to be sure. Never underestimate a marine. Austin kneeled on the ground arms in the air staring at me.

"I'm sorry," Austin apologized.

The Winchesters came over confirming that War was gone showing off the ring. Confirming this, I lower my gun and put back in the holster. "Next time help comes, listen to the professionals, Jarhead."

Austin nodded as he got up and went to see if he could help with the damage. The next hour the remaining population of Rivers Pass left the town to the next one over. The cover up is a domestic terrorist group wanting to leave an example. Austin being a marine will confirm these allegations while those who didn't went to the camp sight riding out of town, especially Susan and Eric, for Susan water broke.

Ellen, Jo, and I walked over to the Winchesters saying goodbye. As much as we would like to stay and chat, which Jo would like, the tension between the brothers was noticeable. So saying bye, we went over to Rufus. He leans against his truck massaging his wrist.

"Rufus, mind if we talk?" Ellen asked.

Rufus nodded, "Jo informed me about your situation. I had a feeling the moment you guys called."

"Think you could help?" Jo asked.

Rufus stared at me, practically analyzing me till giving a nod. "Walk with me, Skylar."

I nodded as we left my family behind and walked over to a landscape pad that tourist use for sightseeing. Nothing was said for a moment.

"My mom said you have ways of knowing things." I started. "By any chance you're claircognizance?'

"Kid, I know my way around things that even I don't understand." Rufus said. "But, I know you experience the pain of those who had died or suffer a greater pain."

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Clairvoyant goes in many directions, yet it has a serious side effect." He added. "And what I see, it gonna be a pain in the ass for you."

"Then what should I do?" I asked.

"Limit the connection." He answered.

"What?" I said confuse.

"The more you bond with people the most likely you'll feel their pain." He explained. "Clairvoyant in the sensory department is nothing to its definition. And being a know-it will make you the best hunter and the worse human."

"I don't wanna be a hunter," I told him. "I just wanna live a normal life."

Rufus then held a serious face, "I know a lot of things about a lot of people. I know ain't no peashooter gonna help you. Even if you manage to scrape things off there's gonna be something else down the road. Folks like us . . . there ain't no happy ending. We all got it coming."

"So you're saying I'm in this life either way." I muttered.

"I'm what you've got to look forward to in this life. And you will, just more open." He said. "Hunter, researcher, or pedestrian, your life is in this shit."

I stood there looking at him comprehending what he just said. From what he is saying my life will always be tied to the supernatural. No matter how much I try to avoid it. Also that in order to escape the knowledge of death and pain, I must remove the bond. That is impossible to limit a bond between friends and family. I mean, you can't cut the cord from family. I would die than isolate myself from Ellen and Jo. But the others…the Winchesters, Bobby, maybe Rufus…could I limit that association. Pamela I met once, but we kept our communication as she led me through the psychic life. When she died, I felt that stab. Then there was Dean who was dragged to hell last year and I felt his pain by being mauled by hell hounds. And then there is Sam, he experienced a demonic withdrawal. I'm just so connected to people either as an acquaintance, friend, or family member…I just know it.

Claircognizance originally is the acquired psychic knowledge primarily by intrinsic knowledge. It is the ability to know something without a physical explanation why you know it. But what has been going on lately, I don't know if I'm just claircognizance. Doesn't matter, having ability have consequences intentional or not.

"Whose death have you felt?" I asked Rufus.

"My daughter." Was his answer. "So take my advice and don't get cozy with a hunter. Because there is no doubt you'll feel everything till the end."

This supposed gift became a curse.

'''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18: I Believe the Children Are O

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Supernatural**

**Chapter 18: I Believe the Children Are Our Future**

Cheryl and I were in the living room watching a movie off of Netflix. Things became hard since Amber decided to take online courses and live at home in Alliance, Nebraska. Our golden-trio had become the duel duo. At first, Cheryl and I tried to have fun at the parties…doesn't feel the same without Amber. So now, Cheryl and I have become movie fanatics. Every other day we would spend the night after studying to watch a film or binge watching a TV. You be surprise how _Law&Order SVU_ captures you. And then we rented movies watching _Taken_, _The Dark Knight,_ and_ The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian_, which Cheryl admits she had a crush on Ben Barns. _Mama Mia, City of Ember_, oh and let's not forget _Twilight._ The book is better than the movie, sadly.

Tonight we were watching _Quantum of Solace_ after _Casino Royal_. You could say we're having a James Bond marathon. What can I say, I'm into 007. I mean who's not into Daniel Craig. We were in the opera scene when there was a knock on the door. Pausing the film, Cheryl got up to answer the door greeting whoever it was.

Cheryl came back with a counselor. Mrs. Anderson came in. I got up wondering why one of the college councilor would be at the dorms on a Saturday. She took a seat on the chair with a grave look. Her face saddens as if having some terrible news.

"Mrs. Anderson, is something wrong?" I asked.

"You girls have been close to Miss Amber Greer?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Yeah, she's like a sister." Cheryl answered taking a seat next to me.

"Is something wrong with Amber?" I asked.

Mrs. Anderson took a deep breath, "Amber has passed away yesterday."

"What?" Cheryl gasped in shock. "How?"

"It is unclear, but from what her parents have told us, it was head trauma." Mrs. Anderson answered. "Now, Amber's parents have invited you all to the funeral and it shall be in three days. Now the college wanted to give their sincere condolences and give you girls an excuse absence. If you need a councilor we're always available."

Cheryl and I nodded comprehending what Mrs. Anderson just said. Mrs. Anderson left her card in case we needed to contact her. When she left, the room was engrossed in silence. Unable to control my emotions, I started to cry along with Cheryl. Amber was our Barrel of the group. Our college sister. After an hour of crying, Cheryl went to her room. I did the same turning of the television before going to my room.

Why hasn't my clairvoyant ability sense this? Why haven't I felt her death? Unable to accept this, I grabbed my laptop investigating this. This doesn't seem right. So going on my laptop to Alliance local news about the Amber's death. It took a lot of searching and my claircognizance leading the way. That is until I found a possible article of Amber Greer having a head trauma of possible animal attack. No signs of force entry or any damage to the house while the boy she was asleep heard nothing.

I grabbed my cellphone and contacted the only person I could think of to clarify this damn gut feeling.

"_Hey Skylar, what's up?"_ Sam said.

"Sa...Sam," I started but ended up crying.

"_Skylar, what's wrong?" _Sam panicked on the other line.

"My friend Amber…she's dead." I cried.

"_Sky, I'm so sorry."_ Sam apologized.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I asked trying to calm down.

"_Sure…"_ Sam said.

I took a deep breath, "I had that ability moment again…so I looked it up. I'll send you guys the info I found. Can…take a look and see if Amber's death was…natural or not?"

"_Okay, we'll take a look."_ Sam assured.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Sam gave some comforting advice before hanging up. I found what I could on Amber's case and send it to Sam. Afterwards I just lay in bed crying for losing one of my dearest friends.

.o0o.

I was in Alliance, Nebraska a few days from the funeral. I visited the Greer's to give my condolences. Mrs. Greer appreciated the visit as we sat down talking about Amber.

"Amber was a good girl," Mrs. Greer said. "I shouldn't have asked her to stay home. I should have let her go back to college."

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

Mrs. Greer hesitated, feeling guilty to tell her daughter friend. "When the recession started things had gotten rough and we ran short for Amber's living expenses at Peru. My husband suggested Amber stay here for the semester for the online courses."

"Miss, instate tuition is a third of outstate tuition." I said.

Mrs. Greer took a deep breath, "Yes, but our family was going through hard times-"

I took Mrs. Greer hand giving a reassuring squeeze. "Amber was a good girl at College. She may have an attitude but she was diligent and street smart."

Mrs. Greer nodded thanking me as she asked me about Amber at college. I told her the good time Amber and I had at college, in exchange she told me about Amber's child hood. When Amber younger siblings arrived home from school I decided it was best I would leave. The mother walked me to the door, "I'll see you at the Waking."

"Is Amber being buried or cremated?" I asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

She gave a sad look, "The head trauma is too severe…she'll be cremated."

I nodded opening my purse and pulled out a charmed bracelet with crystals. Although this was no ordinary crystals it was rock salt. Large enough rock salts that were polished to appear like crystals. I handed it to Mrs. Greer, which she accepted. "I hope you don't mind putting this on her. It was a birthday present."

Mrs. Greer nodded saying she will. "You and Cheryl were like her best friend. It's nice to know she had someone at college."

I nodded before leaving.

.o0o.

I walked through Alliance wanting to clear my head. So much is going on in my head that I wasn't paid attention. Somebody tapped my shoulder causing me to stop and turned around only to be met in face by a FBI badge.

"Agents Page and Plant, FBI." Said a baritone voice.

I shoved the badge of my face to see Sam and Dean in their suits. I took a deep breath to not slap Dean for his minor joke. It would have been funny last week, but right now I am not in the mood.

"I see you boys are on the case," I said.

"Yeah, you were right; your friend's death wasn't natural." Sam said. "Let's keep moving."

I nodded as we kept walking as the Winchesters discuss what they found.

"So what caused her death?" I asked.

"Apparently Amber scratched her brains out." Dean answered.

"What?" I asked confused. "Scratch her brains out. That's impossible."

"The Coroner is calling it the worst case of a phantom itch." Dean said.

Suddenly I felt an itch and scratched my neck. Instantly Dean burst out laughing. I looked at him irritated. Why is he laughing at me? I just had an itch. Sighing I stared at Sam to continue the investigation.

"So can you tell us about Amber?" Sam asked.

"Amber is a twenty year old college student and my roommate. She decided to do a semester online instead at the college, since there were a lot of family emergencies. Last time I saw her, she appeared fine. A bit irritated about missing out, but fine." I started.

"Any chances Amber pissed any girls off?" Dean asked.

"Are ya suggesting a witch could've done this?" I said.

"Maybe," Sam said. "We want to make sure."

"Guys, Amber was a small town girl from Nebraska who is studying liberal arts. She's in no sorority or any bitch-like festivities. Hell, when she goes out, she's usually with Cheryl and me. Any hissy-fits are usually caused by who stole her shoes or who is hotter Robert Pattinson or Taylor Launter: Team Jacob. Either way, why would a witch harm her?" I said.

"She's got a point." Dean said.

"We just wanted to make sure." Sam said apologetically. "We're heading to the house where Amber was babysitting,"

"Do you want to come?" Dean offered.

"No, Amber's funeral is in two days. So I can't risk it." I said. "Thanks for the offer."

"Well, get some rest." Dean said. "You look like shit."

Well, I just lost my roommate and friend three days ago. How do think I would feel or look, especially now discovering Amber scratched her brains out. So giving the boys the location of the motel I'm staying at. I headed over to the motel feeling like a nap would help calm my nerves.

Later in the day, Sam and Dean came back with a hunt of ham, a cooking tray, three sets of goggles, a pair of rubber gloves, and a fire extinguisher. They boys changed to casual clothes, and then set up some sort of experiment. Sam debriefs me in what they discovered. The boy Amber was babysitting, Jimmy, put itching powder in her hairbrush. Seriously, ground up maple seeds caused Amber to scratch her brains out. Another incident acquired just recently, where a man got electrocuted by a patient, Mr. Stanly, after shaking his hand while wearing a joy buzzer.

"Wait, a wound up joy buzzer electrocuted a guy?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep, so we're gonna test the theory out." Dean said, taking the ham out of the wrapper and put in the two pans.

A bit curious, I joined in on the experiment as we all got our goggles. Dean put on the pair of rubber gloves and goggles. He carefully put the joy buzzer on being careful to not shock himself. Once everything was secured, Sam and I stood back in a safe area.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"Hit it, Mr. Wizard." Sam said, as we put on our goggles.

Dean lowered the shades and then cautiously applies the joy buzzer on the hunk of meat. A buzzing, electricity crackle burst out of the object, causing burst of electricity into the meat and making it seizure as if it were alive. Smoke came out of nowhere, whiffing the smell of cook pork. All of stared in shock to see this. When Dean pulled his hand back, the raw ham was now cook.

Dean lifted the shades off his goggles, "That'll do, pig."

Sam and I walked over to get a better look.

"What the hell?" I said in disbelief.

"That crap isn't supposed to _work."_ Sam said.

Yeah, Joy buzzers are basically a button on a disc that releases the spring, which rapidly unwinds creating a vibration feel. The person who receives the handshake would have felt the vibration similar to an electric shock, when not expecting it. How can this thing give off an electrical current without a source?

"This thing doesn't even have batteries." Dean said, carefully taking the joy buzzer off.

"So…so what, are - - are we looking at cursed objects?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good," Dean answered. "Maybe there's a powerful witch in town."

"Yeah, one with a sense of humor." I muttered.

Dean took out his pocket knife and started cutting the cook ham. He pulled a piece off and ate it. "If there any link between the, uh, the joy buzzer and the itching powder?"

"Uh, one was made in China, the other Mexico, but they were both brought from the same store." Sam answered.

"Hmm." Dean hummed, eating another piece of ham. He cut another piece, offering it to Sam who rejected the offer. When he offered me a piece I took it, taking a bite. Wow, who would have thought electrocuted ham would taste juicy.

So putting synram wrap on the ham, we took the impala back into town to the one store that produces these cursed objects. The store was called, The Conjurarium. The store was decorated in a vintage vibe of magician with aisles of children prank toys lined up. Seriously, a witch or warlock is cursing children's toys. And I thought lawn darts and Sky Dancers were lethal.

"Sam, Sky!" Dean called out.

We turned around to find Dean holding a whoopee cushion. He smiled like a kid showing off an old faithful toy of his youth. Rolling my eyes I headed up to the desk. A man came out from the back greeting us though a hint of boredom.

"Welcome to The Conjurarium, sanctum of magic and mystery." He said.

"You the owner?" Sam asked.

"Yep." He answered walking to the cash register.

"Sold any itching powder or joy buzzers lately?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, a grand total of one of each. They aren't exactly big-ticket items." The store owner chuckled, "Look, you guys here to buy something or . . . what?"

Dean nodded setting the whoopee cushion on the counter and pull out three dollars for the cashier.

"Um, do ya get many customers?" I asked.

"Kids come in, they don't buy much, but they're more than happy to break stuff." The store owner answered. "These days, all they care about are their IPhones and those kissing-vampire movies. The whole thing makes me just . . . "

"Angry?" Dean finished.

"Yeah. Yeah, I_ am_ angry." The store owner agreed. "This shop has been my life for twenty years, and now it's wasting away to nothing."

"Which is why you hate them." Dean said.

"I suppose." The store owner said.

"You wishing there was something you could do about it." Dean continued.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He said.

"So you're taking revenge…" Dean said, grabbing the rubber chicken off the display and slammed it on the counter. Then lifted the buzzer, ". . . with this." And smacked the joy buzzer on the rubber chicken electrocuting it.

The burst of electricity shocked the store owner, causing him to fall back. Meanwhile the buzzer electrocuted the rubber chicken, practically melting it on the counter. By this man's horror expression, I can say he's not out warlock.

"Something tells me this guy is _not_ a powerful witch." Sam said.

"Sorry. Sorry." Dean apologized.

"Um, we'll be going now." I said.

Grabbing the Winchesters and leaving the store before the guy calls the cop. So if this guy is not our witch, I wonder how those cursed objects on in there. Could a witch have implanted those objects to blackmail the guy or is something else. With nothing else to do, we headed back to the motel to do more research on the case. Of course Dean was enjoying his new friend called Hammy, as he ate it constantly. Well, luckily Sam and I grabbed some stuff for a cheaper meal with the electrocuted ham.

.o0o.

The next morning all hell broke loose. Sam got a call from Doctor saying there has been another incident. From what Sam got on the phone, a man was attacked by the tooth fairy. Seriously, the tooth fairy?

Quickly we went to the hospital to find it very active. Splitting up Sam when to meet the man who got his teeth pulled out while Dean and I walked around to investigate any other possible incidents. I bought a vase filled with flowers to keep to the disguise that I was seeing someone. When I reached the emergency room, I found a couple of tweens lying in bed in utter pain. Another kid was lying in bed with bandages around his eyes. As I continued to look around there have been more strange cases.

I talked with some people wondering what has happened to these children. One parent said his son was testing the myth of pop rocks and soda. Like the John Gilchrist myth when eating pop rocks and then drink Coca-Cola would lead your stomach to explode. Now these boys have stomach ulcers. As for the other kid, he was having a cartoon marathon and now he's blind.

Wow, I heard the saying don't watch TV too long or you'll go blind. But never thought it would actually happen.

Needing to tell the boys this I started heading back where Sam was interviewing the man who lost his teeth. On the way, I saw a little girl who was alone in a private room. She seemed sad, scratching her bald head. Still holding the vase filled with flower, I came inside putting the vase on the table.

"Who's that from?" she asked.

"A little birdy told me, somebody was sad. I hope these make you happy." I answered, pulling out a sunflower and handed it to her.

She accepted the sunflower, sniffing the fragrance and smiled. I smiled leaving the room to meet up with the boys. When I found them Dean was flirting with a nurse. Rolling my eyes I walked over to Sam curious in what he got. After flirting with the nurse Dean joined the group clapping his hand.

"What's up with toothless? Cavity creeps get ahold of him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Close." Sam answered. "He wrote up a description - - 5'10", 350 pounds, wings, and a pink tutu. Said it was the tooth fairy. "

"So he's obliviously whacked out on painkillers." Dean said.

"Maybe. Whatever it was got past locked doors _and_ windows without triggering the alarm." Sam said.

"C'mon, the tooth fairy," Dean said.

"And it left 32 quarters underneath his pillow - - one for each tooth." Sam added.

Doing the math, "So he got robbed of his teeth for two bucks. Wow, and I got Sacagawea dollars for each tooth." I thought aloud. "Anyway, a couple of boys upstairs have stomach ulcers after having a little Mikey moment with pop rocks and coke. Including a teenager gone blind with square eyes after watching TV for seventeen hours."

"Well, I will see your crazy and raise you some." Dean challenged, though hesitated. "Another guy...his face...froze that way."

"_What _way?" Sam asked.

Dean took a deep breath, looking around before making a silly face by shoving his fingers into his mouth to spread the lips showing his mouth and crossed his eyes. Yikes, and now it's frozen like that.

"He, uh, held it too long, and it - - it stuck. They're flying in a plastic surgeon." Dean added, rubbing his mouth.

"So, I mean, if you add all that up..." Sam started then sighed. "I got nothing."

"It means somebody is using urban legends and mini-myths," I stated walking down the hallway so we could leave. The Winchesters followed, knowing we have been staying here for far too long.

"I thought sea-monkeys were real." Dean said out of nowhere.

"They are. They're brine shrimp." Sam explained.

"No, no, no, I mean like in the ads. You know, like the sea-monkey wife cooks the pot roast for the sea-monkey husband, and the sea-monkey kids play with the dog in a sea-monkey castle—real. I mean, I was six, but I believed it." Dean elaborated.

"You're definitely an 80's kid." I muttered.

"Point is, maybe that is the connection. Skylar, you said somebody is using urban legends and myths. The tooth fairy, the Pop Rocks and Coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you—they're all lies that kids believe." Dean said.

"And now they're coming true." I said.

" Okay, so whatever's doing this is - - is reshaping reality. It has the powers of a god. Or—"Sam started then stopped, rolling his eyes. "—of a trickster."

"Awe, c'mon, not him again." I whined.

Last thing I need is dealing with a trickster. I still haven't forgotten the attempted kidney heist he pulled on me, let alone the trauma. Also the sick offer of a confidence lesson. Last thing either of us once is dealing with Loki.

"Yeah, with the sense of humor of a nine year old." Dean said.

"Or you." Sam countered.

Wow, hope Dean got some jam because he just got toast. I chuckled shaking my head as we walked out of the hospital to investigate the case. I truly hope this is not the same trickster from last year. So splitting into two groups at the motel. Dean wanted a private moment alone in his room. Not wanting to know why, Sam and I went to my room laptops ready with a map.

"So let's pinpoint the locations of each incident." Sam said.

"Okay," I said with my laptop.

Sam placed the map of Alliance on the counter holding a marker. He read off the names of the victims which I typed their names on the computer on certain victims' homes where the incidents accrued. We come up with seven locations. Afterwards we took a look of a circle within a two mile radius. Doing more research on home many homes were in the area only

Needing to show this to Dean we went back to the Winchesters room to find Dean eating a ham sandwich.

"Dude, seriously - - still with the ham?" Sam asked.

"We don't have a fridge." Dean muffled out.

"We found something," I said as we set the map on the table. I stole a slice of ham and sat on the table munching on the cold meat. Dean got up to get a better look of the locations.

"Um, tooth fairy attack was here, pop rocks and coke was here, TV and squared eyes there, then you got itching powder, face freeze, and joy buzzer—"Sam said pointing at the X's on the map. "All located within a 2-mile radius."

"So, we got a blast zone of weird, and inside, fantasy becomes reality." Dean stated.

"Pretty much." I said.

"And what's the A-bomb at its center?" Dean asked.

"Four acres of farmland . . . and a house." Sam answered.

"Owned by the Turner family," I added.

Dean nodded till horror crossed his face. "Our motel isn't in that circle, by any chance?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sam replied.

Dean hesitated, holding up his right hand: the palm is covered in hair. Sam and I looked away in disgust. Really, we are on a case with people's lives in danger from a possible trickster and Dean decided to masturbate. This was really getting on my nerve. My friend is dead and he shows no respect.

"Ugh, dude—"Sam groaned.

"Seriously," I said after seeing the hairy palm. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is?"

"I got bored. That nurse was hot." Dean defended.

"You know you can go blind from that, too." Sam reminded.

"Give me five minutes. We'll go check out that house." Dean said walking towards the bathroom to shave his hand.

Hey, do not use my razor!" Sam called out.

I sighed shaking my head, "You know, when you say "Do not" he'll do."

"Damn it." Sam cursed.

A few minutes later Dean came out with a half shaved hand. Seems the hairs are a bit of coarse hairs. Having a wicked idea I headed to my room to grab some wax strips. Dean's eyes widen in horror to see these strips. But in order to get the hair out from the root, it's waxing. So taking a wax strip, rubbing it together to warm up the wax, and then apply it on his right hand. Sam took the honor of ripping the strip off, which much pleasure causing Dean pain. Dean shouted and cursed holding his now raw hand.

"And you girls use this stuff." He grumbled.

"Yep," I said.

"That's torture, man." He whined.

"Oh suck it up, it's not like you're having a Brazilian." I said.

Dean grumbled rubbing his waxed hand. After a moment of complaints, we got dress up in our FBI gear. Assuming the Jensen would not be at Amber's funeral, I put on my makeup, hair in a bun, and pull out my attire for the event. It was the dress I planned to wear at Amber's funeral. It was a black matelassé sheath dress with a buttoned keyhole in back, sleeveless, and a high neckline. A black blazer and a pair of black ankle boots. As I put the outfit on I felt it was wrong. So I changed into a white blouse I had, a pair of dark jeans, and wore the blazer. Might as well go as a social worker or somebody recently got the call to come into work.

So with minor adjustment, I corrected my gun in the holster and button the blazer before joining the Winchesters in the impala. Dean drove to the location. A two story house in the middle of nowhere. There was a car parked in the driveway, though the amount of dirt and flat tires says it's no longer in use. Cautiously we went to the front door, as Sam dealt with picking the lock. Although the door opened by a young boy.

The kid looked about ten years old. Hair skin freckles, short brown, and brown eyes. He stared at us neutrally, though there was a hint of curiosity. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked.

"Who wants to know?" The boy replied.

"The, uh . . . FBI." Dean started clearing his throat before showing the badge.

"Let me see that." The boy said, grabbing hold of it. "So, what, you guys don't knock?"

"Are your parents' home?" Dean asked.

"They work." He answered.

"Is anybody home with you?" I asked.

"No, just me." He answered.

Wait; there is no legal guardian with this kid? Not even a babysitter or older sibling? What kind of parents leaves their child behind without supervision? Yeah this is the country side, but the law state children needed adolescent babysitter or adult present of a child under the age of fifteen.

"Well, you mind if we ask you a few questions, maybe take a look around the house?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." The boy said.

"Come on. You can trust us. We're the authorities." Dean said, waving his badge.

The boy looked at us debating about this. If he was taught about safety, he should be rejecting the invite and close the door. Yet, he nodded letting us in. We follow the boy to the kitchen where a pot on the stove was cooking.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"It's called soup." the kid answered, sarcastically. He grabbed then handle and put the soup in a large bowl. "You heat it up and you eat it.

"Chicken noodle or tomato?" I asked.

"Chicken noodle, of course." The boy answered.

"Right. I-I know. It's just, um . . . "Sam started then paused when the boy looked at him. "I used to make my own dinner, too, when I was a kid."

"Well, I'm not a kid." The boy said.

"Right. No, I-I know." Sam assured. "Um, I'm Robert by the way."

He offered his hand to the boy who shook it, "Jesse."

"Jesse, nice to meet you." Sam said.

Dean took a picture off the fridge and showed it to us. It looked like a bearded man in a pink tutu and fairy accessories. "Did you draw this?"

"It's the tooth fairy." Jesse said.

"That's what you think the tooth fairy looks like, huh?" Dean asked, amused.

"Yeah. My dad told me about him." Jesse answered, a bit cheery now.

"Huh." Dean said.

"What, didn't _your_ dad tell you about the tooth fairy?" Jesse asked.

"_My_ dad," Dean chuckled. "My dad told different stories."

"Well, the tooth fairy isn't a story." Jesse defended.

Suddenly my clairvoyant powers were acting up again. It was telling me this boy's imagination was the cause of these incidents. Since the tooth fairy is on a rampage of stealing people of all of their teeth, I got to come up with something. So getting drag-fairy out of the way lets change that imagination.

"You know, my mom said the tooth fairy looked like Tinkerbell." I said.

"Really?" Jesse didn't believe me.

"Yep, and she leaves a golden dollar for the one tooth that came out." I added.

The Winchesters looked at me in why I'm bringing this to conversation. Dean caught on and asked the next question.

"What do you know about itching powder, Jesse?" Dean asked.

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out." Jesse answered.

"Pop rocks and coke?" Dean continued.

"You mix them, and you'll end up in the hospital." Jesse replied. "Everyone knows that."

Dean nodded pulling out the joy buzzer. Jesse's eyes widen in terror, "You shouldn't have that."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"It can electrocute you." Jesse answered.

"Actually, it _can't. _It's just a wind-up toy. It's totally harmless. Doesn't even have batteries. _. "_ Dean said.

"So, it can't shock you?" Jesse asked.

"Nope. Not at all. I swear." Dean promised. "I mean, all it does is just shakes in your hand. It's kinda lame. See."

Dean announcing where he was going at as he pressed it against Sam's chest. Sam jumped from the buzzing contraction while I gasped afraid to lose a friend. However, there was no electrical current or a roasted Sam Winchester. Although he look like he might be having a heart attack. Jesse smiled relieved that the joy buzzer is nothing what he thought it was.

"What did you say your name was, again?" Dean asked.

"Jesse, Jesse Turner." Jesse answered.

We asked Jesse a few more questions, even giving him my number in case of an emergency. When we left the house, none of us could understand what is going on. That kid has some sort of an ability that can alter reality. How is this possible?

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam said still in shock.

"I had a hunch. I went with it." Dean said.

"You risked my ass on a hunch!" Sam yelled.

"You're fine." Dean said.

"How about a warning next time." I said taking deep breaths of the almost fried Winchester.

"Besides, now we know who's turning this town into Willy Wonka's worst nightmare." Dean said.

"The kid." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah. Everything Jesse believes comes true." Dean pointed out. "He thinks the tooth fairy looks like Belushi, joy buzzers really shock people. Boom. That's what happens. "

"Yeah, but convince him the joy buzzers don't actually work, and they go from killing machines back into crap toys." Sam chuckled.

"Probably doesn't know he's doing it." I said.

Feeling eyes on us, we look up at the second story window to find Jesse watching us. We waved at him before leaving, heading to the impala.

"How is he doing it?" Dean asked.

.o0o.

Back at the motel I did some research on the possible cause in how Jesse could alter reality. At first I listed the common cause such as warlock, yet there are other beings that could do that. Djinns could make a human hallucinate, except none is powerful to cause an entire town go mad. Another theory is that Jesse is a trickster, or a son of a trickster.

Maybe the kid is an actual Tulpa? A Tulpa or in other terms thought-forms that are frequently used in ceremonial or chaos magic. Basically a tulpa is the given name to anything formed through the meditation of an idea. As the saying goes, "If you wish hard enough, can you make something happen" comes to play.

Or maybe Jesse Turner is just gifted. A boy with a serious imagination to a point it becomes his reality. I mean a hairy tooth fairy and shocking buzzer. The thought got me on edge, thinking about Amber. Her death was an accident. I couldn't blame Jesse for he probably doesn't know about his ability. Can you blame someone for not knowing?

Sighing, I look up to see Dean lying on the bed actually doing research. He's been hitting John's journal while Sam went out a while back to get hold on Jesse's file. Speaking of the Devil and he shall appear, came into the room.

"So, dug up what I could on Jesse Turner. It's not much. Uh, B student, won last year's Pinewood Derby. But get this. Jesse was adopted. His birth records are sealed." Sam announced.

"So you unsealed them, and?" Dean asked.

"There's no father listed, but Jesse's biological mom is named Julia Wright. She lives in Elk Creek, on the other side of the state." Sam answered.

"Guess you guys are gonna go to Elk Creek," I stated.

"Yep," Dean said, closing his book and throws it down on the bed.

Dean got his jacket while Sam and he headed off to Elk Creek. I stayed here doing more research on possible leads. Now thinking about it, I seriously hope Jesse is not the son of a trickster.

Later in the evening, I received a call from Sam updating me on the case. Julia Wright, who is Jesse's biological mother, gave birth to him while being possessed by a demon for nine months. The demon used Julia Wright body to give birth to a child. She managed to vanquish the demon by consuming salt after the pregnancy; sadly she couldn't bear to raise the child. Her two options were to either kill the boy or put him up for adoption. God giving her the courage, she put the boy up for adoption. Here's the thing, there is no father and Julia was a virgin. Can demons even pregnant their vessels?

_Wait, so Jesse Turner is half-human and half demon?_ I though confused. _Is that even possible._

Sighing, I took what remains of the leftover ham waiting for the guys. Munching on the sandwich I waited till hearing the sounds of flapping wings. My spidey-senses tingle when I turned around to see another man in the room. I stumbled back, pulling my gun out and aimed at him. How could this guy get in here, the door is fucking lock.

"I mean you no harm." The man said in a monotone voice.

The voice sounded familiar yet I don't recall encountering this man. Average man in his thirties, with short curly brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black suit, a buttoned white dress shirt, a loosened blue tie, and a trench coat.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Castiel," he said naturally. "I'm an angel."

"Wait, you're that annoying angel that is stalking Sam and Dean?" I asked.

Sam and Dean have mention Castiel a couple of times. An angel who is on their side in defeating Lucifer. Although not much has been talked about him. Then again, by his attitude who would.

"No, I am their protector." Castiel said.

The door opened as the Winchesters walked in. They saw me aim my gun at Castiel. Dean groaned, "Cass, knock before entering."

"I'm sorry," Castiel apologized, while I put my gun away.

"I take it you got our message." Sam said, taking a seat by the table.

"It's lucky you found the boy." Castiel said, now serious.

"Oh, yeah, real lucky. What do we do with him?" Dean asked.

"Kill him." Castiel answered.

"What?" I gasped. "You can't be serious?"

"This child is half demon and half human, but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako. You know him as the antichrist." Castiel explained. He took a seat across the table. Out of nowhere a farting noise filled the room for a long period of time. The angel pulled out a whoopee cushion Dean bought earlier out from under him. "That wasn't me."

"Who put that there?" Dean chuckled.

"Anyway, I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?" Sam asked.

Castiel sighed, "No, of course not. Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right. The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven."

"Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?" Dean asked.

"The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking." Castiel answered.

"How did they lose him?" I asked.

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels _and_ demons. For now," The angel answered.

"So he's got, like, a force field around him. Well, that's great. Problem solved." Dean suggested.

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life—something that will draw the demons to him. The demons _will_ find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this _child_ will destroy the Host of Heaven." Castiel said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. You're saying that—that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?" Dean guessed.

"We cannot allow that to happen." Castiel said.

"Wait." Sam said standing up. "We're the good guys. We—we don't just—kill children."

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war." Castiel said.

"But this is different." I said.

Dean stepped forward, putting a hand on my arm and putting himself between Castiel and I. "Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him. All right? But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So...we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do."

"You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You _cannot_ imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world." Castiel doubted said.

"So we—"Dean started.

"So we tell him the truth. You say Jesse's destined to go dark side—fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him—what he is, the apocalypse, everything—he might make the right choice." Sam finished.

A long pause engrossed the room on the idea. Can we take Jesse away and teach him how to use his power. Can we actually make him into a comic book super hero? Hell not even I can control my powers.

"You didn't. And I can't take that chance." Castiel said angrily. In a blink of an eye, the angel vanished. Realizing Castiel was going to kill Jesse, the boys hurried and changed into casual clothing. We rushed to get to the Turner residences in hope to save Jesse. Just because a child has a strong ability doesn't mean he has to be killed.

.o0o.

My ability told me that Castiel was in the Turner residence. We were in the house as Sam tried to pick the lock. I yelled at him to just open it. Dean took this into consideration as he kicked the door down. Immediately we ran in, finding pressed against a corner scared. But wait, where's Castiel?

"Was there a guy here?" "Dean asked. "In a trench coat?"

Jesse nodded as he pointed at the floor. Looking down a small action fire stood there about six inches tall. It was a man in a trench coat raising a knife. You got to be kidding me? Jesse turned Castiel into a toy? Dean knelt down and carefully picked it up.

All bit surprise I gestured everyone to have a seat. Jesse slightly shock sat on the couch with me, Sam taking a chair, while Dean placed Castiel on the fire place mantel. It's quite hard to comprehend what just happened.

"Was he your friend?" Jesse asked, angrily.

"Him? No." Dean hesitantly answered.

"_I_ did that. But _how_ did I do that?" Jesse said.

Us hunters paused thinking about this. Should we tell Jesse that he is a cambion or slowly go through the motions? Last thing we want to blurt out that he is the antichrist. And by looking at some of religious crosses on the wall, it's clear that the boy was raised in the Christian faith.

"You're a superhero." Dean lied.

"I am?" Jesse asked happily.

"Yeah." Dean said walking over to him. "Yeah. I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman—minus the cape and the go-go boots. See, my—my partners and I, we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil"

"Like the X-Men?" Jesse asked.

"In fact, our friend here, Skylar has powers as well." Sam added.

I glared at Sam for blurting that out. However, Jesse heard it looking at me curiously. Taking a deep breath I look at Jesse, "Yes, I'm claircognizance. I have the ability of knowing things without even learning about it." Jesse seemed skeptic. "Asking me something that only you know of the answer."

Jesse took a moment thing about the question seriously. Once he got it, he asked, "Who is my favorite X-men character?"

I paused letting my clairvoyant ability take control. A few seconds later I answered, "Night crawler."

Jesse eyes widen in amazement.

"In fact, the, uh, guy we're taking you to—he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun, right?" Dean added, getting up.

My spidey-senses tingled indicating a demonic presence was near. I got up aiming my gun at the intruder when suddenly flung against the wall. Dean charged after the demon that possessed a woman with blond hair only to be flung across the room on the other side.

"They're lying to you." The demon said casually. Sam got up about to attack only the demon flung him against the wall with Dean. "Stay right there, dreamboat. Can't hurt you. Orders. You, on the other hand? Hurting you's encouraged."

The demon filched her wrist slamming dean against the opposite wall where I was pinned. She continued this, going back and forth with Dean like some cartoon.

"Leave him alone!" Jesse cried, standing up.

The demon leaned down to Jesse, speaking sweetly to him. "Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

"Who are you?" Jesse asked.

"I'm your mother." Demon Julia answered.

"No, you're not." Jesse said in disbelief.

"Mm-hm. You're half human...half one of us." Demon Julia said, spreading her arms out.

"She means _demons,_ Jesse!" Dean shouted.

Demon Julia straightens and holds her hands out clenching them into a fist. Sam, Dean, and I gasped, in pain, feeling out throats being strangled by an unknown source. She then went back to Jesse, "Those people you call your parents—they lied to you, too. You're not theirs—not really."

"My mom and dad love me." Jesse said.

Demon Julia laughed then got serious. "Do they? Is—is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people—these _imposters_—they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you _so_ much; they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero."

"Then what am I?" Jesse asked.

"You're powerful. You can have _anything_ you want. You can do anything you want." Demon Julia answered.

"Don't listen to her, Jesse!" I cried out. "She's not-Ah!"

Demon Julia clenched her fist tighter. I coughed, feeling my body being contracted all over.

"They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?" Demon Julia said.

Hearing this got Jesse angry. He clenched his fist causing the room to shaking in its own earthquake. Lights were flickering, plaster chipping off the wall, and dust spiraling around the room. Even the fire place ignited in flames. Demon Julia looked up, exultant.

"See? It _does_ make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth, Jesse." Demon Julia said. "Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that—a world without lies." Her words were making things worse as pictures shatter on the ground and foundation cracking.

"She's right. We lied to you." Sam cried out. "But I'll tell you the truth."

Demon Julia raised her fist causing Sam more pain. However Sam tried to counting with his speech through the pressure added on his throat. "I just want...to tell..."

"Stop it." Jesse yelled.

Automatically Sam drops to the floor, released from the demons grasp. HE gasped for air while Dean and I remained pinned. Fortunately the pressure vanished from killing us.

"I want to hear what he has to say." Jesse said.

"You're stronger than I thought." The demon complimented.

Sam got up rubbing his neck, "We lied to you. And I'm sorry. So here's the truth. I'm Sam Winchester. That's my brother, Dean." Sam said pointing to me. "And her, she's my friend, Skylar, a researcher. W-we hunt monsters."

"Except when you are the monster. Right, Sammy?" Demon Julia taunted.

"And that woman right there, her name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing that you're talking to—it's a demon." Sam continued.

"A demon?" Jesse asked.

"He's done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met him. Don't listen to him. Punish him." The demon interjected.

"Sit down and shut up." Jesse ordered. Instantly a chair scooted up being the demon, who was forced into it, lips sealed shut. She struggled to speak or move from her chair, but failed miserably.

"There's, uh, kind of a...a war between angels and demons, and...You're a part of it." Sam explained.

"I'm just a kid." Jesse said.

"You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do...millions of people will die." Sam offered.

"She said I was half demon. Is that true?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. But you're half human, too. You can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse. But if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life." Sam tried to assured.

"Why are you telling me this?!" Jesse cried.

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't." Sam said.

The room was engrossed in silence as Jesse thought about his. After coming up with the decision, he clenched his fist glaring at the demon. "Get out of her."

The chair flies back against the wall. Julia's mouth opened, releasing the black smoke that was the demon. In its vulnerable form, it vanished going up the chimney. Leaving an unconscious Julia Wright in the chair. Not a moment too soon, Dean and I were released from the wall falling down. I caught myself, putting the gun back in the holster.

"How did ya do that?" I asked.

"I just did." Jesse answered.

"Kid...you're awesome." Dean complimented.

We composed ourselves catching out breath from the five minutes of brutal gravity. Any longer and I might had passed out from suffocation. Jesse walked over to Julia Wright, seeing his biological mom for the first time. Julia remained unconscious in the chair.

"Is she gonna be all right?" Jesse asked.

Dean looked at Julia, "Eventually." He bends town picking up Castiel figure off the ground. "Look, uh, truth is, he's kind of a buddy of mine. Is there any way you could turn him back?"

"He tried to kill me." Jesse reminded.

"Right. Uh. But he's a—he's a good guy. He was just confused." Dean tried to defend. Sadly Jesse wasn't buying it. The hunter cleared his throat. "Okay. It's been a long night. We'll...talk about it later." As he put Castiel back on the mantel.

"What now?" Jesse asked.

"Now we take you someplace safe, get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight, kid." Dean answered.

"What if I don't_ want_ to fight?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse." I said walking over to him, bending down to his level. "You're powerful. More powerful than anything we've ever seen. That makes you—"

"A freak." Jesse interrupted.

"Gifted," I corrected.

"To some people, maybe. But not to us. See, we're kind of freaks ourselves." Sam added.

"With great power comes great responsibility," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't stay here, can I?" He asked.

"No. The demons know where you are, and more will be coming." Dean answered.

"I won't go without my mom and dad." Jesse said.

"There's nothing more important than family. We get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you got to understand—it's gonna be dangerous for them, too." Sam warned.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"Our dad...he would take us with him wherever he went." Dean answered.

"Where is he now?" Jesse asked.

"Dead. A demon killed him." Sam answered.

"Look, Jesse...once you're in this fight..." Dean said, coming down to Jesse's height. "You're in it till the end, win or lose."

"What should I do?" Jesse asked.

"We can't tell you. It's your choice. It's not fair. I know." Sam answered.

"Can I go see my parents? I, I need to...say goodbye." The boy asked.

Sam and Dean nodded as they let Jesse go upstairs to say goodbye to his parents and pack. I went up with the boy, going to his room to pull out a backpack and filled it with some clothes he would need. I felt bad in what the boy is going through. Having to learn that he is half-demon, adopted, and forced to leave his home. It must be hard on him.

Jesse came into the room, and packed several of his action figures. Once packed he laid on his bed deep in thought. His eyes wandering around the room, probably taking in the memories. Although, I sensed he was scared. So with a deep breath I sat down next to him.

"I'm scared," Jesse whispered.

I sighed, combing my fingers through his hair. "_I know you're afraid, but being afraid is alright. Because didn't anybody ever tell you, fear is a superpower? Fear can make you faster, and cleverer and stronger. But that's okay. Because if you're very wise and very strong, fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly, fear can make you kind._ Even with the powers that you have, never let them tell you if you are good or evil. You are you. You're special, you're gifted, and you're kind." As I whispered this into his ears, "With great powers comes with greater responsibility."

He pulled back looking at me, "It's okay to be afraid."

"It's what makes us human." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't stay, but I don't wanna go either." Jesse said.

"The choice is up to you." I reminded him.

Jesse looked at the poster on the wall of surfers in actions. The largest one had the word Australia underneath it. A few minutes later he walked over to the desk writing something down. Afterwards, he came up to me giving a hug, before grabbing his backpack. Not sure what is going on, he said he got my number then vanished in a blink.

Surprised I got up looking around the room finding Jesse was gone. A moment later Sam and Dean came barging into the room.

"He's gone," a third person said. Turning around we saw Castiel enter the room."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Castiel answered. "Jesse put everyone in town back to normal – the ones still alive. Then he vanished."

I sighed disappointedly; thinking for a second Amber would be alive again. Once more I put too much faith on the possobilty the dead could come back.

"At least he left a note for his parents." I said, holding the letter using my shirt to prevent and finger prints.

"What does it say?" Dean asked.

I rephrase what was written, "That he had to leave to keep his parents safe, that he is loves them, and he's sorry." Then put the letter back on the bed.

"How do we find him?" Dean asked Castiel.

"With the boy's powers, we can't." Castiel answered. "Not unless he _wants_ to be found."

I had a feeling where Jesse would be. How a moment ago he was staring at the poster of Australia surfing. There could be a chance he is there, either using his powers to be in another family, look older, or whatever he does in order to survive. I wouldn't know until he calls me. If he decides to call me.

Heading downstairs, Castiel picked up Julia Wright's body saying he shall take the woman home. Being the middle of the night, we hunters went back to the impala driving back to the motel. On the ride over, the vehicle was silent until Dean spoke.

"You think Jesse's gonna be okay?"

Sam inhales, "I hope so."

"I'm sure he's fine." I said. Already I could feel my clairvoyant ability assuring me he is okay.

"You know, we destroyed that kid's life by telling him the truth." Dean said.

A siren wailed coming near only to drive pass us. We sighed in relief, continuing onward.

"We didn't have a choice, Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"You know, I'm starting to get why parents lie to their kids." Dean said. "You want them to believe that the worst thing out there is mixing Pop Rocks and Coke—protect them from the _real _evil. You want them going to bed feeling safe. If that means lying to them, so be it. The more I think about it...the more I wish our parents had lied to _us_.

"Yeah, me too." Sam said.

"Same here," I agreed.

We all grew up knowing the truth about the world both humanly and supernaturally. There is no safe place. There are cruel people and there are monsters. In the end, we as children of hunters only wish to have that mere lie to feel safe. Even if it's un-logical, it shall be distracting.

The next day I went to Amber's funeral. The Winchesters headed off to South Dakota when Bobby gave them a tip of a man dropping dead in his bathroom. Here's the thing, the man is in his thirties and found dead looking like an eighty year old man. So wishing them farewell, I joined Cheryl at the funeral for Amber. We listen to Amber's family give out eulogies. Many tears were shed, a couple of chuckles, and few smiles from hearing Amber's story.

After the funeral Cheryl and I headed back to Peru. Having one less musketeer in our group.

**'''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hey guys, I'm gonna take a break from the story. I went back to school and I have to be committed to my work. I'll post now and then. But keep the heads up. IF I get a lot of reviews then I'll post another chapter soon. **

**The Speech Skylar said, half of it is part of Clara's monologue in Doctor Who. Been stuck in my head, so I thought to use it to get it off my chest.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Abandon All Hope

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

**Chapter 19: Abandon All Hope**

_Skylar's POV_

"I can't believe you fracture your knuckles after punching the guy." Ellen said, shaking her head as a doctor injected a needle into my iodine hand to numb the pain.

It was December and my family decided to stay in Nebraska this month for the holidays. After what happen with Amber's death, life has been difficult time and again. Cheryl and I mourned pretty hard, going to bars and binge drinking. Sometimes party hard at frat parties. That is until a few days later as us girls were going to the local college bar, Ellen and Jo stood by the door.

A mild intervention. Apparently the college councilor called on my behavior being anti-social all of the sudden and slight change in grades. My photography and any graphic arts grade is fine, by the minor in economics dropped from a B+ to a C after missing a test. So Ellen dragged me with the help of Jo to the nearest motel to talk. At first I was stubborn, but when Ellen started scolding me on this behavior I burst out crying.

There is so much stress going on. With Lucifer free, the Winchesters hunts, Ellen and Jo's research, and college life…I can't take it anymore. My clairvoyant powers are becoming stronger. Even though they help me through exams…the sudden knowledge is overwhelming. Ellen sighed, trying to understand my situation. The next few days were spent time with family. Mom felt guilty that she and Jo hardly see me monthly so this was their way of making things up. For once, I finished classes and doing homework, we go out either go see a movie, go to a spa, or anything mother and daughters do.

Then Jo decided to have a sisters night, as we went to a bar having drinks. At first it started out good, a couple of daiquiris, some appetizers, as we talk about how college and hunting is going. We simply talk, laughed, and flustered over the past. That is when a bar fights happen. Jo and I were trying to leave, when a man grabbed my shoulder. On basic instincts, I turned around punching the assailant in the face. However, the person I punched was the damn angel Castiel. Sadly the punch did not faze him except it hurt like hell.

Castiel lead Jo and I out, while I grabbed my hand in agony to see my pinky knuckle swollen. Jo called Ellen and we went to the emergency room where my hand is being treated as we speak. Meanwhile Jo was talking to that damn angel Castiel. I don't like him. Although my ability says he's good, his intentions to save humanity . . . it are a bit conversely. Castiel attempted to kill Jesse Turner because he was a cambion.

And now after punching the angle, I got myself swollen knuckles. Nothing serious, though I had to wear a splint from the pinky and ring finger down to my elbow. Fortunately it was my left hand and not my right; otherwise there would be hell to pay.

Back to now, the doctor put my hand in a splint, wrapping it in pink tape. After leaving the emergency room, Castiel explain that the Winchesters and Bobby needed us for a case.

"What type of case?" Ellen asked.

"To kill the devil." Castiel answered. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

Ellen hesitated, looking at Jo and me. This was a dangerous case. One we might not survive. But knowing it had to be done, we all accepted to join the battle. So packing up our gear, headed off to South Dakota to meet up with the Winchesters and Bobby.

.o0o.

Jo was touching her makeup in the impala while I held a mirror and flashlight for her. She wore a little black dress, a pair of pumps, and had her hair in a French twist. Looked like somebody going to a party. Luckily it was December so she looked like she was attending a party. Though I find it strange that winter decided not to come for a visit. Yet, it was slightly cold.

Tonight the Winchesters, Jo, and I are planning to steal the Colt from a demon name Crowley. Apparently Bela sold the Colt to a crossroads demon instead of handing it over to Lilith. So this is our last chance to get the Colt and hopefully kill Lucifer.

Sadly I won't be going inside or being part of the distraction committee. My left hand is still swollen, so I'm on guard duty. Once Jo distracts the guards, Sam and Dean will kill them. Next the boys will go inside to trap Crowley while Jo and I disable the alarm system.

"You girls ready?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Jo said coming out of the impala, showing off a bit of leg.

Dean's eyes widen in seeing Jo in full attire.

"Dean," Sam said.

Dean snapped out of it. Rubbing his neck, before we all split up into three groups. The Winchesters went over to the fence and climbed over. Meanwhile I hid in the bushes as Jo headed up to the gate. She rubbed her arms from the cold before pressing the speaker by the gate.

"Hello? My car broke down. I-I need some help." Jo asked.

"_We'll be down in a minute."_ The security guard said.

A minute later two men in suits came out of the mansion and approached the cast iron gates. The blond one was closer, opening the gate to let Jo in.

"Evening, pretty lady." The blond man said, waving Jo in. "Get yourself on in here."

"I just need to make a call." Jo nervously said.

The blond man shook his head smiling, "You don't need to call anyone, baby. We're the only help you're gonna need."

"You know what? I . . . I think I should wait by my car." Jo said, turning around to leave.

Suddenly the blond man grabbed Jo by the arm, his eyes going black. "We said get your ass in here."

Jo smirked, spinning around and slammed the entire wait in her first into his shoulder. The demon screamed as she grabbed hold of his arm, and twists it, dislocating it from the joint. The second demon possessing the dark hair one came over, except Sam came up from behind and stabbed Ruby's knife into his neck killing him. Sam tossed the knife to Jo, which she stabbed it in the blond demon's chest. Dean and I came out of our hiding places joining the group.

"Nice work, Jo." Dean complimented.

I handed Jo a pair of sneakers that she put on and held the duffle bag filled with tools. "Thanks."

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Right, you girls go for the power box." Sam said. "We get Crowley."

"Got it," I said.

Jo and I ran to the back of the mansion going to the pool. We found the electrical power box where Jo opens the lid and I took the plyers cutting the cords. Immediately the lights went out of the house. Not wanting to deal with more demons, Jo and I ran back to the impala and waited for the Winchesters. Our part here is done. Ellen gave strict orders that Jo and I don't get seriously involved in retrieving the Colt.

About twenty minutes later the Winchesters came back with the Colt and box of ammunition.

"You got it." Jo said.

"Yeah, we got it alright." Sam said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, Crowley just handed it to us." Sam answered.

"Yeah, seems a demon wants Lucifer dead more than we do." Dean added.

Jo and I looked at each other surprise. Never have I thought a demon would hand over one of the most powerful weapons to kill the devil. Usually they would kill anyone who tried to steal it or tossed it in the middle of the ocean. Sam explained about the conversation with Crowley that once Lucifer is free and eradicate all humanity, who is next? The demons would be next. Even though Lucifer created demons, he is not a demon. Demons are nothing but servants.

And Crowley wants to keep things the way as they are.

.o0o.

Back at South Dakota in Bobby's place we all gathered around enjoying the last night before going on our mission. Sam and Dean were doing last minute research in the main room. Bobby getting his books prepared for tomorrow, and as the rest of us. Well, Castiel said he has a high tolerance against alcohol. That no matter how much he drank the influence of alcohol won't affect him severely compare to a human. Ellen wanted to put that theory to the test.

So we set up a little game of who can drink the most whisky. Ten shot glasses were filled and five for each contender. Jo and I sat on the end watching the game. Ellen took the first shot gulping down the drink then flipped the glass over. Afterwards she did the same on the second one.

"All right, big boy. Let's go." Ellen said.

Castiel picked up a glass of whiskey sniffing it. Finding the smell of whisky tolerable he guzzled the alcohol down and set it on the table. No hesitation, he pick up the next one drinking it fast follow by the other three. Jo, Ellen, and I stared at the angle surprised in how quick he drank five shots of whiskey. Castiel sat there, his face starting to become fluster, eyes slightly widen, and a small smile lifting his lips.

"I think I'm starting to feel something." Castiel said.

I chuckled watching the disbelief on Jo's face. Ellen shook her head taking another shot of whisky.

"Skylar, come here!" Bobby called.

Taking the last sip of beer, I got up and walked over to where Bobby was. In the living room, Bobby sat in his wheel chair having a hard time setting up a tripod. "Sky, mind setting this up for me?"

"Sure," I said.

I got down setting the tripod up. Bobby then handed me the camera he is going to use. It was a Pentax Spotmatic, Asahi edition. From photography class, this type of camera would be a 35mm single-lens reflex camera. I've seen the modern version of this camera though not the one from the seventies. Yet this one seemed more early eighties. Bobby surely knows how to take care of his equipment or knows how to search on EBay. Next I attached the Tilt-A-Mite Flash Unit for better lighting. Going around the camera, I looked through the lenses seeing if the view is at the right height and focus.

"Everybody, get in here! It's time for the lineup." Bobby called out. "Usual suspects, in the corner."

Ellen and Sam were the first to come in. Mom groaned, "Oh, come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken. "

"Hear, hear." Sam agreed.

Bobby sighed, "Shut up. You're drinkin' _my_ beer. "

Ellen laughed shaking her head. Bobby rolled himself to the others as the lineup is formed. Castiel, Sam, Ellen, Dean, and Jo in the back. Bobby got himself front and center between Jo, Dean, and Ellen. I doubled check the view through the lenses to make sure it was perfect before starting the timer. I ran over standing next to Jo as leaned close to each other.

"Anyway . . . I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by." Bobby added.

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around." Ellen said.

"Glad to know you cared," I laughed.

"Bobby's right." Castiel said in his monotone voice. "Tomorrow we hunt the Devil. This is our last night on earth."

The fun atmosphere the house held a moment ago vanished after Castiel said that. There is a possobilty any of us if going to make it. Let alone for the worse things that is to come. Whatever Lucifer is doing in Catherage is nothing good. Either he's opening another demon's gate or something far worse.

Back to the moment we gain our composure waiting for the camera to take our picture. After the flash, I went over resetting the next film before taking another one. Once that is out of the way, I went outside to get some fresh air. The early winter air felt refreshing to breathe as I leaned against the house staring out to the sky. My ability stirred telling me this was dangerous. Telling me that somebody is going to die. I don't know who, but we're not all coming back.

The door open as Sam came out. He handed me a blanket which I appreciated wrapping it around myself and went back to star gazing. Sam stood next to me looking up as well.

"Did you seriously punch Castiel in the face?" Sam asked.

I waved my left pink bandaged hand. "Does this answer your question?"

"Why?" he chuckled.

"Well, if a bar fight happens and somebody grabs you…what do ya do?" I asked.

"Punch them," he answered.

"There, now we got that out of the way." I grumbled. "How are ya doin'?"

Sam sighed crossing his arms, "Just want to get this over with and done. Once Lucifer's dead, we can rest peacefully."

"And go back your merry way of hunting demons and monsters?" I teased.

Sam chuckled shaking his head then sighed. "Did you see Jo rejecting Dean's offer of last day on earth speech?"

"No," I gasped surprise.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I think that is the first rejection in the past five years."

Jo for years had a crush on Dean since the moment he walked into the Roadhouse. Maybe she has come to her senses that Dean doesn't see her in a romantic interest. Let alone there is no romance in the hunting community these days. Not for our generation. And now Dean hits on her. Either he realized Jo is not a naïve girl or saw her as a woman and blew it.

"Wow," I said then added. "If either of them survives they might end up in a bedroom."

"And then Ellen barges in killing Dean." Sam added.

I burst out laughing of the most awkward situation in the world. Jo and Dean going all at it, then Ellen comes in with a shotgun. Bet Dean would have a nice doctor's appointment with bird-shots as the nurse pluck each pellet out of his back. It would be hilarious if the nurse looked like a bulky Helga, in other words Robin Coleman. Try explaining that?

I took a deep breath, resting my head on Sam's shoulder feeling lazy. Sam stiffened from this reaction. Realizing what I was doing, I pulled back embarrassed.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay," he assured.

We stood there awkwardly. There was something going on between us, though it could be mere infatuation phase or crush. Back in May 2008, things got heated emotionally and physically after Dean was dragged to hell. The make-out session in the elevator almost lead to sex. How our body molded between each other while our clothes separate skin contact. I wondered if Ruby and the two demons haven't interrupted, what would have happen. Would it have been a one night stand, a regretted moment, or something more?

"We better get some rest," I suggested.

"Yeah," Sam said.

I don't know what happen after that. Just turned to leave and Sam lips were on my forehead. At first I consider this a mere platonic gestured, like back in 2007 at Devil's Gate. However, as our eyes made contact a small click enter our minds, as he gently pushed me against the wall. His hand caressed my jaw leaning in close. Consumed in the moment our lips met- until somebody opened the door ruining the moment.

Sam pulled back as we turned our heads to see a confused Castiel. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes," I said.

"No," Sam said at the same time.

Castiel still confused stood there. I groan exaggerating by raising my arms in there, "Agh, I'm gonna hit the hay."

As I left, I heard Castiel said to Sam, "Whatever did the hay do to be abused?"

.o0o.

It's quite awkward to be interrupted by an angel last night. Now sitting next to one is much weirder when he witnessed you kissing your friend. And I so happen to be sitting next to Castiel for the next seven hours from South Dakota to Missouri. Even when reading a damn book, Castiel would lean in attempt to read the fictional novel of a dis-utopia called_ Panem_. I was reading _The Hunger Games_, while having a back seat driver next to me asking questions in why certain characters look flamboyant, why children are killing each other, and creating commentary to which I don't even have a clue because I just started reading the book.

I begged/bribed Jo to switch seats, but the girl just chuckled saying, "Older sister gets the shotgun."

I pouted going back to my book trying to ignore Castiel. By early afternoon did we reach our destination of Carthage Missouri. Rain drizzled fairly over the town that was entirely empty. There was no one out and passing through Main Street, the stores appeared empty.

The Impala stopped which Ellen pulled up next to the Winchesters. Jo rolled down the window so Dean could communicate.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen asked.

"We're gonna check out the PD. You guys stay here – see if you find anybody." Dean suggested.

"Okay," Ellen agreed.

As the Winchesters drove off to the police station, Ellen did a lap around Carthage Main Streets before returning back. There appears no sign of life other than a feral cat and birds. Ellen pulled over, once parked us Harvelle's got out of the vehicles, yet Castiel remained in the car. Jo came over knocking on the window.

"Ever heard of a door handle?" she asked. Once she turned around to face us, Jo jumped from Castiel standing right in front of her, coming from nowhere.

"Of course I have." The angle answered looking straight into the street. His eyes aimlessly wander around as if there was something there.

"What is it, Cass?" I asked.

"This town's not empty." He answered.

"Yeah, I'm hearing something." Jo agreed.

Jo is clairaudience, having the ability to hear the paranormal thanks to the gift Athena gave. It made hunting easy when dealing with a ghost and hearing conversations at a faraway distance. Now Castiel seeing things and Jo hearing them meant something is not right. Even I sense we are not alone yet I can't tell what it is.

"Reapers," Castiel said.

"'Reapers'? As in more than one?" Ellen asked, surprised.

"The only gather like this at times of great catastrophe – Chicago fire, San Francisco Quake…Pompeii." Castiel said. "Excuse me. I need to find out why they're here."

"Wait, Cass-" I started, sadly he took off.

Jo, Ellen, and I watched the angle maneuver around invisible objects, scratch that, reapers. He walked about a block till he stopped looking at a building before vanishing into thin air. Ellen suggested we gather out gear, as she opens the trunk of her car. Having our gears set, each of us having ammunitions, we walked around meeting up with the Winchesters.

"Station's empty." Dean announced.

"So is everything else." Jo added.

"Have you seen Cass?" Ellen asked.

"What? He was with _you_." Sam said.

"Nope. He went after the reapers." Ellen said.

"Reapers?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"He saw reapers? Where?" Sam asked.

"Like, everywhere…" I answered.

Dean and Sam debated if we should go on or not. Castiel was supposed to be the lead man in this group, since he is the only one who can sense another angle. Dean asked if I by any chance direct them to the source. I told Dean my ability doesn't work that way, but we could try. So we went to the Impala to get some guns before starting our search. Dean and I went first leading the way, as my claircognizance tried to find the answers in where Lucifer may be.

"Well this is great. We've been in town for 20 minutes. We've already lost the angel up our sleeve." Dean whined.

"You think, uh … Lucifer got him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what else _to_ think." Dean answered.

"Well, if he was dead I would be the first to know." I added.

"Yeah, keep us to date, Miss News reporter." Dean sarcastically said.

"There you are." A female said.

We all turned around to see a woman standing center of the cross roads. She stood there in her late twenties, with dark curly hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. As she wore a leather jack and pants with a purple shirt. She seems awfully jolly to see us. Then again, what demon would be when the Winchesters are around?

"Meg!" Sam called out.

_Meg, as in Meg Masters_? I thought. The female demon who has been taunting the powers early on. The one who had Jo tied to a bar post while possessing Sam in 2007. Damn, I thought this bitch was long gone by now.

"You shouldn't have come here, boys." Meg said.

"Yeah? Well, I could say the same thing for _you." _Dean said, aiming the colt at her.

"Didn't come here alone, Dean-o." Meg teased.

"Shit," Jo cursed hearing something.

There was a sound of loud footsteps with heaving breathing. We weren't sure what it was until it stepped on a puddle of water and growled while barking could be heard around us. Oh you got to be fucking kidding me-

"Hellhounds!" Dean said.

"Yeah, Dean – your favorite." Meg said with a wicked smile. "Come on, boys. My father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass. Thanks." Sam said.

"Your call." Meg sighed. "You can make this easy, or you can make it really, really hard."

Dean turned his head around facing Ellen. Mom stared at Dean and nodded. Guess we're going to do this the hard way.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean said, shooting at the hellhound by Meg. A visible splash of blood could be seen as the invisible creature yelped.

"Run!" Sam yelled.

Running for our lives we ran trying to find safty and get the hell away from these damn mutts. We ran for a couple of blocks when Dean fell/ got pounced by a hellhound. Jo turned around seeing him pushing an invisible force off him.

"Dean!" Jo called out, coming to his rescued as she fired the mutt off him.

"Jo, stay back!" Dean ordered, shoving the dead hellhound off him.

Jo heard another as she shot the second bullet at another hellhound. She fired two more, possibly killing it. As she turned around to get to Dean another hellhound pounced on her. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as the invisible creature ripped into her torso. Ellen and I screamed firing the beast off her. Considering the mutt dead, Dean came over picking her up and ran towards the firing brigade.

Looking around for the closes building, I ran over to a hardware store finding the door unlocked. I called everyone one over and hurry. Ellen and Sam kept firing while Dean brought Jo in. Once everyone was inside, the Winchesters locked the door getting irons chains, and then salted any possible entrance in the building. Meanwhile Ellen and I tended Jo, as she laid on the ground bleeding. She was already covered in blood and the wound on her torso kept getting worse by the passing second.

"Boys, I need some help here!" Ellen yelled.

I removed my belt and wrapped it on the upper part of the wound creating a tourniquet. Ellen removed her as she did the lower part so there was a limited amount of blood flow. Quickly I got up searching for fabrics we could use for tending her wounds. I found some canvas and cheese cloth. Bringing those back, Ellen grabbed them taking the canvas onto the wound adding pressure to it. She then grabbed my hand telling me to keep adding pressure while she wrapped the cheese cloth over and over again around Jo's torso making sure it was tight.

The Winchesters came over to check on the wound finding the cheese cloth turning red. Dean's eyes widen in fear for Jo, Sam feeling the same. As all eyes were on Jo who was groaning in pain. This was bad. Really, really, bad. We need to get Jo to a hospital and quick; otherwise she is going to bleed to death.

_Where the fuck are you, Castiel!_ I thought.

Ellen having a clear thought told Dean to find any way to communicate with Bobby. She then ordered Sam to find any medical supplies to use and me to keep pressure on the wound. We all did was Ellen demanded, trying to focus on the task at hand.

I stared at Jo seeing her in pain. Growing up, I found Jo to be the tough one in the family. Miss Extravert and adventures of the group. And to see my older sister like this, all wounded and…and dying is too much. Ellen grabbed hold of my hands. I looked down over Jo's wound to realize my hands were shaking. Everything was overwhelming and my anxiety started picking up again that were hands were shaking.

"Sam, some help here, please?" Ellen called out.

Sam came over as Ellen instructed him to help check on the wound. I got out of the way so they could do their work. I tried to distract myself, going over the list as my claircognizance depict on the situation. There are seven hellhounds outside waiting. Castiel is trapped somewhere unable to escape. Lucifer is in Carthage. There are reapers everywhere. And Jo is going to die. I shook my head on the last bit of detail. We need Castiel to either heal Jo or transport her to a hospital. He's the only chance of saving her.

Sometime later, Sam and Ellen were done stitching up Jo's wound and put clean bandages on her. Dean was talking to Bobby on a radio trying to give out details. Dean didn't know about the reapers, but Ellen came over to give detail. I sat next to Jo holding her hand.

"Sky, in my boot is my knife." Jo panted. Carefully, I took a knife out from her boot. It was dad's iron knife, as his initials were carved into the blade. I looked at her confused hoping she is not intending of giving it to me. Sadly, Jo gave a small smile, follow by a nod. "Take care of it for me."

"You're not gonna die." I whispered.

"Sis, stop lying to yourself." She murmured. "Though, thanks for the optimism."

Unable to argue, I put the knife in my pocket making sure it was okay. Right now I want nothing to do but stay close to my sister. So sitting next to her, I held her hand. She held mine tight, cutting off circulation to regulate her pain. Ellen came over, whispering assurance that everything will be okay. Meanwhile Sam and Dean were discussing about a plan. Sam was quiet though Dean being furious at the state of position could be heard.

"Stop." Jo finally said. The boys looked at her. "Guys, stop. Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?" Sam and dean came over as Jo inhales sharply before continuing. "I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We got to…we got to get our priorities straight here. Number one – I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that –" Ellen started.

"Mom," Jo pleaded. "I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do _something_. We've got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails – everything we need."

"Everything we need?" Sam asked.

"To build a bomb, Sam." Jo clarified.

"Jo, no," I whispered.

"You got another plan? You got _any_ other plan?" Jo asked. "Those are hellhounds out there, guys. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will _never _stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over, and I can wait here with my finger on the button. Rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway."

"No," my voice breaking, as my eyes became watery.

"No, I . . . I won't let you." Ellen agreed.

"This is why we're here, right? If I can get us a shot on the Devil . . ." Jo said, as she looked up at Dean. "Dean, we have to take it."

"No. That's not-"Ellen begged.

"Mom." Jo interrupted. "This might _literally_ be your last chance to treat me like an adult. You might want to take it."

Ellen and I started crying. Jo was going to sacrifice herself in order to let the rest of us escape. Ellen looked into Jo's eyes, who nodded back at her. Mom took a deep breath, looking at the boys. "You heard her. Get to work."

So we went to work, collecting rock salts, iron nails, propane, batteries, wires, and other hardware supplies to create a bomb. Once all the material was assemble, Sam and Dean worked on loading the bombs while Ellen created the trigger. With my hands still shaking, I sat next to Jo keeping her comfortable if not having the last moments with my older sister. After the bomb was made Ellen pulled me to the side so the Winchesters could say their goodbyes.

"Mom," I started but couldn't manage a sound.

Ellen hugged me, "It's gonna be all right, honey. You can do this, I know you can."

Her words had me confused. What does she mean I can do this? Shouldn't she say "we can do this?" At first I thought she was giving me more support until looking at her eyes. For a moment I thought she was going to die too, but Ellen gave an assuring smile to confirm my theory was false, if not kissing my cheek. Sighing in relief, we went back to see Dean giving Jo a kiss.

I knelt down to Jo and carefully hugged her, "Say hi to dad for me."

"I will," Jo whispered.

I nodded kissing Jo on the forehead before getting up and joining the Winchesters. Ellen was next as she sat down next to Jo taking her hand. Whatever Jo saw made her cry.

"Mom, no." Jo cried.

"Somebody's got to let them in. And like you said, you're not moving. " Ellen said. "You got me, Jo. And you're right, this _is_ important. But I will not leave you here alone."

"Mom," I said.

Ellen turned around facing me, "I'm sorry, Skylar, I love you so much. But I got to do this."

"But mom," I cried.

"Get goin' now, boys. Make sure Skylar is safe." Ellen ordered.

"Ellen," Dean started.

"I said go." Ellen said.

Before I could even protest, Dean wrapped his arms around me dragged us outside of the hardware store. I tried to fight him off to join my family. However Dean kept a strong hold, while another hand wrapped around my mouth to silence me. When we were outside to the ladder steps, there was no chance of escaping them, so I followed as we raced out of the bomb zone.

I felt Jo's death first on the roof of the other building. It was easy and peaceful, like the weight was taken off my shoulders. At the same time I felt drowsier. Dean literally had to yank my arm to disconnect the knowing of Jo's death. When it came to my mother, Ellen, it was entirely another story. I felt her anxiety, sadness, and anger. The Winchesters and I were running down the street, until we stop wondering why the bomb hadn't gone off.

Suddenly the bomb went off sending a blast if air follow by fire. For a moment, I felt my body burned then stopped. The shock has me catatonic, watching the flames engulfed the hardware store. My family was dead. Dad, Mom, Jo, and Ash are gone now.

"Come on, Sky." Dean murmured, pulling me away from the woods.

Shedding tears, I ran with the Winchesters. If this mission doesn't succeed, at least I'll see my family in an hour or so in heaven. We made it to William Jasper's farm. There we saw men being possessed by demons just standing there while lone man was shoveling in a large mass dirt pile. I can only assume the man working was Lucifer do to his face starting to blister.

"I guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople." Dean said quietly.

"Okay." Sam agreed.

"Last words, guys?" I asked quietly.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then at me. Dean nodded, "I think I'm good."

"Yeah, me too." Sam said. "And Sky-"

"Yea-" I was cut off as Sam kissed me again by surprised. A kissed of a desperate dying man whose fate is unknown at this moment. Urgently I kissed back until Sam pulled away. We both panted looking at a surprised Dean. Hey, the man had is suspicions now he knows there is true tension.

I panted, "You guys are the best friends I could ever have."

Dean nodded as he shoved his hand into his pocket and handed me the keys. "You stay here, if things go bad leave."

I stared at the Winchesters realizing this is it. All or nothing in killing Lucifer. Unable to say anything, I nodded holding the keys close to my chest. The brothers patted my shoulder one last time and looked ahead.

"Here goes nothin'." Dean said.

The boys split up as Dean went around the ritual while Sam went straight forward. I hid behind the bushes watching them though ready to run. My heart was racing and hands shaking, as my anxiety went sky high.

"Hey!" Sam called out. "You wanted to see me?!"

Lucifer stopped shoveling, turning around to see his vessel. The devil smiled, setting the shovel down and leaned on it. He acted so casual after everything he did. Tossing the shovel away, wiping the dirt off his hands as he approached Sam.

"Well, Sam, you don't need that gun here." Lucifer said. "You know I'd never hurt you. Not really."

Dean silently went up to Lucifer aiming the colt at his head. "Yeah? We'll, _I'd_ hurt you."

Lucifer turned his head when Dean cocked the gun. He said something before firing the round straight into Lucifer's head. Instantly the archangel dropped dead with a bullet hold center of his forehead. At the moment the field was engrossed in silence. Have we done it? Have we finally killed the devil and stopped the Apocalypse?

But why aren't the demons attacking? They just stood there watching, still waiting. If somebodies leader just got assassinated would go straight for the attack. Avenge their leader. Yet they just stood there.

And then it happen, Lucifer gasped, standing up rubbing his head. He cried out oww, breathing in sharply. The Colt didn't work. My family died for nothing. Sam and Dean stood there dumbfounded as the devil stood with a star burst hole on his forehead looking pissed.

"Where did you get that?" Lucifer demanded. Dean not answering got smacked by the archangel causing him to fly over and collide into a tree. When Dean was out of the way, the bullet hole healed and Lucifer stared at Sam like nothing happened. "Now . . . where were we?"

I quietly went over to Dean making sure he was okay. He laid on the ground unconscious, but still breathing. Looking up, I watched the confrontation between vessel and archangel.

"Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all creation that gun can't kill, and . . . I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done." Lucifer said, picking up his shovel and went back to digging. Sam ran over to us, checking on Dean's condition, since he is not waking up. Lucifer turned around clearing his throat, "You know… I don't suppose you'd just say "yes" right here and now? End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?"

Sam stood up, "It's never gonna happen!"

"Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. " Lucifer said, back to shoveling. "I think it'll happen soon - - within six months. And I think it'll happen . . . in Detroit."

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself. You understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!" Sam yelled.

"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly – all that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it." Lucifer said.

I stood there behind Sam worried where this would lead too. Worried I was going to lose him as well. As panic kindle in us hunters, the demons remained standing in a catatonic state.

"What did you do?" Sam asked. "What did you do to this town?"

"Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man." Lucifer answered.

"And the rest of them?" I unknowing asked.

Lucifer stopped shoveling and looked at me directly in the eye. "In there. I know – it's awful. But . . . these horsemen are so demanding. So it was . . . women and children first."

I gasped covering my mouth to suppress a sob. A town with a population of a couple of a hundred people dead from the devils genocide. Just looking at the ground I could see a couple of limbs sticking out. My stomach churned at the sight of so much death.

"I know what you must think of me. But I _have _to do this. I _have_ to. You two, of all people, should understand. " Lucifer said.

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

Lucifer tossed the shovel walking over to us. "I was a son. A brother, like you. A younger brother. And I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day, I went to him and I begged him to stand by me, and Michael . . . Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sounds familiar?"

Sam stood there eyes watery understanding the situation he felt with Dean and John. How he wanted to live a normal life to go to college, get married, and have kids. Not the hunter business. And that lead a huge conflict to this day.

"Anyway . . ." Lucifer said turning towards his minions. "You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling. And I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would."

As Lucifer chanted the incantation for the ritual Sam came back. I shook Dean violently in trying to wake him up. We have to leave now. There is only three minutes till midnight. Lucifer turned around facing the demons arms spread out. Finally Dean woken up only to late.

"Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls—"Lucifer said as the demons repeated. "To complete this tribute."

One by one the demons burst into light inside their vessels dying. Wait, why would Lucifer kill his own creations? Unless, the demon Crowley was correct on the fallen archangels intentions. Lucifer looked at us with a smile.

"What? They're just demons." He said.

All of the sudden the ground began to shake. Lucifer turned around facing the mass grave arms spread like some welcoming hug. A silent flap of wings could be heard beside us hunters. On our left was Castiel, kneeling down with a finger against his lips indicating we had to be silence. He placed a hand on us before teleporting in a flash of light.

In a blink we were back in the impala. As the earth continues to quake, I handed Dean the keys, which he accepted driving away. We left Carthage in defeat. Lucifer has awakened the pale horsemen death and my mother and sister died in vain.

For an hour none of could say a word, comprehending what just happen today. Once the shock has passed, I knelt forward elbows on my knees while hands covering my face and cried. They are gone. My family…their dead. All of them died in the most horrific way imaginable. I was alone now with now blood lines left. No one to walk life with.

A hand rested on my back starting to rub, but I shifted away. I glared at the person seeing it was Castiel.

"This was your fault." I yelled.

Castiel didn't reply just stared at me.

"Now hold up," Dean started.

"No, none of this would have happen if he didn't disappear from us." I cried. "My mother and sister would still be alive if you stayed with the group."

"I'm sorry, but Lucifer had me in a trap." Castiel defended.

"And you wouldn't be if ya fucking stay!" I snapped.

Castiel sighed knowing there was no way to defend himself. Instead he raised a hand and gently pressed his fingers against my forehead. All of the sudden, everything went black.

.o0o.

_Third POV_

Bobby sat in his wheelchair impatiently throughout the entire night. He hadn't gotten any contact from the others since last night. Now it was nearly six o'clock in the morning. He prayed Sam, Dean, Ellen, Skylar, and Castiel will come back. But he also dreaded that Jo's body be here waiting to be cremated for a proper burial.

Probably around seven in the morning did Bobby hear the front door open. Mustering the strength for the dreaded news, he rolled himself to the front door entry way. At the entrance was Dean holding the door, while Sam came in carrying an unconscious Skylar in his arms covered in blood. Yet there was no Ellen.

"Is she. . ."Bobby stopped not wanting to consider the girl in Sam's arms is dead.

"No, Cass knocked her out." Dean answered.

"And Ellen?" The older hunter asked.

"Dead," Sam answered.

Bobby sighed then looked at Skylar. This was going to be tough on the poor girl. To lose one family member is one thing, but to lose everyone is another thing.

"Sam, put her in the spare bedroom." Bobby instructed.

Sam nodded as he carried Skylar upstairs to the guest bedroom. As he did that Bobby gestured Dean to the living room to discuss the situation. Dean told Bobby everything that had happen feeling the guilt for Ellen and Jo death. If he had known that the colt couldn't kill Lucifer they would still be alive. Hell, he shouldn't have asked for their help.

Bobby sighed resting a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Get some rest, son."

"I don't know if I can." Dean muttered.

Bobby nodded knowing the feeling.

Meanwhile Sam laid Skylar on the full size bed. He generously removed her boots, coat, holster and weapons before walking over to the bathroom to get a fresh wash cloth to remove the blood off her face and hands. She was covered in Jo's blood that dried and caked over her body. Once he returned he gingerly removed the blood the best he could before tucking Skylar in under the sheets.

Afterwards he took a seat in a rocking chair watching her sleep. He felt guilty and ashamed on himself after what happen yesterday. For nearly two years, since Devil's Gate he promised Skylar he would fix this. To make sure she and everyone would be safe. Now he has failed. The look on Skylar's face when the bomb went off, the agony she felt when Dean took her away, and bitterness at Castiel…just proves it.

"I'm sorry, Sky," Sam whispered, leaning forward and taking her hand.

The rest of the day was spent in mourning. Nearly everyone was asleep throughout the day and evening until the sun began to set. Bobby was the first to wake up rolling himself over to the kitchen figuring out what dinner would be. The moment he open in the fridge he heard crying going on upstairs. He sighed, knowing Skylar is awake.

_.o0o._

_Skylar's POV_

I gasped waking up from a terrible nightmare. The dream was about how my mom and sister died after the Winchesters and I left. Ellen got up and went to the door, removing the iron chains and kicked away the salt lines. Afterwards she walked back to Jo, sitting down and holding her in her arms. When Jo, Ellen broke down crying holding her close. Once she gained her composure the hellhounds barged in and mom blew them up.

A pair of arms embraced me as I cried. Looking up seeing Sam, I just lost it sobbing into his chest. Sam did not mind as he held me, rubbing his hand my back not saying a word. They're gone, Jo and Ellen are gone. The thought, witnessing, and mourning are painful to me. Like somebody punched a hole into my chest.

"They're gone," I sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized, holding me tightly.

I just continued to cry losing track of time. Once I stopped crying, having nothing but sniffles Sam suggested I take a shower. I nodded, getting off him and went to the small bathroom having a quick shower, washing away the blood, dirt, and stress off of me. Once clean, I realized I didn't bring a spare set of clothing. I went to the door to see if the halls were empty, and then looked down to find a pair of fresh clothing on the floor. Taking them to find my pants and somebody's shirt, I put them on, and came out going downstairs to find Bobby in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

I came over grabbing the steaks out of the fridge. Bobby said thanks, which I nodded not speaking verbally. I was going to get a pan cook the steaks when Bobby grabbed my hand.

"We need to talk." Bobby said.

"About what?" I whispered.

"Where you go from here." He said, gesturing me to sit down.

I sat down facing Bobby as we discuss my future. Bobby gave me three options to which I could take. Option 1, I could either go back to college, get my degree, and live a somewhat normal life. Option two, I finish this semester, take online courses and start hunting with them. Or option three, just drop everything and follow the same path as everyone else in the room. The options scared me in which way I should take. Do I want to be an official hunter or go back to college?

Bobby patted my knee telling me to think about it. He was right, though, this was an important decision in where my future lies. Deep down I want nothing to do but avenge my family and kill Lucifer. But at the same time I thought about Ellen's personal instruction, and the deal mom and Jo made three years ago that I would go on the safe path, and live a normal life.

Later in the evening, the Winchesters, Bobby, and I huddle around the fireplace for a memorial service you could say. Bobby had the picture from before developed as we all looked at it. Meanwhile the television was on playing the news of the events happening within twenty-four hours.

". . ._ Just received an update that the governor has declared a state of emergency for Paulding County, including the towns of Marion, Fetterville, and Carthage. The storm system has reportedly touched off a number of tornadoes in the area. Death tolls have yet to be estimated, but state officials expect the loss of life and property to be staggering."_ The female news reported announced.

Probably Lucifer covering his tracks of what happened in Carthage of genocide for his ritual to resurrect Death. The number of death tolls and environmental disasters proven there are no chances to identify bodies. The thought of not having my mom and sisters body back in Nebraska had be shed tears.

Bobby leaned forward and tossed the picture into the flame. The boys and I watch in a moment of silence as the flames consumed the photograph. No said a word that night. All we did was standing by the fire, drink beer, and mourned.

The following day, was the day I made my decision. I walked downstairs to the living room where Sam and Dean sat by the table doing research. Bobby rolled out of the spare room that was converted to hid bedroom. He stared at me understandingly when seeing the backpack.

"Guys, Skylar got somethin' to say." Bobby said.

Sam and Dean looked up wondering what is going on. Seeing me packed and dressed, they both stood up walking over to me. I took a deep breath before staring into their eyes.

"I'm done." I said.

"What do you mean _you're _done?" Dean asked.

I took another deep breath, "I'm done with hunting."

"You sure about this?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "It's the last thing I can do for my mom. She and Jo wanted me to be safe…and if I continued to follow your lead…I might as well be signing my death certificate."

Dean rubbed his neck sheepishly to suppress his disappointment while Sam took a deep breath. Sam walked over and gave me a hug, I stiffened at first surprised thinking he would just nod and go back to research. Gaining my composure, I hugged him back in returned.

"Can we at least give you a ride back to Peru?" Dean offered.

I pulled back from Sam and looked at Dean nodding, "I appreciate it."

Dean nodded as he head out to get the impala ready. Bobby came over handing me an envelope filled with instructions to do after Christmas. I nodded hugging him in gratitude. Without Bobby, I don't know what I am going to do.

"Be careful, and remember you still got me and the idjits." Bobby said.

I chuckled slight, "Thanks, Bobby."

Afterwards Sam, Dean, and I drove back to Nebraska. No one barely talk, though Sam decided to sit next to me in the back seat. I curled up next to him needing the comfort and support. Also this might be the last time I would ever see them again.

But it's the right thing to do.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for your patience you guys. I needed a break for I know this chapter will be the hardest since Jo and Ellen died. Don't worry there will be more chapters to come.**

**If there's an episode you want to see Skylar in, post a review. **


	20. Chapter 20: Dance with the Devil

_**Harvelle Supernatural**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

**Chapter 20: Dance with the Devil**

There was no Christmas that year. Throughout the entire December I spent on my exams hiding my emotions after losing Jo and Ellen. Cheryl had her suspicions that something was wrong as she, Derik, and some of our bar mates tried to cheer me up. Bu I put most of my distractions in exams and projects.

When I opened Bobby's enveloped, he instructed me to keep calling Ellen and Jo's cellphones. After a week from the weather disasters in Missouri, go to the police station and file a missing persons report. Inform the police that I, my family, and friends (aka the Winchesters) went to Carthage for the reenactment of the Battle of Hellhole. Sadly, since it was finals, I panicked telling them I needed to go back to college and study and not waste time at on a historical performance. So my friends drove me back while Ellen and Jo stayed to watch.

The police bought my testimony until remembering the events of tornados, storms, and quakes; they warned me my family might not be alive. I nodded, giving the police Ellen and Jo's picture, the license plate, and vehicle they were driving. Once the police got the details the offices asked me to stay and keep in contact. I nodded, leaving the police station waiting for the answer I already know to be.

And through December I did nothing but finals. I let my claircognizance take control on the exams and changing certain answers in order not to make the professors suspicious of cheating. So most of my test are either B's or A-'s. While my portfolios is up to decisions of the photograph.

Once Christmas came and went, follow by New Years. I didn't go to Bobby's in order to celebrate, though he sent me a present along with the Winchesters. Merely a fancy bottle of perfume, a journal, and necklace. Of course the necklace had a symbol on it for protection against something evil. But everything else was simple, genuine, and normal.

During the winter break I took a couple of online classes for economic in business while working at a small café. Occasionally taking pictures and selling them to the local newspaper or school blog. Otherwise this was my normal human life. No research, no hunting, and no…no supernatural. Although, once I am alone in my dorm I would cry. Just crying in the amount I was in, mourning over my mom and sister. How much I missed them so and pray the angels could have mercy and bring them back to life.

But heaven turned their back from me. No angel would come and answer my prayers. I started to believe God is gone like Castiel had said. The Angels are selfish, worrying about their sorry asses instead their obligation to protect mankind. Practically, I was losing my religion. When I was not doing hunting or research I would go to church…but now I just spend my Sundays alone in my dorm doing nothing.

It wasn't until the near end of January did the police called announcing they had terrible news. The officer and investigator came to the dorm announcing the dreaded news. They found Ellen's car, along with the casualties count in Carthage. How two people died in a gas explosion at a hardware store. Dental records confirmed that the bodies were Ellen and Jo along with the jeep mom drives. I just broke down sobbing to finally hear it from reality. I spent two months with this secret and now that it is in the light…I can just let go. Cheryl comforted me while the officer explained that their ashes would be delivered.

After a week of planning the funeral…there was no funeral actually. Just Cheryl, couple of my friends, and Bobby came over as I had my family ashes in two urns and buried at the cemetery my father was buried. Having Ellen sharing the same tombstone with Bill while buying another tomb stone for Jo. I needed a moment so my classmate left to the parking lot while Bobby was next to me.

"They are at peace, kid." Bobby said.

"Now they are," I whispered.

Bobby placed a hand on my own. "Remember, if you need anything my place is open."

"Bobby, I didn't want to bother you." I said.

"Nonsense," Bobby said. "Ellen wanted me to make sure you're okay, Skylar. Don't be afraid to call if ya need anything or a place to stay during the summer or after graduation."

"Might take that offer," I murmured. "Will be graduating early."

With all the distractions I put in my school work and the more classes I'll be taking in the summer and spring. I would be due anything to move on. Even if it cost me the full college experience. I just need to keep moving. Already I have shared my photos to a photography company. Been in contact with this photography company after a competition to promote the arts. Now they ask for my portfolio after the semester with the help of my professor. If I get the job, then I would move wherever they assign me. Hopefully it would be in a city. Somewhere new.

"It still hurts you know," I said. "I have nightmares. I keep seeing their death over and over again. Will it ever stop?"

Bobby sighed, "I don't know. It's up to you."

I nodded. After standing there in front of tombstones for an hour, I got behind Bobby and rolled him back to the parking lot. He assures me that I will make it through this and I will always have him and the Winchesters. We went our separate ways after that.

.o0o.

I fixed my makeup then looked at the dress I was wearing. It was a Feburary 14th, Valentine's Day. I dread this day for no matter how many times I presented myself available, I just couldn't get a date. The college was hosting a formal party for young couples. The idea made me sick to my stomach. Yet they asked me to be part of the photography booth. At least I'll get paid.

So here I am taking romantic pictures of couples who stood in front of a cheesy backdrop. Let alone the love songs playing as couples dance on the dance floor. I ignore the romance in the air. You know what, this is pure torture. The guy, who shows interest of you, kisses you before his brother shoots the devil and fails and now we stand on … it's complicated.

Well, with the apocalypse and everything romance or any sign of affection at the moment. Although, I debated if that will ever happen. With Sam being the Lucifer's vessel and he want to eradicate the existence of humans. Now I'm alone in a damn Valentine's Day dance surrounded my corny stuff while people in love.

Around nine o'clock was I allowed enjoying the party. Of course I felt like a third wheel. Just sitting in a corner with a plate of sweets while watching romance. It makes me sick. Even though Sam couldn't be here, it would be nice to have some sort of sign that he cares. I mean, what is wrong with a card. I picked up a damn plastic mask snapping the stupid elastic string over and over again.

"May I have this dance?" A male voice asked.

I look up to see a man, probably in his thirties with blond hair while wearing a suit. He wore one of the cheap masks as well. His voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I doubt this man was a teacher, since this was a small community. So a graduate student probably.

"What?" I repeated.

"A dance," the man said.

Looking around to see no other fellow would come and save the day I nodded, accepting his offer. He took my hand gingerly, leading towards the dance floor_. Come Away with Me_ by Norah Jones played as the stranger held my right hand while his left rested on my waist. Surprisingly he kept it there and follows to the pace of the music. At first the dance felt soothing, you know a girl finally get a chance to dance. However after the song ended I felt something was off. Like a dark presence has enter the room.

"So who are you?" I asked while we dance. "Do you have a name, stranger?"

The man chuckled, "I go by many names."

"Like what?" I said curiously.

"Satan, Devil, Serpent," he listed.

What he listed brought memories from December back in Carthage. The conversation with him and Sam Winchester before Death was resurrected. Why am I so stupid to not recognize his voice? Damn it! I yanked myself to get away from him, yet the devil had a strong hold.

"Lucifer," I hissed. "Why're ya here?"

"To see you, my dear." Lucifer replied casually.

"You would risk your time with me." I scoff.

"It appears so," Lucifer murmured.

"Well, you're waisting your time. Sam is not here and I don't know where he is." I said.

"Don't worry, I have my resources. I'm just here for pleasure." He said. "I like to know about my vessel. What better way than a Claircognizance to give them."

"As if will tell you," I sneered.

Lucifer smirked as his grip on my hand tightens to a point I felt index finger snap. I gasped, biting my lip to prevent a cry. Last thing I need is ruining the disguise and have everyone here killed if they suspect something was wrong.

"I admire your loyalty." He said.

"The loyalty you lack," I growled.

Lucifer sighed as the next song played. "You people misunderstand me. You call me "Satan" and "devil", but... Do you know my crime? I loved God too much. And for that, he betrayed me—punished me. Just as he's punished you. After all, how could God stand idly by while your mother and sister died in vain in attempt of killing me?"

"Don't," I ground out.

"There are only two rational answers, Skylar—either he's sadistic, or he simply doesn't care. You're angry and hurt. You have every right to be angry. I am angry, too. That's why I want to find him—hold him accountable for his actions. Just because he created us doesn't mean he can toy with us, like playthings." Lucifer added.

"Because you couldn't accept us humans." I said. "God gave you a command to love mankind, to protect us yet you rebel. Even though my people and I are not so divine, we are one in the same. And you and your kind don't see it. If you haven't rebel, you wouldn't have fallen, there would be no evil, no hell, and no demons. Everyone I cared for would still be alive. But it doesn't matter to you. Practically all of you angels are opportunists. You, Castiel, Zachariah, nearly every angel up there cares nothing but yourselves. If you had obeyed, none of this would have happen. You would have been with your family and I would still have mine."

"It doesn't work that way," Lucifer said, amused. "I admire your openness. I see why Sammy would come to you for wisdom." He twirled me around, sending pain into my hand before bringing us back together. "Help me Skylar, and I shall reward you."

"You can't bring back what is already gone." I growled.

"No, but I can spare you." He said. He spun me around again my back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around me. Since the song that was playing was very intimate than a simple waltz. His lips whispering along my ear. "Sam will say yes to me, Skylar."

"No he won't," I gulped.

"He will, but I want to make things easier for him when the apocalypse comes. If you are there and he behaves then I'll consider him having control now and then."

"You lie," I gasp.

"Am I?" he murmured.

A slight headache consumed me till having a vision. I found myself in a white gown standing in a dying garden filled with roses. Up in the sky a storm was reaching as lighting strike nearby. Let alone the fragrance the air of smoke and death. Confused I turned around to see Sam in a white suit. I walked over to him, till he turned around facing me. At first I thought it was Sam, however his eyes were not green. They were ice blue like most angels. I stepped back surprise realizing it was Lucifer.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"Don't worry, you're physically in Nebraska." Lucifer said…yet it was Sam voice. He grabbed my hand forcing me inside a mansion. "Here you can be my pet, Sam's companion if you just help me. You will be treated like a princess. Almost a queen."

I yanked my hand back comprehending what he is saying. "You mean a concubine."

Lucifer stopped, "Intimacy is not what I require though our dear Sam will need."

We entered what appears to be the master bedroom. Very European with rich furniture on ebony hard wood floors, white walls, and golden accents. By the marble fireplace was a portrait of the archangel of Lucifer. Probably his interpretation of himself before he had fallen. Though magnificent the room was in marketing, it was too flawless. Let alone the large king size four-post bed center of the room.

"No," I shouted.

Suddenly we were back on the dance floor. Lucifer held me tighter this time, almost constricting me like a python. "I'm giving you a gift and you say no to me."

"I'm saying no, for I don't know." I panicked.

We stood there as the people around us dance. All of them not knowing that the devil stood center on the dance floor holding me captive. He can do anything, snap my neck or worse, kill everyone for my behavior. Yes, Lucifer is offering me life. But it is not the life I so desire. I rather be dead than be some sort of slave. A pet!

Lucifer slides his hand till it wrapped against my throat. I closed my eyes waiting for him to snap it. However he doesn't do so. Instead he pulled my head back so our eyes met. "Think about it."

Like that the sound of angel wings could be heard. Feeling my arms free, I turned around to find Lucifer gone. Shaken in what happen, I stumbled out of the dance floor and collapsed into a chair. My entire body is shaking violently in what just happen. I danced with the devil and he offered me a deal. A deal I would still be alive in exchange Sam would have control over his body now and then.

Though tempting it was, I couldn't. I won't live the rest of my life while everyone I loved so dearly parish. The word plagued by the Croatoan virus. Not wanting to let my family's death is in vain. Most importantly, destroy what little pride I have left.

Overwhelmed in what happen, I left the dance without informing the staff. Just simply picked up my coat and purse and ran to the dormitory where all the sigils and charms are held. Once there I locked the door to my room and collapsed on the floor crying. Blindly my hand scavenged my purse dialing the only purse on speed dial.

"Bobby Singer," the voice answered.

"Bobby," I cried.

"Skylar, what's wrong." Bobby asked immediately.

"I…I need your help." I answered.

.o0o.

One week later

I drove through Sioux Falls reaching towards my destination of Singer Salvage Yard. After encountering Lucifer and calling Bobby…I am no longer safe. Not anywhere anymore. So Bobby asked me the most horrible question and that is to drop out of college. We made a compromise that I take the rest of the semester off. Drop out of my classes, kept my online, and discuss to my photography professor that after the death of my mom and sister…I needed time to mourn. My professor understood.

So after dealing with paper work and telling my friends why I was leaving, if not scrubbing the demon trap and sigils off. I got in my 2005 Acura TSX and headed off to South Dakota. The only safest place right now is Bobby's place with his demon proof panicked room. Hopefully the Winchesters and Bobby will stop the apocalypse before it was too late.

By late afternoon did I reach the salvage yard. When I pulled up in the private driveway, Bobby came out in his wheelchair. I got out of the car, being careful with the brace on my hand. Luckily Lucifer didn't break my index fingers. Just bruised to a point it would have snap. I lied to the doctor saying I was a klutz and accidently slammed the door on my hand. Bet my college insurance is going crazy on the many visits.

"Glad you can make it." Bobby said.

"With hell blowing over, you got the only panic room." I dryly said.

"Well, let's get you inside and a shot of whisky." Bobby said.

"Now you're talking." I chuckled. I grabbed my purse along with my computer bag before following Bobby inside to his house.

"So I called the boys and inform them what happen. This might cheer you up, the boy's ganked famine." Bobby announced.

Right, Valentine's Day, the Winchester got on a case of a couple going cannibal on each other while having sex. I shuddered on the imagery. Also knew something was wrong after experiencing the demon detox that Sam had. Luckily I was basically having the flu symptoms compared to the last episode.

"Now Conquest and Death to go," I added.

"Actually it's Pestilences not Conquest." Bobby corrected. He opened the door, rolling himself in.

"Oh come on-"I whined, about to debate on that.

However the moment I step through Bobby's house, my foot did not land on worn out hard wood flooring. Instead I stumbled on sand. Sand? I caught my bearing looking around to find myself no longer in Sioux Falls but a beach. Already people were out with surfboards running towards the ocean as waves grew. Also out of place wearing winter gear at seventy degree weather.

I walked around to find a source of where I am till reaching the forest end seeing a peculiar creature that lived in one country. A Koala? You got to be joking. Koala, hot weather, beach…I am in Australia.

"Skylar!" somebody called my name.

I turned around to see a familiar face. A boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Although, last time I saw him he was ten now he looked like a thirteen year old. Much taller with tan skin covered in freckles. The boy smiled at me holding a surfboard.

"Je…Jesse?" I replied.

"Duh, who else." Jesse replied. Jesse Turner, the Cambion from Alliance, Nebraska.

"Jesse, where am I?" I asked.

"Sydney Australia." Jesse replied. "I lost your number so I brought you here instead."

_Sydney Australia!_ I thought in shock.

I felt like I was going to faint. Jesse saw this as he helped me sit down putting me in some sort of fetal position with my head between my knees. I took several breaths yet the sudden teleportation just took it all in.

"Hey, Skylar…I need a favor?" Jesse said. Looked at him in what he needed. "I need you to be my legal aunt so I could compete in junior surfing competition."

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated the story. I needed a break from Supernatural and figure out where to go. **

**In case you are wondering, no there will be no pairing of Lucifer and Skylar. Lucifer went to Skylar to get her to join his team in order to get closer to Sam. **


End file.
